<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Life is a Playlist (And You're My Favorite Song) by Phantom-Sunset (TheLovelyPatronus)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245630">Our Life is a Playlist (And You're My Favorite Song)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyPatronus/pseuds/Phantom-Sunset'>Phantom-Sunset (TheLovelyPatronus)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bobby's still a garbage human though, Carrie Wilson Redemption, Character Death, Domestic Violence, F/M, Flynn has two dads, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, I have no idea what I'm doing, I legit had nothing planned except a beginning and end, I'm letting the characters lead me here, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Nick is a fanboy, Rose is alive, Song fic, Their love language is music, Trevor Wilson Redemption, Trevor Wilson and Bobby are not the same person, and is the MOST protective mama bear, and some climax's, no ghosts, playlist fic, the boys are alive in 2020, there will be angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:14:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>109,900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyPatronus/pseuds/Phantom-Sunset</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They were best friends, they were family, and Julie had come to believe that they were soulmates. By the time the kids had turned thirteen, life had started teaching them the hardest lessons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Rose Molina/Ray Molina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>398</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It Ends Tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is based around songs I love that brought up serious JATP head canons and plot bunnies. So this is my playlist turned into a fic.<br/>Chapter 1- It Ends Tonight - All American Rejects</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julie, Luke, Reggie, and Alex had grown up together. They’d lived on the same street since they were toddlers. Their parents were around the same age so there was a barbeque every weekend, each house full of laughing, shouting, messy kids. The sets of parents shopped for four children instead of one, made beds for four, hosted slumber parties, birthday pirates, pool parties. It was a beautiful childhood. </p><p> </p><p>When they were very young, they used to run up and down their street wreaking havoc as their neighbors smiled fondly. Some would leave lemonade and cookies outside, others would leave nerf guns, water balloons, and sprinkler systems on for the kids to play.</p><p> </p><p>When Luke had gotten a guitar for his birthday, Alex had requested a drum set, Reggie a bass, and Julie had nearly wept with joy that they had all embraced the music that had been flowing through her veins from the day her mother had sat her at a piano and taught her chubby little fingers how to play. Sunset Curve had been born shortly after. They had been seven at the time.</p><p> </p><p>Flynn had moved into the neighborhood when they were eight, she was adopted without much thought and her fathers welcomed into the fold by most of the parents. She didn’t play music but had a great ear, she had instead appointed herself band manager. The five of them had felt invincible when their music had started coming together and sounded less like children playing at being a band and more like an actual band with potential. </p><p> </p><p>They were best friends, they were family, and Julie had come to believe that they were soulmates. By the time the kids had turned thirteen, life had started teaching them the hardest lessons.</p><p> </p><p>Starting with Reggie, his parents had started arguing more often. When it would happen Reggie would sneak over to one of their houses, usually through a window even though he knew any one of their parents would welcome him in through the front door. “It’s more badass this way.” he would say and they would smile at him, give him a hug, and never bring it up again.</p><p> </p><p>He would change up between the four houses, one night spent at each before circling back. It had worked for a while until Reggie had shown up at Julie’s one night right before dinner, tripping as he came through the window. She had been in the shower and so it was Rose who greeted him from the doorway of her daughters room when she heard the thump. She smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>“We have a front door, Reggie. You’re welcome to use it any time.” She laughed for a moment when he turned away from her. Thinking it was due to embarrassment at being caught. Then she noticed the purple bruise on his face, it spread across his jaw like a flower blooming in the spring. She rushed over to him, taking his face gently in her hands. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy and his nose was red.</p><p> </p><p>Her heart broke. He was so small for a thirteen year old and it fueled her rage to think that someone would put their hands on him. He was the most sensitive of the five of them no matter how much he tried to hide it behind rock music and the leather jacket that was still too big for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Who did this to you?” He flinched back from her, the anger in her voice startling him. She put her hands down to her side, stepping back to give him space. </p><p> </p><p>“Que paso, <em> mi amor?” </em>Ray walked in at that moment knowing he’d find one of Julie’s ‘soulmates’ with his wife. He stopped short when Reggie curled in on himself and pushed up against the wall to get as far from them as possible. </p><p> </p><p>Rose sat down on Julie’s bed, making herself smaller and less of a threat. Ray followed, sitting down on Julie’s chair by her desk. The parents were quiet for a moment, letting Reggie work up the nerve, putting together the words needed to explain. He moved to sit next to Rose on the bed, his hands in his lap twirling the silver ring on his finger. A gift from Julie for his tenth birthday, engraved with their initials. </p><p> </p><p>They heard the shower cut off and Reggie’s head snapped up, hoping that Julie would come and save him from this situation. She didn’t. Instead, she walked in, took one look at his face, and sat down at the foot of her bed. She took his hand, squeezed it and laid her head on his thigh.</p><p> </p><p>She had known these fights between his parents would escalate. Though they all knew some of what was happening in his home, Julie was the only one who knew exactly how bad it was. This was the first time it had gotten physical, she knew it wouldn’t be the last time. It took him a while to build up the courage to come clean but when he did, he had no idea the snowball effect it would have.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom was drinking tonight. They were arguing like they always do but it was worse this time. She kept screaming about money, about my dad, about me, she kept saying how much she hated her life. When my dad tried to talk her down, she got really violent. Started throwing things and when she couldn’t aim at him right she started hitting him. He wouldn’t defend himself so I tried to get in between them, I tried to stop her but she just went in on me instead.” By the end of his confession he was sobbing into Rose’s chest and clutching Julie’s hand to the point of pain. </p><p> </p><p>Ray was silent and stony faced from his place at Julie’s desk. Rose was looking at him now. They were talking without speaking, the way Julie had always envied. Then they both nodded and Ray turned to Julie.</p><p> </p><p>“Text everyone. Let them know to come here. You guys can stay in your room tonight. The air mattresses are still set up from last week's slumber party, I’ll bring them in and order some pizzas.” He walked out of the room as Julie grabbed her phone, smiling at the way her father knew that the way to Reggie’s heart was always through pizza.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Julie to Soulmatez: 911! My house ASAP</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Flynn: Omw!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Alex: Coming!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Luke: Gotta go out the window, mom’s in a mood. Give me 10</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“They’re on their way.” As Julie said it, the doorbell rang and two sets of footsteps thundered up the stairs to her room. Alex burst in first followed by Flynn who took one look at Reggie on the bed and Julie on the floor. They had tears flowing freely down their faces. Julie shook her head subtly to let them know that now was not the time for questions.</p><p> </p><p>Alex tried to school the anger on his face into something more comforting, all it did was make him look confused. Reggie and Julie gave watery smiles at this. Flynn simply climbed onto the bed behind Reggie, put her legs on either side of his hips and hugged him. Her head on his shoulder and her arms wrapped around his waist. He leant back willingly, his back to her chest. Alex took Rose’s place as she got up and took the hand Julie wasn’t holding.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to step out for a few minutes, <em> mija. </em>Carlos is asleep so you don’t have to worry about him. If he wakes up you can bring him in here, just try not to keep him awake too long.” Reggie shot up, sending a worried look in Rose’s direction.</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t go over there. It’s okay… I’ll be okay.” Rose smiled at him and knelt down so that she was eye level with him.</p><p> </p><p>“You will be okay. We’re going to make sure of it. Don’t worry, <em> mijo </em>.” She ran her hands through his hair and gave him a kiss on the temple as she left the room. Reggie collapsed back into Flynn as Alex and Julie climbed up and hugged him from either side.</p><p> </p><p>It should feel suffocating. So many arms and legs over him. All of their body heat combined to make him feel like he was laying on the beach, the LA sun beaming onto him and warming him from the inside, the thought caused a shiver to run through him and they tightened their hold on him.</p><p> </p><p>Luke chose that moment to climb through the window in Julie’s room. He looked at the cuddle pile, <em> This is bad. </em>He thought to himself as he took in the three of them curled around Reggie as if to block him from the rest of the world. He climbed up onto the bed by Julie, he threw his arm around her and let it rest on Reggie’s stomach where he clutched at the soft fabric of his t-shirt. Reggie thought that this would be all he needed in his life. They stayed that way until the doorbell rang signaling the arrival of the pizza.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Rose and Ray had walked up the street to the Peters’ house. It looked perfectly normal. Nothing about the house and the bright lights shining through the window gave any hint to what had gone on in there. It was quiet, too quiet and it made Rose’s hands shake with the anger she was barely able to keep control of.</p><p> </p><p>How dare they have a quiet night, how dare they play the normal neighbors, the loving parents when their son was bruised and bloodied and crying. How dare that bitch ever raise her hands to her child. Rose’s hands shook with the force of her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you’re angry, I am too but Rose, we have to be rational about this. He’s not coming back here. We know that but we have to play this in a way that won’t involve CPS or the police. It’ll only traumatize him more.” Ray brought her hand up to his lips to try and diffuse her anger at least a little bit. It did nothing as he’d known it would. All four of their non-biological children were as good as hers and lord help the person who thought they could hurt one of them and get away with it. </p><p> </p><p>She smiled at him but it was cold. “Don’t worry, <em> mi amor. </em>We’ll take care of this tonight. We’ll make sure he’s okay.” </p><p> </p><p>She walked up the path to the front door and rang the doorbell. It took a moment but Reggie’s dad opened the door. From what they could see from the doorway, it had been a pretty violent fight. Jacob Peters had a black eye that was turning yellow around the edges of the purple bruise, his left eye had a busted blood vessel and turned the whites of his eye blood red. There was glass and porcelain shards littered around the floor and a broom resting against the banister of the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Jacob, hello. I’m sure you know why we’re here.” Rose spoke, her tone just as icy as her smile had been moments before. Ray squeezed her hand in warning to take it slow and steady.</p><p> </p><p>“Is he okay? I tried to stop her but…” He trailed off, waiting. As if Rose or Ray had any pity for the man.</p><p> </p><p>“No, he’s not okay but he will be. He’s not coming back here. Not until she gets help. I don’t know if you think we’re all blind, deaf, or dumb but we’re all aware of just how bad it is. He might not talk to us but he talks to our daughter and she worries. They all do. I will not let her ruin him, I will not let her ruin any of them. The moment that boy was born, it was your job to protect him. You failed. Get her help, Jacob. You do not want to test me on this. You’ll find out quickly what I’m capable of, and trust me, that’s the last thing you want.” She turned her back and walked down the path and stopped at the sidewalk waiting for Ray.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t call her bluff, Jake.” Ray looked into the house and could just make out Alice passed out on the couch. “She’d kill for those kids, and I’ll help her hide the bodies.” He clapped Jacob on the shoulder and walked away to the sound of the other man's sobs. <em> So much for slow and steady. </em>Ray thought to himself.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The kids had filled up on pizza and sodas. Reggie’s mood had lifted slightly with the company of his best friends. None of them pressured him to speak on what had happened but he knew that they had all figured it out. He was eternally grateful for them and how well they knew him. They’d decided to watch a movie in the living room while they waited for the Molina’s to get home.</p><p> </p><p>They had moved the coffee table over, laid blankets on the floor and had been cuddled up together watching Jurassic World (Reggie’s favorite). Alex had fallen asleep twenty minutes in, his head resting on Reggie's shoulder, having seen the movie more times than he cared to count. Luke had his head in Julie’s lap, and his legs thrown over Reggie's on his way to sleep as she scratched at his scalp gently. Reggie had Flynn’s legs in his lap, above Luke’s and his head on Julie’s shoulder. Flynn had her back up against the couch, the baby monitor resting on the couch next to her head. All of them were touching in some way and this was the scene her parent’s had walked in on.</p><p> </p><p>“Reggie?” Rose whispered. “Come talk to us for a minute.” She smiled at him and held out her hand to him. He untangled himself from the group and took her hand, letting her lead him into the kitchen. Ray followed behind them.</p><p> </p><p>She sat him down at the table and started preparing some tea, chamomile should be perfect for this conversation. Ray sat down next to him and took his hand. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to stay with us until further notice. We’ve spoken to your parents and they agreed.” ‘Agreed’ was an exaggeration but the kid didn’t need to know that. Rose placed a hot mug of tea in front of him. He wrapped his hands around it and put his head down, inhaling the steam.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to burden you. It’s okay. They’ll forget about it by morning.” Ray turned to Rose who looked back at Reggie with nothing but love in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, look at me. You. Are. Not. Going. Back. There. We have plenty of room here. You’ll take the room next to Julie’s. We’ll go shopping tomorrow for some stuff for your new room. Maybe some new posters? A lava lamp?” She smiled as his eyes lit up. </p><p> </p><p>“There we go. Now, go back and finish the movie. Then it’s off to bed with all of you.” Reggie got up and hugged Rose so hard she had trouble breathing for a moment. She hugged him back, kissed the top of his head and held on until he made the first move to let go.</p><p> </p><p>He walked over to Ray then, hugging the man too. Reggie whispered ‘Thank you’ into Ray’s t-shirt, leaving tear stains behind as he hid his face and made his way back to the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s going to be okay, right?” Rose asked.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll make sure of it.” Ray answered.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They hadn’t all fit on Julie’s bed since they had been very small. They were all teenagers now and so, it had become a game of Tetris to figure out their positions so that they could all be comfortable but be touching at least two others at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>Reggie had grabbed a notebook before laying down first. It’s how they worked. The one who needed the most comfort was always the base of the pile. Julie laid down on his right, her head on his stomach about halfway down the bed. Alex went in the same position but on the left. His head resting slightly higher than Julie’s. </p><p> </p><p>Luke climbed up to Reggie's right in the space at the top half of the bed, his arm thrown over Reggie’s chest resting on Alex’s head, his leg tossed over Julie’s ribs and her arm rested on his thigh. Flynn took Luke’s position on the left, her head on Reggie’s chest and her leg tossed over Alex’s ribs, tucked under his arm.</p><p> </p><p>They were silent. They didn’t need words to speak the volumes of love between them but Luke spoke anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you guys.” Luke mumbled as sleep took over him. Alex smiled and said it back. The ‘I love you’s’ traveled around the dark room, bidding them all sweet dreams as they drifted off. Reggie and Julie were the only ones to stay awake. It had been a hard night and he was sure the coming days would be even harder.</p><p> </p><p>As he laid there staring at the blank page of his notebook, the book light he had borrowed from Julie shining onto the lines of the page lyrics started forming in his head. A melody followed shortly after. The scribbles of his pen on the paper lulled Julie and she fell asleep before she could ask what he was writing.</p><p> </p><p>He wrote for two hours. The lyrics worked their way out first and then the instruments notated for each line. Starting with Julie on the piano, He would come in next with the bass, Luke would follow on the electric, and Alex would bring the beat in on the drums. He wrote the feelings that each instrument should usher in, in the margins. </p><p> </p><p>By three in the morning the song was completed and he felt mentally and emotionally drained. He placed the book, open to the song, on the nightstand and quickly fell asleep, surrounded by the most important people in his life. </p><p> </p><p>He had left early in the morning with Julie’s parents. They panicked for a second before seeing a new text from him when he’d left.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Reggie to Soulmatez: With the Molina’s. Be back in a few hours. They’re taking me to the doctor to make sure I’m okay and then we’re going shopping. Carlos with us.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Julie: We love you. &lt;3</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Flynn: You’re the best!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Luke: You complete me &lt;3</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Alex: We’ll be waiting here for you. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Julie stretched and went for her glasses on the nightstand where she found the open notebook. A completed song laying there waiting for them.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys! Look! This is what Reggie was writing last night.” She continued to read it over as Luke and Alex looked over her shoulders. Flynn was in front of her trying to read it upside and having very little luck.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow. This is...heavy.” Luke said as Julie passed the book over to Flynn.</p><p> </p><p>“At least he got it out somehow. I was starting to think he wouldn’t talk about it at all. I’m glad, he must feel a thousand pounds lighter.” Alex said.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, lightbulbs going off here, guys. Obviously Reggie will take lead on this song but since we have a few hours, I think we should get the song ready for him. He pretty much composed and wrote everything we needed. Luke, you take the lead vocals and I know you can make out his chords for the guitar. Alex, can you read his instructions for the drums?” He nodded in answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect. Julie, I know you just started learning the bass but you think you can do the piano and bass while you practice? They’re separate parts of the song so it’s not like you need to play it at the same time.” Julie beamed at her and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Flynn! You’re a genius! Lets go.” They made their way to the studio where all of their instruments were kept since the Molina’s were the only ones who loved having the kids practice there. </p><p> </p><p>Julie moved a song her mother had been working on to the side and laid the book open on the piano so that they could all see it. Flynn sat on the couch with her phone out set to record. They found that recording their music made the mistakes more obvious and easier to correct.</p><p> </p><p>They practiced the song for two hours, correcting things that didn’t fit and adding riff’s, drums, and piano where it sounded cohesive. By the time Reggie had returned with Ray, Rose, and Carlos, the song was as perfect as they could make it without Reggie’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>They had followed the sound of the excited voices bleeding out of the studio and Reggie's eyes filled with tears as he spotted his notebook pen on the piano.</p><p> </p><p>“We did something.” Luke said as he lowered his head to the ground, all of the sudden bashful. Alex rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“We put your song together. It’s ready. We just need you on lead vocals.” Alex explained.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s beautiful, Reg.” Flynn said as she walked over and placed herself under his arm, wrapping her arm around his waist and squeezing him close. He smiled at them all. Julie returned the smile, scrunching her nose the way she only did when she smiled at one of them.</p><p> </p><p>Rose, knowing that songs were extremely personal things, especially those written from wells of pain, turned to leave with Ray when Reggie reached out to grab their hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay. Please. I want you guys to hear it.” Rose smiled and reached up to cup his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure, <em> mijo? </em>” Reggie blushed but nodded at Ray’s question. The parents moved to sit on the couch. Carlos sitting on Ray’s lap and clapping happily. He always loved to watch the band practice. Music ran deep in this family. Flynn sat next to them, set her phone to record and grabbed Carlos from Ray’s lap and sat him down on hers. </p><p> </p><p>Julie started on the piano. Soft, sad notes ringing out through the space. Reggie started singing, his voice dripping with the pain he’d been in while writing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Your subtleties </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They strangle me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I can't explain myself at all. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And all the wants </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And all the needs </em>
</p><p>
  <em> All I don't want to need at all. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He started tearing as he brought in the opening verse. This song had bled him dry as he poured it all out into the mic. His voice rapeseed as he strained to keep his emotions in check.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The walls start breathing </em>
</p><p>
  <em> My mind's unweaving </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Maybe it's best you leave me alone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A weight is lifted </em>
</p><p>
  <em> On this evening </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I give the final blow. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The power was in his hands now. The Molina’s had seen to that. He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve these people in his life but he was grateful for them either way.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> When darkness turns to light, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It ends tonight </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It ends tonight. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A falling star </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Least I fall alone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I can't explain what you can't explain. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You're finding things that you didn't know </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I look at you with such disdain </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Reggie’s hands shook as he hit the chords on his bass. He looked over to Julie who was singing back up to him and she had tears in her eyes. She smiled at him, reassuring and comforting all at the same time as only Julie Molina could be. They repeated the bridge and the chorus, Luke and Alex’s voices holding him up like they had done last night. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Now I'm on my own side </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It's better than being on your side </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It's my fault when you're blind </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It's better that I see it through your eyes </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> All these thoughts locked inside </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Now you're the first to know </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> When darkness turns to light </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It ends tonight, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It ends tonight. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Just a little insight won't make this right </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It's too late to fight </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It ends tonight, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It ends </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alex beat the drums with more passion than they’d ever heard, Luke made his guitar sing like it had a voice of it’s own. Julie brought the melody in, bringing the song to a gentle end. This song was for them. His family, his friends, his soul mates who were looking at him with pride, love, and every way his parents hadn’t in more years than he could remember. </p><p> </p><p>The song ended to a round of applause from Rose, Ray, and Flynn. Carlos tried but it looked more like fist pumping and Reggie laughed at the sight. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, guys. For everything.” Reggie felt like he could breathe again, like a weight had been lifted off of his chest. Alex came out from behind his drums, Julie followed from behind the piano, Luke put his guitar down, and Flynn walked over from the couch after passing Carlos back to his mom. They hugged for a while, lending comfort and peace where they could. </p><p> </p><p>Ray wiped a tear from his eye, took Rose’s hand, Carlos on his hip and led them out of the studio. Leaving the kids to themselves as they went to prepare lunch. The kids would be alright, they’d make sure of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Teenagers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There was no one in the world who believed in him as much as Julie did. Aside from her parent’s, at least. He was glad at least one of them had a set of supportive parents. She kissed his temple and snuggled into him. She fell asleep almost instantly and Luke thought that was the most obnoxious thing about Julie Molina. Her ability to close her eyes and fall asleep right away as she had done all of their lives.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapters song is Teenagers by My Chemical Romance (One of my absolute favorite songs)</p>
<p>Sorry for the delay, 4 days with my family lent no brain capacity for writing. Enjoy some Juke fluff (and some angst) as an apology.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the space of the nine months since Reggie had moved in with the Molina’s, his mother had shown up three times. Twice she was drunk and had been aggressively removed from their property by Rose. The third time, last week, she had been sober and had come to say goodbye before leaving for a detox program that would last six months. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie hadn’t understood why it should take so long but Alice had explained that it wasn’t only her body that needed help but her mind too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes wires get crossed and everything becomes too much. I don’t want you to ever question how much I love you. I’m doing this for you, and more importantly, for me. I want to be the mother you deserve. I love you Reg. I’ll be back before you know it. We’ve made arrangements for you to stay here until I get back so try to enjoy the fun of living with your friends, okay?” Reggie had simply hugged her in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so proud of you.” He whispered in her ear and then mother and son cried. Happy tears because some things could be fixed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some things couldn’t though and their life had brought another lesson to them as they prepared to celebrate Luke’s birthday which happened to fall on the last day of school </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>the day of the Los Feliz summer showcase. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of the four of them, Luke had become the most passionate about the music they made. The rest of them were just as serious about it but to Luke it was like a religion. It connected him to his four best friends the way Julie believed their souls connected them. He believed it so much that he was currently hanging a poster of the God Apollo in the studio to watch over them as they wrote and rehearsed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s the god of music. If there’s any god to be worshipped, it should be him.” Luke told them as he hung the poster up on the side of the Sunset Curve tapestry that Julie and Flynn had created.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay… but none of us are </span>
  <em>
    <span>ancient </span>
  </em>
  <span>greek?” Alex answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Reggie’s not Puerto Rican but have you seen the way he inhales Rose’s mofongo? I promise you he prays to the plate every time.” Flynn said as they all watched Luke hammer the nail into the corner of the poster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Yes. My religion is Rose’s cooking.” Reggie nodded eagerly. Alex who was raised catholic but didn’t really follow any of the traditions aside from being dragged to church every Sunday gave Reggie a judgemental look at that comment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s also the god of dance, poetry, prophecy, truth, and the sun.” Julie supplied. Luke graced her with a megawatt smile at that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At least </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone </span>
  </em>
  <span>appreciates my ideas.” Julie smiled back while Alex, Reggie, and Flynn exchanged amused eyerolls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Julie gasped as an idea hit her and ran out of the studio and back into the house before coming back in clutching a wooden statue that was beautifully painted. It was a woman with auburn hair wearing a green and gold robe over a white dress. She was holding a harp almost lovingly, as if she was caressing a child. She walked over to where Luke had just finished hammering in the last nail and placed the statue on a shelf right next to the poster of Apollo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of them walked over to examine it closer. “That’s St. Cecilia!” Alex said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The patron saint of music and musicians.” Julie nodded. “She was a gift from my </span>
  <em>
    <span>abuela</span>
  </em>
  <span> when mom sold her first song. I thought she’d be perfect to keep Apollo company.” Luke turned his smile on her again and her heart fluttered a little bit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s new</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She thought but returned the smile anyway, putting the butterflies in a mental box to be examined later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke stepped back and the rest of them crowded around to admire the new additions to their sacred space. Rose walked in then to inform them that dinner was in an hour and then she expected them all to put away the instruments and get their homework done for school the next day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After filling up on Rose’s cooking and Reggie loudly proclaiming that Rose was the goddess of fine dining, they made their way up to Julie’s room where they scattered their books and finished their homework spread out over the floor and the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flynn left first, her phone flashing with her dad’s messages informing her that she’d be grounded if she overslept for class again. Alex went soon after, already yawning and barely awake. His parents did not allow for sleepovers on school nights.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie bid Luke and Julie good night, a knowing smirk on his face as he went to shower before bed. Julie rolled her eyes and Luke glared at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So much for bro code</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If Reggie didn’t stop making stupid faces everytime they were left alone, Julie would figure it out and he’d be left to try and explain how his feelings for her had slowly become more than friendly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke lingered long after the lights had gone out in the house. Julie had no intention of asking him to leave but she also knew he was here more than likely avoiding his own house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna talk about it?” She reached over and took his hand, he stiffened for a second before relaxing and moving so that he was laying down with his head on her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Julie smiled to herself. For their entire group, their love language was touch and she had grown used to it, sometimes finding herself in a bad mood when she went a day without it from any one of them. Lately, it had become Luke’s touch she craved most of all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just hard. Mom used to be so proud when I’d show her a new chord, or a song I’d written. Now it’s like she regrets ever agreeing to get me the guitar. It’s all </span>
  <em>
    <span>what are you going to do with your life, Luke? Music isn’t a career, Luke. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m just so sick of fighting with her all the time. And dad just takes her side. It feels like it’s just getting worse every day.” He hadn’t meant to lay it all out there but Julie was just that gifted at pulling all of his words out of him, with or without his consent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I guess it’s just going to feel that much better when we make it big. You just gotta keep that endgame in mind. Plus, you know my window is always open if you need to get away for a bit.” Luke smiled at her words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mind pulled up an image of the four of them walking a red carpet at the Grammys. Nominated for best new artist and album of the year. The paparazzi clamored for their attention as Julie held her spot between Alex and Reggie, under Luke’s arm and their fingers laced together. Flynn was there too, barking orders at producers and light techs to make sure the stage was ready for their performance as the show’s opening act.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll win those Grammy’s someday. The entire world will be singing our songs. You’ll see.” Luke didn’t know he’d spoken out loud but he was glad he did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no one in the world who believed in him as much as Julie did. Aside from her parent’s, at least. He was glad at least one of them had a set of supportive parents. She kissed his temple and snuggled into him. She fell asleep almost instantly and Luke thought that was the most obnoxious thing about Julie Molina. Her ability to close her eyes and fall asleep right away as she had done all of their lives.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d stayed there, on her bed, listening to her breathe. In her sleep, Julie had moved lower and snuggled deeper into him. Her arm was thrown over his waist and she had buried her nose in his ribs. It tickled but he refused to move. Instead he played with her curls while she slept. She let out a giggle in her sleep after breathing in deep and he smiled at the thought that her dreams were filled with happy things and that maybe she was dreaming of him. He waited until he was sure she was deep under before untangling himself and sneaking out through her window.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke did not go home though, he didn’t want to deal with his mom tonight. Instead he snuck over to the studio where the air mattresses were still spread out over the floor and made himself comfortable. He had chosen the spot closest to the piano and no, it wasn’t because he wanted to be closer to Julie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>He had woken up an hour before Julie would so that he could get ready and meet her on the porch, they would walk to the bus together like they did every morning. She didn’t need to know that he had started avoiding his own house and instead chose to sleep in the one place that felt like home. More than his own did, at any rate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had brushed his teeth and gotten dressed, sadly, in the same clothes he had worn yesterday. He’d have to go home today to grab clothes. He hoped with everything he had that Julie wouldn’t notice. He texted her to let her know he was waiting for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Luke to Julie</b>
  <span>❤️🎤: </span>
  <b>I’m outside </b>
  <span>😎</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Julie to Luke</b>
  <span>❤️🎸: </span>
  <b>Go grab some pancakes. Mom made your favorite. I’ll be down in a minute. Dad left early so it’s just you and mom.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, how was he supposed to turn down Rose’s blueberry pancakes? He knocked on the back door and let himself into the kitchen where Rose sat at the island next to Carlos’ high chair trying and failing to get him to eat his cereal. The two year old simply grabbed at the spoon and waved it around, getting more food on himself than in his mouth. Luke laughed, the kid was adorable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, hun. Help yourself. There’s peanut butter in the cupboard.” She turned her attention back to Carlos, laughing as she tried once again to get at least a spoon full into his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke’s heart swelled three sizes as he realized that Rose paid attention to him as more than just Julie’s best friend. From the foods he liked to eat, to the music he loved. It was a heady feeling, knowing that </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> cared about what he wanted, even if it wasn’t his own mother. Rose was as good as, anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I might have an idea. Can I try?” Luke asked, pointing from the spoon in Rose’s hand to the toddler currently laughing in the highchair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He spread some peanut butter on a pancake, folded it in half like a pizza, and took a bite. His eyes rolled back with the sheer deliciousness of the food in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure. I hope you have more luck than me.” She handed the spoon over and got up to make another blueberry pancake sandwich for Luke.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, rockstar. Let’s show mom how good we can eat, huh?” Luke took the spoon and filled it with the sweet smelling cereal. He put it in his mouth first and even though it was bland with a slightly sweet taste, he pretended it was the best thing he’d ever eaten. Going all out, the back of his hand to his forehead as he pretended to faint from the taste.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you try?” Carlos nodded his curly head eagerly and reached for the spoon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nuh uh, little man. I’m the captain now.” Luke took the spoon and hovered it in front of Carlos’ mouth until the toddler opened wide. It went like this for a few minutes until the bowl was almost empty. Rose was watching with a wide smile on her face, reflected on her daughter who watched from behind them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Careful, Luke. Mom looks like she might recruit you as Carlos’ official feeder.” Julie said as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pancake to go, ruffling Carlos’ hair on the way. Rose gave them both a paper towel and Luke’s extra pancake. She smiled at them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tempt me. It’s like a warzone every time it’s time for a meal.” Rose said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t mind. Little dude’s my favorite Molina.” He said it with a smile and Julie punched him lightly on the shoulder. She knew she was his favorite. They were both wrong. It was actually Rose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie made his way down, grabbed two pancakes and hurried them out of the house. Chorus’ of “Bye Rose!”, and “Have a good day, mom” followed the three of them out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they made it to the bus stop, Alex and Flynn were already there waiting for them. Reggie and Alex exchanged knowing looks as they realized that Luke was wearing the same clothes as yesterday.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flynn looked at Julie, a smirk on her face. Julie was confused until she followed Flynn’s line of sight and realized what they all must think. She blushed but kept quiet. Wherever Luke had spent the night, it wasn’t with her and she didn’t want to say anything, in case he didn’t want anyone to know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bus came then and all was forgotten as they climbed on. They’d pulled up to the school as the energy ran high for every student there. It was three days until the last day of school and the teachers had given up trying to get them to focus on anything aside from music. The summer showcase was on the last day, Thursday and Sunset Curve had signed up the second the list went up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’d approached the performance list to see what slot they’d be performing. Turns out they’d be the last performance, right after Dirty Candi. It worked out the way they’d hoped. What better slot than the one that would stay freshest in the minds of the audience. Carrie chose that moment to walk up to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh look. Last place. You should probably get used to that.” She smiled at them, all fake and sugary.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh look, you’re an opening act. You should probably get used to </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Flynn responded, eyebrows raised in a challenge. Julie snorted into Luke’s shoulder while Reggie and Alex smirked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides, it’s just so much fun. Being the reason you make that face and all.” Luke responded, The three boys imitated the sour look on Carrie’s face. The other girl glared at them and growled before stomping away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That might have been my favorite moment of ninth grade.” Reggie said. Alex threw his arm around his shoulders and steered him to their lockers, the rest of the group followed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should probably find someone to exercise the demons out of the building.” Julie said. She turned back to the group as they laughed. They made their way to classes and the rest of the day passed uneventfully, up until the last bell rang and they all piled out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’d made their way to the sidewalk, having decided to walk home and enjoy the beautiful weather. They were standing around, discussing song choices for the showcase when Luke was shoved into Julie. His shoulder hit her in the nose and she gasped and covered her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell?” She shouted, looking around Luke to find Carrie’s older brother, Bobby, smirking at them. Alex put his hand on Luke’s shoulder to keep him next to them. Reggie, never one for violence, took one look at Julie’s face scrunched up in pain and his fists tightened at his side, his knuckles turning white with the force of his hold. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should probably watch where you're standing. That’s a lot of space you’re taking up for someone so unimportant.” Carrie giggled behind him and Flynn stepped forward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch it, demon. Wouldn’t wanna mess up that ugly face three days before you open for us.” Flynn spat. Julie grabbed her hand and pulled her back before Flynn launched herself at the girl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the last one to talk about ugly.” Carrie sneered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a lot of words for someone who failed composition as many times as you have. How’s academic probation treating you, by the way?” Luke had moved to stand in Bobby’s face, close enough to smell the cigarettes on the other boy's breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not as bad as being friends with these… peasants must be treating you.” Bobby was trying to get a reaction. There was no other reason he would be instigating like this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Julie realized he was probably trying to get them disqualified from the showcase, nothing would work better than fighting on school property. She reached out and took Luke’s hand and felt him relax almost instantly. He took a step back to stand next to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby stepped forward, not willing to get out of Luke’s personal space. But apparently it wasn’t Luke she should have been worried about. They should have been watching Reggie, who had been fuming during the entire exchange. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie stepped forward, his recently acquired six inches in height leaving him towering over the rest of them. He put himself between Bobby and Luke and shoved him hard enough to make him stumble back, his elbow hitting Carrie in the chin hard enough for her to bite her tongue, drawing blood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Back off. Now.” Reggie’s words were low and without any sort of emotion which made it all the scarier. Bobby had to crane his neck to look into Reggie’s face but smirked anyway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t over.” He pointed at all of them and walked away with Carrie trailing behind, clutching at her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t stand him. I wish I could just punch him in the face and be done with it.” Luke fumed before turning back to Julie, the rest of them turned back to her as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay? Let me see.” Reggie said, pulling her hand from her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh man! It fell off! Ew!” Alex shrieked making Julie laugh which was the goal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’ll live.” Flynn said as she put her arm through Julie’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Luke said. His eyes were all soft and worried and the butterflies that had taken up permanent residence in Julie’s stomach fluttered harder than they ever have. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault.” She smiled up at him and grabbed his hand. Luke blushed in response but didn’t move to separate them. Reggie took Flynns other side, bringing her arm up to wrap around his, and Alex swung his arm around Luke’s shoulders. They walked in a line, blocking off the rest of the sidewalk and earning annoyed glares from strangers who tried to pass them. They giggled every time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think the best way to get back at the demon twins is to win the showcase. So I’m going to work on wardrobe and staging for the next two days. I want you guys non stop practicing. Pick your three favorite songs. One to showcase voices, another the instruments, and one that’ll be a duet. Gotta put the chemistry on display.” Flynn was in full on manager mode and they knew better than to question her when she got like this. She’d never steered them wrong in the six years they’d been friends so they trusted her completely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’d split up when they got to the Molina’s. All heading back to their houses to do their homework and change before coming back there to practice. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke had gone home to pack as much as he could in his duffle. Hoping that he’d be able to get in and out before his parents got home from work. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No such luck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His mom was home early and she looked pissed. She was sitting on the couch. His acoustic leaning on the couch next to her. She put her book down and looked at him expectantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed and sat down across from her, mentally preparing himself for yet another drawn out argument. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the guitar next to her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank god I kept the electric at the Molina’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see you’ve been through my things. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Again.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” His voice was low and filled with annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch your tone, Lucas. As long as you’re under my roof, everything yours </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> mine.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not for much longer. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d practiced it a million times in his head. How he’d make her understand. How he’d convince her that music </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>his future. How it felt like a lifeline. But all of the lines he’d rehearsed disappeared from his mind the moment she reminded him that what he wanted didn’t matter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to decide. You can’t major in music, I’ve entertained this little hobby long enough. It’s time you acted like the young man you are and made a choice. A real career, not this pipe dream you’ve convinced yourself is achievable. It’s not.” Her calling his dream a hobby made his hands clench and shake, pressed up against his biceps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Should I fill in my answers now? No, I won’t pick something else. No, I won’t drop music as my major. No, I won’t quit the band. Music is my only career choice. That won’t change. Are we done here? I have homework to finish and practice to get to.” She smirked at him. Clearly taking this as a challenge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you don’t. You’re grounded. You can do your homework and then you can stay in your room and think about your future. One that doesn’t involve being a rockstar.” She put air quotes around the word rockstar and it made his blood boil. She got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to get dinner ready before his dad got home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took the six string with her, taking it out back and locking it in the shed where he knew the humidity in the air would eventually destroy it. It was a good thing he hadn’t touched the acoustic in a few years and could borrow Rose’s if he ever needed it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll think about the fact that my own mother thinks my dreams are a joke. Must be easy seeing as you let yours slip away.” It was a low blow, he knew it but he was past caring now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emily Patterson’s dream had been to be a veterinarian. Unfortunately, her parents hadn’t had the money and could not afford the schooling nor had she had the grades to get a scholarship. She worked as an administrative assistant at a veterinary office instead. He heard her gasp and she turned on him, her finger in his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know damn well why </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> dreams weren’t on the table for me.” Luke fumed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. It’s why you refuse to support mine. Can’t have your kids dreams coming true when yours didn’t. Bitter much?” It was too far. He knew it the moment his words left his mouth but it was too late to take them back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How dare you!” She said as she reared back and slapped him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the first time she’d ever raised hands in anger at her child. She regretted it the moment it happened but she couldn’t take it back. She tried to call him back to the kitchen, tried to apologize but he had turned and ran up the stairs, slamming and locking his door before she could say a word.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke finished his homework and then paced around the room. He picked up his song book and sat on his bed, pen in hand. He used his anger to fuel the pen gliding across the page. This song was dark, darker than anything he’d written. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The instrumentals buzzing in his head were angry but it helped to beat out the residual aggression he felt in his bones. He wanted to play this song tonight, needed to play it tonight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no room for piano here, the soft sound just didn’t fit with the mood of the song but Julie’s voice would make the song shine regardless and she could always add another bass, having gotten so much better in the last few months, plus it helped that she looked bad ass playing it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until his phone buzzed next to him that he realized he had lost track of time. He packed his duffle with as much as he could fit in there, grabbed his book bag and song book and made his way out the window.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Julie to Luke</b>
  <span>❤️🎸: </span>
  <b>Hey! Where are you? We’ve been waiting for 20 min.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Luke to Julie</b>
  <span>❤️🎤: </span>
  <b>Be there in 10, sorry</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Julie frowned at her phone. The response was curt and lacked any of the emoji’s he frequently used. She looked up and Alex and Reggie who mirrored her frown.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Alex asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, he sounds off. Said he’ll be here in ten though.” She looked back to her phone and then back to the boys.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“His mom.” Reggie and Alex said at the same time. The three of them exchanged worried looks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Julie got up and ran into the house, coming back with pillows, blankets, bottles of water, sodas, and snacks all balanced precariously on top of the soft pile of bedding. She placed it all on the mattress closest to the piano.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke arrived not long after, dropping his duffle and backpack by the door to the studio and clutching his song book like it was the only thing keeping him alive. They took in his appearance and even though it was fading fast, they could still make out the hand print, slightly pink, on his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie approached first, slow but confident in his movements. He took Luke’s chin in his hand and angled his head towards the light so he could see the mark clearer. Julie stood with Alex, her arms wrapped around his right as her head rested on his shoulder. Luke’s eyes remained down, not looking at any one of them. Reggie hummed and pulled Luke in for a hug, leaving it at that. Alex looked at the notebook Luke was still holding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Got a new song for us?” It was a sure fire way to distract Luke from whatever had happened. It worked and his eyes lit up as he flipped open the book to show them. He turned to Julie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no piano in this one but your voice would be perfect on it, plus we’ll need a second bass.” He smiled at her and she nodded, going over to look at the song with Alex and Reggie who had crowded around the piano to read the lyrics.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, boss man. Walk us through it.” Julie said as she walked over to pick up her own purple bass guitar while the others got their own instruments ready.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took a few run throughs before it was perfect and by the time the clock struck eight Ray and Rose had made their way out, wanting to hear the new song.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This one’s not exactly...parent friendly.” Luke rubbed the back of his head, his nervous energy spilling out of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you trying to say we’re not cool?” Rose gasped, her hand to her chest. The picture of drama.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And to think, we considered ourselves Sunset Curve’s biggest fans!” Ray played off of Rose and the both of them managed to look offended without letting their smiles break through.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like we don’t count. We’re parents, after all.” Rose had a glint in her eye and Ray burst out laughing unable to control it any longer. Ray put his arm around Rose on the couch and she snuggled into him. She raised her eyebrow, daring the kids to do anything but play their new song.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They laughed and then started playing. They fed off of each other, the chords of the guitar that kicked off the song caressing Luke’s voice and sending chills down Julie’s spine. As aggressive as this song was, it was very much her favorite.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that should definitely be included for the showcase. It’s a great song!” Ray said once they’d finished. He walked up and gave them all a hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see high school hasn’t changed at all, huh?” Rose said as she gave them all hugs and kisses. She got to Luke and hugged him tightest of all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you need a place to stay, our door is always open.” She whispered in his ear. She pulled back, patted his cheek lightly and smiled at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not too late tonight, guys. Couple more run throughs should be good and then it’s bed.” They all smiled and waved at her. She had called Emily in the morning to let her know that Luke was safe. Emily thanked her with a heavy sigh and hung up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They spent the next hour deciding the other two songs landing on Finally free which showcased Julie’s voice and Stand Tall which showcased all of their voices both together and separately. Julie texted the group chat to let Flynn know they had decided on the songs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Flynn to Soulmatez: Teenagers? New song? When can I hear it?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Luke: Guess you’ll have to wait for the show case 😜</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alex: How’s it coming with you?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Flynn: Got the set worked out, gonna have to talk to the tech guys and make sure they can do what I want.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Reggie: I’m sure you can bully them into anything you need. 💪</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Julie: Damn right she can 😁</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie and Alex had left shortly after, Reggie leaving them with another stupid smirk as he mad his way out and to his room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to kill him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luke thought. Julie stayed in the studio with Luke. She got up from the couch and started making the bed for him, he got up to help.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do that. It’s my bed after all.” Julie finished up. Patting the blanket down and moving the snacks and water to the side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t mind.” She sat down on the mattress and patted the spot next to her. He followed her directions and sat down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So… We're gonna talk about it.” She took his hand as she said it, making it feel less like a command and more like a request. She was grounding him. Keeping him in the here and now as he tried to put the words together to explain what had happened that night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said some really messed up things, so did she. It got heated and...well…” He gestured at his face, leaving the last part unsaid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She still won’t listen to you about the music?” Julie asked, pulling him down so that they laid side by side. She put her head on his chest and he put his arm around her. His fingers playing with her curls like he always did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I don’t think she ever will. I’m going to have to prove her wrong. There’s no other way.” His voice cracked at the picture that statement painted. He’d have to prove his own mother wrong. How messed up was that?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Julie released the hand she had been holding and instead turned to face him, wrapping her arm around his chest and pulling him closer. She tossed her leg over him and snuggled further into his side. His hand stayed playing with her hair but the other grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Best Album of the Year. Best New Artist 2023. That’s going in the dream box.” She looked up into his eyes and he smiled as he watched her nose crinkle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“By the time we’re 18? That’s a little young to win a Grammy.” He said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell that to Billie Eilish” She responded. They lapsed into a comfortable silence after that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He whispered, breaking the spell that had fallen over them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For what?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For being you? For always being there? For having the biggest heart of anyone I know? Pick one.” She giggled into his side and he smiled at the ticklish sensation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You make it pretty easy.” Julie answered and then tucked herself impossibly closer. She closed her eyes and Luke knew she was asleep. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Like I said, obnoxious.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stayed up another hour just listening to her breathe and enjoying having her in his arms. It was the most peaceful night's sleep he’d had for a long while.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rose had woken them in the morning informing them both that she’d rather not have them sleep in the studio where it got unreasonably chilly at night. He was to room with Reggie after that night. Just like that, Rose and Ray had gained another son and she thought that maybe she’d like another baby when Carlos got a little bit older. She loved having all of them in her house and she’d never want it any other way.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spent the next two days practicing as much as they could, both at school and in the studio until finally, the day of the showcase arrived. They sat backstage and watched Alex pace in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have everything down perfectly, right?” He asked for the third time in the last ten minutes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Bro. We got it down. If we practice any more I’m going to start losing the threads of the songs.” Reggie replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re all starting to blend together in my head at this point.” Luke said and Alex spun to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s kidding. It’s not funny but he’s kidding.” Julie said and shot Luke a glare which lost its power as her lips twitched. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before they knew it, Dirty Candi was performing their two song set. The beats were generic and extremely poppy. The lyrics sugary sweet and obnoxious like their lead singer. All in all it was a completely different sound than they had. The audience applauded politely and Luke grinned at them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Polite applause is a death sentence.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sunset Curve was announced soon after and the four of them took the stage. They exchanged smiles and started their set. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time the beat had kicked in on Finally Free, the student body had swarmed the front of the stage and were dancing, head banging, fist pumping, and best of all, they could see Bobby and Carrie glaring at the stage from the back of the crowd, all stiff and glowering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stand Tall was just as much of a hit as Finally Free was and by the time they finished that song, the gym was shaking with the volume of the applause. Luke introduced the last song.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Teenagers, it’s a bit different from our usual sound. We hope you like it.” He finished and everyone cheered, not doubting for a moment that this song would be just as great as the last two.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They're gonna clean up your looks</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With all the lies in the books</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To make a citizen out of you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Because they sleep with a gun</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And keep an eye on you, son</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So they can watch all the things you do</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The drums and bass kicked in then and Julie had never felt more like a Rockstar. Luke’s voice was rasping and hers was cushioning it, softening the anger and making it fun instead instead of emo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Because the drugs never work</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They're gonna give you a smirk</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They're gonna rip up your heads</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Your aspirations to shreds</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Another cog in the murder machine</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Julie’s voice rasped with his. It was a new sound for her but she loved it. It sounded older than her years and it blended with the rest of the band perfectly. They fit together like puzzle pieces and she smiled, the bond she felt with the four of them tightened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They said, "All teenagers scare the livin' shit out of me"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They could care less as long as someone'll bleed</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So darken your clothes, or strike a violent pose</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke was playing his guitar with more skill and concentration then she’d ever seen, and that was saying something as she had considered him a prodigy. Alex was rocking out in the back and she was surprised he hadn’t fainted for how hard he was head banging. Reggie was swinging his bass back and forth, his shoulders straining with the hold he had on it. Julie wasn’t fairing any better as the music danced along her fingers, it felt like electricity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex and Reggie stopped letting only her and Luke take over the instrumentals for this verse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The boys and girls in the clique</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The awful names that they stick</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You're never gonna fit in much, kid</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But if you're troubled and hurt</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What you got under your shirt</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Will make them pay for the things that they did</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This verse had given her the most trouble but they had convinced her it was just a song. Granted one borne out of anger and resentment, but Luke had told them that that specific part had been written with Bobby in mind. He couldn’t physically punch him so he’d do it verbally.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The chorus repeated another three times, Julie and the boys watched as her parents rocked out to the song. They had taken the day off in order to watch the band perform in all their glory. Carlos was left with their aunt for the day. The beat was just as infectious when you were listening as when they played, if the audience reaction was anything to go by, and that was the highest compliment of all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their music had touched everyone. The young, the old, the somewhere in between, everyone had loved it. When Julie looked at Luke he was positively glowing, his pupils blown wide with excitement and adrenaline. The same look was mirrored in Julie, Reggie, Alex, and Flynn who had run on stage to gush about the new song.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Principal Lessa walked up to the stage after they had left to announce the winners. Sunset Curve won. Dirty Candi was runner up and the band broke out into giggles as Flynn turned to Bobby and Carrie and flipped them off, a huge smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope she gets used to second place as long as we’re here.” Flynn whispered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Your responses keep me going and you all have no idea how much that means. Thanks for reading. If you have a tumblr, come follow me at phantom-sunset.tumblr.com</p>
<p>P.S. I am my own beta so any mistakes are mine and mine alone.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Still Into You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Teen beach movie...or something like that cuz I've never seen it. I suck at summaries, don't judge me.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 3 song: Still Into You - Paramore</p><p>TW for this chapter: Homophobia</p><p>This chapter was supposed to be Alex's but our crew had other ideas so... sorry? here's some Juke fluff and a Willex introduction as an apology.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The group had left the school and the boys turned to start walking towards their houses but Flynn and Julie stopped them. Flynn pulled Luke and Reggie who had been on either side of her while Julie grabbed Alex’s hand. The girls turned them in the opposite direction instead.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to the beach. No way we’re going home. We have to celebrate! We just won the showcase!” Flynn said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! Personally, I think we should be celebrating the looks on the demon twins' faces more than anything.” Julie responded.</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds great!. Only we don’t have any of our beach gear.” Reggie said, disappointment dripped from his voice..</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you guys lucky to have us as friends?” Flynn said as she patted the bright pink duffle bag that had been hanging over her shoulder. Luke beamed and grabbed it off of her shoulder, slinging it over his instead.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom wants us home by seven for dinner so that leaves us about four hours.” Julie answered. She winked at Flynn who smiled. </p><p> </p><p>They had been planning Luke’s surprise birthday party for a month. They hadn’t told the boys because they couldn’t keep secrets from each other. Luke would have known about the party the same day they had decided to throw it if they had told Reggie and Alex.</p><p> </p><p>Rose wanted them out of the house for as long as possible after the performance so that she could decorate. She also wanted to talk to Emily and Mitch so that they’d be there for their son’s fifteenth birthday. Victoria had been there with Carlos all day preparing food and Ray had taken it upon himself to film the party so that when they made it big, they could look back on the video and remember the day it had all started. The Molina’s were convinced that them winning the showcase was the beginning of it all.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Rose and Ray had just gotten home when Rose called the Pattersons to come over. Ray had recorded the performance and Rose thought that if Emily could just see them on stage, see the way Luke came to life in the midst of the music. How the crowds energy fed them and he in turn fed it back through his voice and guitar, that maybe she’d change her mind.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t understand it. How any parent could look at the way their child lit up with the thought of their dreams coming true and not wholeheartedly support it. Luke was meant for music and music for him. It was just a basic fact. The kid was doing the one thing he was born to do. It was rare that people found that but her kids did, they were lucky. Rose would make sure Emily knew that. Mitch was easy, he’d sway whichever way his wife did.</p><p> </p><p>The moment Julie had shown interest in the piano, Rose had started teaching her. When Julie had opened her mouth and that voice rang out through the room, Rose had started composing with her. She’d hired a vocal coach to help her daughter protect her greatest gift. When Julie had told them that she was serious about the band and that “this was her thing” she’d never questioned it. How could any parent?</p><p> </p><p>“I think I have the food almost done. We just have to get the cake in.” Victoria called out from the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be there to help you as soon as I talk to the Pattersons.” Rose answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Talk, Rose. Talk. Not bully them into being supportive. Right?” Ray asked in from the floor where he was loading up the DVD player with the video of the showcase. Rose could be aggressive when it came to any one of her kids, biological or not. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be on my best behavior.” She smirked at him from her place on the couch. Before Ray could respond the doorbell rang.</p><p> </p><p>Rose got up to let them in. Emily smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes. Mitch’s did. They walked in and Rose led them to the couch to sit down. She offered refreshments which they denied before sitting down.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to show you guys something and then I’ll have a question for you. Depending on your answer, we’ll either have a great night or you’ll go home and your son will decide when he wants to talk to you.” Rose stated simply. </p><p> </p><p>Emily inhaled, wanting to tell her off for her presumption in the raising of her child but Mitch grabbed her hand and silenced her with a look. <em> Good. Looks like someone grew a backbone. </em>Rose thought to herself. </p><p> </p><p>“The kids won their summer showcase. It was one of the most electric performances I’ve ever watched. Keep in mind I’ve been in the industry a long time, I’ve seen some of the greatest. I have no doubt in my mind that our kids are going to be on that list.” Rose said as she pressed play and the screen lit up. </p><p> </p><p>She and Ray watched Emily and Mitch as they watched the kids literally rock the school. Emily inhaled sharply as the crowd of kids rushed the stage. Mitch was smiling and nodding along to the music as the camera zoomed in on Luke using his guitar to sing along with Julie’s voice. </p><p> </p><p>The camera zoomed out to frame the whole band and Rose laughed out loud as she realized they’d caught a glimpse of Flynn backstage with her eyes closed and her braids flying wildly around her head as she danced and jumped to the music. Finally Free came to an end and the smiles on all of them were contagious as the parents watched them start Stand Tall.</p><p> </p><p>Julie’s voice rang out as she started the song, her voice and the keyboard carrying the tempo up until the boys crashed in and brought the house down. She spotted Nick, in the very front head banging so hard she was tempted to call his moms to have him checked for a concussion.</p><p> </p><p>“Julie’s voice really is beautiful. I see why Luke can’t stop talking about her.” Emily said as she watched. Rose smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s just as convinced of the beauty of your son’s skills too. I have to remind her that I hear all of their practices and am fully aware of his talents.” Rose laughed when Emily did.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we’ll be in-laws someday.” Emily added and Ray’s head shot up.</p><p> </p><p>“There's plenty of time for that. Lets not get ahead of ourselves.” Rose laughed at his very much dad-like response. </p><p> </p><p>The four of them turned back to the TV as Julie and Reggie started the opening chords for their newest song. Rose turned to watch Emily’s reaction to it. Luke had written it after what she was sure was a pretty bad fight even if Julie hadn’t told her about it yet. Emily laughed at the lyrics.</p><p> </p><p>“Teenagers definitely scare the living shit out of me. God, were we this scary at that age?” Rose smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Worse, I think. I made it my life mission to fight with my mother as much as I could.” She heard Victoria snort from the kitchen. As her older sister she had been the one to have to break up those fights.</p><p> </p><p>“I was very fond of graffiti growing up. That’s all I have to say about that.” Ray said.</p><p> </p><p>“We got lucky, didn’t we? All things considered.” Emily asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we might be the luckiest parents on the planet. I mean, come on. Their grades are perfect and our kids are so talented. We did good, I think.” Ray answered.</p><p> </p><p>Emily turned back to the TV, entranced, she had eyes only for her son who was jumping around the stage. She watched as he got on his knees and let his guitar riff to the audience as Julie, Alex, and Reggie carried the vocals. The beat was infectious and now both of his parents were nodding along so hard that she could almost picture them in the audience as well. This was going better than she expected and by the time the video had finished Rose had invited them to stay and help set up for Luke’s surprise party.</p><p> </p><p>Emily sent Mitch back to their house to bring Luke’s gift over. She went to the kitchen to help Victoria with the food, sending the aunt away to put Carlos down for his nap. Rose and Ray started hanging the decorations and Mitch came back and joined in. They had finished with time to spare so that when the guests started showing up at 6:30. She had texted Julie that she was ready when they were.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They had been at the beach for an hour. Music was blasting from the bluetooth speaker. Flynn, Julie and Alex were dancing to the beats. Luke and Reggie were in the water trying to drown each other. Julie smiled at the sight. <em> Idiots.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s time for snacks. Come with me, Alex?” Flynn took his hand and led him to the food stands on the boardwalk. </p><p> </p><p>“Get something for the rest of us!” Flynn mouthed <em> obviously </em>in Julie’s direction and they walked up the beach. Julie laid back down and let the sun warm her. It was her favorite feeling in the world. The way the sun caressed her skin and the little shiver she got from the warmth made her smile. Suddenly a shadow blocked the sun.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatcha thinkin about?” Luke asked from above her. Reggie was there too and they shook their hair out all over her causing her to yelp and jump up from the cold water splashing on her warmed up skin. </p><p> </p><p>“I was thinking about how much I love you guys but I’m rethinking that right now.” She said as she slapped them both in the shoulder. Reggie laughed and looked over to Luke. She could read the mischievous glint in their eyes from a mile away and backed up a few steps.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t even think about it! I’ll kill you both. I swear.” Luke laughed at her threat.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s like a kitten hissing at you. You know you’re supposed to be scared but it’s just adorable instead.” Reggie said. She turned on him and his smile was too bright. Suddenly she was in the air, thrown over Luke’s shoulder, her feet kicking in empty air. </p><p> </p><p>“Nice distraction, Reg!” Luke called out as he ran with her into the water. He threw her in and she came up, her drenched curls falling over her face enough to block her vision. The only thing she could see was Luke in front of her, his smile beaming and if he didn’t stop looking at her like that she was sure she’d burn to ash.. <em> God, he’s beautiful. </em>She thought.</p><p> </p><p>Julie hadn’t questioned it when her thoughts about him had stopped being friendly and became...more. She had started seeing him for what he truly was. Kind, talented, smart, and so protective of all of them. It made her heart swell to bursting. The best part was that she was pretty sure he returned her feelings. </p><p> </p><p>Though they all craved touches from each other, she had noticed him gravitating to her majority of the time. Brushing his hand with hers as they walked, or laying down next to her when they cuddle piled. He would grab her hand for no reason, brush her hair out of her face when strands would fall over her eyes. He’d lean in extra close when they were writing. He was as obvious as she thought she was.</p><p> </p><p>“See something you like?” Luke asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“I see something I’d like to punch!” She shot up out of the water and jumped at him, trying to bring him down with her but he was stronger and taller so all he did was catch her, spin her around and throw her back in before following and diving in after her. Her responding giggle made him shiver. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You think they’re ever going to admit that they’re crushing on each other?” Flynn asked as she returned to their spot. Her arms were full of chips and candy as Alex carried a tray full of iced teas for the five of them. </p><p> </p><p>“Any day now. The heart eyes are getting too much even for me and you know I’m like the number one Juke shipper of our group.” Alex said as he sat down and placed the tray in the middle of the beach blanket, next to Reggie.</p><p> </p><p>“Speak for yourself. I’ve shipped them since third grade.” Alex and Flynn looked over at Reggie with matching disbelieving looks.</p><p> </p><p>“No you didn’t.” They said at the same time. Before Reggie could respond, another boy made his way over to them.</p><p> </p><p>Alex’s face turned red as soon as he looked up and recognized him as Willie Watts from the grade above them. He was in the environmental science program as Los Feliz. </p><p> </p><p>He was wearing only swimming trunks and had just come out of the water. Alex’s mouth went dry as he watched a droplet make its way down Willie’s collar bone, following it with his eyes as it went lower and lower. Flynn elbowed him subtly and he sent her a silent thank you.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! You guys are Sunset Curve, right? I saw your performance earlier. You rocked it!” He was smiling at them and sat down next to Alex. Flynn and Reggie exchanged grins and turned back to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah that’s us! This is our band manager, Flynn. She runs the show, we’re just the dancing monkeys. I’m Reggie, that’s Alex and those two over there being obnoxious are Julie and Luke.” Reggie said introducing them all as he waived towards the water where they could just make out Luke spinning Julie and throwing her back in.</p><p> </p><p>“Awesome! Nice to meet you. Officially, that is.” Flynn smiled and passed him a snickers bar. He looked at it and looked back to the candy bar.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I request the milky way? I hate peanuts.” He smiled like he knew it was weird. Flynn smiled wider and exchanged the candy.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too! I always have to say I’m allergic because people won’t leave me alone about it.” Alex said. Flynn watched the exchange and leaned against Reggie, watching the moment play out.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too!” Willie replied and Reggie thought this couldn’t be more perfect. He was watching a romcom in real time.</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna bring your stuff over and join us?” Willie beamed at her and nodded. He got up to retrieve his stuff, bringing a surfboard with him. <em> Just when I thought he couldn’t get any hotter. </em>Alex thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Willie put everything down and set up his blanket next to Alex again. Flynn and Reggie watched as his eyes widened and the blood rushed faster to his face. The two of them shared a look and nodded in agreement. Alex was too busy staring at the new addition to notice.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Wanna take a walk?” Julie asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Luke held out his hand and she took it, he led her out of the water and down the beach. </p><p> </p><p>As they walked, they talked. About the band, about school, about his parents and hers, about their future Grammys and Rock and Roll hall of fame prospects. Somewhere along the way, he had let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. She leaned into his side and wrapped her arm around his waist. </p><p> </p><p>The skin to skin contact was making him dizzy. She was both warm and cold. Her two piece bathing suit was making it extremely obvious that he was fifteen and ruled by hormones. He had trouble paying attention to anything other than the curves of her body. It helped though, when he tuned back into the conversation and she was smiling up at him like he was the only thing in the world that made her as happy as she was. It was a huge thing to realize at fifteen, it should have been scary but if there was one thing on this planet that he had one hundred percent faith in, it was the girl currently beaming at him. </p><p> </p><p>“I actually had a reason for suggesting this walk...I wanted to talk to you...about something.” Julie said. She was nervous and she looked away. She had to get it out before she gave him his birthday present. She didn’t want to lay it on him in the middle of his party.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? About what?” Luke was curious now. </p><p> </p><p>He was barely holding in his own words, they sat heavy on the tip of his tongue. He’d let her go first since she looked like she had mentally prepared herself for this conversation. He put his hand on her chin, pushing up so she’d look at him. When she did look up, her eyes were all soft and full of love and Luke thought he’d melt right then and there. The ocean could wash him away and he’d be fine with that if she kept looking at him like this.</p><p> </p><p>“I know we’ve been friends forever. Our whole lives. But it feels like I’m hiding something from you and that doesn’t sit right with me so I’m just gonna say it before I lose whatever nerve I have. You don’t have to respond, okay?” Luke wanted to laugh so bad. She looked so scared, like anything she had to say could possibly knock her off the pedestal he had set her on. He nodded to let her know he was listening.</p><p> </p><p>“I like you. Like...<em> Like you, </em> like you. A lot. Have for a while.” Leave it up to Julie Molina to one up him without even knowing it. </p><p> </p><p>His answering smile was enough to calm her nerves and she smiled back. The gap in her teeth that he had always found cute as hell was on full display.</p><p> </p><p>“Always gotta beat me to the punch. Can’t ever let me be first in anything, huh?” She giggled again. Luke hadn’t been expecting it, therefore he couldn’t be held responsible for the extremely sappy sound he made when she launched herself at him.</p><p> </p><p>Julie's arms were around his neck, pulling him down so that she could press her lips to his. It was everything. It was the sound of her voice when she sang for them the first time. It was the way he felt when he had his guitar in his hands. It was the sun and the moon and the stars. It was the way her voice matched his perfectly. It was just...<em> everything and like nothing else </em>all at once.</p><p> </p><p>Julie felt goosebumps break out over her skin as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her impossibly closer until her stomach was pressed up against his. Her chest pressed into his, her heart beating so hard she was sure he could feel it. They pulled back at the same time just looking at each other and smiling like they were in their own little world.</p><p> </p><p>“We should probably head back before they come looking for us.” Luke whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Her brain had spilled all of the words she knew out of her ears during the kiss. She had nothing else to say. He put his arm back around her shoulders and she leaned in. They walked back to the group together.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Oh my God! Look at their stupid faces!” Flynn pointed in the direction of their friends making their way back to the group.</p><p> </p><p>“Finally!” Reggie whooped and gave Alex a high five.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, I didn’t expect them to get together today. Now none of our presents will be good enough to beat that.” Alex said.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, Julie is gonna one up herself as soon as he hears the song she wrote for him.” Reggie said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh he’s totally gonna melt.” Flynn agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Luke’s birthday?” Willie asked and they nodded eagerly. Flynn pointed to her phone while Reggie and Alex were distracted and nodded to Willie. He picked his own up.</p><p> </p><p><b>Flynn to Willie</b> 🛹🏄♂️: <b>Tonight at Julie’s. Surprise party for Luke. Don’t mention it. These bozos can’t keep a secret to save their lives. You’re invited, just come back with us.</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Willie to Flynn 👑: Yes! I’m in! Thank you!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Willie and Flynn shut their screens off at the same time and smiled at each other. Luke and Julie walked up at that moment and the rest of them eyed the two knowingly. Willie simply smiled. Alex turned to him then.</p><p> </p><p>“You should come back with us. We’re rehearsing tonight, if you wanted another show?” Alex said. It was supposed to be a statement but it came out a question instead. Before Willie could answer Julie spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Have we adopted another one?” Julie asked as she sat down and held her hand out to Willie. They introduced themselves as Luke sat down next to Reggie, who smiled at him and waggled his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice! The more the merrier.” Luke said as he introduced himself as well. They had another hour to kill before catching the bus home so the group sat around, drying off and getting to know the new addition to their group.</p><p> </p><p>They had learned that Willie skateboarded, surfed, volunteered at the local shelters, and was studying environmental sciences with the hope of creating new technology that would make the strain on the planet lighter. The goal was to end world hunger but that was the endgame.</p><p> </p><p>Alex crushed harder and harder as the boy talked. <em> Talk about heart eyes. </em>Reggie thought as he watched the look on Alex’s face where he rested his head on his hand and simply stared at Willie. He nudged Flynn who saw it too and giggled into her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw how cute. Look Car, it's the town freakshow.” Luke stiffened and stood up. The rest of them followed. Bobby was standing there with his sister to the left and two guys from school flanking him. Luke didn’t know their names but he assumed they were just as unimportant as their leader.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw how cute. Look guys, it's the town's disappointments. Think daddy appreciates how much you’ve been failing at everything he’s succeeded in?” Alex said. He had stood up with the rest of them.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s second place treating you, <em> Car? </em>” Flynn mocked from Julie's side. Reggie was quiet again standing next to Willie, his fists clenched tightly at his side.</p><p> </p><p>It had been like this for years. Ever since fifth grade when the band had won the talent show with an original song and Bobby had lost to kids younger than him. For some reason, Bobby decided it would be his mission to knock them down a peg after that. Carrie had followed in her brother’s footsteps and hated them for no other reason than they were better than her.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you have anything better to do than make yourself look stupid? You do that enough in class.” Willie said as he stepped to the side to stand by Luke. Alex’s crush meter went off the charts.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh look! Our resident homo has found his own little band of misfits.” Bobby mocked and his friends laughed. None of them noticed that Carrie did not but instead stepped back and looked at her brother with disgust on her face. </p><p> </p><p>They barely had a second to register that Julie had moved before her arm swung out and she punched him right in the jaw with all of the strength her 5’1” body possessed. He fell backwards clutching his jaw as the blood pooled in his mouth and he spit it out. Julie had busted his lip open. His two bodyguards stepped forward as if they were going to hit Julie but all four of the boys stepped in front of her and Reggie got in the taller one's face.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Reggie snarled.</p><p> </p><p>“Go for it, I dare you.” Luke hissed. Something in his eyes must have forced the message through as the two backed up. They helped Bobby up and were turning to walk away when Julie spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Next time you wanna let that disgusting word slip out of your mouth, remember what that blood tastes like.” She yelled as they walked away. Carrie trailed behind, stopped, walked forward a bit again, and then spun back around to walk back to them.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. For him. And for me too, I guess. I don’t think like...that. My dad is going to kill him when I tell him. Our uncle is gay...whatever.” She waved her hand as if she was swatting a fly. “You guys were great today.” She walked away before anyone could respond. They all exchanged confused glances and shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Watching bobby get the shit knocked out of him might be the best birthday present I’ve ever gotten.” Luke said as he picked Julie up and spun her around. He put her down as she laughed and picked up her hand to examine it.</p><p> </p><p>“Does it hurt?” </p><p> </p><p>“Not yet but I’m sure it’ll be sore tomorrow.” She responded. </p><p> </p><p>“Gonna have to ice it when we get home. Can’t have you out of commission.” Flynn said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, boss lady.” They chorused together. <em> These might be the best people I’ve ever met. </em>Willie thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p>They packed up after that. The girls and guys splitting up to head to the beach showers so that they could change. Flynn did Julie’s makeup and let her hair hang natural, the salt water giving her beautiful beachy curls.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s totally gonna melt when you sing to him and I’m gonna record it all! Also, I expect every detail of that little walk you guys took. Don’t think I missed those smiles.” Julie laughed and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad’s recording the whole party, I’m sure he’ll record my song too.” Flynn nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I need it for my own collection.” Flynn winked and then headed out to meet the boys who were already waiting at a bench.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mom💖: We’re ready when you are. Everyone's here. Including Mitch &amp; Emily 😲</b>
</p><p><b>Julie: 20 min </b>👀</p><p> </p><p>Julie read the message with a smile, clicked her phone off, and slipped it back into her pocket.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>When they got to the house Flynn grabbed Alex’s hand and Julie took Reggie's to slow them down so that Luke would be the first to walk into the house.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on?” Reggie whispered. Alex eyed the girls suspiciously while Willie laughed into his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Watch.” She whispered back. Luke had his back to the door as he swung it open. He was too busy talking to them about what songs they’d play for Willie. He jumped about a foot in the air when the loud chorus of “Surprise!” rang out. The five of them collapsed in giggles at the sight. </p><p> </p><p>He was quickly pulled in and hugged by first her parents, then his own which he had been extremely stiff for. Then he was passed around to the rest of their parents, her aunt Victoria, kids from school who wished him both a happy birthday and congratulations for winning the showcase.</p><p> </p><p>Julie, Flynn, and the boys followed him in. Reggie had already forgotten about not being told as he made his way over to the snack table. Julie led Willie over and introduced him to her parents and aunt as the newest member of their crew. Rose beamed and gave him a welcoming hug. Ray shook his hand and the kids made their way over to mingle with everyone. Alex looked sour about not being told about the party but lightened up as soon as Willie grabbed his hand and led him over to a couch to talk</p><p> </p><p>Rose watched as Luke led Julie to the kitchen and elbowed Ray in the side to get his attention she nodded in their direction as Luke reached into the freezer, pulled out the ice tray, dumped the contents into a ziploc bag and placed the ice over Julie’s knuckles. The parents exchanged concerned looks and walked over to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything you want to share with us?” Rose asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Like how bad does the other guy look?” Ray was joking, expecting a story about Julie tripping over her own feet but she looked to Luke who looked back at her and shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“I made Bobby Wilson eat his words. Nothing serious.” Rose busted out laughing but Ray had every awful scenario running through his head. </p><p> </p><p>“What did that little shit do? I’ll kill him.” Luke was smiling again.</p><p> </p><p>“No need. Julie took care of it.” He looked at her with all the pride he possessed. Rose noticed the way Julie smiled at him and she couldn’t wait to sneak into her daughters room later. Something had changed and she wanted every detail.</p><p> </p><p>“Bobby called Willie something pretty gross. I didn’t think, just swung.” </p><p> </p><p>“It was glorious.” Luke stared off into space as the scene replayed in his mind. Rose laughed again and Ray joined this time.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m proud of you, <em> mija. </em>” And he was. He’d raised her right. He wasn’t blind, he’d seen the way Alex looked at Willie, the way Willie had led him away. He could guess at what “gross” thing Bobby said and he would have reacted the same way had he been in Julie’s place.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Let's open some presents.” Rose said and put her arm around Luke’s shoulders, steering him back into the living room where there was a pile of gifts waiting. She sat him down and passed him an envelope first.</p><p> </p><p>“This is from me.” He opened it eagerly. His eyes got wider and wider the further down he read. Julie, Alex, Reggie, and Flynn were crowding around him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well? What is it?” Reggie was bouncing in anticipation. Alex was smiling. Julie and Flynn were laughing because they knew what it was. <em> His brain is probably melting. </em> Julie thought.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s studio time. Six hours. Enough to record a demo!” He shot up off the couch and barreled into Rose who barely kept her balance.</p><p> </p><p>“ThankyouThankyouThankyou OH MY GOD! THANK YOU!” He was jumping up and down in her arms. Alex and Reggie had their arms around each other and were jumping as well. </p><p> </p><p>Emily and Mitch looked on with sad smiles. Emily regretting the way she’d tried to deny her own son this kind of joy, and Mitch for not taking Luke’s side sooner.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I preorder a demo now or?” Nick called from his seat by the kitchen bar.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take one too. I hear the drummer’s pretty great.” Willie added and laughed when Alex blushed to the tips of his ears.</p><p> </p><p>“Next gift.” Ray announced with a clap of his hands. He handed over another envelope which Luke took with shaking hands.</p><p> </p><p>“What next? A record deal?” He joked. Ray laughed and watched Luke open it. He read it out loud this time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dear members of Sunset Curve, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This coupon is good for: </em>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><em> One album art photoshoot. </em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Three professionally shot music videos.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <em> You may collect at any time with a week's notice. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yours truly, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ray Molina, Molina Videography.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Luke couldn’t contain his emotions and his tears spilled out over his face and onto the page. Julie moved to sit next to him and took his hand. It was the sweetest thing about him. The best gifts he could receive would be those that included his whole band. <em> One step closer to our dreams. </em>Julie thought.</p><p> </p><p>“This is amazing! Thank you guys so much. I can’t even function right now.” The Molina’s laughed and his parents followed. </p><p> </p><p>“Me next!” Flynn shouted. She pulled a box from the pile that was wrapped in silver wrapping paper with rainbow music notes. A big orange bow rested on top. Luke tore into it and pulled out a beautifully carved statue. </p><p> </p><p>It was a bearded man in a robe holding a harp in one hand and a flute in the other. Flynn watched as Luke ran his fingers over the figure with reverence. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s Bragi. He’s the norse god of Music and Poetry. I figured we could always use one more god looking out for us.” Luke didn’t say anything. Just got up and hugged Flynn. He whispered a quiet thank you in her ear. She smiled and patted his cheek and pointed back at the last gift that was waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p>“That one’s from us. I hope you like it.” Mitch said, Emily smiled and nodded encouragingly at his side. Luke returned their smile with less stiffness this time.</p><p> </p><p>He brought the box over to himself. It was the biggest one there and the heaviest. There was no wrapping paper, just a white box with <em> Love, Mom and Dad </em>written on the top. He looked back at them and got up. He carried the box over to where they were sitting and placed himself between them. Julie smiled at the scene.</p><p> </p><p>When he opened the box he had to do a double take. It was his six string but it wasn’t. He pulled it out and gasped. The wood had been polished, the strings tuned and replaced. On the very bottom was the band logo, engraved into the wood in perfect detail. Around the logo was each of their signatures in their own handwriting. He realized his mother must have been planning this for a while if she had his friends sign their names for it.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s beautiful!” He threw his arms around his parents on either side and pulled them in, crushing them to his side. He let go of his father and launched himself at his mom who was crying but smiling too. She looked over to Flynn who had her phone out, recording. <em> Send that to me. </em>She mouthed and Flynn nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s time for the last gift so if you’ll all make your way out to the backyard. I’ll meet you all there. Luke, you in the front, please.” Julie said as she grabbed Alex and Reggie and dragged them out to the studio. </p><p> </p><p>The doors were closed so she had a bit of privacy to mentally prepare for her first time performing without Luke there to play off of.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve rehearsed this so many times, Jules. It’s gonna be perfect.” Alex said as he sat behind the drums that had been moved up to just inside the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“You know he’s gonna love it even if we sound horrible.” Reggie said as her eyes shot up to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Which we won’t!” He back peddled. She nodded and shook out her nerves as she heard the knock that signaled that everyone was in position.</p><p> </p><p>“Now or never?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Now or never.” The boys responded together. They fist bumped and Julie moved to swing the door open revealing two mic stands and both her bass and Luke’s electric waiting for them. They put the straps on and moved towards the mics. She took a deep breath and her eyes connected to Luke’s. The tension drained out of her.</p><p> </p><p>“First I’d like to thank you all for coming to celebrate Luke’s birthday. Now, my gift is a little unconventional. I’ve been working on this song for a while. Alex and Reggie helped me finish it so here’s the world premiere of Still Into You.” The crowd applauded but Luke was frozen solid, sandwiched between Flynn and Emily. Flynn had her phone out, ready to record. She saw her mom and dad on the low wall in the back, Ray working on focusing the camera. </p><p> </p><p>Reggie started off on Luke’s electric, Alex brought in the drums, and Julie the bass.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Can't count the years on one hand that we've been together </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I need the other one to hold you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Make you feel, make you feel better </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It's not a walk in the park to love each other </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But when our fingers interlock, can't deny, can't deny, you're the worth it </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'Cause after all this time </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm still into you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Luke’s eyes widened as he listened to the words she sang. She sang them straight to him, her eyes never leaving his face. She broke into a wide smile as his eyes tracked her across their makeshift stage.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you, I'm into you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And even baby our worst nights </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm into you, I'm into you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Let 'em wonder how we got this far, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yeah, after all this time </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm still into you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The memories of laying with her as he cried about his mom, how she’d held him and sometimes even cried with him. How the safest place in the world for him was wherever she was. How she’d taken care of him when he punched a wall in anger, splitting the skin on his knuckles, but never judged. Just quietly offered her support.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Recount the night that I first met your mother </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And on the walk back to my house I told you that, I told you that I loved ya </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You felt the weight of the world fall off your shoulder </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And to your favorite song we sang along, to the start of forever </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yeah, after all this time </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm still into you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He laughed at that verse. She had no idea how much weight she’d lifted off of his shoulders. Fifteen was young but fifteen was also hard, harder than any of the adults in his life seemed to remember it to be. He was so lucky he had her. He was so lucky he had all of them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you, I'm into you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And even baby our worst nights </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm into you, I'm into you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Let 'em wonder how we got this far, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yeah after all this time </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm still into you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Luke wiped at his face. When had he started crying? God, he was such a sap. The boys would never let him live this down. It didn’t really matter though. Not when his girl was singing to him, a song she wrote <em> for him. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Some things just, some things just make sense </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And one of those is you and I </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Some things just, some things just make sense </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And even after all this time </em>
</p><p>He started dancing along as the verses repeated, she came to him then dancing along as she played the bass. Reggie was on the side dancing with Flynn and Alex was looking at Willie who was smiling at him and rocking to the beat of Alex’s drums. It was the perfect night, the perfect birthday, with the perfect people around him.</p><p>“Maybe Mitch wasn’t so far off.” Rose whispered to Ray as he shut the camera off.</p><p>“She could have done much worse than a kid who worships the ground she walks on.” Ray replied. They smiled at each other and clapped.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Unsaid Emily doesn't exist in this universe because lets be honest, there's enough angst to go around without that song breaking our hearts all over again.</p><p>I live for your comments &amp; kudos, I'm not ashamed to admit it. Thank you for reading 💜🧡❤️💗</p><p>P.S. Reminder that I am my own beta and even though I proof read three times before posting, mistakes still get through. See you Tomorrow for Alex's chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The lessons just keep coming, each one harder than the last. At least they have each other.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This Chapters Song: Mama- My Chemical Romance</p>
<p>TW: Homophobia, Shitty Parents, Religious Extremism, Extra Doses of Angst<br/>This chapter kicked my ass the whole way so I really hope I did good here.</p>
<p>So this chapter was really annoying me, I went back and read through. I corrected a lot and added more to round out some information. Nothings changed in the grand scheme but I feel better about it after editing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The party went on for another couple of hours after Julie’s performance. Luke had not left her side since, a dopey smile spread across his face and got wider as the night progressed. Finally it was only the six of them left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your face is going to get stuck like that.” Alex said from his place next to Willie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The six of them sat at the kitchen table eating third slices of Victoria’s tres leches cake that she’d made knowing it was Luke’s favorite. Julie and Luke’s parents were in the living room sipping on coffee and talking quietly. Emily and Rose kept shooting them looks and smiling at each other while the dads rolled their eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Better like this than whatever it is yours is doing now.” Luke said. Alex gasped. Willie laughed and put his arm on the back of Alex’s chair to rest there. Alex turned bright red and Flynn snapped a picture of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well my face wouldn’t look like this if </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone </span>
  </em>
  <span>had told us there was going to be a party tonight. Reg and I would have had your presents here.” Alex crossed his arms over his chest and huffed out dramatically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Julie and Flynn cleared their throats and pointed to the top of the fridge where there sat a box wrapped in gold wrapping paper. An envelope rested on top of the box.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys are totally the best.” Reggie said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He jumped out of his seat to walk over to the fridge but stopped short between Flynn and Julie. He leaned down so that his face was between theirs and proceeded to hug them close and kiss each girl on the cheek. The girls smiled at each other and rested their heads on their hands. Reggie grabbed the envelope and the box, passing the latter to Alex. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me first!” Reggie gave the envelope to Luke who laughed. “Is this the record deal?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just open it!” Reggie gestured impatiently to the envelope.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke opened it to find five tickets for the Staples Center dated for the following month. July 27th, Alex’s birthday. The tickets were for the Backstreet Boys DNA world tour. The five of them had grown up belting their songs, singing along with Rose in the car or the kitchen or anywhere Rose was. It meant a lot that they’d be going to see them together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Killing two birds with one stone, Reg?” Luke asked with a laugh. Reggie nodded, a wide smile plastered on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is awesome! I can’t wait!” Julie said as she took the tickets out of Luke’s hand to look at them. Flynn leaned over to look too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Reg! These are the front row! How’d you swing that?” Flynns eyes were wide and she looked back at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rose’s industry connections.” He answered cryptically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Duh! She wrote Show Me The Meaning for them” Alex rolled his eyes. “This is awesome, thank you Reggie.” Alex got up and hugged him before sitting back down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t take you guys for pop fans.” Willie said. Instead of sounding judgmental though, he sounded pleased. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I was really meant to find these people. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh the boys have been with us as long as music has. Rose plays them all the time. Especially when we’re driving or cooking or anything really.” Alex answered, his voice full of love for the woman. Julie smiled in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think they were our first introduction to music, actually.” Luke said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is perfect, Reg. Thank you.” Luke got up and hugged him, the rest of them following. Willie watched the group hug with an affectionate smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My turn. From my face to yours.” Alex slid the box across the table to sit in front of Luke. The blonde watched as Luke tore into the wrapping paper with all of the energy of an over excited puppy. Alex leaned back, Willies arm pressing into his shoulder blades. He blushed again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. This is beautiful Alex!.” Luke picked up the guitar strap and held it lovingly. It was dark brown and made of soft leather. It felt like butter under his fingers. There were flower patterns etched into the leather. Dahlias (Rose’s favorite) and blooming peonies (Emily’s favorite). His name was stitched where it would be most visible when he played in a looping bright white script.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Best. Birthday. Ever!” They were laughing at his enthusiasm when Emily and Mitch walked into the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke, honey. We’re heading out.” She smiled at him and turned to leave but Luke called out, stopping her in her tracks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, mom. Give me a few minutes to grab my stuff.” She turned back and beamed at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll wait for you outside.” Mitch smiled and grabbed Emily’s hand and led her out of the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kids went up to Reggie’s room to help Luke collect all of his stuff and they all said goodbye to the Molina’s, promising to come back tomorrow to help with the clean up. Luke followed his parents, walking to the left to go back to their house. Flynn crossed the street to her own home and that left Willie and Alex alone on the sidewalk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Today was awesome. I had a blast.” Willie said as he tucked his long hair behind his ear. Alex tracked the movement and swallowed hard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’m glad you decided to join us.” Alex smiled. It faded fast as the memory of Bobby’s words played in his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about Bobby. What he said...It wasn’t right and I just want you to know...none of us share his shitty opinions.” Willie smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Julie made that pretty clear.” Alex let out a laugh as the moment replayed in his mind. Willie smiled in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish we had </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>on tape.” Alex said. The one time they needed it, Flynn hadn’t had her phone out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I walk you home?” Willie asked. Alex choked. On what? Well he had no idea but he was coughing now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Willie laughed, delighted at this boy who was probably the cutest he’d seen in a long while. He decided then and there that his goal would be to make Alex blush as much as possible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” Alex said. It came out more of a squeak than actual words but Willie nodded. He bowed and threw out his hand like an old timey butler.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lead the way.” Alex let out a deep belly laugh at that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walked slowly since Alex’s house was only a block away and he was trying to prolong the company. They exchanged phone numbers, talked about their favorite songs, movies, tv shows, and books. Willie kept brushing the back of his hand against Alex’s. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If he doesn’t stop I’m going to look like a tomato forever. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alex thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a rare burst of courage, Alex grabbed Willie’s hand the next time it brushed his and interlaced their fingers. Willie smiled at the contact and squeezed his hand to show his approval.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is me.” Alex said, pointing up at the greyish green house. His parent’s cars were parked in the driveway and the lights were on downstairs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was great hanging out with you today, maybe we can do it again?” Willie asked. Alex nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d really like that.” If he didn’t stop smiling he’d end up with </span>
  <em>
    <span>his face </span>
  </em>
  <span>getting stuck like that. Were heart eyes contagious?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll text you.” Willie said and leaned in to give Alex a kiss on the cheek. Alex felt the blood rush to his face so much so that he was sure he was radiating heat now. Willie turned and walked back the way he came to grab his surfboard and bag from the Molina's porch where he’d left them, smiling the whole way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex turned back to his house and found his mother peeking through the curtains. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit! How much had she seen? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walked through the door, mentally preparing for whatever bible scripture she was going to throw at him. Instead she looked right through him. She turned her back and headed up the stairs. Alex’s stomach sank but he made his way to his room just the same. The house was quiet and he took that as a good sign.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shouldn’t have. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a good sign, more an omen of what was to come. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex woke up that morning and made his way down for breakfast expecting to find his mother cooking like she does every morning. Instead he found both of his parents at the table, faces stoney and his fathers particularly angry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Nikki?” Alex asked. His little sister was missing from her usual seat where she’d normally be found with her iPad in front of her, missing her mouth every other time she tried to bring a forkful to it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s out playing with her friends. We didn’t want her here for this conversation.” Alex’s stomach twisted as his father spoke. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So she saw Willie kiss me last night. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His hands started shaking with anxiety.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His parents were extremely religious. He didn’t really bother with it but they’d followed the bible to a T and it had made growing up in his home particularly stressful, especially as he had to sit in church listening to the pastor preach about sin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit down, Alex.” His mother pointed to the chair directly in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll get straight to the point. You are to quit the band. No more music, no more hanging out with those.... Miscreants. You are never to speak to that boy you were with last night again.” His father growled at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know that this choice of...lifestyle is a sin. We will not allow you to damn your soul to hell. Maybe it’s our fault for allowing you to play rock music. To be friends with such sinful children. I don’t know but what I do know is that it ends now.” His mother finished.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Thou shalt not lie with mankind, as with womankind: it is an abomination” His father quoted.As if that one verse would be enough to wipe the “sin” away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They’re delusional. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>As if I’d ever drop my friends. As if I’d ever quit the band. As if I’d ever choose </span>
  </em>
  <span>this </span>
  <em>
    <span>over them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” He said it simply and with conviction. One word that encompassed everything he was feeling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No?” His mother asked as if he hadn’t made himself perfectly clear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said no. They’ve been there for me more than either of you ever has. You think I’d give that up? For what? To live a lie? No.” He was breathing hard by the end. His parents exchanged a look he couldn’t read.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take what you need and get out of my house. If you want to burn in hell, that’s your choice but you will not </span>
  <em>
    <span>infect</span>
  </em>
  <span> your sister as well. Lets see how fast you change your mind when your “friends”, she puts air quotes around the word friends. “Turn you away” his mother finished.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gay! Not diseased! You’ll never see me again, though. I can promise you that.” He turned his back before his tears fell. He wouldn’t let them see him cry. He’d have to figure out a way to see his sister. He wouldn’t abandon her like his parents were abandoning him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He made his way up to his room and packed everything he needed so that he wouldn’t have to come back here ever again. His lucky drumsticks, his clothes, his phone and charger, toiletries. By the time he was done, he had two large duffle bags full. As he left his house he hoped that someone would stop him. That his parents would take their ugly words back but no one did and so he slammed the door and made it all the way to the sidewalk before he dropped the bags and sat down on the curb.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had nowhere to go. His friends were probably still sleeping and he didn’t want to wake them. The Molina’s had Reggie so that was out. Luke’s parents would take him in but he didn’t know how they’d feel about his situation or if they’d even be comfortable with Luke being friends with someone like him once the truth came out. He was starting to panic but his phone chiming broke the spell before it could truly begin. It was Willie. He responded before his parents thought to have his phone shut off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Alex to Willie</b>
  <span>😍</span>
  <b>: I’m not sure how much longer my phone will be working but I’ll respond when I connect to WiFi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Wilie to Alex🤩: What happened? Are you okay?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alex: I don’t really wanna talk about it</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Willie: Are you sure? I can be by you in 10</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alex: It’s fine</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Willie frowned at his phone. Text wasn’t the best way to try and read emotions but the way Alex sounded here was a far cry to how he had been last night. Had he done something wrong? Had he been too aggressive? He didn’t think so. Alex had seemed happy about the flirting and the hand holding, he’d smiled extra bright when Willie had kissed him. He took out his phone and texted Flynn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Willie to Flynn👑: Hey! Is Alex okay?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Flynn to Willie🏄: I think so? Why?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sent her a screenshot of his conversation with Alex knowing she’d feel the same unease he felt at Alex’s responses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Flynn: Come to my house - 212 Ocean Avenue - We’ll go look for him </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Willie shut off his screen and got dressed, brushing his teeth in record time. His stomach was clenching with anxiety. He’d just met these people but somehow he already felt deeply connected to them. He ordered an Uber to the address Flynn had given him, pulling up to her house ten minutes later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knocked on the door and Flynn answered before he could even put his arm down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me everything! Start from the beginning.” She said, the anxiety obvious in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...I walked Alex home last night. We talked, flirted a bit. He held my hand and when we got to his house I kissed him. He seemed fine, happy even. I told him I’d text him today to make plans and that was it. I don’t know what happened.” Willie held up his hands anxiously, the worry evident in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a guess. His parents don’t know. About him, I mean. One of them probably saw you.” Flynn was clutching her phone in her hand, her lips pressed together until they created a thin line. Willie couldn’t tell if she was pissed or worried. Probably both. He started to talk but she held up a finger and started typing away on her phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Flynn to Soulmatez 🎹 🎸 🥁: Alex? </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Luke 🎸: Alex💖</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Julie🎹: Alex 🤗 </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Reg🪕: Alex 🌭 </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Julie: Why the 🌭? </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Reg: idk, I'm hungry</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Flynn: Guys! This is serious! Come to mine. Willie's here. Alex isn't answering either of us. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Julie: omw</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Luke: omw</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Reg: omw</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Julie and Reggie were the first to arrive with Luke a minute behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Luke asked. He had his hands in his hair, pulling it and making it stick up in random places.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The bad thing, I think.” Flynn responded evenly. The three of them gasped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do we know where he is?” Luke looked at their faces, hoping someone would have an answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Should we start at his house?” Reggie asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t be held responsible for what I do if I see his parents.” Julie snarled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be right behind her.” Luke added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you be anywhere else?” Flynn responded sarcastically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Willie held up his hand like he was raising it in class. “I might have an idea? He mentioned a park you guys hang out last night. Maybe he’s there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a genius!” Luke yelled and grabbed his face kissing him on the forehead before turning and running towards the park. The rest of them followed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The park was a few blocks away and they ran the whole way. By the time they got there, all five of them were bent over trying to catch their breath. Reggie was the first one to spot Alex.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There!” He yelled and pointed in the direction of some trees. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex was sitting up against the trunk of the tree where they had carved their initials at eight years old, the day they had met Flynn. His pink hoodie standing out in stark contrast to the brown of the bark. He had a black snapback on backwards and the bill was sticking up on the back of his head. He had his arms wrapped around his knees, pulled up to his chest. His face was buried there and his shoulders were shaking. His two duffle bags were abandoned next to him. He was crying and Willie watched as Julie, Flynn, Luke and Reggie teared up too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll kill them.” Flynn whispered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll help hide the bodies.” Julie responded and took Flynn’s and Willie's hands, pulling them toward Alex. Reggie and Luke followed behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No one spoke. There was nothing to say. Willie stood to the side awkwardly and watched as Julie and Flynn flanked Alex from either side, wrapping their arms around him and laid their heads on his shoulders. He didn’t respond. Willie didn’t know how to offer support, it seemed like they’d already had a routine figured out, one designed for four. There was no room for a fifth in their comfort pile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke knelt down in front of him, Reggie followed and they both sat cross legged holding on to his hands. Alex still hadn’t moved. Just sniffled and buried his face deeper into his knees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke looked up at Willie and beckoned him over, he and Reggie scooting further apart to make room for Willie directly in front of Alex, in the middle of them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Huh. Guess there was room for a fifth and they didn’t even hesitate to make space. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Willie sat down between them. He brought his hands up to rest on the top of Alex’s head and that’s when he finally looked up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes were bloodshot, the tear tracks on his face had dried and new tears had formed more cracks over the old. His lips were trembling and his cheeks were red and blotchy. Willie’s heart broke. He had been so lucky. His mother had known before he did and when he had finally come out to her, she had smiled and told him she loved him no matter what and that was that. He wished so hard that it could’ve been just as easy for Alex.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex had opened his mouth like he was going to speak but he closed it again as his face crumpled. His heart was breaking and he felt it like a physical punch to the chest. It was hard to breathe, hard to think, hard to function at all but the presence of his friends helped to lighten the pressure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He put his head back down as the sobs bubbled up again. He felt Flynn move away and Reggie took her spot as the four of them tightened around him again. He felt a wet spot building on both sleeves of his hoodie and knew Julie and Reggie were crying with him. A sniffle to his left meant Luke was barely containing his emotions as well. Willie simply held on to his arms and laid his forehead against them. Trying to use his own slow breathes as a template for Alex to follow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flynn took out her phone to text her dads. Alex would come live with her. If anyone would understand it would be them. Her daddy had had a similar story. She knew they’d never turn him away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Flynn to Dad💚: Dad! Can Alex stay with us? He has nowhere to go. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dad to Flynnie Bear: of course! What happened? </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Flynn: Parents kicked him out</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dad: Seriously? You guys head over. I'm ordering sushi for lunch. That's his favorite, right? </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Flynn: You're the actual best! Can you tell daddy? Also, there's 6 of us</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dad: You guys adopted a new one? </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed at his response. So typical of him to remember that Alex loved sushi. To say yes without any sort of explanation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Like, they could have kicked him out for building a bomb or something and he just says yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Just then her phone chimed again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Daddy💜: You tell Alex he's always welcome here. I'm getting the guest room ready for him. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Daddy: Is it what I think it is? </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Princess👸🏿: Yes! 🤬</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Princess👸🏿: I have the best dad's in the world. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Daddy: Yes you do. 😉</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And she really did have the best dad’s in the world. Suddenly though, a lot of their childhood made sense. Like why the Mercer’s were never invited to the Ryder’s parties. Why the dads never went to any that had been thrown at Alex’s house. Why the Molina’s kept their distance from them. Why Luke's parents never invited them for barbecues. The adults must have known for a long time that Alex’s parents were trash. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, better late than never for us to find out. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey. Let’s get out of the park. People are starting to look at us weird.” Flynn said as she walked up to them.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke and Reggie got up, grabbing a bag each. Julie moved to stand by Luke while Willie reached out a hand to help Alex up. The blond turned his hat forward and lowered it over his eyes to hide his face as much as he could.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The dads are ordering sushi and getting the guest room ready for you. You’re gonna come live with us.” Flynn stated it so matter of factly, like it was a foregone conclusion and nothing to the contrary would be tolerated. Alex nodded for lack of anything else to say. He wasn’t sure his voice would work after all the crying he’d been doing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no more talking after that for the entire way home. They simply walked together, crowding around Alex as if they could build a physical wall to block him from the rest of the world. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They got to the Ryder’s house and both Jason and Robert Ryder were setting the table for eight when the kids walked in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Alex. How’re you doing, kid?” Jason asked. Alex shrugged in response and Jason simply pulled him into a hug. He was tall, his brown skin soft against Alex’s cheek. His beard tickled Alex’s ear as he lowered his head to whisper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re perfect just the way you are. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God </span>
  </em>
  <span>made you that way and </span>
  <em>
    <span>God </span>
  </em>
  <span>doesn’t make mistakes. You hear me?” Alex nodded into his chest and started crying again. Jason simply tightened his hold. He looked to the kids standing in the doorway watching the scene unfold. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys go upstairs and wash up. Robert’s setting the table. We’ll meet you in the kitchen.” They all took off at the command in his voice. Flynn called out “Love you, dad!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robert walked into the living room then and nodded to his husband. “Let’s sit down.” They moved to sit. Jason stayed next to Alex who seemed reluctant to let go of him. Robert sat on the coffee table in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robert could have passed for Alex’s father. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If only. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought. Robert was blond, blue eyed, and had skin just as pale as Alex’s. Alex thought they made a beautiful pair. It gave him hope. If these two men could love each other like this, so much that they built a life together. Had a daughter together, unofficially adopted four other kids just because their daughter had claimed them her soulmates? There had to be hope for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanna tell us what happened?” Robert asked. Before Alex could respond, there was a crash in the kitchen followed by giggles. The three on the couch laughed in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re okay, dads.” Flynn called out. “Sorry, Mr. Ryder’s!” followed after. Alex looked back up at them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s there to talk about? I’m an </span>
  <em>
    <span>abomination</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They kicked me out. Nothing else to say.” Alex was twisting his fingers as he spoke. His voice low and dejected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at me, Alex.” Robert's voice was firm but gentle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t get to choose the family you’re born into. I damn sure didn’t. I would have picked better if I could. But you do get to choose </span>
  <em>
    <span>a </span>
  </em>
  <span>family. I’d say you’ve chosen pretty well.” He turned to look into the kitchen where his four best friends were throwing wadded up napkins at each other. The boy he was heavily crushing on standing to the side with an indulgent smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them watched the kids as they involved Willie in their mess and he happily joined in. All three smiled at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t ever have to think about them again if you don’t want to. We need you to remember though. You are loved, you are important, and you are not an abomination. It is truly arrogant for any human to claim that god makes any kind of mistake. Sometimes I think the only mistake god made was giving us free will, we sure seem to abuse it at every turn.” Jason finished and Alex started crying again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God! How do I still have tears left in my face any more?” He asked no one in particular but Jason and Robert laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d be surprised. I cried for a month when my parents kicked me out. Sadly, I didn’t have friends like you do, Alex. You are so lucky. We’re going to take care of you, okay? So I need you to understand that you don’t have to worry about that. You’ll have a roof over your head, food in your stomach, and lots of love to look forward to here. Yeah?” Robert finished.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. So much. You have no idea.” They did but they left it at that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They brought him upstairs to show him his room where he dropped off his bags. He washed his face and came back down to find everyone seated at the table. Beautiful, delicious sushi rolls waiting. Reggie was using his chopsticks to beat out a melody while Luke tried to come up with lyrics that made no sense. The dads were talking to Willie, getting to know him, Alex figured. The girls were looking around at the people seated there with expressions of deep gratitude. Julie picked up the try of sushi and placed all of the eel avocado rolls on his plate and he smiled at her in thanks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kids stayed at the Flynn’s for a few hours getting Alex comfortable there before they left to make their way over to Julie’s where they’d be practicing. Because a day without band practice is a day wasted according to Luke and Flynn. Willie didn’t complain. It was great music, with great friends, and any opportunity he had to watch Alex rock out on the drums would be snatched with both hands, and maybe both feet too.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Julie had gone in to talk to her parents after they finished practice, leaving the rest of them to hang out in the studio.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey mom, dad.” Julie walked over and gave them both a kiss on the cheek. She moved to kiss Carlos as well who was yet again, fighting the spoon her mom tried to get in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Luke with you? I give up. Get that boy in here and make him feed my son.” Julie laughed but her face grew serious a few seconds later. Ray and Rose perked up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I ask you guys something?” She was nervous but she had to know. She had to make sure her parents weren’t like Alex’s. She didn’t know if her heart could take it. Her parents sat up straighter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, mija. Anything.” Ray responded, Rose nodded in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If...If I liked...girls...Would you be okay with that?” Ray looked confused and Rose tilted her head slightly trying to understand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you and Luke were together?” Ray said, it came out more of a question though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We are. I just need to know, that’s all.” She stressed her words, hoping to get across how absolutely important this was to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you like girls too?” Rose was trying to understand. Was their daughter coming out to them?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure. But if I did…?” She left the question hanging. Her parents' eyes lit up in understanding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you’d still be our daughter. We’d still love you just as much as we do now.” Rose said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And we’d welcome whoever you loved into our home just like we did the last five times.” Ray laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who you love, it’s not something you can control, honey. You’re just born that way. We’d be pretty terrible parents if we stopped loving you because of something like that.” Rose said as she got up to hug her daughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish you’d been Alex’s parents.” Julie mumbled into her chest. Rose looked to Ray who had caught that too and she watched as her husband's face went from loving to outright scary. She sent Julie back into the studio with orders to send Luke in, she had been serious about that. The next morning there was a rainbow pride flag hanging off of their porch, right next to the Puerto Rican and Columbian flags that had always hung there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kids had hung out at Julie’s until six when everyone split up to go to their respective homes for dinner. Willie had been invited to stay at the Ryder’s but had left right after dinner he when got a text from his mom. She missed him and he’d been out all day so he promised Alex he’d see him tomorrow and made his way home. Alex had hugged him goodbye, his hold had been so tight that Willie barely had room to breathe, it quickly became his favorite feeling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time it hit ten, Alex’s eyes were burning from all of the crying he had done, a headache building in the back of his head. He excused himself to go to bed. Flynn followed him up, making sure he was okay and telling him to come to her room if he couldn't sleep. “I always sleep better with cuddles anyway.” She’d said and smiled at him before closing her door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I really am lucky. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alex thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tried for a while to fall asleep but it wasn’t working. He had lyrics running through his mind that were forcing him to stay awake. Is this how Luke feels all the time? Probably. He grabbed a notebook out of his bag and a pen off of the desk in the corner and sat on the bed cross legged. The lyrics flowed out of him like a dam breaking, flooding the little town that was his soul. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His tears dripped onto the page, smearing the ink it touched but the words were still legible. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It should be impossible to cry this much. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Once he was done though, a feeling of deep peace washed over him. He’d poured it all out and he felt all the better for it. Alex placed the notebook on the night stand and finally, his mind allowed him the beautiful oblivion of sleep.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flynn had an idea. She had a lot of ideas all the time but this one was probably her favorite, and way more illegal than her usual light bulbs. She took out her phone and texted Julie. If anyone would be her partner in crime, it would be her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Flynn to Jules🦋: I have an idea… </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Flynn: it's slightly on the diabolical side. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Julie: I'm listening 👀 </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Flynn: meet me outside of my house at midnight. Don't tell the guys. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Flynn: I'm bringing Willie in on this too</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Flynn: oh! And grab all the eggs and TP you can carry. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Julie: How positively evil of you, Miss Ryder 😈</b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Alex woke up the next morning to his phone chiming at what had to be the crack of dawn. It looked like the sun had barely risen. He took out his phone to see which one of his asshole friends had felt the need to text him this early. Of course it was all of them. He rolled his eyes, and opened the chat.</span>
</p>
<p>   </p>
<p>
  <span>They were crazy! Absolutely out of their minds but he couldn’t help the laugh that exploded out of him. Julie, Flynn, and Willie had snuck out to egg and TP his parents house. Like some kind of 90s movie hooligans. God, he loved them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex brushed his teeth, grabbed his notebook and met Flynn downstairs with a tight hug and a whispered “You’re amazing.” She kissed his cheek in response. He grabbed some buttered toast on his way out to meet at the studio. When he walked up to the front of the house though, he noticed a new addition to the flags. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A bright rainbow hung next to the Puerto Rican and Columbian ones. Alex stopped short to stare at it. Flynn smiled, grabbed his hand and pulled him forward. Luke, Reggie, Willie, and Julie were already there waiting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you guys. You’re out of your minds!” He was laughing though and crushed them all in a group hug and if Willie happened to be positioned closest to him, well, he was all the better for it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Julie talked me out of keying the cars. I was ready, too.” Flynn shrugged. Alex was thankful that Julie had the presence of mind to not allow that. Destruction of property was definitely something they didn’t need added to the list of charges should they get caught.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was serious about wanting that picture framed.” Reggie said. They all laughed. Alex remembered his notebook then. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wrote something last night. I wanted to show you.” Alex said as he opened the notebook to his song.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A song?” Luke’s eyes lit up as he made grabby hands for Alex to pass it to him. The rest of them laughed. Talk about a one track mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I know I never really write anything but this just came to me. Probably needs to be changed.” He was trying to explain it away. Like his talents were somehow less than the rest of theirs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you own your awesomeness for once?!” Reggie slapped him on the shoulder and moved to read the lyrics over Luke’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he was finished he passed the notebook to Julie for her to read while he walked over to the blank sheet music where he spent ten minutes working out the instrumentals before showing it to them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He really is a prodigy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alex thought with pride.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His instrumental fit perfectly with what Alex had had in mind and he wasn’t surprised in the slightest. Sometimes he thought they all shared the same brain cell and that’s why they functioned on the same wavelength majority of the time. Julie made them all wait until at least ten before running through the song. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No need to wake the entire neighborhood. Not to mention my parents will kill us if we wake Carlos up.” She said. So they waited. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Willie read the song and then all of the sudden Alex wasn’t the only one with heart eyes. They talked quietly as they got their stories straight if the Mercer’s tried to claim that any of them had anything to do with it. The best part was that all of their parents had seen them at home and none of them had known they’d snuck out. Neither the Mercer’s nor their neighbors had cameras set up so they’d gotten lucky there. Julie secretly hoped that the egg would bake in the sun for long enough that they’d have to repaint their house to get it off. Finally it was 10:30 and Luke jumped up to grab his guitar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s do this!” Luke said as Flynn pulled out her phone to record. The rest of them moved to their positions while Luke moved to put a mic in the drum kits mic stand for Alex. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re taking the lead. It’s only right. I don’t wanna hear a word about it.” He said, anticipating Alex’s protests. Luke moved back as if that settled it. Alex rolled his eyes affectionately. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Julie brought them in on the keyboard while Luke backed her up on his guitar. It was the first time Alex would sing lead and it was giving him serious anxiety but he pushed through it. His voice rang out crisp and clear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mama, we all go to hell</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mama, we all go to hell</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm writing this letter and wishing you well</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mama, we all go to hell</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh well now, Mama, we're all gonna die</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mama, we're all gonna die</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Stop asking me questions, I hate to see you cry</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mama, we're all gonna die</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was morbid, sure. But the lyrics weren’t meant to be. It was true. Everyone dies and no one does so </span>
  <em>
    <span>without sin. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He was sure that abandoning your own child had to be a sin too. But there were many kinds of death and the lyrics were not talking about the big one. He was talking about all of the little ones. The death of his childhood, the death of the idea of what parents should be, the death of his belief in any type of religion that punished people for being who they were.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And when we go don't blame us, yeah</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You made us oh so famous;</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We'll never let you go</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And when you go don't return to me my love</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mama, we're all full of lies</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mama, we're meant for the flies</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And right now they're building a coffin your size</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mama, we're all full of lies</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The beat was way more upbeat than the lyrics called for but it worked. Reggie was rocking out, his fingers dancing over the strings of his bass. Julie was cushioning Alex’s voice with hers, her fingers gliding over the piano keys. And Luke… Luke was looking at him as he played the guitar with so much pride that all of Alex’s fears about singing lead melted away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well mother look what the war did to my legs and to my tongue.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You should have raised a baby girl</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I should've been a better son</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If you could coddle the infection</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They can amputate at once</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You should've been</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I could have been a better son</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And when we go don't blame us, yeah</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You made us oh so famous;</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We'll never let you go</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex looked at Willie who was laughing and dancing around Flynn, she kept laughing as he passed in front of the camera. His heart filled up to the point that it became slightly painful. He might have lost one family but he’d always had, and would always have, this one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She said, "You ain't no son of mine!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For what you've done they're</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gonna find a place for you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And just you mind your manners when you go.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And when you go don't return to me my love,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That's right</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mama, we all go to hell</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mama, we all go to hell</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's really quite pleasant except for the smell</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mama, we all go to hell</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mama, Mama, Mama, ohhhh</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mama, Mama, Mama, ohhhh</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And if you would call me a sweetheart</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'd maybe then sing you a song</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We're damned after all</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Through fortune and flame we fall</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And if you can stay then I'll show you the way</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To return from the ashes you call</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We all carry on</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When our brothers in arms are gone</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So raise your glass high for tomorrow we die</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And return from the ashes you call</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He brought the song to a close and looked up when a round of applause broke out. Ray and Rose, Carlos on her hip were clapping and he looked around to find the rest of them whooping and clapping too. They were all so proud of him, he could see it on their faces.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay! Change of plans! Alex, you’re going to teach me drums and I’m going to need you front and center whenever we perform that song.” Alex blushed and was about to tell him no when Flynn spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I second that!” Choruses of agreement sounded around the studio as they all chimed in to agree. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Looks like I have no choice. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay…” He agreed and they all laughed. Julie walked over to him and hugged him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was great! Definitely put that on the demo.” Rose walked away as she said it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Breakfast in 10, guys” Ray announced and followed his wife out, closing the studio doors on his way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke was about to go off about how great the song was and how Alex needed to write more often when a knock sounded on the studio door. Julie looked at it in confusion but walked over to open it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Julie, is Alex here?” Julie swung the door open further to let the person in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex!” a blur of blonde hair and pink sweats ran past them all and launched herself into Alex’s arms almost knocking over the drum set.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nikki!” Alex hugged her tight. “Oh man, I missed you, booger!” She sniffled into his chest but he could still make out her grumble at the childish nickname. He laughed in response. She pulled away from him then to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay? Mom and dad wouldn’t tell me anything. They just kept saying you were gone and I didn’t know if you were okay or what happened. No one would tell me. I told them I was going to play with Lucy but I went to the Patterson’s instead. And the house! It’s all covered in eggs and toilet paper and it looks crazy. Mrs. Patterson told me you were probably here, so I ran over and here you are and are you okay?” Willie laughed from the couch. The rest of them watched with teary eyes as Alex got at least one member of his family back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Breathe, Nicole. Breathe. I’m fine. Don’t worry. I won’t be living with you guys anymore but I’m staying with Flynn and you can come visit me there any time. Just don’t tell mom and dad. I don’t think they’ll let you come hang out with me if they knew.” She nodded even as her face fell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care what they think. You’re the best big brother and if I have to sneak out every day then that’s what I’ll do. Then, when I turn eighteen we can get our own house and live together and we’ll kick them out so they can’t live with </span>
  <em>
    <span>us </span>
  </em>
  <span>anymore.” Alex laughed at that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chill, booger. You’re only eleven. Be a kid for a little bit longer, huh?” She nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you guys gonna practice today? I wanna watch. Can I? Please?” The rest of them joined in to yell “Duh!” and “Of course”. Nicole smiled and grabbed her brother’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s the new guy?” She asked, blatantly pointing at Willie who burst out laughing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh that? That’s one of our other soulmates. We just found him. Wanna meet him?” Alex answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Willie teared up from his place on the couch, fully coming to terms with the fact that three days spent in their company had turned him into a complete sap. He shrugged, he was okay with that.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'd sell my soul to Caleb for comments &amp; Kudos &lt;3 (Not really... Maybe. Look, who wouldn't wanna party for all eternity?)<br/>My extreme love for the Backstreet boys has made another appearance lmao. Sorry but also not sorry.</p>
<p>P.s. I am not catholic or religious at all so I apologize if I got anything wrong.<br/>PPS: All of the text convos were originally posted as screen shots but Ao3 was giving me grief about it.<br/>Do we have a runner up for favorite parental unit? Yeah me too.</p>
<p>See you tomorrow for Julie's chapter &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 100 Years - Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luke was on the coffee table with Julie holding hands and whooping. Reggie was hugging Flynn and spinning her around. Alex had Willie crushed in a hug and Willie was laughing and congratulating him. Flynn was the only one to notice the parents through the commotion and simply passed her phone over to Rose who read the email, Ray reading over her shoulder. Just like that, there were two other people jumping around with the kids.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This Chapters Song: 100 Years- Five For Fighting</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After everyone had left Julie and Reggie helped her parents clean up, leaving the decorations up for the kids to take down the next day. The night had been a success in more ways than Julie had anticipated. The best part of the night being Emily </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>accepting her son’s dreams and supporting them. It had been a perfect day and nothing could dampen her mood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reggie and Julie had gone up to wash up and change into pajamas before heading to her room where they laid down side by side in her bed. Rose walked in then and laid down between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you and Luke looked pretty...close tonight.” Rose said. Reggie laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you see his face when Julie sang her song?” Rose chuckled and nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got it on tape, too.” Julie groaned at that but she was secretly pleased. She’d watched him the whole time and to be able to see it whenever she wanted? She was sure she’d be rewatching it for the rest of her life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were really great tonight, Jules.” Reggie said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really were, mija.” Rose added. “But we’re not here to talk about the performance. I want to hear all about your day.” Rose smirked at her daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julie knew she wouldn’t be able to resist her mom, she knew everything about her life and so Julie started talking. She told her mom everything, Reggie giving his opinion or making noises as she went. When Julie got to the kiss she clammed up. She wanted to keep this one thing for herself. Her first kiss. Which she had thought would be awkward and messy but had instead turned out to be actual magic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So there was a kiss.” It wasn’t a question. Rose just knew from the look on Julie’s face to the way her cheeks turned red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose remembered how she’d felt the first time she’d kissed Ray when she was seventeen. Julie had come the year after that. Sure they’d been young but they’d been in love and contrary to Ray’s mother’s beliefs, sometimes that was enough. Look at her life now. A house full of kids some hers and some not but she loved them just the same. Music always came from somewhere though now it was from the studio instead of the stereo. It was a perfect life, everything she’d ever wanted for herself, She had no regrets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew it! Luke had the dumbest look on his face when you guys came back.” Reggie said and the other two laughed at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure mine wasn’t much better.” Julie answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. You both looked dopey as hell. If the heart eyes emoji had human form, it’d be the two of you.” Reggie said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Alex might be gaining on you.” Rose said with a smile. Julie and Reggie nodded in agreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose got up and wished them a good night. Julie was asleep within minutes of Rose leaving. Her arm was thrown over Reggie who rolled his eyes at his best friend and snuggled in deeper to try and get to sleep himself. He was still running high on their perfect day and the response from the crowd at that night's performance. It took an hour for the adrenaline to die down enough for him to fall asleep.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span> A month had passed since </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Bad Thing </span>
  </em>
  <span>and since then, life had been good to them. Luke had become even closer with his parents now that they’d started showing up for random practices and all of their gigs even if they and the Molina’s were the only ones in the audience. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had recorded their demo after arguing for hours over which songs would make it in. They only had time for six. They’d decided on Now or never, Bright, Edge of Great, Still Into You, It Ends Tonight, and Mama. Ray had ordered two hundred copies after Jason and Robert had requested a bunch of their own to give out to friends and colleagues. Emily and Mitch had requested the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray had designed an insane photo shoot for the cover art and so the CD inserts had been printed and packed. Their fans would go wild when they discovered all the writing credits belonged to the band themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex had quickly become comfortable with the Ryder’s who had no hesitation in adopting another kid. They’d made it official the following week. Robert, who was a lawyer, had fast tracked all the adoption papers and Alex’s parents had signed the parental rights over without a word. Flynn had gained a brother and Alex another sister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason and Robert Ryder had thrown a party at their house for Alex’s fifteenth birthday that rivaled any of the previous years and that night had been spent in the front row of the STAPLES center watching their favorite band play to a sold out crowd. Flynn had made a sign that read “IT’S HIS BIRTHDAY” With an arrow that pointed to Alex’s head. AJ had seen it and shouted out his birthday to the entire venue, the band proceeding to sing the Happy Birthday song to Alex, acapella. Thankfully Luke had caught him when he fainted. All in all, it had been a perfect birthday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole came around every other day, following her brother around and quickly claiming Willie as yet another adopted sibling. Any other group of teenagers would have gotten annoyed with a little sister always under foot but they’d all taken her under their wing. Julie had agreed to teach her piano when she’d shown interest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke had started drum lessons with Alex and in that time had picked them up as fast as he had his guitar. His mind just processed music differently than anything else. They’d accepted his talent a long time ago so none of them were surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reggie had a harder time than the rest of them. The day after Alex’s birthday his father had come by to take him to lunch. Reggie was happy to spend time with his father until the man had informed him that his parents were going to be divorcing. Their relationship was not healthy, nor was it good for his mother’s recovery. They’d already signed the papers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jacob Peters was going to be moving out of the house and leaving it for Alice and Reggie when she got back in five months. He was moving into the city where he would work on himself. He said he hoped that Reggie would come visit him whenever he wanted, he’d have his own room there too. It was Reggie’s choice who he wanted to live with, though. He had no idea how to respond to that so they simply left and Jacob had driven him back to the Molina’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julie was on the couch with Carlos watching Frozen for the hundredth time when Reggie walked in. He was pale and barely keeping the tears at bay. Julie pulled out her phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Julie to Soulmatez: 911, my house.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Luke: omw</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Flynn: omw</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Alex: omw</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Willie: omw</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julie held her arm out for Reggie who moved to her and sat down. He took Carlos from her other side and sat him down on his lap. Hugging him tight and breathing his scent which never failed to make him feel better. Julie hugged him close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The front door swung open and Flynn, Luke, Alex, and Willie filed in. They positioned themselves so that all of them were touching Reggie some way. They were still working out the routine with a new member present but it worked out. Flynn sat on his other side on the couch. Luke sat by Reggie’s feet on the floor, Alex next to him and Willie next to Alex. They all had a part of their bodies touching Reggie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence as Carlos clapped when Let it Go started and started singing along, using the words he knew and making up others for those he didn’t. Reggie cracked a small smile and joined in. By the time they’d gotten to the belting notes, all of them were singing along to the song. Ray walked into this scene and joined in. Rose was in the studio working on a new song for Galantis and therefore did not hear the singing from inside of the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was obvious that something had happened with Reggie, the way they all crowded around him Ray knew the routine well so he sat down on the arm of the couch closest to Reggie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay, mijo?” Ray asked and watched as Reggie blushed a bit at the endearment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My parents are getting divorced. My dad took me out to tell me. He’s moving out and into the city. Said he’s leaving the house for us. I feel...guilty? For feeling relieved, I mean. Does that make me a bad person?” He watched as the kids all shook their heads in disagreement. Ray went to answer but Willie spoke before he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When my dad left, I was ten. He was really mean with or without the drugs. Used to hit my mom all the time and if she wasn’t there, he’d take it out on me. We were always walking on eggshells at home. It was the most stressful time in my life and I was a kid. I never knew what I’d done wrong or why he hated us so much. I slept at the beach more than I did at home just to avoid him. He went out one day and never came back. I used to hope he’d been killed or something, just so I’d never have to see him again. I still don’t know what happened to him but I was so relieved when he didn’t come back. I’m still relieved, honestly. My mom’s the happiest she’s ever been. It’s better this way. Sometimes people just aren’t meant to stay together. There’s nothing wrong with that, there’s nothing wrong with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> for being relieved.” He finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex had moved closer to him during his story and taken his hand to keep him grounded in the present while he recounted. Somehow, impossibly they were all touching him too in some way. Reggie had taken Willie’s other hand and squeezed hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re all too young to have had so many life lessons. It shouldn’t be this way but unfortunately it is. All of your feelings are valid. You’re allowed to feel how you feel and don’t let anyone ever convince you that it’s wrong. You’re lucky to have found each other, most of us go through life with one true friend, if we’re lucky. Look at you guys! Julie was right when she said you were soulmates. It’s obvious to anyone who knows you.” Ray finished. He smiled at them and got up, taking Carlos with him to put him down for his nap. He reminded them to tell Rose he was home when she finally came up for air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then, Flynn’s phone chimed. She pulled it out to check what it was since anyone who would be contacting her was here in this room. Her eyes widened and she shot up from the couch, tripping over Luke and almost falling but he caught her and helped her right herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god! Guys! You remember the open mic showcase I entered you in? Well they just emailed me!” She read the email out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good Afternoon, Flynn Ryder and Sunset Curve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We are happy to inform you that you have been selected to perform at our open mic showcase. Please prepare a 30-40 minute set or alternatively 5-7 songs. You’re scheduled to perform this coming Saturday. August 3rd, 2019 at 9pm. Please respond at your earliest convenience so that we can begin promoting the show.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sincerely,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eats &amp; Beats Talent Acquisitions”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flynn responded to the email, confirming the show and just like that it was chaos. So loud that Rose ran in to see what was happening, Ray had stumbled down the stairs but neither of their questions were heard over the shouting and the jumping taking place in their living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke was on the coffee table with Julie holding hands and whooping. Reggie was hugging Flynn and spinning her around. Alex had Willie crushed in a hug and Willie was laughing and congratulating him. Flynn was the only one to notice the parents through the commotion and simply passed her phone over to Rose who read the email, Ray reading over her shoulder. Just like that, there were two other people jumping around with the kids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had decided on a set list the day they’d received the email. Starting with Bright, Finally Free, Now or Never, Still into You, It Ends Tonight, and closing out the show with Alex front and center performing Mama. Two songs to showcase all of them and one to showcase each one separately. Flynn had signed off on the choices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since then their band Instagram had started slowly gaining followers as the venue promoted the show. They went from 456 followers to 802 in the span of a few days. She could work with that. She started posting 15 second videos of the band rehearsing as a teaser for the upcoming show.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke had gone into drill sergeant mode so that for the rest of the week, when they were not sleeping or eating, they were rehearsing. Even then, they’d only been allowed twenty minutes for meals before he started getting fidgety and forced them all back to the studio. By the day of the show Willie and Nicole knew every song by heart.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“I’ll be live streaming from the Insta page so Julie, tell Victoria she can watch from there since she’ll be with Carlos tonight. Alex, tell Nikki. I need you all to post to your stories tag the band page and make sure everyone knows what time the livestream starts.” She started barking orders after that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys were sent to load up Ray’s van with the instruments while she and Julie laid out the boys wardrobe for tonight before retreating and getting themselves ready. The Ryder’s were downstairs waiting to load up their car with kids, the packed van leaving no room aside from the front seats where Rose and Ray would be. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank god for SUV’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>Flynn thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emily and Mitch were already there snatching the table at the front of the stage, texting Luke about who was there and how crowded it was. The more people that showed up at the venue the more antsy he got. Ray brought out the large cardboard box with their demo’s to bring to the van.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time they were dressed and ready to go he couldn’t stand still longer than a second. He was driving them all crazy until Julie pulled him aside and calmed him down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to take a deep breath and try to relax. We’re all nervous and excited but you’re making it anxiety inducing. Please chill.” He nodded but didn’t stop moving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed his face and kissed him hard in the middle of her driveway, surrounded by their friends and families. It worked though. His shoulders relaxed, he stopped moving, and a slow smile spread on his face. His eyes glazed over and she had to lead him over to the Ryder’s car because he wasn’t moving on his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh. Boys are so easy.” Flynn said with a roll of her eyes and everyone laughed except Luke who still had his head in the clouds. They loaded up into the car. Luke, Julie and Flynn in the back seat. Reggie, Alex, and Willie in the third row. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get this show on the road?” Robert asked from the front seat. Jason whooped and slapped the dashboard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to watch you guys blow the roof off the place.” Jason said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They pulled up in front of the venue and parked, walking to the back where Ray had pulled up. They went to go unload but there were already three stage hands there waiting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get used to it, kids. The acts don’t unload their own stuff. That’s what they pay </span>
  <em>
    <span>us </span>
  </em>
  <span>for.” Flynn followed them in when they grabbed the stuff, telling them where and how to set everything up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are your sound and lighting techs any good or am I going to be stressed the whole time?” They heard her ask. Her dad’s laughed along with everyone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are never getting another manager.” Luke said as they walked in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think she’d kill you if you tried.” Robert answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In less time than it felt like, it was nine and they were taking the stage. Flynn had a tripod set up on the table holding her phone, perfectly framing the stage. Ray had his professional camera out to take pictures. The Ryder’s and the Pattersons were ordering drinks for the table. Non alcoholic for Willie and Flynn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julie started them off on Bright. Her voice and the keyboard the only sounds reverberating through the packed house. The audience was entranced and that was exactly why Luke has chosen this song to start off with. It was quiet but when the boys came in, the audience went wild. Everyone was dancing and clapping for them. It went on like this through Finally Free and  Now or Never where Reggie saw a guy accidently get elbowed in the head by his date who paid him no mind as she danced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julie came in with Still Into You, taking lead on the song. The crowd ate it up and as she sang and rocked out with her boys she looked to the back, by the bar and saw Carrie and Nick. Both of which were just as absorbed by the music as everyone else there. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Huh, that’s new. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luke followed her eyes and smiled smugly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Second place to us is the only place there is. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The thought was mean but Carrie had been meaner for years so he felt justified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reggie came in next, switching places with Julie to take center stage and bring in It Ends Tonight. The music and the crowd's energy filled him up and he was barely able to keep his feet on the ground as he belted into the mic. Luke was to the right on his knees playing to the crowd. Girls were reaching for him but he paid them no mind as he looked back to Julie who was making her bass sing and smiling at him and then at Reggie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex was drowning in the music, so much so that he forgot to be anxious about his performance coming up next. Instead he let the rhythm take him wherever it wanted. He was watching Willie watch him with a huge smile on his face. His hair which had been up in a bun had fallen out of the tie and was drifting around his head as he danced along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flynn was the loudest, screaming and jumping next to the stage where she reached up to take Reggie’s hand when he reached out to her. The crowd of girls next to her made sour faces but she didn’t care. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh honey, if you think any one of those boys are interested, you’re sadly mistaken. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally the song ended and Alex moved slowly out from behind the drums as Luke took his place. Julie prepared herself and Reggie grabbed Luke’s guitar, slipping the new strap over his shoulder. Alex was alone, no drum sticks to clutch at, no drum set to hide behind. He was alone, but he wasn’t. His friends were looking at him encouragingly, waiting for his nod to start. Willie was beaming, and had moved to stand by Flynn, he reached up and took Alex’s hand, squeezing to show his support.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex nodded and they brought the beat in as it caressed his voice. It was his first time performing as a lead singer, the first time his voice wasn’t just back up vocals. The crowd was applauding and cheering. Dancing and sloshing their drinks over each other and the floor as they moved to the music and Alex thought he might understand Luke on a whole new level.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke had always talked about music as a living breathing entity, an energy that connected everyone. It had always felt like a romantic idea before. Something he understood but was apart from. Now though? Now he understood it down to his very atoms. This was magic. This was religion. This was a drug they’d never been warned about and he was addicted from the first hit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, the song ended and they bowed to wild applause and cheers. Emily and Rose were crying. Jason, Robert, Ray, and Mitch were moving the box of demo’s to the table. Flynn had moved to her phone to cut off the live stream and Willie was waiting by the stairs to help them down. He could tell all of their legs were shaking with adrenaline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julie moved to her mic then. “Thank you! We’re Sunset Curve!” Reggie leaned in to her mic then. “Tell your friends!” He said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our demo’s are available for five dollars a piece over there.” Luke pointed to the table where the dads had all set up with stacks of CD’s for each.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d sold all two hundred that night and when Ray had placed an envelope containing a thousand dollars in Luke’s hand, he’d promptly burst into tears. Alex was the only one to ask how much it would cost to order more and then counted out the money after snatching it out of a sobbing Luke’s hand. He handed it over to Ray to place the order.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed in the studio riding the high of the performance while the parents were inside having coffee. They stayed there until midnight when every set of parents came out to collect their kids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was almost two in the morning when five separate phones in four separate houses all lit up and chimed to announce a new message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Flynn to Soulmatez: GUYS! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Flynn: WAKE UP!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Julie: omg I’m up what</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Reggie: someone better be dead</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Alex: whose house are we egging tonight?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Willie: I’m game</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Luke: We’re egging a house? Whose?</b>
  <b></b>
</p><p>Flynn sent a screen shot in response.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>All four houses exploded in shouts and cries of excitement. Four sets of parents stumbled out of bed to check on their squealing kids. One toddler cried from his bed for a minute before falling back asleep. It seemed that some dreams did come true and so did some nightmares. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The next day, the kids were binge watching Schitt’s Creek at Julie’s, less watching the show and more watching their follower count keep growing. Julie decided to go check on her mom when the number hit thirteen thousand. She was in the studio writing and Julie wanted to check if she needed anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Julie had walked in though, her mom was on the couch, she was pale and sweaty, clutching at her abdomen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom! Are you okay?” Julie ran to the couch and fell to her knees, running her hands over Rose’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t think so.” She was having trouble talking, the words coming out on a hiss as a sharp pain shot from her abdomen to her back causing her to groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s getting a little hard to breathe.” She said. Julie grabbed her hand and screamed for her dad so loud that it brought the entire population of the house out with him. They always did say she had a set of lungs on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened? Rose! What’s going on?” Rose didn’t answer, instead she curled in on herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She said it’s hard for her to breathe, she keeps grabbing at her stomach.” Julie explained. Ray had a split second to decide what to do and came to the conclusion in a heartbeat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go call your aunt, ask her to come stay with Carlos. We’re going to the hospital.” He said. Julie nodded and ran back to the house to call. Luke followed her, the rest of them stayed behind to try and help, not that they could. Ray was already on the phone with 911. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria arrived at the same time as the ambulance. She clutched at Carlos like a lifeline as she watched Ray get into the ambulance with her sister, tears flowing freely down her eyes. She was praying as she watched them go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willie ordered an Uber to take the six of them to the hospital where they sat for hours. It was so quiet you can hear pin drop. There was one couch and lots of empty chairs in the waiting room but Julie and Ray had taken the couch and so the rest of them crowded around them. On the floor and the arm rests as close to the two present Molina’s as they could all get. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fluorescent lights were beating down on them making Julie’s usually golden skin look sickly. Luke, Reggie and Alex looked like ghosts under the harsh light. The only sound in the room was the buzzing of the light and the drone of the TV in the corner showing the news that no one cared enough to listen to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray was holding Julie and Reggie’s hands. No one dared to move, no matter how numb their butts got, or how stiff their limbs became. They couldn’t do anything and so they did the only thing they could. They offered comfort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally at about nine in the morning, a doctor walked into the waiting room. His face was grim and Julie inhaled sharply and stood up. Luke went with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Molina?” The doctor called. Ray got up and gestured for the kids to stay where they were.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do you hate me? I'm sorry for the cliffy &lt;3</p><p>All the Thanks in the world to TheNameIsBritney on Ao3 (alexthedrummerboy.tumblr.com - Check out her absolutely amazing social media AU's while you're there) for saving me from having to write out a description of an Instagram profile screen shot and creating what is probably my favorite thing ever. </p><p>As always, your comments and kudo's feed my soul. </p><p>Happy New years to all of you!! I'll be back on Monday with another chapter. Be safe, be healthy, be happy, but most of all be you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 100 Years - Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She flinched when the heavy steel door slammed behind her but moved forward anyway. She made her way to the railing to look over Los Angeles. The day was cloudy and the temperature felt less like a summer day and more like the middle of December. Leaning against it, she found herself getting angry. Angry at the people below her, driving their cars, running their errands, living their lives as if Julie’s wasn’t collapsing in on her. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy New Years!! <br/>Chapter Song: 100 Years - Five For Fighting</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mr. Molina?” The doctor called. Ray got up and gestured for the kids to stay where they were.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Julie watched her father walk over to the doctor who looked grimmer the closer Ray came to him. She heard Luke inhale sharply next to her and squeeze her hand so tight, she felt the blood cut off from the tips of her fingers. Reggie came to her other side, taking Ray’s spot. He put his arm around her and squeezed her to his side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flynn was in front of her, her hand clenched tight in the fabric of Julie’s sweatshirt. Alex and Willie were behind her, both boys had a hand on her hip. All of them were touching her and she was so thankful for that. If not for their steadying hands, she’d have floated up and out of this hospital by now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kids watched as Ray’s shoulders slumped and he hung his head, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. He continued talking to the doctor but his body language screamed distress. It was all of five minutes but to the kids it felt like a century. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally he walked over to them, his eyes full of tears. Julie knew her dad was emotional. He cried when he was happy, he cried when he was sad, he cried at sad movies but this? This was different, this was grief. Julie took one look at his face and collapsed to her knees. The rest of them went with her. Ray went to his knees in front of her placing his hands on her face as the tears rushed out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was barely able to content he sobs as he spoke. “Julie, mija. She’s okay, she’s awake but a little out of it, they gave her something for the pain. We can go in to see her two at a time.” He looked around at all of their kids. He wasn’t telling them what was wrong and that made Julie’s stomach clench with anxiety.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me.” She whispered into the air. So low she was sure no one heard her. She felt like she was having an out of body experience. She was there but she wasn’t.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s cancer.” He was going to say more but she sobbed out a harsh “No!” and curled further into herself, pulling away from the steadying hands all over her body. Reggie and Luke gasped next to her. Flynn shook her head as if the denial could change the facts. Alex and Willie kept a firm hold on her and on eachother, trying and failing to be as strong as they could for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But baby. Mija listen to me! They caught it early. They’re prepping her for emergency surgery, the doctor is confident that with a few rounds of chemo after the surgery, they should be able to get it all. It’s only localized to her ovaries.” His voice was hopeful and that helped break Julie out of the well of despair she had thrown herself into.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to see her.” She got up and took her dad's hand, leaving her friends behind her as she went. Reggie and Alex clapped a hand each to Luke’s shoulders to keep him from following Julie. Ray turned back to them though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be a few minutes, then another two can go in. We have a half hour before they take her in.” He turned to Reggie then. “Reg, please call Victoria and fill her in. I’m sure she’s worried.” He said. Reggie nodded and pulled out his phone, stepping off to the side to speak to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hospital rules dictated that it was family only but what did one do when their family was so large, both blood and not? Ray would make sure that all of their kids were allowed in to see her. Rose would want that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they walked into the room Julie let out a single large breath. She had expected tubes and wires. Machines beeping and an overwhelming smell of bleach. There were machines but they were quiet, showing her mother’s lifelines to be steady. There was one tube from the inside of her left elbow, hooked up to some fluids. She was in a hospital gown that made her look smaller than she already was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, mami. Are you okay? How do you feel?” Julie asked as she took the chair to the right side of the bed, grabbing her mother’s hand and bringing it to her face to rest her lips against her mother’s knuckles. Rose moved her hand to cup Julie’s cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel a lot better, mija. Even better now that you’re here. Is everyone with you?” Rose knew the kids would never have allowed Julie to be alone right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re all in the waiting room, mi amor. They only allow two at a time so they’ll come in after us.” Ray explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. How are you doing? Any requests for meetings yet?” She was looking at Julie again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Flynn left her phone at the house. We all kind of ran after the ambulance. I don’t really care right now” The excitement of watching their follower count rise, the adrenaline of last night's performance felt a million years in the past at this moment. Julie clutched at her hand harder. She had been so scared. Still was if she was being honest with herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen to me. I’m going to be okay. I know it. It’s not my time yet. Okay? This is just a bump in the road.” Julie nodded but she couldn’t bring herself to believe the words until she saw it with her own eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ray leaned down and kissed his wife on the forehead. “If anyone is strong enough to kick cancer's ass, it’s you.” Ray agreed. His hand holding Rose’s wrist and his other on Julie’s shoulder, helping to keep her in the present.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to be okay.” Julie repeated more to herself than anyone else. Trying to convince her traitorous brain which was filled with thoughts of a life spent growing up without the most important woman in her life. She squeezed Rose’s hand harder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to let the others come in, okay? We only have a half hour before they take you for surgery.” Julie said. She knew her friends would want to see her too before she’d be under for hours.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, mija. Keep your head up. Everything is going to work out.” She answered. Ray smiled and kissed her, leading Julie out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They came back into the waiting room, both of them had puffy eyes and red noses but they looked to be in better spirits and that helped raise everyone else's. The kids crowded around them both. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke and I are going in next.” Flynn spoke, taking the boy's hand after he hugged Julie close and whispered in her ear. “We’re all here, you’re not alone.” She smiled at him and kissed his cheek before moving to sit on the couch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie, Alex and Willie surrounded her and then made room for Ray after he hugged Luke and Flynn. Ray had his arms around Reggie and Julie, scratching Alex’s scalp who had laid his head on Julie's shoulder while he kept a tight hold on her hand. Willie was on the floor, his head tipped back onto Julie's lap where she braided his hair as a way to keep herself distracted. Willie blinked slowly, looking too much like a purring cat for her not to smile, no matter how much she didn’t want to in the moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was on the fifth braid when Luke and Flynn came back, puffy and crying as well. Reggie stood up with Alex right behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We spoke to the nurse, she said she’d make an exception for three of you to be in the room. All Luke had to do was smile at her and do the puppy thing.” Flynn said as she looped her arm through his. Julie let out a startled laugh. The sound was out of place with her mood but she appreciated it anyway. It lifted a weight off of her heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here, Jules.” Luke opened his arms and she walked over, burying her face in his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The physical contact was making it hard to hold back her tears and she started sobbing, her hands clenched in Luke’s shirt. Absently, she noticed that Luke had grown, his head now rested comfortably on her head. How had she missed that? They all tried to crowd around her then but Flynn shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go. They’re taking her in soon.” Alex, and Reggie started moving towards the doors to the ER but Willie stayed rooted to the spot behind Julie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Willie? You coming?” Alex asked. This woman was as much his mother as she was Julie’s and he needed the support of his...</span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend? Friend? Romantic interest? That sounds stupid. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alex thought to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure I should. I mean… She doesn’t know me like she knows all of you… It’s not really my place, is it?” He got quieter as he spoke. He loved the woman like the rest of them did but he wasn’t sure the sentiment was returned. He’d only been in their lives a short time, definitely not long enough to be considered part of the family. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just as much hers as the rest of these delinquents. She’d be upset if she didn’t see you. Go, mijo.” Ray said, patting Willie’s cheek. The boy had teared up as Ray spoke. He nodded quietly, taking Alex’s outstretched hand. Reggie threw an arm around Willie's shoulders as they disappeared behind the swinging doors. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She looks good, Jules. She’s gonna be okay. Put it out into the universe and the universe will take care of her.” Flynn said. Luke nodded next to her and Ray smiled. It was a perfect sentiment but again, Julie would believe it when she saw it. She sent her prayers to the universe anyway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke took off his gold bracelet, the one her mother had given him for his tenth birthday with all of their initials engraved onto it and placed it on Julie’s wrist. It was too big, easily sliding off of her hand but she moved her wrist up and forced it onto her forearm so it would stay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep it on. It’s the luckiest thing I own. It’ll keep </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> lucky.” He smiled at her and she buried her face in his chest again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should have given it to mom then.” She mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, she doesn’t need it. She told me she was the luckiest person on the planet because she had you and Carlos and the rest of us. Who are we to question that?” Luke moved her to sit on the couch and Flynn sat on her other side, hugging her around the waist and almost laying on top of her. The weight was soothing to her soul.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ray announced that he was going to get coffee and left the three of them on the couch to wait for Reggie, Alex, and Willie. The three of them came out ten minutes later sporting the same teary eyes and blotchy faces as the rest of them had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They kicked us out. They’re taking her in now.” Willie spoke because Reggie and Alex seemed incapable of it. The two boys had their arms around each other, crying silently. Willie was tearing too but he was capable of speech right now, at least.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ray came in at that moment and informed them that he was going to order an Uber to take them home so they could eat and shower.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“No one should be forced to eat hospital food at a time like this.” He smiled at them and they  made their way outside to get into the car. When they pulled up to Julie’s house, the door was wide open and she could smell Victoria’s arroz con pollo</span> <span>from the driveway. Suddenly all of their stomachs were in sync and rumbling with hunger.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walked in to find the Patterson’s, the Ryders, and Carlos seated around the table sipping on coffee, Carlos banging his spoon against his high chair. They stood up when everyone came in, all anxious, all silent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The parents had come to look for their children when none of them had answered their phones. Instead they had found Victoria on the living room couch with Carlos asleep on her chest. She clutched her rosary and kept praying all through the night. It hung around her neck now as she cooked, switching from hand to hand depending what hand she needed at the time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robert had taken Flynn into his arms, Jason had hugged Alex and Willie to him, the two boys went willingly. Emily had gathered Luke and Reggie up in a tight embrace. Victoria moved to Julie and Ray for some physical comfort as well. No one wanted to be the first to speak but they all wanted to know so Mitch spoke first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How is she? Do we know anything more?” Victoria had filled them in on what Reggie had told her. But Mitch had to ask in case they had more news. Ray shook his head and sent the kids to wash up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took an hour for everyone to eat, shower, change and make their way back to the Molina’s where Ray loaded the kids up into his van. The Patterson’s and the Ryder’s following right behind them. Victoria stayed at the house with Carlos after warning them that she had her phone next to her and to keep her updated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rose was in surgery for the next four hours. The waiting room felt claustrophobic with all of them crowding around her so Julie got up, without a word to anyone and made her way to the hospital roof where there was a garden set up for both patients and their families.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She flinched when the heavy steel door slammed behind her but moved forward anyway. She made her way to the railing to look over Los Angeles. The day was cloudy and the temperature felt less like a summer day and more like the middle of December. Leaning against it, she found herself getting angry. Angry at the people below her, driving their cars, running their errands, living their lives as if Julie’s wasn’t collapsing in on her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The world kept turning, people kept moving, but Julie’s feet remained planted in the same spot, refusing to move. She placed her forehead against the cool railing, letting the chill of the breeze bring goosebumps to her skin and caress her hair. Her thin t-shirt doing nothing to help. She didn’t know how long she’d been up there or when she’d started shivering but the moment the soft flannel was placed over her shoulders and the smell of him hit her nose, she broke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes felt like hot lava at this point but somehow the tears kept coming. With or without her consent, it seemed. Luke pulled her up and turned her to face him, he wrapped his arms around her as she cried. His warmth was seeping into her muscles and it helped loosen the strain she’d been holding in her shoulders since she’d watched the ambulance take her mother away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so scared, Luke.” His heart broke at her words. He’d never seen her scared. Not when she climbed on stage in front of a packed house. Not when she had punched a boy a foot taller than her in the face. Not when he had punched a wall in front of her, splitting his skin and making himself bleed. It made his own fear creep up but now was not the time to wallow in it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, me too.” he whispered in her ear. He could do nothing to ease her fears. He wasn’t a doctor, or a nurse, or a god. He couldn’t guarantee that everything would work out but he could share her burden. He could do that much. She didn’t have to carry it all on her own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re really cold. Do you want to go back in?” He asked as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms trying to give her extra warmth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head in answer and leaned even further into him, pressing her whole body against his. He’d never noticed how perfectly they fit. How had he never noticed? Like puzzle pieces, the picture incomplete without the two of them being stuck together. He kissed her hair and stood with her on this chilly roof, rocking them back and forth slowly until she leaned a little too far and he stumbled back, noticing that her eyes were barely open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go, you’re dead on your feet. You can take a nap while we wait. She should be out of surgery soon.” She nodded, no longer possessing the strength to even stand, let alone argue that she wanted to stay up here. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they made it back to the waiting room, no one had moved. Reggie was on the floor in front of the same couch where Ray sat alone. Reggie had his arm around Flynn who was asleep against his chest, his hand rested on her hip and Julie took the contact in through a haze. Alex and Willie sat in two chairs, side by side, holding hands. Alex’s head was on Willie’s shoulder and Willie’s head rested on top of his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Patterson’s sat by the Ryder’s. Everyone was silent. Luke steered Julie over to the couch where he made her sit down. Ray was on her left so Luke took the seat to her right. He moved as far as he could and then pulled her down so that her head rested in his lap. Ray brought her feet up to rest on his where he kept his hand circled around her ankle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She closed her eyes and was asleep instantly. Luke kept running his fingers through her curls, gently untangling any knots he found there. Pretty soon everyone was asleep except the parents. Luke had fallen asleep shortly after Julie. One hand resting on Julie’s hip, the other still tangled in her hair, his head resting against the back of the couch. Reggie had tipped his head back and was sleeping with his mouth open against Ray’s knee. Ray ran his fingers through the boy's hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emily and Mitch smiled sadly at the picture Luke and Julie made. Emily was almost certain that she was looking at her future daughter in law. Mitch was more upset at all the things these kids had had to deal with in their very short lives. He never prayed but he prayed now with everything in him that Julie would not lose her mother, that Rose would pull through.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason and Robert watched their daughter as she snuggled deeper into Reggie in her sleep and his hold on her tightened even though he was dead to the world. Snoring lightly, the boy moved to curl around her, somehow still keeping his head against Ray’s knee. Ray smiled at the Ryder’s, a knowing look in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was exactly forty eight minutes later that the doctor came out. He walked over to Ray, not wanting to disturb the sleeping children gathered around him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The surgery was a success. We got everything. The repeated scan showed an all clear but I would like her to do a couple of rounds of chemo to make sure nothing escaped our testing. I’ll be referring her to Cedars-Sinai for the treatment. It’s the premiere cancer center in LA. They’ll take excellent care of Mrs. Molina. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, we would like her to stay at least a week to make sure the incisions are healing nicely. When she gets home, she needs to be on bed rest for at least a month. I’m going to request an in-home nurse to administer the chemo there. My patients usually prefer to be home in these instances.” The doctor smiled at Ray who still had his hand on Julie’s ankle and the other in Reggie’s hair, the man nodded. The kids remained asleep around him but the parents all let out relieved breaths. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, doctor. So much!” The doctor smiled again and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’ll be sick for a while when she starts chemo. Do not be alarmed if there’s weight loss, hair loss, nausea, or just general discomfort. It’s all to be expected. Now, she’s going to be out for a while. I don’t expect her to wake up until tomorrow morning since we’re keeping her sedated. You all can head home and get some rest. Here’s my card if you have any questions in the future.” The doctor handed over his card, smiled at them again before he walked away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ray woke Julie, Luke, Reggie, and Flynn to give them the good news. The Ryder’s who were closer to Alex and Willie woke the two boys and shared the news with them. It was smiles and hugs all around after that as they got up to leave the hospital. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was seven at night by the time they left the hospital. Everyone went to their respective homes at the requests of their parents. No one said a word when five teenagers all snuck out of their houses to climb through Julie Molina’s window and arrange themselves around her on her bed without waking her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ray didn't do anything when he opened her bedroom door in the morning to find five kids all wrapped around his daughter and each other. Instead he made a mental note to get her a bigger bed since the one she had now was no longer big enough to fit them all.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The following week, Rose came home to a full house. Victoria was cooking up a storm, wanting to feed her sister as much as she could before she started chemo and could no longer keep her food down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Six kids and one toddler were arranged on the couches in their living room. Carlos was being passed around as they took turns to see who could make him laugh the loudest. No surprise, it was Luke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two sets of parents sat around the kitchen table, coffee’s and empty plates set around it, waiting for Victoria's food. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Hermanita!” Victoria shouted as she quickly made her way over to Rose to check her over. She’d been to visit her in the hospital of course but seeing her home was enough to send her into hysterics.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you? Are you feeling okay? Are you hungry? Do you want to lay down?” Everyone around them chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay Vicky, I swear. I’m starving, hospital food leaves a lot to be desired.” Ray helped her to sit at the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rose had her hand over abdomen, gingerly trying to keep the incision from moving too much. The kids ran into the kitchen, Luke with Carlos seated on his shoulders, tapping out a pretty nice beat on his head, Luke would have to remember the rhythm for the future. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Little dude’s first writing cred. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were lots of hugs, lots of tears, and lots of expressions of gratitude that she was home and okay. She smiled up at Luke as Carlos reached for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, little man. Gotta let mom eat first.” Luke said in answer and brought him down to sit on his hip. When the toddler got fussy, he passed him to Reggie who instantly distracted him with silly faces which had the kid in gales of laughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I say we eat in the backyard. The weather’s beautiful and the table is big enough for everyone out there.” Victoria said and then put the kids to work setting the table for them all. Overall, it was a great day and Julie had never felt her heart so full. Everything was okay, her mom was okay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A week later, Rose started chemo and just as the doctor had warned, it had made her unbelievably sick. She could not keep her food down, she felt weak and detached from reality. Julie and Flynn had volunteered to be her personal assistants. Helping her shower, change, and feeding her when she was too weak to do it herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Willie, Alex, and Luke had moved in and decided that Ray and Julie would not lift a finger while they looked after Rose. Reggie, who had discovered a love of cooking, had taken the responsibility onto himself when one of the parents or Victoria wasn’t bringing over food.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Willie and Alex had created a chore chart which they had followed religiously. Ray had not taken out the trash, mowed the lawn, or cleaned anything since they’d unofficially moved in. There was never even a dish left in the sink and if Ray cried while he was alone in his office, silently thanking the universe for the people in his life, well that was his business.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke had appointed himself big brother to Carlos and had fed, changed, washed, and played with the kid so that Ray and Rose could focus on getting her through chemo. Julie watched him every day and every day she found it harder and harder not to just blurt out that she loved him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was too young to know what that was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Right? </span>
  </em>
  <span>But Rose had told her so many times, how she had known her father was the one the second she had kissed him at seventeen. Only two years older than Julie was now. She’d felt the same earth shattering realization when she’d kissed Luke. Hadn’t that been how her mother had described it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>These thoughts spiraled around her head as she sat behind the piano in the studio on the day the nurse would come to administer the last round of chemo. The mortality of them all was weighing heavily on her mind. How she could lose any one of the people she loved in the snap of her fingers. The words </span>
  <em>
    <span>one hundred years </span>
  </em>
  <span>kept repeating over and over, so she grabbed the notebook that laid next to her on the bench. She started writing, scribbling, correcting and moving verses all around until the song flowed perfectly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She let her fingers move over the piano, the ivory keys cool against her finger tips. The melody came all on it’s own as if whatever god Luke had appointed to watch over them today was feeding it directly to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked over at the little shrine they had built next to the poster of Apollo and smiled. She got up and lit the candles that stood there between the statue of St. Cecilia and Bragi. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you for watching over us. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought. A warm breeze blew into the studio through the opened doors and she went back to sit down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She played and she sang and she let all of her worries seep out through the words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm fifteen for a moment</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Caught in between ten and twenty</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I'm just dreaming</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Counting the ways to where you are</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She thought of her mother, still so strong after everything she’d been through in the last eight weeks. She thought of Luke, always carrying their burdens and never allowing them to carry any for him. Too strong for his own good, too stubborn to realize that he didn’t need to carry it all on his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm twenty-two for a moment</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And she feels better than ever</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And we're on fire</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Making our way back from Mars</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She thought of Flynn and Reggie and the touches that she noticed lingered a little too long. Reggie, the sweetest of them all, never hesitates to place himself directly in front of any one of them if it meant he’d spare them the pain of all the different life lessons they were learning. Flynn who was fierce and took no shit from anyone, including them. Who pushed them all to be the best versions of themselves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fifteen, there's still time for you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Time to buy and time to lose</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fifteen, there's never a wish better than this</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When you only got a hundred years to live</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She thought of Alex who always doubted himself but never ceased to amaze them with his heart and his talent and his absolute will to survive no matter what life had thrown at him. She thought of Willie, so new to their dynamic but fitting in as if he’d been there all along. He had placed himself in front of her, so protective already and he had only known her for a few minutes at the time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm thirty-three for a moment</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Still the woman, but you see I'm a "they"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A kid on the way, babe</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A family on my mind</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her future flashed behind her closed eyelids. Families and babies. World tours and cheering crowds. Weddings and birthdays. Record deals and flashing lights. All of it surrounded by her family every step of the way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm forty-five for a moment</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The sea is high</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I'm heading into a crisis</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Chasing the years of my life</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fifteen, there's still time for you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Time to buy and time to lose yourself</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Within a morning star</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt both exactly her fifteen years and yet simultaneously, ancient. Too young to know the things she did and too old to want to worry about things like saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you </span>
  </em>
  <span>to a boy she’d known her whole life. She told them all every day anyway. What was so different about this? He wouldn’t turn her away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fifteen, I'm all right with you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fifteen, there's never a wish better than this</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When you only got a hundred years to live</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Half time goes by</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Suddenly you're wise</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Another blink of an eye</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sixty-seven is gone</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The sun is getting high</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We're moving on</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm ninety-nine for a moment</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And dying for just another moment</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I'm just dreaming</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Counting the ways to where you are</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His love for her was clear as day. In the way he helped Alex and Willie clean up. The way he had taken on the responsibility of her little brother so that she and her parents could focus on recovery. The way his eyes tracked her wherever she went. The way he just knew when she needed him, and even better, the way he knew when she needed to be alone. Like now, when she had walked out of the house and went to the studio. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had known she needed solitude. He knew she had music forcing its way out of her mind. He knew like she knew that she needed to be alone to work the song through. So, he had left her to herself and she loved him all the more for it. He could read her like a book and her pages had been published, one copy ever made, just for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she opened her eyes after her fingers hit the final keys, he was standing in the doorway, leaning against the open door. The sun was low enough that it’s rays were framing him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He looks like a goddamn angel. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She watched as he brought his hand up to wipe at his eyes and walked inside to sit next to her on the bench. He pressed his shoulder into hers and placed his hand on top of hers on the keys.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was beautiful, Jules.” She looked into his eyes and smiled. This was easy. They’d always been easy and she cherished that. What had she been afraid of? She couldn’t remember.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Luke.” She didn’t wait for an answer. Just leaned in and kissed him. She tried to pour everything she felt for him into the kiss. All of the comfort he offered her, all of the strength and support she absorbed from his presence. Just everything she couldn’t convey in words. Her hands came up, one to rest against his cheek, the other to wrap around his neck and tangle in the soft hair at the base of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He responded by pulling her and scooting over so that she could straddle him. He pressed her so close, she thought maybe he was trying to absorb her. His arms were wrapped around her waist where her tank top had ridden up and his skin was pressed into her back, her sides, her stomach. She was okay with that, the contact was making her dizzy. The warmth of his skin was making her flush.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she pulled away to look at his face, there was a single tear making its way slowly down the left side of his face. She used her thumb to brush it away. She was still smiling when he placed his forehead against her shoulder, kissing the exposed skin there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, Jules.” He responded. His voice was low and gravely and it sent a shockwave through her body, causing goosebumps to break out over her skin where his breath ghosted over it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed that way for a few minutes and then the rest of their friends came out to check on them. Flynn saw the open notebook in front of her and asked Julie to play it for them. After Julie played, it quickly turned into a band practice where they played by request.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Willie requested Mama and Flynn rolled her eyes affectionately. Alex returned the gesture when she requested It Ends Tonight. Reggie laughed when Luke requested Still into you. They all hugged Alex when he requested Finally Free. Julie requested Now or Never just to watch Luke rock out to the song and he beamed at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rose laid in bed, Ray next to her and they smiled at each other. The music floated through the open window and she heard her kids belting at the top of their lungs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve made a good life, haven’t we?” Ray asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A perfect life.” Rose responded as she snuggled against him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It broke her heart when the doctor had told her that she wouldn’t be able to have any more kids after the surgery but she thought that the kids currently in the studio and the one asleep between them now was more than enough. More than she’d ever dared hope for.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How are we feeling? Relieved? Happy? Disappointed? </p>
<p>Tell me all about it in the comments! </p>
<p>As always, thank you so much for taking the time to read my words. Ya'll don't know how much I appreciate it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Time Bomb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reggie didn’t know when exactly he had developed a crush on Flynn. He thought maybe it had been the day at the beach, on Luke’s birthday, when she had leaned her back against his chest and he got to feel her soft skin against his.</p><p>Or maybe it had been when they’d been in the water and the sun had hit her just right. When her long braids had taken on the sun's golden glow, making it look like a halo around her head as she splashed him. </p><p>Maybe it was when they were ten and she had kneed Bobby Wilson in the groin for calling Reggie a freak. He didn’t know. Does it really matter? What matters is that it's there and every day they spend together he finds it harder and harder not to just let the words roll off of his tongue.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Song: Time Bomb- WALK THE MOON</p><p>The response to the last chapter has absolutely blown my mind! Thank you all so much. All of you! If you comment, leave kudo's, subscribe, bookmark, or just take time out of your lives to read the things I write. I appreciate it so much, you all have no idea. This fandom has helped me rediscover my love of writing after the HP fandom burnt my will to a ash. Thank you all again.</p><p>No TW's. We're taking a break from the angst to wallow in some fluffy goodness.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>By the second week of their sophomore year, Rose had received a clean bill of health. She still felt random waves of nausea, her hair was thinner than it's ever been, and her joints hurt but it was fading. She couldn’t complain, she was alive, and healthy, and she was surrounded by laughter and love. She couldn’t ask for anything more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d had a few rough days, most of them coinciding with chemo treatment where she felt at her absolute worst both physically and mentally. On one particularly hard day, she had written a song for Julie. One she’d hoped would get her through her grief should Rose not make it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had called it “Wake Up”. Instead of leaving the song for her daughter to find after her death, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what a morbid thought</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She had given it to her as a type of power anthem. Something she could use to give herself strength when she needed it most.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had celebrated Rose’s health with a barbeque. The kids had been seated at their own picnic table where Flynn and Reggie snuck cans of whiteclaw while the adults were distracted. Luke and Alex thought they were disgusting but drank them anyway. Julie and Willie toasted and laughed at their cringing faces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray had seen it all but chose not to say anything. He’d been no better at sixteen and truthfully, he felt better about them drinking here, on his property, than out who knew where causing who knew what kind of trouble. He just smiled at Rose who laughed. They weren’t nearly as sneaky as they thought they were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole had managed to convince her parents that she would be over at her best friend's house but had instead made her way over to the barbeque. She was seated between Julie and Alex, trying to sneak a sip of Alex’s drink, which he kept moving away from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nuh uh. You’re a little young to be trying this.” Alex said as he held the can out of her reach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So are you.” She responded dryly. Her eyebrow arched and her arms crossed over her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do as I say, not as I do.” He replied. Julie and Flynn snorted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, that’ll work. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Flynn thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do as I want, not as you say.” Nicole shot back. They all laughed. Alex simply pulled a bottle of coke towards himself and poured her a cup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bottom’s up.” Alex said, as he raised his can to toast her. She rolled her eyes and grumbled, toasting anyway. Suddenly a loud shriek caught their attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They watched as Carlos ran over to their table and slapped Luke’s thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luke! Up! I wanna go up!” The toddlers arms were above his head, grabbing at the air above him. Luke looked down, smiled, and picked him up to sit on the table in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a little demanding, huh?” Carlos ignored him in favor of snatching the hot dog off of the plate that Luke had moved to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All six of them watched as the kid tried and failed to fit the whole thing in his mouth, instead getting about a quarter of it in a bite. When he pulled it away, he had mustard and ketchup smeared on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julie laughed and passed a wet wipe to Luke who gently wiped his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We gotta teach you how to eat, bud.” Reggie said as he ruffled the kids hair from Luke’s left. Carlos laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I eat good!” He puffed out his chest and placed his little fists on his hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could eat better. I rate that about a… five out of ten.” Willie said from Luke’s right. Carlos reached out and grabbed at his hair. He’d been fixated on Willie’s hair since he’d met him. It seemed the obsession wasn’t going to fade any time soon. Willie moved out of reach with a smile, anticipating Carlos’ movements.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex, Julie, and Flynn had no control over their heart eyes as they watched their respective crushes help Carlos eat the hot dog without getting it on himself. Nicole looked at their faces and grimaced. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hope I don’t look that stupid when I grow up. </span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought. The parents watched this as well, all of them filling with pride. Rose laughing at the looks on the others' faces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night wound down with a performance from Sunset Curve. The buzz of the whiteclaw letting them rock harder, play smoother, and feel the music deeper. Even the next door neighbors had climbed up to hang off of the fences to listen and watch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Overall it had been a perfect night, surrounded by perfect people, with the perfect music lending itself to the soundtrack of their lives.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Reggie didn’t know when exactly he had developed a crush on Flynn. He thought maybe it had been the day at the beach, on Luke’s birthday, when she had leaned her back against his chest and he got to feel her soft skin against his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or maybe it had been when they’d been in the water and the sun had hit her just right. When her long braids had taken on the sun's golden glow, making it look like a halo around her head as she splashed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was when they were ten and she had kneed Bobby Wilson in the groin for calling Reggie a freak. He didn’t know. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Does it really matter? </span>
  </em>
  <span>What matters is that it's there and every day they spend together he finds it harder and harder not to just let the words roll off of his tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thinks she might feel the same. If there’s a choice for seating, she picks the spot closest to him. If they’re cuddle piling, her arms are thrown over his chest. Her touches linger a bit longer than they used to but so do his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he needs comfort or advice, most of the time it’s her window he’s climbing through. When they meet up in the morning to walk to the bus stop, it’s her house he’s waiting at, earlier than Julie would leave the house, just to get an extra few minutes alone with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Monday morning after the barbeque, Flynn had run out of her house, the brightest smile he’d ever seen on her face. She squealed and launched herself at him. Jumping up and wrapping her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck. If he hadn’t had the presence of mind to grab on, they would have both been sprawled on the concrete by now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let her down after a long moment. He might have held on a little tighter than he needed to but that was his own business. She beamed at him again and laughed loud and full, she kissed both of his cheeks and shoved her phone in his face. He wasn’t able to read whatever it was because her hands were shaking with excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to get to the bus stop now! Where’s Julie?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, Flynn. Where’s the fire?” Alex asked as he pulled the front door of their house closed behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julie chose that moment to come out of her own house and cross the street to where they were waiting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not a word until you’re all together! Let’s go. Luke’s already at the bus stop.” She grabbed Reggie’s hand and pulled him forward, trusting the other two to follow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>See? She went for my hand first. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Reggie thought to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no. She’s in manager mode.” Julie mumbled to Alex. Flynn stopped and turned around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give it a few minutes, Jules. Best. Manager. Ever.” Flynn pointed to herself and continued pulling Reggie along. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they finally got there, Luke was pacing back and forth, running his hands through his hair. He hadn’t noticed them yet so Julie ran up behind him and jumped on his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, sunshine!” She said as she kissed his cheek from behind. He laughed in response and turned around with her still on his back and his hands holding her up under her thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment he had forgotten why he was so anxious but then he saw Flynn’s smiling face and he remembered her text this morning. “Huge news. Bus stop ASAP.” she had written. He had been at the bus stop for a half hour since, pacing and letting his thoughts run away with him as to what the news could be. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I should have just gone to her house. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to need you guys to stand together.” She aimed her phone at them. Her camera recording.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Flynn! What’s happening?” Luke’s voice had taken on a whiny tone as he begged her to tell them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got an email last night. From the Orpheum talent team…” She let her words hang there. Alex’s mouth hung open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And?” Reggie asked. Julie was a statue between himself and Luke. Afraid if she moved then the spell would break.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“October 27th, Sunset Curve.... Opening act for…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Flynn!” They all shouted together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Panic! At The Disco!” She shouted and watched as the four of them collectively lost their minds. There was lots of shouting, jumping, laughing and tears. Flynn recorded it all and posted it to the bands Instagram as the bus pulled up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were still riding the high when Flynn spoke again. “I took the liberty of confirming. So, happy early birthday Reggie and Julie. They want a three song set so you have over a month to come up with new songs. You can’t play anything from your existing library. We need new material” She beamed at them and leaned over to kiss Reggie on the cheek. His eyes widened and he tried to hide his blush. He failed. Flynn ignored it with a smile at Julie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke was already scribbling in his notebook and passing it to Julie who made her own notes. Julie turned to Luke who was smiling and biting his bottom lip as he watched Reggie duck his head. Alex shook his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How did I not see this coming? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willie was waiting for them outside of the school as the bus pulled up and he watched as the five of them rushed him, Alex throwing his arms around him. Willie was smiling, Flynn had already texted him to check out the bands Instagram stories.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Orpheum! Panic!” Willie yelled and grabbed the collar of Alex’s jean jacket, shaking him in his excitement before leaning back in for another hug. He let go after to hug the rest of them in congratulations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew it! This is just the beginning, I feel it in my bones.” Willie said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their follower count had skyrocketed to twenty five thousand since their Eats &amp; Beats performance which they found out later had been live streamed on the venues own Facebook page. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Best. Manager. Ever!” Reggie said, his arms came around Flynn’s shoulders to hug her from behind and he rested his head on the crook of her neck. She leaned her head against his and pushed her back into his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Told ya.” She answered. She turned her head and smiled at him in a way that made his insides flutter. Her breath ghosted across his cheek and Reggie felt the blood rush to his face. Willie, Alex, Luke, and Julie exchanged small smiles and knowing looks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all walked into school. Their excitement was so high that every teacher in every class, whether they had it together or separately, had insisted they calm down before they got sent to the dean's office. Mrs. Harrison even breathed a sigh of relief when the bell had rang and Luke bounced his way out of her classroom followed by Reggie, Julie, Flynn, and Alex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They huddled together outside of the school after the final bell rang. Julie was about to invite them over for homework and a writing session when the only voice in the world capable of making their skin collectively crawl came from behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Freakshow. Isn’t this the cutest little sight in the world? Look at Sunset Crap go.” Bobby laughed. His two goons next to him following a second too late for it to be a natural reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke stood next to Julie repeating “Orpheum, Record deal, Grammy” over and over again, a way to keep himself from doing what he’d wanted to do for the last five years. Reggie was quiet again, Flynn was holding his hand in order to keep him calm and next to her. Alex and Willie though had moved forward. Alex had had enough of Bobby Wilson to last a lifetime. Willie simply didn’t give a shit and had been wanting to wipe the floor with the kids smug face for too long. He had nothing to lose except a few days of suspension.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ew, Bobby! Enough already! Aren’t you tired of getting punched in the face? Or do I have to talk to dad </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>? That went pretty well for you the last time.” Carrie stood to the side, her face a picture of annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It escaped no one's notice that she was standing apart from them all, but on their side of the invisible line that had been drawn. Nick was holding her hand and staring at her with a look so adoring, it could give Luke a run for his money.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ew, Carrie. Seriously? You’re taking their side?” He mocked. She smiled smugly. Nick squeezed her hand in support. Bobby’s goons looked between the siblings, shock on both of their faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better than whatever side you’ve put yourself on. Seems pretty lonely over there.” she shrugged and turned to walk away. She was about to pull her phone out to order and Uber rather than ride with her brother but Flynn spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Carrie! Come sit with us at lunch tomorrow.” The rest of them nodded in agreement. Julie smiled at the girl. Carrie looked at her for a second and then smiled and nodded. Nick beamed at them and waived before taking Carrie’s hand, leading her away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby stomped off with his bodyguards in tow while the six of them linked arms and started towards Julie’s house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we’re definitely living an episode of </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Twilight Zone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, right?” Reggie asked from his place between Flynn and Alex his arms linked through both of theirs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re living an episode of something, that’s for sure.” Luke said from Julie’s side as he slipped his arm through hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never thought I’d see the day Carrie Wilson took </span>
  <em>
    <span>our </span>
  </em>
  <span>side in anything. Let alone an argument with her shit brother.” Alex responded, his arms were linked through Reggies and Willie’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a really good day, isn’t it?” Julie asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” They all responded at the same time.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>They arrived at Julie’s and situated themselves around the table to do their homework. Rose placed a big bowl of cut up fruit in the middle with a pitcher of lemonade for them to snack on while they worked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed around, rehearsing in the studio while Julie and Luke workshopped songs, every once and a while asking for input from Reggie and Alex. Overall it really had been the perfect day. They had the three songs already started for the Orpheum performance. They just needed to be cleaned up and the instrumentals worked out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time everyone had left to go home, Reggie had developed a headache. It had been a while since a song had formed in his head and now another one was forcing its way out. It had taken everything in him to be able to focus enough to play his bass and to give commentary whenever Luke or Julie asked for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flynn had been next to him the whole time. Watching as he played, tracking him when he’d walk over to lean against the piano and look over what they had so far. Sitting down next to him when he took a break and throwing her legs over his lap to look over the lyrics in his hands. If he didn’t feel her eyes on him then he’d feel the brush of her hand, or ghost of her breath against his jaw as she spoke low enough to force him to lean in to hear her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was starting to get really hard to control his reactions to her. He didn’t didn’t deny himself the need to touch her though. His hand would be on the small of her back when she was next to him, or his hand on her bare knee, her shorts riding up and making it impossible to look anywhere else but the dark skin of her exposed thigh. When she’d sat down almost in his lap the urge to just throw caution to the wind when she looked up at him through her lashes was enough to make him spontaneously combust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Afraid to light the fuse again, start a fire, lose a friend</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But when your heart opens, it's like I'm ready to fall again</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lines kept repeating over and over again. Making him toss and turn in his bed. He wouldn’t be able to sleep until he got it out. So he sat up and grabbed his own notebook and began to write. He wrote for two hours and then he worked out the instruments. Julie on keyboard, Alex on drums, Luke on the guitar, and himself on bass and singing lead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was finished and he smiled at the page. If Flynn didn’t get it after she heard this song then he’d take his losses and lick his wounds privately. It would hurt. A lot. It’d be awkward too, though and that set off a completely different round of spiraling thoughts. He spent the rest of the night second guessing anything and everything. His mind whirled with the possibilities, endless and terrifying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He decided he’d show it to Julie in the morning and see what she said. Julie’s only response was to squeal and launch herself into his arms. “I knew it!” She’d said and then convinced him that Flynn would love it. Julie volunteered to arrange a private jam session for them to work the song out before he played it for Flynn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had been successful and that day after school, Willie had gone over to Flynn’s to do homework while they waited for the all clear. Flynn had left them with a suspicious look in their direction. From three in the afternoon to seven they practiced the song.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke was absolutely obsessed with it, Alex had melted when he’d read over the lyrics. He simply slapped his hand down on Reggie’s shoulder and said “Our little Reggie’s all grown up.” and pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. Reggie laughed and shoved him away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we ready to call Flynn and Willie over?” Julie asked. Reggie gulped and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now or never?” He asked, his voice slightly shaky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now or never.” Julie, Alex, and Luke answered together. Julie pulled out her phone and texted them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Julie to Soulmatez: We’re ready. Come over.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Willie: Coming</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flynn walked through the doors of the studio a minute later, Willie’s hand in hers and pulled him over to the couch to sit. She smiled at Reggie and then the rest of them. Willie gave them a thumbs up and threw his arm on the back of the couch behind Flynn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This one’s called Time Bomb.” Reggie said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Written by Reggie Peters. Performed by Sunset Curve.” Luke added, a proud smile taking over his face as he looked over at Reggie. Reggie smiled, took a deep breath and let Julie start the intro on her keyboard. As Reggie’s voice came in, Alex started up the drum beat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Every night, every day</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ten times outta nine, I'm a hand grenade</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't wanna push you away, but I'm warning you, babe</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Instead of green light, no serenade</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's a red flag before the mayday</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Check all of my signs, keep away, I'm warning you, babe</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The song was fun and upbeat, it made them all want to dance, so they did. Reggie was looking at Flynn the whole time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Afraid to light the fuse again, start a fire, lose a friend</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But when your heart opens, it's like I'm ready to fall again</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t get it at first but when he came in with the pre-chorus her eyes widened and her mouth formed the most adorable little “o” Reggie had ever seen. He smiled at her and kept singing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who tripped the red wire out of the blue?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Swept off my feet, said, "God save me now"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How many people there in a dark room?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Swept off my feet, said, "God save me now"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had stopped dancing and was now just swaying, her eyes never leaving his. Is this what she thought it was? Was he finally making a move? Did he actually write a song for her? Flynn felt her brain stop working and all she could do was absorb the lyrics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is it real love? Is it real love?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ti-ti-ti-ticking like a time-bomb</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can feel your, I can feel your heart</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ti-ti-ti-ticking like a time-bomb</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow.</span>
  </em>
  <span> That was the only coherent thought in her mind. Was this real life or was her alarm about to go off, bringing disappointment with it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Heads up, look alive</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The more that I stare into your eyes</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The more I get lost in your face, I'm warning you, babe</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A red line, danger zone</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Point of no return coming real close</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pulling me in, I'm afraid, I'm warning you, babe</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julie, Luke, Alex, and Willie were too busy jamming to the powerful bass line and drumbeat to notice much of anything. Flynn was still frozen to the spot, her flowy top fluttering faster and faster as her breathing sped up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Afraid to light the fuse again, start a fire, lose a friend</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But when your heart opens, it's like I'm ready to fall again</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who tripped the red wire out of the blue?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Swept off my feet, said, "God save me now"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How many people are there in a dark room?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Swept off my feet, said, "God save me now"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is it real love? Is it real love?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ti-ti-ti-ticking like a time-bomb</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can feel your, I can feel your heart</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ti-ti-ti-ticking like a time-bomb</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The verses repeated again but Reggie had not stopped looking at her the entire time. Afraid that if he looked away, he’d lose whatever this connection was. His cheeks were flushed, his voice hoarse from singing the song for the sixth time but none of that mattered because her face had broken out into a huge grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had slipped the bass off of his shoulder and placed it down when he was almost knocked off of his feet. Flynn had jumped into his arms, once again wrapping her legs around his hips. Her hands were on either side of his face and she was kissing him. Hard and with more passion than any fifteen year old should possess. His fingers tightened on her thighs where he held her up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He vaguely heard the sounds of laughing and cheering but that was nothing compared to having her lips on his. Her weight in his arms was both perfect and becoming a problem. His hormones were starting to take over and if he didn’t put her down now, it would become supremely awkward for everyone in the room with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let her down and she looked up at him, the height difference was more than he’d ever realized. He kind of loved the fact that she was so much shorter than him. Her hands were still on either side of his face. She was looking at him like he was an oasis in a desert and she had been minutes away from dying of thirst.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you wrote me a song.” She whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You kinda make it too easy.” He replied. She beamed at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Encore!” Luke shouted out and Julie slapped his shoulder. Willie and Alex, from their spot on the couch shook their heads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s take a walk?” Flynn asked, holding out her hand for him to take.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He agreed. He laced their fingers together and they walked out to a round of wolf whistles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His friends were idiots, but man did he love them. They walked around the block a few times. Discussing the “leveling up” of their relationship, as she’d called it. They’d discussed the performance at the Orpheum and her hope to get them on stage for the Halloween dance directly after that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys have to get used to performing days in a row. When that world tour happens, don’t think I’ll be giving you days off in between.” She said. He just pulled her in closer, kissed her temple, and delighted in the fact that she melted against him.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Rose was putting Carlos down for the night when a knock sounded at her door. Ray was in his office editing pictures. He was on a deadline so she didn’t want to bother him. She placed Carlos in his crib and went downstairs, the baby monitor in her hand as she listened to her son babble to his toys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kids were in the studio and it was about another hour before she’d have to corral them into their own homes. Besides, not a single one of them would ever knock. They would have just walked in and made themselves at home. Except for Willie, but she was determined to break him of that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled the door open and gasped. The woman standing there was about three months too early and if Rose was being honest with herself, extremely unwelcome.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alice? What are you doing here? You’re not supposed to be back for another three months.” Rose asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to see my son.” She answered simply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not until I have proof that you’re sober and that you were discharged by an actual doctor.” Rose responded, crossing her hands over her chest. She prayed with everything in her that the kids would stay out in the studio for as long as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not his mother, Rose. I don’t owe you a goddamn thing except my thanks for taking care of him when I couldn’t.” Rose bristled at her tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you mean you were too busy getting drunk and hitting your son? You’re welcome. Don’t fuck with me Alice.” Rose hissed in her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get CPA involved if I have to. Got a foster’s license and everything. Where do you think the courts will place him if the truth comes out? His abusive drunk mother’s house? Or the place he feels safest?” She continued. Her fists were clenched at her side, ready to forcibly remove the woman from her property.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before either woman could so much as move towards the other though, Reggie had come up to the front of the house. His arm around Flynn’s shoulders as he looked towards the front door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom?” He ran up the walkway and launched himself into her arms. Rose stood quietly. Her mind already came up with plan A’s and B’s and every other letter of the alphabet to make sure that it would be safe for Reggie to return home, and if not, then to be able to legally keep Alice away from him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun Fact - Reggie and Flynn were never supposed to happen in this fic. I had completely different plans for them but alas, the characters do as they wish. I am merely a scribe.</p><p>When Carrie says "Ew, Bobby." I pictured it as Alexis Rose saying "Ew, David" - If you watch Schitt's Creek, you know.</p><p>How do we feel? Are we happy with a break from the drama? Are we feeling Fleggie? (Ew, not that) Rynn? (Help)</p><p>Tell me all about it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Born to Run- Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Song: Born to Run by American Authors</p><p>TW: Alcoholism, Depiction of Child Abuse, Violence.</p><p>This one got pretty long so I had to cut it. Part 2 tomorrow.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rose barely had a second to process what was happening before she was looking at a teary Reggie clinging to his mother. Her stomach sank. She didn’t want to let him go, had grown used to having him here. He was her son too and she loved him as if </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> had given birth to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had no choice once she saw how happy he was so she told Alice that she’d help him pack and walk him over. Alice had nodded and left, smiling at her son the whole time. It hadn’t escaped Rose’s notice that Flynn stood behind them, her brow furrowed with worry. Rose gave her what she thought was a reassuring smile, it was more a grimace, though and did nothing to soothe Flynn’s worries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flynn nodded and went to the studio to fill in the rest of them while Rose led Reggie upstairs to pack. She stopped him at the top of the stairs and turned him to look at her, placing her hands on either side of his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Reg. If at any point you don’t feel safe or even if you just want to come back here, you come, okay? No questions asked.” She walked to her bedroom and took out the extra set of keys to the house and gave them to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That room is yours anytime you need it. You hear me?” Reggie was crying again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was overwhelmed. On one hand, he was so happy to have his mom back. Sure, it was worrying that she’d come back too early but she was here, and she looked good, and she wanted him back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other, though, the Molina’s had been wonderful. He had almost lost Rose and he wasn’t sure he wanted to give up Ray’s steadying presence in his life. He didn’t want to give up Julie’s cuddles or Carlos’ weird questions that he had to wrack his brain to answer. He had his own </span>
  <em>
    <span>blood </span>
  </em>
  <span>family but these people? They felt more like family than his own had in a very long time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he felt incredibly guilty for allowing that thought to pass through his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your feelings are valid. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ray's voice replayed in his head. Reggie nodded and wrapped his arms around Rose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much, for everything, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mami.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rose’s breath hitched and she hugged him tighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d heard Julie call her that all of their lives and it just felt right to address this woman the same way. She’d been everything he needed, more of a mother than his own had ever been. He hoped that would change but knowing that he’d have a safe place to land if everything went to shit was exactly what he needed to hear.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Julie was sitting next to Luke on the piano bench, his arm around her shoulders as she leaned fully against him. It was uncomfortable but he stayed that way because </span>
  <em>
    <span>hello! Wicked beauty pressed up against me? I’ll deal with the sore back later. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex was on the couch, his arm around Willie. Willie had his head on Alex's chest as he scrolled through instagram. The post from that morning came up and Willie watched again as the four of them jumped up and down screaming at the bus stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you guys should post a music video. Look at these comments. People are clambering for content.” Alex looked down at the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, guys? Have we made it? Every single one of us has stan accounts!” Alex said as he reached out to press the ‘view more comments’ link.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julie and Luke got up to stand behind the couch and look over at the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Alexthedrummerboy: </b>
  <span>October 27th can’t come quick enough! 🤩</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lukesorangebeanie: </b>
  <span>got my tickets! And it’s not Brenden I’m gonna be looking for 😜</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cmon-reginald: </b>
  <span>omg! Are we getting new music?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ask-leadsingerjulie: </b>
  <span>I can’t wait to watch our Queen kill it! 💃👑</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sinsetcurve: </b>
  <span>rock on sunset curve!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lead singer Julie?” Luke asked. He was smiling though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duh, you know she’s the best of us, right?” Alex asked. Willie laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Luke said it softly, his eyes locking on hers and she blushed. There he was, all heart eyed and soft for her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, he’s dangerous in the best way. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Julie thought. She was about to respond that they were all the best of them but Willie spoke first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys? I think this means it’s all officially happening. You should talk to Ray about filming a video. For real. I think between Flynn and I we can come up with a sick concept!” Willie said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before anyone could answer him though, Flynn ran through the doors of the studio, her face was worried. All of them perked up instantly at the look she threw them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reggie’s mom is back. Rose is helping him pack to go to her house. I have a really bad feeling about this.” She explained. She refused to call the place his home, it wasn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lets go.” Luke stood straight and rushed towards the door. The rest of them were right behind him.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The kids had walked Reggie back to the house that night with Rose. All of them with sinking stomachs. Julie cried, not wanting to let him go back. It wouldn’t feel right, to not have him across the hall from her. At the table every morning for breakfast but she had to let him go. He was too happy to have his mother back for her to voice any of her worries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flynn clung to his hand and promised that she’d be climbing through his window that night. The rest of them agreed too. She didn’t want to let go of him but had no choice when Alice opened the door to call him into the house. Reggie hugged them all, lingered longer on Julie, even longer on Flynn, and the longest on Rose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember what I said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mijo.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Reggie nodded and made his way into the house. No one noticed the glare Rose shot at Alice as she shut the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m worried, mom.” Julie said as they turned to walk home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Us too. Is he going to be okay?” Alex asked. Willie squeezed his hand at the stress in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m worried too, guys. But all we can do right now is try and be as supportive as we can and be there for him if it all falls apart. Okay?” Rose asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She put her arms around Julie and Flynn’s shoulders. Luke came from the other side, wrapping his arm around Julie’s waist while Alex wrapped his around Flynn’s. Willie came up from behind and threw his arms around the two and placed his head between Alex’s and Flynn’s as they walked back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kids scattered after that. Willie, going to stay at the Ryder’s for the night. Luke went home and packed an overnight bag, preparing to spend the night at Reggie’s. The rest of them did the same. Agreeing to meet in front of Flynn’s at twelve.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>When Reggie walked back into the house for the first time in over a year his chest had gotten tight and the last time he’d been here replayed in his mind. His breaths started coming faster, too shallow to supply his blood with the oxygen it needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother didn’t notice though and instead led him to the kitchen where she sat him down and explained that she’d been back for a couple of days and wanted to bring the house to order before bringing him ‘home’. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This isn’t my home. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought but cut it off before it could go further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She told him she was clean and sober, healthier than she’d ever been and he hoped to whatever god was listening that it was the truth. She kept talking but the blood was rushing to his head now and it felt like he had cotton balls stuffed in his ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinked and there was broken glass and shattered bottles all over the floor. Blinked again and all was as it had been a minute before. Another blink and his mother was aiming a bottle at his head. Once more and she was smiling in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He excused himself, saying he was tired and made his way up to his room. He stood in the doorway absorbing how everything could be so different and yet exactly the same as it had been. He was so happy to have her back but also heartbroken at having to leave the Molina’s it was all too much. His chest was starting to tighten again so he laid on his bed and tried to relax as much as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s in the living room. His parents are screaming. Glass is shattering, venomous words hurled at each other. He’s running down the stairs to stop it. He can’t sleep, can’t focus, can’t breathe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop! Mom please!” he’s begging. He’s standing between them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She doesn’t see him, doesn’t want to see him. She shoves him out of the way, he stumbles but gets back up. Forces himself between them again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She lifts her arm and brings the bottle down across his jaw with all the strength she possesses. He’s still small. Shorter than her and the force of the blow knocks him down.There’s blood on his hands.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Reggie?” Flynn.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Reg! Wake up!” Luke.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re okay.” Alex</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Reginald Peters! Wake up!” Julie</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We got you.” Willie</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reggie opened his eyes and saw his best friends standing over him. All of them worried, all of them touching him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Thank god. You’re awake.” Flynn said and forced him over to lay down on his right and hugged him close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julie moved to the left and placed Reggie’s arm around her, throwing her arm over Flynn’s to rest on his stomach. Luke moved to the head of the bed, between Reggie and the headboard and curled himself around the three of them, his head between Julies and Reggie’s. Alex laid behind Flynn spooning her and bringing his hand to rest over Reggies heart. Willie went to Julie and mirrored Alex’s position so that his hand rested on Alex’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They lay like that for a while, silent but awake. Reggie whispers a “Thank you” and snuggles in deeper. They respond by moving in tighter. His chest feels lighter, he’s breathing easier. They’re quiet again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Willie, are you ever going to tell us what your superhero alter ego is?” Willie let out a startled laugh at Reggie’s question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” He responded, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, like Bruce banner? Peter Parker? Stephen Strange? Clarke Kent?” Reggie clarified. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all laughed but Willie seemed to still be confused. Flynn leaned up and kissed his cheek for being so freaking cute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your name is Willie Watts! That’s like </span>
  <em>
    <span>the most </span>
  </em>
  <span>superhero name.” Reggie stated, as if it was an undisputed fact. He had a point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I had to pick, I’d go with Aquaman. If it didn’t already exist. I always wanted his powers. The ocean, man. It’s so beautiful and powerful.” Julie snorted at Willie’s answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. You’d be an awesome Aquaman.” Reggie replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, you already have the whole Jason Mamoa vibe going on.” Alex said. Thanking the universe that it was dark and no one could see his blush. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who says that? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alex shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, babe.” Willie chuckled and squeezed Alex’s hand. Alex buried his face in Flynn's braids as his face heated up at the pet name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aside from the flirting, I arranged a video shoot with Ray for next weekend. Willie and I are going to work on the concept and Rose agreed to help me arrange the wardrobe.” Flynn informed them and then yawned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll discuss it tomorrow.” Reggie said. “I’m beat.” He continued. They all watched as Julie fell asleep first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Annoying, isn’t it?” Luke whispered. They all agreed but were asleep not long after.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The next Saturday, the kids were on the rooftop of Flynn’s dad’s office building. Ray and Rose were there, as were some of Ray’s sound and lighting guys. He’d even hired a drone pilot to get the best shots. The city of LA spread out all around them. The sun was just beginning to set and the sky was all different colors. Orange to red, to pink, to purple. It was beautiful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carrie had been invited to watch them film their music video and brought Nick along to help with anything they needed. The lunch date had been successful and after that they’d been eating together every day. She’d even volunteered to help them with some choreo for the video so they didn’t look disjointed when they jammed along to the song.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robert, Flynn’s dad had arranged for them to use the roof for a few hours. The concept had been Willie’s idea, especially since they chose </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bright </span>
  </em>
  <span>for the video. They were set up in the middle. Willie, with Julie’s help, had painted the bands logo on the roof with washable paint that would disappear the next time it rained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They would be all dressed in black for the beginning and in the final two choruses, the camera would cut away to the sky and then they’d change into bright colors when it panned back to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each one would be dressed in colors matching the sunset. Reggie in a bright red suit jacket, Luke in a bright blue that made his eyes pop. Julie was in a sparkly purple dress that stopped above her knees, and Rose’s bedazzled leather jacket sparkling under the lights. Alex would be in a bright pink jacket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took about four hours to shoot the whole thing, multiple takes and corrections from everyone present. By the time they were finished, the kids were exhausted in the best way possible. They’d never played tighter than they had that day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray promised them an epic first music video. He needed about a week to edit everything together before it’d be ready to post. They nodded and packed up, heading home. All of them gathered at Reggie’s house to sleep. Carrie and Nick had gone home after that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice had made it clear to him that everyone was welcome there but she didn’t want him at the Molina’s. He hated it, didn’t understand it but was too afraid to rock the boat. It had been peaceful and he didn’t want to mess it up. It all felt too fragile.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The first weekend of October the six of them sat huddled in front of the TV to watch their first ever music video that hadn’t been shot with an iPhone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke's eyes were wide and shiny as he watched the camera focus on Julie. The light of the sun reflecting off of the hundreds of crystals on her jacket and dress. She brought the song in on the keyboard. Her voice was light and airy, the piano starting off the beat with a promise of something greater to come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sometimes I think I'm falling down</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wanna cry, I'm calling out</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For one more try to feel alive</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And when I feel lost and alone</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know that I can make it home</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fight through the dark and find the spark</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The camera panned around her and the drone footage took over, going above her head and showing the sparkling city of Los Angeles laid out behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Life is a risk, but I will take it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Close my eyes and jump</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Together, I think that we can make it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>C'mon let's run</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The camera panned out as her fingers dancing across the keys built the momentum of the song. It framed them all as the sun set behind them. Golden hour had come and they were all glowing, even in their all black wardrobes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And rise through the night, you and I</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We will fight to shine together, bright forever</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And rise through the night, you and I</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We will fight to shine together, bright forever</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reggie, Alex, and Luke came in at the same time, bringing a sense of electricity with them. Their energy was infectious. A lightning strike lit up in the distance at the perfect moment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Apollo. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luke thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of Carrie’s tips had paid off, they looked like they’d been doing this for years. The camera circled around them, focusing on each of their faces between shots of the whole band.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In times that I doubted myself</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I felt like I needed somе help</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stuck in my head with nothing left</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I feel somеthing around me now</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So unclear, lifting me out</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I found the ground I'm marching on</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The camera focused on Luke and his eyes trailed Julie as she rocked with Reggie and Alex. The sun was sinking now and the sky was lit up in a blue that matched Luke’s jacket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Life is a risk, but we will take it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Close my eyes and jump</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Together, I think that we can make it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>C'mon let's run</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reggie ran over and joined Luke at his mic, singing the words with him. The camera panned back to show Julie beaming at Alex as her vocals cushioned theirs. Her hair whipped around her head, Alex’s wild as he nodded his head to the crash of the drums as he beat out the rhythm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The camera panned out to show the skyline, the sunset a soft orange and purple at the horizon. Showing the LA skyline. It came back to them when Luke began his final verse before the last chorus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In times that I doubted myself</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I felt like I needed some help</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stuck in my head with nothing left</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And when I feel lost and alone</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know that I can make it home</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fight through the dark and find the spark</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julie held her mic out for him to sing into and none of them would deny what an inspired idea it had been to change their costumes when the final chorus crashed down on them. Like the world was black and white but their music had filled it all with color. It was beautiful and most importantly, everything they never thought to wish for their first video.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Sunset Curve logo drew the eye and framed them perfectly. By the time the final </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bright Forever </span>
  </em>
  <span>belted out of Julie’s mouth, the sun had set and the city lights glittered in the background. The final shot was all four of them watching the camera drone as it lifted off of the roof until they were indistinguishable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Emily, Mitch, Robert, and Jason had gathered at the Molina’s to watch. Everyone was blown away. No one had any words for the first few minutes after the clip ended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay! Willie and I? Pure genius. You’re all welcome.” Flynn broke the spell. Reggie grabbed her face and laid a kiss on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was epic!” Luke yelled and shot up to jump around the room as his parents laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolute genius!” Alex agreed as he lifted Flynn up and spun her around. Willie and Julie were hugging too, joining the rest of them in jumping around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The parents were applauding their kids. Rose had asked what everybody wanted and when she had gotten four different choices, had ordered their favorites from each place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m posting an announcement on the band page. The video premieres tomorrow at 12pm. Are we in agreement?” Flynn already had her phone out, typing away as if any of them had a choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a great night, even if Alice’s absence was noted and filed away for later observation by Rose and Ray.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Walk you home?” Willie asked later that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean across the street? I’d love that.” Alex smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willie chuckled in response and grabbed his hand. Instead of actually crossing the street though, they turned left and walked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” Willie started, not quite knowing how to start the conversation or ask the question he wanted to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…?” Alex repeated, a question hanging on his version. Willie blushed and looked down but didn’t let go of Alex’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys were absolutely amazing in that video. Gotta say though, I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you.” Willie said and thoroughly enjoyed the way Alex’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was pretty hard to concentrate on the song when you were right in front of me, all covered in paint and glowing in the sun.” Alex responded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh My God! Who says that? What is this? A Rom com? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alex mentally facepalmed himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if you enjoy me in the sun, how about I teach you how to surf? Lots of sun exposure there… Just us?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>There, I asked. He has to know I’m asking him out right? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Willie thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’d love that.” Alex stuttered out. Wllie beamed at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a date. This weekend?” Willie said but Alex’s eyes had widened again and his lips pressed together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a date.” He repeated then graced Willie with the brightest smile he’d ever seen on the blonde's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Willie said and moved closer to Alex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Alex whispered, moving even closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willie tilted his head up since Alex was taller. Both asking for permission and demanding an answer to his unspoken question. Alex answered by tipping his head down and letting their lips touch. Willie didn’t want to push and end up forcing him to move faster than he was ready for. He didn’t need to worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex wrapped his arms around Willie's neck and pulled him forward so that there was no space left between them, fisting his hand in hair at the base of his neck. Willie’s arms came around his waist, the warmth of him igniting a fire in Willie’s stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex decided that this was not enough. He wanted more, so he lightly bit Willie’s lip and when he gasped Alex tentatively ran his tongue over Willie’s bottom lip. He felt his fists clench his shirt and press into his lower back. Their tongues connected and Alex was pretty sure he was dead then and there. Simultaneously, Willie thought he might ascend from his own body at the sensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before it got to be too much though, Willie pulled away and rested his forehead against Alex’s. They stood there, breathing each other in for a few moments before Willie spoke. His warm breath breezing across the bridge of Alex's nose. It smelled of spice and spearmint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be my boyfriend?” Willie asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Alex answered before Willie had even completed the final word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willie giggled, like actually giggled and took his hand again. They continued around the block, neither one spoke, they simply basked in their new dynamic. When they reached the front of the Ryder’s house Willie stood there and looked up at Alex’s face for a minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you tomorrow, boyfriend.” Alex squeaked in response. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck was that? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alex thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willie laughed again, he hadn’t stopped smiling since he’d taken Alex’s hand to walk him home. His cheeks hurt in the best way and his lips were swollen and slightly sore. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Overall, a perfect night. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>When Alex walked into the house, Flynn and Julie were on the couch in pajamas waiting for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell us everything!” Julie squealed. Flynn nodded vigorously next to her. She reached down and pulled out three Mike’s Hard Lemonades and passed them to Julie and Alex, keeping one for herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The dad's are already in bed, don’t worry.” Flynn said when he looked up the stairs. He sat between them on the couch, both girls threw their legs onto his lap and listened eagerly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He told them everything. The kiss, the date, the question. He gushed about how he couldn’t have asked for a better first kiss. How he’d been contemplating asking Willie out if he didn’t ask first. How it was officially official and then his phone pinged.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>WillTheSkaterBoi added to his stories.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex clicked on it and the app and it opened up to show Willie’s smiling face in the backseat of his uber with a caption that said “The most perfect night @AlexsSunset”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned the phone to show it to Julie and Flynn. The pitch of the following squeals should have shattered every window within a mile radius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By two in the morning, the drinks were finished and both girls were asleep on the couch, their legs still in his lap. His mind was still buzzing and a phrase entered his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm gonna live my life like I'm gonna die young</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like it's never enough, like I'm born to run</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm gonna spend my time like tomorrow won't come</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do whatever I want like I'm born to run</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex had never felt so free in all of his life. So light that he could float away right now if gravity wouldn’t have prevented it. He had energy buzzing through his muscles and knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight. He typed the chorus up into his phone and then messaged the group chat, pasting them in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Alex to Soulmatez: </b>
  <span>Thoughts? Let’s workshop tomorrow? I have a really good feeling about this one. Maybe for the Orpheum?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Luke: </b>
  <span>Fuck yes! I have a few ideas already. Going to write!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Willie: </b>
  <span>Feeling inspired? 😉</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Reggie: </b>
  <span>👀 feeling suspicious</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Julie: </b>
  <span>Luke! It’s 2 AM go to sleep!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Luke: </b>
  <span>Blame Alex. Too many lyrics in my head now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alex: </b>
  <span>Super inspired. 🥰</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Reggie: 👀👀👀👀</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Alex, he’s going to be even more bouncy than usual tomorrow.” Julie yawned and curled back into the couch and fell back asleep. Flynn had never woken up, having left her phone in her room to charge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex shut his phone screen off and leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He wasn’t going to sleep, that was for sure but he could replay the night. No one was going to kick him out for liking a boy. No one would hate him for it and he felt at peace with himself, with his life, with his friends, and with his adoptive family.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hehe Luke called Julie a 'wicked beauty' if you're on tumblr or follow Charlie on insta, you know.</p><p>All the stan accounts listed are real accounts I follow on tumblr. Go check them out! They're all awesome!!!<br/>Alexthedrummerboy.tumblr.com (You'll remember her from the Instagram mock up she did for chapter 5)<br/>lukesorangebeanie.tumblr.com<br/>cmon-reginald.tumblr.com<br/>ask-leadsingerjulie.tumblr.com<br/>sinsetcurve.tumblr.com</p><p>Inspiration for the music video is from High Hopes- By Panic! At The Disco.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Born to Run - Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The smell of sun and ocean tickled Julie’s nose and she inhaled deeply, letting the scent bring her comfort. Luke did the same except it was the scent of peonies, the perfume his mother had gifted Julie. Flynn had her head on Reggie’s chest and basked in the smell of her friends. Her people, so different and yet so familiar all the same.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Song: Born To Run by American Authors</p>
<p>All teeth rotting fluff and sweetness here &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luke had not gone to sleep after Alex’s text. Instead he had stayed up all night writing. Ideas for Alex’s song along with ideas for others. Alex’s chorus, which was perfect, all they’d need now was just to build around it. He’d need Reggie’s input for the chords and progressions. Alex’s and Julie’s to build on the rest of the song. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The song felt like it needed the four of them. It had all of the makings of an anthem and didn’t every great rock band need an anthem?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully it was a Sunday, their homework had been done for the weekend and if they could complete this one song today, then that would leave them with almost three weeks to come up with the other two songs they needed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Luke to Soulmatez 6:24 AM: </b>
  <span>Don’t make any plans today, we’re gonna be writing all day. Gotta get this song done. Bring your song books.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Julie 9:02 AM: </b>
  <span>Alex you owe me 10</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alex:</b>
  <span> I shoulda known better</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Reggie:</b>
  <span> Sir, yes sir!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Luke:</b>
  <span> ??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Flynn:</b>
  <span> They bet that you’d go into drill mode today</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Luke:</b>
  <span> Rude!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Willie:</b>
  <span> Accurate</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Luke:</b>
  <span> w.e I’ll be at the studio whenever you guys decide to get to work. Preferably within the next 10 min</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alex:</b>
  <span> Translation: You have your marching orders, troops. Get to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Julie:</b>
  <span> Sounds about right</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Luke:</b>
  <span> I hate you all</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke smiled at his phone. They knew him too well. He knew they were probably still in bed but Rose and Ray would be up so he got dressed and made his way over to Julie’s. As he dressed and brushed his teeth, the conversation he’d had with his parents replayed in his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Flashback:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They’d just walked into the house, back from celebrating his birthday. He went upstairs to put away his gifts and clothes before coming back down to talk to his parents.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Emily placed three cups of tea and three slices of the tres leches cake that Rose had sent them home with on the table.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey mom.” Luke walked into the kitchen and kissed his mom on the cheek before sitting at the table and digging into the cake. He’d already had three slices, what was one more? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Emily smiled at him as Mitch walked in to join them. It was the first time in a long while that Luke’s voice hadn’t been tinged with anger. It was the first time since he was little that he initiated physical affection, her heart swelled.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hi Hon, are you feeling up to talking or are you too tired?” She asked.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, I’m still pumped. Did you see the band? They were great! And Julie, she wrote me a song, mom!” Emily laughed and nodded.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“She is pretty great, isn’t she?” Mitch offered.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“She’s a wrecking ball!” Luke slapped the table to punctuate his words and leaned back in his chair, staring off into space. Emily and Mitch grinned at each other.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Listen, son. I think we need to clear some things up. I don’t want there to be any more miscommunication between us okay?” Mitch started. Emily nodded in support. Luke sat up and gave them his attention. It didn’t sound like the beginning of every conversation they’d had in the last few years, he hoped it wouldn’t become that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know how hard it’s been for me, right? Having to leave my dreams in the past. Coming to terms with the fact that they weren’t achievable for me. I never meant to make you feel the same. I just wanted to spare you the pain of it. Do you understand?” Emily explained. Luke nodded in response. There was a lump in his throat, he didn’t want to talk just yet.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s not that we don’t think you guys are great or that you’re not good enough. It’s just such a one in a million chance, you know? And the industry, it’s so cutthroat. We just worry for you all. All we want is for you to have something to fall back on, in case it doesn’t work out. The last thing we’d ever want is for you to live a life that feels unfulfilled.” Mitch continued.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“There is no plan B, guys. Music? It’s my thing. It’s the only path I want, the only one I can take. There is no other option.” Luke said. Emily nodded. Her son lived and breathed music, it was no surprise that he’d be so adamant about pursuing it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re young, right now it seems as though everything is in reach. Like all you have to do is reach out and grab it. Right? The older you get, the farther away it feels. So chase your dreams, be something greater than us. Build a legacy, manifest your destiny. Just remember that no matter what, we’re here for you, okay?” Emily finished. There was no controlling it now, the tears overflowed and Luke launched himself off of the chair and came around the table to hug his parents as tight as he could.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Later he ran up to his room and wrote down his mothers words:</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Be something greater</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Go make a legacy</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Manifest destiny</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Those words were the most important he’d ever heard his mother say. They buzzed in his head and he knew that they were potential lyrics.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>End Flashback</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He ran out of the house after grabbing some toast and chugging the orange juice his mom had ready for him on the counter. Kissing her cheek and ruffling his dad's hair on his way out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He got to the studio and was unsurprised to find it empty. He dropped off his bag and notebook by the piano and went to the back door. Looking in, he saw Rose with Carlos at the table and Ray at the stove making breakfast. He knocked twice to signal his arrival and then let himself in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning, Luke. Julie’s not up yet.” Ray said for his place at the stove, flipping pancakes as he went.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fine, I was gonna start working on songs for the Orpheum while I waited. Just wanted to say hello first.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning, mijo. Grab a seat, going to have to fill your stomach if you’re planning on assembling the troops.” Rose said. Luke walked around to say hello to Carlos who squealed loudly and basically demanded Luke pick him up. Ray placed a stack of pancakes in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is everyone saying that?” He asked. He wasn’t looking for an answer, he knew why but Ray gave one anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...you do get kind of </span>
  <em>
    <span>intense </span>
  </em>
  <span>when you have a gig coming up.” Okay, intense was a nice way of saying overbearing but Luke appreciated it anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Julie walked in then, her Gryffindor pajama pants scrunched up on top of her fuzzy monster feet slippers. She had Luke’s Blink-182 t-shirt on. Her hair was extra frizzy and he found it extremely adorable. He couldn’t help himself, he leaned over the kitchen island, put his head on his hand and admired the view as he dipped a pancake into peanut butter with his other hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew he had to be too young to feel the way he did but how was he supposed to tell his heart that? When she laid claim to every cell in his body, when his brain turned to mush at just the sight of her in pajamas, when her voice had the power to incapacitate him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Intense is a nice way of saying drill sergeant. But yeah, dad’s right.” Luke was going to answer but Julie held up a hand and looked at him in fond exasperation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me twenty minutes to become human, please.” He closed his mouth and nodded. She walked up and whispered ‘thanks’, kissing him on the cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could hear Flynn, Alex, and Reggie walking up to the door. Alex and Reggie discussing lyrics. Flynn asking them about wardrobe preferences. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took twenty </span>
  <em>
    <span>five </span>
  </em>
  <span>minutes to get everyone out of the house and into the studio. Luke was bouncing by the tenth and by the eighteenth Flynn had clapped her hands onto his shoulders and physically kept him in his seat. By the twenty second Luke was bouncing again under Flynn’s hands and the rest of them took pity on him and made their way to the studio.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke laid out the notebook with the chorus written in the middle of the page, on top of the piano. Alex, Reggie, and Julie gathered around him. Flynn was on the couch scrolling through pinterest for inspiration. She had a notebook open in front of her writing out sizes and colors of each band member.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about, for the intro” Reggie started singing, his deep voice making the lyrics sound like butter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm born to run down rocky cliffs </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Give me grace, bury my sins</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shattered glass and black holes</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Can't hold me back from where I need to go</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke looked over at his friend with worried eyes. The Lyrics had come a little too easy for him and he looked to Julie who mirrored his expression. They hoped that everything was going well but they were ready in case it wasn’t.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, that’s really good!” Julie said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Always the tone of surprise.” Reggie smiled and winked at her, she bumped his shoulder with hers. Julie turned back to the page writing out Reggie’s words on the first lines.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about this?” She sang, her own voice bringing the sound they so loved, breathy and slightly wild.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yellow hills and valleys deep</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I watch them move under my feet</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Stranger things have come and gone</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To see the world and take the throne</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect! Alex? Any more ideas?” Luke asked, turning to the blonde expectantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was quiet for a moment as he worked the words over in his head, mentally moving them around and crossing out words that didn’t fit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't hold back</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, I won't hold back</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For the pre-chorus and then” Alex continued, his head bobbing along to the melody swirling in his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I wanna see Paris, I wanna see Tokyo</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I wanna be careless even if I break my bones</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm gonna live my life like I'm gonna die young</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Like it's never enough, like I'm born to run</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! I got it!” Luke hummed as he wrote</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A winding road where strangers meet</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To feel the love of a warm drink</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My body moves, it's speaking loud</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't have to say what I'm thinking now</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And then maybe we repeat this bridge and the chorus. I already have a few ideas for the arrangement too” Reggie said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is gonna be so good!” Julie added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We keep going like this and we might have an entire album by the time we go on stage.” Luke was beaming and so proud of his band, his friends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Willie walked in then, walking over greet them around the piano, Alex getting a kiss on the cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Where’s my kiss?” Reggie asked. Willie smiled at him and walked over, taking Reggie's face in his hands and squishing his cheeks together. He laid a super wet kiss to Reggie’s forehead. Reggie beamed at him and Alex laughed and rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They spent the rest of the week writing songs and had come up with five new songs. Three of them were going to be used for the Orpheum performance, the rest added to their library. Yet again they were practicing every day, only getting breaks for food and sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Alex had brought up his impending date with Willie, Luke had agreed to give everyone a day off so the following Saturday they all split up. Flynn and Reggie had taken off to the beach where they’d spend the day before heading to the pier for some rides. Luke and Julie had secluded themselves in the studio, continuing to bounce ideas off of each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What better way to spend our day off than making beautiful music together?” It was a joke but Luke’s heart fluttered all the same. No one understood him like she did.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“So are you gonna tell me which beach we’re going to?” Alex asked when he got into the uber Willie had ordered after having breakfast with the Ryder’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, it’s a surprise. It’s one of SoCal’s best kept secrets.” Willie responded, winking at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They drove for about fifteen minutes before getting dropped off in front of a bungalow style house. There was a porch that wrapped around the structure with beach chairs, umbrellas, surf boards and everything else you’d need for a day spent in the sand and sun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is this place?” Alex was walking over, looking at the house as if it held all of his dreams within its walls. It was beautiful. He could totally see himself living in a place like this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My house.” Willie answered, smiling at the expression on Alex’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously? You literally live in paradise!” Willie laughed and walked over to look around, trying to see his childhood home through his boyfriend's eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun was high in the sky, blue and almost blinding in its intensity. The trees, both palm and otherwise, surrounding his house shone like emeralds under the light. He looked around and saw the short driveway done up in cracked cement, grass and sand mixed to surround the home and the white sand that stretched behind it, cut by the sharp line of the sparkling blue ocean in the distance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, he could see why Alex was so taken by it. They were the only house for about a mile. It was quiet, secluded, and most of all right on the beach. Willie came up and took Alex’s hand, twining their fingers together. Before they could speak though, a tall thin woman opened the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was beautiful, with high cheekbones and a jaw that could cut glass. Her hair was as dark as Willie’s but longer, hanging down to her waist in two thick braids. She had warm brown eyes and a very kind face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Bunny! You didn’t tell me you were going to be coming back so soon.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bunny? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alex thought with a smile and looked at Willie. And then, he realised he was still holding Willlie’s hand. He tried to pull away but expecting this, Willie tightened his hold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, mom! We’re gonna be surfing today so I thought I’d bring Alex to the best beach in Cali.” He answered. Willie pulled Alex over so they stood directly in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex, this is my mom. Mom, this is Alex, my boyfriend.” Alex’s eyes widened. His throat went dry and his words froze in his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Ryder’s had accepted Willie, but they understood Alex’s situation more than anyone. He’d never thought about a situation where he would be introduced as someone’s boyfriend. As a </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy's </span>
  </em>
  <span>boyfriend. His parents would have thrown a fit and probably drowned them both in holy water. He didn’t have a frame of reference for a situation like this, a situation where both mother and child looked completely at ease, as if nothing about this was abnormal. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not. I have to stop thinking like that. Jason would be so upset if he knew I thought this.</span>
  </em>
  <span> His rushing thoughts were cut off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex? The Rockstar? I’ve heard so much about you. I’m so glad to finally meet you.” Her smile was wide and bright, her eyes crinkling in the corners. Everything about her was so inviting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, Ms. Watts.” She came over and hugged him close. Welcoming and so motherly that Alex almost wanted to cry at how much he’d missed a mother’s embrace. Rose had tried and succeeded majorly in showering him with motherly affection but something about this encounter was wildly different. He’d have to examine it closer at a later time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! None of that. Call me Leia.” She said as she hugged tighter. “Yes, my father was a huge star wars fan.” Alex laughed at that. Willie was beaming from the side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you guys eaten? Can’t go out there on an empty stomach.” She smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Alex’s dad’s made us eat breakfast before we left but we’ll come back in for lunch.” Willie answered. She nodded, patted them both on the cheeks at the same time and went back inside shouting “Have fun.” before closing the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Willie walked up to the porch grabbing two boards. One shorter than the other. He recognized the shorter one from the day they’d met. It was blue and had different sea creatures painted all over it. The second was longer and wider, Willie walked up and handed it to Alex.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Long boards are easier for learning, better for balance and traction to keep you on the board.” Alex nodded and smiled. He took Willie’s hand and tugged him towards the beach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Willie spent an hour with Alex teaching him how to balance on the board. First in the sand where he held Alex’s hips to keep him steady. Then coming up behind him to correct his posture and footing so that their skin touched at every available point. Alex didn’t need the sun to warm him after that, his body was doing a fine job on it’s own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then he brought the board into the water where the waves were just crashing over the shore. They spent another thirty minutes there until Willie was certain he was comfortable enough to go out deeper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready to try the big leagues?” Willie asked after Alex stayed on his board for the third time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was born ready, Bunny.” Willie busted out laughing at that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, she loves to tell the story and I’m sure you’ll hear it when we go in for lunch. When I was little, I had a lot of energy. Like, a lot. My favorite mode of transportation, for lack of a better word, was… bouncing. Literally. That’s why she calls me Bunny.” Alex grinned at that, picturing a little Willie hopping around his house while his mom chased after him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That might be the most adorable mental image I’ve ever been gifted. Thank you. I’ll be thinking about that for the next month.” Willie laughed and pointed at the water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hopefully I’ll give you other things to think about.” Willie winked at him and picked up his board. Alex flushed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go. The water’s perfect.” He pointed at Alex’s longboard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Willie watched as Alex surfed. At first he was awkward and clumsy but within twenty minutes, he surfed like he owned the ocean. He was confident on the board and his posture was perfect. This definitely wasn’t his first time on the waves and all of the sudden Willie felt completely bamboozled. He’d been played and it was the cutest thing he’d ever experienced. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex paddled up next to him and Willie admired the view. His hair was wet and slicked back making it look about three shades darker. Droplets of water were making their way down his back, his arms, his chest. Alex looked at him and his blue eyes sparkled with joy. Suddenly Willie was extremely thirsty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you just wanted some...close contact, all you had to do was ask.” Willie said with a wink. Alex’s eyebrows shot up a question in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, you’re completely comfortable out here. This is not your first time.” Willie said. Alex laughed nervously at being caught.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I learned when I was eleven. Reggie decided that if music didn’t work out we’d join the national surfing team. Didn’t exactly work out but it’s one of my favorite activities now. Aside from the drums it helps a lot with my anxiety. There’s something extremely calming about being out in the ocean.” Willie smiled and nodded in understanding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re full of surprises, Lex.” Alex smiled at the sound of the nickname.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They spent the rest of the day surfing, at some point Willie had abandoned his board on the beach and instead, they shared the longboard. Trying to push each other off as they hit the bigger waves. They went in for lunch where Leia told him every embarrassing story about Willie she could think of. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They brought the day to a close in the middle of the water, watching the sun set. Willie straddled the board in the back and Alex was in front, leaning back, his arms hanging off over Willies legs on either side, his fingers gently dancing through the calm water. His head rested on Willie’s chest, his arms around Alex’s shoulders, resting on his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a perfect day and Alex hoped the rest of his friends had the same perfect day. They had. Luke and Julie had spent the day alternating between writing, playing, and chasing Carlos around the yard. If they snuck away a few times to make out, well that was their business. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flynn and Reggie had swam, sun bathed, walked along the beach and then made their way over to the pier where Reggie had won her the world's largest stuffed dragon at the water gun races. They’d ridden the ferris wheel and taken selfies at the very top as the sun set behind them. She’d rubbed Reggie’s back when he’d insisted he’d be fine going on the pirate ship right after eating an entire funnel cake by himself and promptly throwing it up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank the universe that he’d held it until they got off. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She gagged at the thought of what would have happened if he’d thrown up on the ride.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Over all it had been a much needed break. No matter how much they lived and breathed music, they still needed time to themselves. Julie had invited them over for a sleepover and a movie, that way Ray would drive them all to school in the morning since he was headed that way for work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By eight, they all piled onto the air mattresses Julie and Luke had set up in the living room and took votes on what to watch. Lilo and Stitch won. They laid under blankets, piled on pillows. Heads on chests, legs tangled, arms thrown over each other. No one knew who they were touching aside from the person directly next to them but somehow everyone was touching and it was absolutely heavenly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smell of sun and ocean tickled Julie’s nose and she inhaled deeply, letting the scent bring her comfort. Luke did the same except it was the scent of peonies, the perfume his mother had gifted Julie. Flynn had her head on Reggie’s chest and basked in the smell of her friends. Her people, her home. All of them so different and yet so similar at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, </span>
  </em>
  <span>this </span>
  <em>
    <span>is home. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alex thought as he ran his fingers through Willie’s hair while the other boy's head was in his lap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>This is my family. I found it, all on my own. It's little, and broken, but still good. Yeah, still good.” Reggie recited as Stitch said the words. Speaking them to the people around him. He snuggled in deeper into the cuddle pile and they shifted closer to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rose smiled sadly from the kitchen where she and Ray were making tea. She had a pit in her stomach that she couldn’t get rid of whenever she thought of Reggie and hearing him say these words made it grow about ten sizes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve got them, mi amor. Let’s go to bed.” Ray took her hand and led her upstairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flynn's phone chimed as Rose and Ray climbed the stairs behind them, and then continued to chime for the next twenty minutes until all of them yelled at her to silence it. She reached for it but the screen caught her attention before she could flip the switch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Notifications both from YouTube and Instagram streamed over her screen. Followers and comments, and likes, and shares, moving faster than she could track.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh.. guys? I think we just went viral.” She opened the YouTube app to the video of Bright showing 576K views and climbing...in under a week. Their Instagram follower count was at 64K, shooting up by thirty thousand in six days.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We really are genius’ ” Willie said. Flynn held out her hand and he gave her a high five.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So this is really happening then?” Julie asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck yes it is!” Luke whooped and then quieted down when they all shushed him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you guys!” Reggie whisper-shouted. They all laughed and answered with various “We love you too’s” floating around the room. None of them went to sleep before four that night. Too amped up by all the things that had gone right for them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm going to slow down the update schedule after this because posting every day, even though it makes me super proud of myself, is stressful and I don't want to burn out on this fic. I'll be posting twice a week after this update. Tuesday's and Friday's. It might change if I have the chapter finished sooner.</p>
<p>Fancast for Willie's mom: Julia Jones from the Twilight movies. I always thought she was absolutely gorgeous.</p>
<p>The quote: "This is my family. I found it, all on my own. It's little, and broken, but still good. Yeah, still good." -From Lilo and Stich.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Secret Crowds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“And rise through the night, you and I, we will fight to shine together! Bright forever” shouted by a second group a few feet away. Pink hoodies, orange beanies, red flannels under leather jackets, purple dresses and lots of butterfly accessories littered the assembled crowds. Luke would have burst into tears at the sight of it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Song: Secret Crowds - Angels &amp; Airwaves</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the blink of an eye it was October 27th and the band had eight hours before they got up on stage for a packed house in the one club that had the potential to launch them into super stardom. Opening for a band that had gone platinum, a band that had been making music since before they were born.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The parents had signed off on permissions. Rose, Ray, Emily, Mitch, Jason, and Robert were all set to accompany their kids. Alice was, again, noticeably absent. Rose was both relieved and worried about this.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kids had all gathered at the Molina’s so that they could be together before the gig. Willie had gone out of his way to design t-shirts and had about a hundred for sale. The proceeds of which would go toward the band fund. Luke insisted he take half of any proceeds for his hard work. Ray was put in charge of the proceeds after that. Flynn and Alex had arrived with six garment bags for all of them. She wouldn’t allow them to see any of it until they got dressed.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke had put them all on vocal rest. No one was to speak at all that day, if they needed to communicate, it would be done through text. Hot water with lemon and honey in addition to soup was all that was on the menu today. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing spicy, nothing cold, nothing that would even require chewing to swallow their food. In case “They didn’t chew enough and something scratched their throats.” as Luke had said. They had all rolled their eyes and continued to eat. Julie made a show of chewing the chunks of vegetable and chicken thirty times before opening her mouth to show him before swallowing.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Julie to Soulmatez:</b>
  <span> Chewed enough?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Luke:</b>
  <span> First of all Gross!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Luke:</b>
  <span> Second, how are you still hot with all that chewed food hanging out of your mouth?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Reg:</b>
  <span> 🤢</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alex</b>
  <span>: 🤮</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Flynn:</b>
  <span> 🤦</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Willie:</b>
  <span> 🏃 &lt; me running away from this conversation</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The following day would be the school Halloween dance and the day after, Reggie and Julie’s joint birthday parties. Basically they’d be partying for three straight days. The kids were positively vibrating with excitement, the adults… not so much, having lost the will to party that much more than a decade ago. Thankfully they had Friday off due to a faculty day so they’d just have to get through this one day at school.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thursdays were always easy, most of the classes were music oriented and for Willie, a half day which meant he’d be going back to the Molina’s to help get everything ready and packed away so that the band could relax before they headed out.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were gathered by the lockers when Carrie made her way over, Nick following slightly behind.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you guys ready for tonight? I can’t wait!” Nick said excitedly to Reggie. The brunette grinned at him.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke took out his phone and pointed to it, signaling that Nick should take his out. Willie rolled his eyes and put his hand on the phone pushing it down.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke has them on vocal rest. No speaking until after the Orpheum.” Reggie, Alex, Julie, and Luke nodded eagerly.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good idea, you guys are performing two days in a row. My dad would have you guys doing the same thing.” Carrie added.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, looks like Luke had the right idea. Even Trevor Wilson would be on vocal rest. Good job, boss man.” Flynn said, punching Luke lightly in the shoulder. Luke responded with finger guns that made Julie bust out laughing. They all knew Flynn was the boss here.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad’s actually coming tonight too.” Carrie said, she was hesitant. Taking a breath to speak, thinking about it and then snapping her mouth shut. Nick squeezed her hand and she opened her mouth again.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He wants to talk to you guys and your parents. There's going to be a guy there tonight. He dresses like some kind of 1920’s reject, always purple too. You can’t miss him. His name is Caleb Covington. He has a history of screwing over every band he’s ever signed. He looks for young acts, ones too excited to sign a contract to read through it. If he approaches you, do not talk to him unless one of your parent’s is with you.” She finished and the rest of them looked at her like she had grown another head. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was one thing for her to be hanging out with them once in a while but to have her actively trying to look out for them, it made Julie’s heart swell. The boys only smiled at her in thanks. Flynn came up and hugged the girl.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you so much. My dad will be there, he’s a lawyer. Plus, Rose and Ray have been in the industry for years. Thanks for looking out, though. Really.” Flynn smiled at the girl and backed up to stand by Reggie who nodded in agreement at her words.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lowering yourself again, Carrie? Nick, you should take better care of my sister.” Bobby said as he walked by with a smug smirk.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If anything lowers her social standing, it’s being related to you.” Nick snapped. Luke snorted and shot a middle finger at Bobby, his own smug smile on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What he said.” Carrie responded with a roll of her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before anyone could move though, the bell rang and Ms. Harrison stuck her head out of the classroom door to their right.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was the bell, we’d appreciate your presence in class.” She backed up and waved her arm into the room as if welcoming royalty into the school.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They smiled at her and nodded. Willie left to go to class squeezing Alex’s hand. He informed them he’d be waiting at Julie’s after school. Shooting Bobby a dirty look, he made his way down the hall to his own class. The rest of them filed into the music room, taking their seats.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Wilson, don’t you have an english paper due? You should probably head over there before Mr. Cummings marks you absent. Bobby nodded and left, his steps jerky with agitation.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ms. Harrison clapped her hands to get the classes attention. Everyone perked up and turned away from their friends to give her their full attention.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems congratulations are in order. Los Feliz’s own Sunset Curve will be performing at the Orpheum tonight. Opening for Panic! At The Disco, no less.” She announced. The band blushed in their seats as the classroom exploded into applause. None louder than Carrie, Nick, and Flynn who started chanting “Sunset Curve”. Grinning at the red faces of her friends.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you guys like to give us a sample of tonight's performance since some of us were unable to get tickets before they sold out?” The teacher asked, a proud smile on her face. Luke was writing out “Vocal Rest” in huge letters in his notebook while the teacher spoke. Before he could hold it up though, Flynn explained.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No can do, Ms. Harrison. They’re on vocal rest. Besides, everyone can get a free show tomorrow at the dance.” Flynn smiled sweetly but her tone allowed for no argument.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Ryder, I hope you have entertainment management on your list of majors for college.” The teacher smiled at her proudly.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I sure do!” Flynn responded and Carrie laughed beside her. The band beamed at Flynn with pride in their eyes.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the day dragged by. They barely made it through their classes without a comment from the teacher in each one. Luke was getting progressively more twitchy as the day went on. Alex wouldn’t stop shaking his legs, sending his knee into the desk every time it bounced up, creating a weird little rhythm in addition to Reggie who could not stop clicking his pen. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Taylor swore he would talk to Principal Lessa about having them separated for classes. They hadn't even spoken to each other all day but the anxious energy surrounding them seemed to flow into one and out to the other. Feeding the excitement in them and causing their thoughts to block out the sounds of the teachers voices.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time they got home, the van had been packed  with the t-shirts Willie had designed and the new demo’s they’d had made. Ray had started loading up the instruments when the kids arrived home. They had an hour before they had to be at the Orpheum for sound check. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose ushered them all in to eat before the big show, Willie already at the table helping Carlos guide his own spoon into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I made fried chicken and mac and cheese.” She held up her hand to stop Luke who was about to deny the food. “I don’t want to hear it. You guys need solid food, you know how much energy it takes to put on a show. Now sit down and eat.” Luke looked ready to argue but instead exhaled and saluted her, the rest of them followed suit.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willie and Flynn laughed at the look on Luke’s face and seated themselves. They dug in when Willie's phone chimed.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mom👑</b>
  <span>: Have fun at the show tonight! Send me the link to the live stream.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willie looked at his phone and then back up to his friends. “Do you guys think we could get an extra ticket?” Julie nodded in response, Alex tilted his head, a question hanging from his lips.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was thinking we could invite my mom? I-If that’s okay, I mean.” All of them lit up in response and nodded eagerly. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julie was about to speak when Luke clapped a hand over her mouth. She looked at him in annoyance and then licked his hand which he pulled away and wiped on her shirt. Never so much as reacting to it.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For sure! We still have an extra ticket, actually! Tell her to grab an Uber over. We have about half an hour before we need to go.” Flynn responded, pulling out the extra ticket from her book bag. She waved it in Willie’s face. He smiled at her and picked his phone back up.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Bunny🐰</b>
  <span>: I’ll do you one better. We have an extra ticket, think you could get here in 20 min?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mom:</b>
  <span> Send the address! I’m on my way!!</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia was there in less than twenty, she walked up the path to the front door admiring the landscaping and beaming at the rainbow flag that hung off the porch. Willie really had found himself a wonderful group of friends, it seemed their parents were just as great. It made her heart flutter with happiness.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d always been worried about him. She’d known from the moment he did, that he was gay. The ugliness of the world had always scared her. Her ex-husbands words were foremost in her mind when she thought about what her son would have to face. The fact that his first introduction to the hate of the world had been his own father was the breaking point for her. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the nights that Willie had stayed out late, the day after he had come out to her, she had grabbed a large butcher knife from the kitchen and stood over her husband's sleeping form on the couch. She watched him breathe for a moment and wondered how the man she’d fell in love with had become this monster. Well, it didn’t matter. She had a child to protect and she wouldn’t allow one more night of his presence in her home.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She put the knife flush against his neck, digging it in until he startled awake, a drop of blood rolled down, staining his skin bright red. He was confused for a moment before his eyes settled on hers, widening with fear. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to pack your shit and get the fuck out of my house. If I ever see you again, you’ll eat this knife. Am I clear?” She felt wild, feral almost. Years of abuse and tears and biting her tongue had taken its toll. She sort of wished he’d call her bluff but he didn’t. Instead, he nodded and got up. She never saw him again after that. She never told Willie either, it would stay that way.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head to clear the memory and took the last few steps to the front door. She lifted her arm to knock but it was torn open before she could. A beautiful woman stood there, dark curls spilling over her shoulders, shining in the light from the setting sun.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rose?” Leia asked.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leia?! Oh my god!” The other woman screamed and launched herself forward. They were laughing and crying and Leia couldn’t believe how small the world really was.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long has it been? Sixteen years?” Leia asked.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Almost! How are you? Wait...are you Willie’s mom?” Leia beamed and smiled, nodding her head in answer.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow it really is a small world after all, huh?” Rose said and they laughed together at the inside joke. Ray came up to the door then.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leia! Oh wow. Long time no see.” Ray said as he pulled her out of Rose’s arms and into his own hug. When he let her go she looked behind him and found a group of kids in a semicircle. Two of them she knew, the others, though, all stood smiling. Their arms around each other.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi mom! I guess you already know the Molina’s?” He was about to introduce her but was curious as to how they knew his mom.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember when I told you I was in a band in college?” She turned and pointed to Rose. “She was our lead singer. And, well… Ray was at every gig so…” She let the statement hang and they all gasped.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose and the Petal pushers had been whispered about in a lot of their conversations. A hushed secret spoken only in reverent tones, and with all of the respect they’d deserved. Luke had seen an old tape of their performance once and the next day he had asked his parents for a guitar.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the guitarist! No way!” Luke blurted out and then clapped his hands over his mouth. Rose laughed at that and Ray snorted.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t mind him. They’re supposed to be on vocal rest right now.” Willie supplied in response to the horrified look on Luke’s face. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julie was laughing so hard she was leaning against Alex who had a star struck look in his eyes. Reggie who had Carlos seated on his shoulders swayed for a second and then righted himself. Willie laughed again, nudging Flynn who was standing next to him open mouthed.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julie pulled out her phone and typed up a response. She walked over and held the phone up for Leia to read. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You guys were kind of our hero’s growing up, totally the inspiration for Sunset Curve. Luke started learning guitar after he watched your performances. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leia didn’t really know how to respond so she just walked over to Luke and hugged him. He responded a little too late, having been taken off guard.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom, This is Luke,” Willie waved in the other boy's direction. “Julie.” Julie waved to her. “Flynn” Flynn was still open mouthed but snapped it shut when she heard her name. “Reggie” He smiled and waved. “Carlos” Willie pointed up and when Leia looked at him, Carlos made grabby hands at her. She took him and smiled at the toddler in her arms. “And you already know Alex.” Leia beamed at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Love.” Alex blushed in response. Still taken off guard over how much he’d been loved and accepted, even by a virtual stranger. His family just kept growing and, honestly, it made him slightly anxious. Loving too many people opened up too many possibilities for getting hurt. Ray snapped him out of his thoughts when he looked at his watch and clapped his hands.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go boys. Time to load up the instruments. Sound check in twenty.” They all scrambled after him.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Ryder’s and the Patterson’s were already there, having been seated in the VIP section where the acts' friends and families reservations had been placed. The kids would be here in a few minutes and they just wanted to enjoy a drink before it got loud and hectic.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They noticed a man sitting at a table in the front, directly in front of the stage. He wore black slacks and a white button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and the top three buttons of his shirt undone. A tie sat around his neck, untied and hanging limp from either side. His black hair was done up in a pompadour style and a shiny purple blazer with black floral accents hung from the back of his chair. He twirled his glass on the table, the whiskey neat sloshing on the sides of the glass.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They assumed he was some kind of executive, here to scope out the talent of the unsigned opening band. They watched the man and then looked back at each other, smiles all around at the promise of their kids dreams coming true tonight.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to see the graphics you have planned for sunset curves set, also I have a few ideas on color schemes.” Flynn’s voice rang out as she followed the stage hand in. He was smiling and nodding along, leading her to the tech booth. The Ryder’s laughed at the sight of their five foot tall, fifteen year old daughter barking orders at a man probably a decade older than her and about a foot taller.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Following her in were three other stage hands. Two carrying the drum kit, and one behind with two bass’ slung over his shoulders, a keyboard balanced in his arms. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke came in next, his one guitar hanging off his shoulder. Julie was next to him, holding his hand. Reggie and Alex behind them, Willie holding Alex’s hand. They stopped short in the center and stared up at the stage. All of their eyes wide at the shining neon light that read “Welcome to the Orpheum” in glowing pink letters.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is it.” Luke whispered. They all heard him. Alex put his arm around Luke’s shoulders. Reggie slapped him on the back, Julie leaned in to him, and Willie came up behind them and threw his arms around the three of them.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is it.'' they whispered back together. The man in front of the stage watched with a small smile tugging at his lips, his left leg tossed over the right. The picture of confidence and comfort. He took a sip of his whiskey and straightened in his seat.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose, Ray and an unknown woman walked in then and walked over to the VIP section where they were all seated. Introductions were made, Robert and Jason instantly pulling Leia into conversation about their sons. Rose ordered a round of tequila shots for the table to start the celebration early.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where do you want the stuff?” One of the stage hands asked them. Before they could answer, Flynn was walking onto the stage, directing them as to where everything needed to go.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait until you see what I’ve got planned for the show.” She clapped her hands together and walked away to make sure the instruments were handled with care.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The dressing rooms are this way. You can drop your stuff off. We were told to have hot water, lemon and honey ready for you guys. It’s all back there. We’ll be ready for sound check in a few minutes.” The kids followed the manager backstage, Luke dropping off his guitar on stage before following.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time they made it out to the stage for the soundcheck, the lights had been turned on and shined directly onto the stage making it impossible to see anything beyond them. Not their parents and friends in the VIP section, nor the man seated directly in front.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready when you are.” The sound guys shouted from his booth.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now or never?” Luke put his hand out palm down.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now or Never!” They added their hands and shouted the words as all of their arms went up in the air.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They heard a loud whoop from the back and a bunch of whistles and applause. Once the noise died down, it got quiet. The absolute silence grated on Luke so he strummed his guitar to make sure it was in tune.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their set was fifteen minutes long and thankfully the three songs they hand chosen clocked in at just under. They breezed through Born to Run which showcased all of them collectively. They went with Bright second. The song that had already surpassed seven hundred thousands views, and by far their most well known song. The third, which had been written by Luke and Julie, the most important song Luke thought they’d ever written, saved for last.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they finished, the lights had dimmed down and it took a moment for their eyes to adjust enough to see who was applauding for them. They’d assumed it’d be their friends and family. They were not prepared for the man standing up directly in front of the stage, clapping loudest. All of their mouths dropped open at the same time and the man laughed in response.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys are really good.” He said as he walked closer to lean up against the stage, looking up at them. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They still hadn’t moved though. Someone cleared their throat from the back, Flynn probably, and snapped them back to reality. Alex moved out from behind the drums so fast that he tripped and sent a symbol tumbling to the ground. They all cringed at the sound it made. The man just laughed again.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see a lot of bands. Been in a couple myself.” He said, with a small smile. “I was really feeling it.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks!” Julie squeaked out as they moved to crouch at the head of the stage together.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Luke.” He stuck out his hand and the man shook it.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Reggie.” The motion was repeated.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Julie.” He smiled wider at her as he shook her hand.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex.” Another hand shake.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re Sunset Curve, tell your friends.” Reggie finished. The man laughed harder this time.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Brendon. But I have a feeling you guys knew that already.” He smiled brighter and they were momentarily dazzled. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If that’s what you guys sound like for soundcheck, I can’t wait to see how you guys play for a packed house.” He smiled at them again and walked away to prepare for his own soundcheck.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did that really…” Alex started.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just happen?” Julie finished. They screamed simultaneously and jumped off the stage to run over to their roped off VIP section.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took about ten minutes for the six of them to calm down enough to explain to the parents what this meant and who they’d just spoken to. Who had just told them that they were “Really great”. Yeah, it really seemed that things were about to take off for them. Even more so when Trevor Wilson walked in trailed by Carrie and Nick who ran up to congratulate them.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trevor introduced himself at the table and informed them that he’d like to speak to them all after the performance, when the kids could join them. The parents nodded eagerly, Robert leaned over and informed him that he was a lawyer and would be looking over any contracts presented. Trevor smiled and nodded in response. “Keep that same energy.” He said.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a line around the block. Homemade Sunset Curve t-shirts on display in the same sea of people wearing Panic! shirts. Every few feet was a phone blasting music, the people waiting in line singing along to the music. “I chime in with haven’t you people ever heard of, closing the goddamn door” Shouted out among one group.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And rise through the night, you and I, we will fight to shine together! Bright forever” shouted by a second group a few feet away. Pink hoodies, orange beanies, red flannels under leather jackets, purple dresses and lots of butterfly accessories littered the assembled crowd. Luke would have burst into tears at the sight of it.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caleb smiled to himself as he walked past the line and right up to the door. An unsigned band, one that had gone viral all on their own? Yes, this was a perfect opportunity for him. His eyes slitted in anticipation. They were still in highschool and just as naive as the rest of the ones he’d signed. They’d be easy pickings, he was sure. There was money to be made here.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bouncer moved aside as he walked in, unhooking the red velvet rope and then putting it back after Caleb passed the threshold. He made his way over to the usual table in the back, hidden from everyone that’d be there. Not everyone though.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trevor noticed the obnoxious purple color out of the corner of his eye and tensed up between Rose and Leia. The women exchanged a look and glanced back at Trevor. He leaned back in his seat and looked over the parents gathered around the table. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was still quiet enough that the clearing of his throat was audible and enough to get their attention. He pointed to the table in the back where the lights reflected off of bright purple velvet.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See that man over there? Don’t let him anywhere near your kids.” Trevor didn’t elaborate and the parents exchanged confused looks.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll explain later. Just, take my word for it.” Rose and Ray nodded, having been in the industry long enough to understand what was left unsaid.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two minute call for Sunset Curve!” Shouted the stagehand through the closed door.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke was pacing this time. Julie was seated between Flynn and Carrie watching his progress back and forth. Nick was standing with Alex, Willie, and Reggie. He was giving them a pep talk. So what if he’d stolen it from the coach and edited it to fit a concert instead of a lacrosse game. If it worked, it worked, right?</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke! I swear to god I’m going to throw up if you don’t stop.” Julie said. She got up and called the rest of them over.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now or never? For real this time.” She said as she placed her hand first.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now or never” They responded. The voices of the crowd were getting louder and more impatient as they all made their way to the stage. Willie, Flynn, Carrie, and Nick had left for the VIP section, leaving the four of them alone.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome to the Orpheum! Are you ready for some amazing music?” The crowd exploded at the sound of the emcee’s prompt.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give it up, for the first time on our stage, Sunset Curve!” The crowd went wild again, the walls shook and the four of them beamed at each other.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked onto the stage and had to physically force themselves to get to their instruments. It was packed. People were applauding, some even had signs held up. “Marry me, Reggie!” on one. “We love you Julie!” on another. “Sunset Curve saved my life!” Read another and Julie teared up at that one. She looked to the rest of them who were just as stunned.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They started with Born to Run, an anthem for everyone who had ever felt trapped in their situations. It was a hit. The people below them moved like one organism, dancing and swaying to the music </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> made. If they looked close enough, they could even make out some of the people singing along.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the song ended, the cheers were so loud, Julie was shocked she could hear their support table over the crowd. She looked over in their direction and found them all on their feet cheering.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you guys! So much!” Alex said into his mic. More applause sounded in response.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Before we go on to the next song, I just want to take a moment to wish a Happy Birthday to two of our band.” Luke said into the mic. It was quiet in the venue, everyone hanging on his words. It made his heart skip a beat.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Today is Julie’s birthday.” before he could continue the crowd erupted again. Shouts of Happy Birthday shot across the packed floor..</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But that’s not all, tomorrow is Reggie’s birthday!” Luke continued and again the venue exploded with sound. Julie and Reggie were bright red by now and smiling so wide their faces were starting to hurt.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some of you might know this one.” Julie spoke into her mic. “This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bright.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>More cheers and applause as Julie brought in the song on her keyboard. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they sang, the audience sang with them. More people than not knowing every word to the song. Luke’s voice cracked on his verse, the emotion and the energy of the crowd feeding his soul in ways he’d never known he’d been starving for.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex felt goosebumps raise on his skin at the sound of hundreds of voices singing their song with them. Almost as loud as they were themselves and it brought a new level of understanding to the drummer. Music connected them all, whether on stage or in his earbuds. It was a universal language and it spoke more than anything else could.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julie was getting emotional. She’d never expected this, not yet at least. She’d expected to work her ass off before she’d hear the crowds singing her music but it turned out she didn’t have to wait long. It was real and it was happening right now. Now that was a birthday present she’d never forget.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie was having the time of his life. Bouncing around on the stage, sharing a mic with both Julie and Luke. He had tried to share Alex’s during soundcheck but the drum kit just got in the way so instead he climbed up to the drum stand and made stupid faces at Alex as he played. His smile stretched ear to ear, so wide it might split his head in half, he didn’t care. This is what they’d all dreamed of since they were eight.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This one is new. We wrote this in the hopes that we'd play it in the future but tonight seemed like the perfect opportunity. So this one’s for all of you, the ones responsible for </span>
  <em>
    <span>eight hundred thousand views</span>
  </em>
  <span>'' Luke said, his voice tinged with disbelief. “We are so thankful that you love our music enough to listen. This is Secret Crowds, we hope you like it.” He finished.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke strummed his guitar bringing in the opening chords of the song they’d kept secret from everyone except Flynn and Willie. Reggie followed him in on the bass. Alex drummed in the background and Julie took the opening verse.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If I had my own world</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'd fill it with love and desire</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I wanted the glorious past you admire</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And voices of kids out walking dogs,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Birds, planes, trees and cars</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If I had my own world</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'd love it for all that's inside it</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There'd be no more wars, death or riots,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There'd be no more faiths, packed parking lots,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Guns, bombs sounding off</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This song was written with the love of their families in mind. With the idea of how much their parents tried to protect them from the ugliness of the world no matter how much they had already seen. It was written with the idea that the world had so much potential to be beautiful and filled with love if only they’d just reach out and grab it. Luke took over the next verse.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If I had my own world</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'd build you an empire</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>From here to the farlands</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To spread love like violence</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If I had my own world</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'd build you an empire</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>From here to the farmlands</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To spread love like violence</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They watched as lights and lighters went up in the crowd. It looked like hundreds of little star lights shining on them, swaying in time to the beat of the song. They all got chills simultaneously. It was too dark to see faces, the stage lights making it hard to even focus on the people in front of them but those little pinpricks of light got through and it felt like they were floating through space. All four of them sang for the chorus.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Let me feel you, carry you higher</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Watch our words spread hope like fire</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Secret crowds rise up and gather</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hear your voices sing back louder</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They let go for a bit of instrumental. The words of the song hitting them hard. There was a reason that one sign had gotten them so emotional. It’s what they hoped and wished for. That people could listen to them in the worst moments of their lives and feel a little better. Feel like someone out there understood them. He wanted the people who listened to them to know they were not alone, that if no one else did, Sunset Curve understood.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Let's make this a new world</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I swear you can go if you want to</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I know that you have it within you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Inventing the first clean musical,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>God's greatest miracle</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If I had my own world</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'd build you an empire</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>From here to the farmlands</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To spread love like violence</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If I had my own world</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'd build you an empire</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>From here to the far lands</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To spread love like violence</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lights were still swaying in front of them. A girl at the very front caught Julie’s eye. She was alone and looking up at them like they’d just given her the secret of life. She was crying but so absorbed in the music, she didn’t seem to register the tears. Julie sang and walked to the front of the stage, looking down at the girl, she gasped. Julie reached out her hand to the girl who took it, her fingers shaking.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Let me feel you, carry you higher</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Watch our words spread hope like fire</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Secret crowds rise up and gather</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hear your voices sing back louder</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke walked up next to Julie and took the girls other hand as they sang the chorus directly to her. Whatever she was going through, it was obvious that this was cathartic for her. They smiled at her as they walked back to center stage letting Alex and Reggie take the final two chorus’ by which point the crowd had learned enough to sing along.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the song finished, the entire venue shook with the resounding applause. The lights had moved from center stage to swoop across the audience. More signs appeared in their field of vision. “Alex owns my whole heart!” and “Luke Patterson is Life!”. They all busted out laughing. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They bowed and thanked the audience before making their way backstage. They were right outside the dressing room door when a voice stopped them in their tracks.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was pretty impressive. Takes a lot of talent to have them eating out of the palm of your hand like that.”  A man in a purple velvet blazer complete with tails and a top hat stepped out from behind the wall to their right.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Caleb Covington. Covington Records. I’d love to talk to you guys about a possible record deal.” He handed Luke a card with his name on it and a phone number, bordered by bright purple stars. Luke was about to tell him to fuck off, Carrie’s warning ringing in his ears. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before they could respond though Trevor Wilson was making his way backstage, Rose, Robert, and Ray right behind him. They looked worried but Trevor looked murderous.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell?” Julie asked, confused.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A bunch of little Easter eggs hidden in this chapter. Did you find them all?</p>
<p>Slight Cliffy here. See you guys on Friday!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. We Are Young</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Title: We Are Young by Fun</p><p>Just a quick warning: I've went through this chapter five times over the last three days and cannot for the life of me get it to not feel so rushed. There's a time jump that feels really abrupt and it's driving me nuts but I don't want to keep you guys waiting while I try and fail to figure it out so here it is, in all it's messed up glory. I apologize if it pulls you out of the story, I couldn't get it to flow more cohesively.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s the night before the Orpheum and Reggie should be asleep, Luke would kill him if he knew that it was two in the morning and he was still awake the night before their biggest break yet. It was hard to fall asleep though, with the sounds from the kitchen drifting up into his room.</p><p> </p><p>It was two in the morning and his mother was still awake. She was talking to herself, the words slurred and barely audible. The banging, however, was perfectly clear. She had started drinking again. In the last week he’d found multiple bottles in the garbage, noticed the fridge becoming steadily emptier, and though she hadn’t gotten angry at him, he knew it’d only be a matter of time.</p><p> </p><p>His father was gone and if she did decide to go into one of her rages, he was the only one there for her to focus on. It scared him, but what scared him even more was his friends finding out. He didn’t want to burden Rose and Ray. He didn’t want the rest of them to worry about him. It was enough that he was losing sleep, the rest of them didn’t need to suffer for it too.</p><p> </p><p>He knew Rose was already suspicious. She didn’t do too good a job hiding her contempt for his mother. Ray, he was sure, felt the same but at least the man hid it better. He loved them for it, it almost felt like Rose was looking for any sign that she could take him back. He looked over to his book bag where the keys to the Molina house lay. He wanted so badly to go back there but he couldn’t leave his mother.</p><p> </p><p>His phone vibrated next to him, the screen lighting up to show a new text from Julie. Almost like she could read his thoughts from her house a block away.</p><p> </p><p><b>Jules🎤⭐</b>: I miss having you across the hall. I could really use some Reggie cuddles right about now.</p><p><b>Reginald🪕🎃</b>: Can’t sleep? Me neither.</p><p><b>Jules</b>: Just nervous/excited. Why are you up?</p><p><b>Reginald</b>: Same.</p><p><b>Jules</b>: 🤔 You sure?</p><p><b>Jules</b>: You’d tell me if something was wrong right?</p><p> </p><p>And just like always, she could read him like a book even through text.</p><p> </p><p><b>Reginald</b>: Of course.</p><p><b>Jules: </b>Be there in 5</p><p><b>Reginald</b>: No it’s fine. You should sleep.</p><p> </p><p>She stopped answering though. She was on her way over and Reggie dreaded every second of it. Anyone but her and Flynn, they worried too much. They kept a close eye on him the same way Rose did when he was at their house. His mother was still banging around in the kitchen, every so often breaking something he’d have to clean up in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>A knock sounded from his window where Julie crouched in her pyjamas and converse sneakers. She was smiling at him expectantly and he got up to let her in. She climbed through, took his hand and forced him back on the bed, sliding in next to him. She threw her arm over his stomach and laid her head against his shoulder. He prayed that his mom had passed out.</p><p> </p><p>No such luck. Another clatter, another crash of shattered glass. Julie flinched next to him and hugged him tighter. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s happening again, isn’t it?” She whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” He left it at that, knowing she wouldn’t need him to elaborate.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to talk to my mom in the morning. You can come back to us.” She said it like that was that. It would just happen the way she said, without any complications. He didn’t miss the hopeful tone of her voice either.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” He shouted and then cringed, waiting to see if his mother had heard. She hadn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“No, please. I can’t leave her by herself and I don’t want to stress anyone else out. Please don’t tell anyone. Please, Jules.” She looked up at his face, confusion warring with worry. Did he not want their friends to know? What about Flynn?</p><p> </p><p>“Reg, we’ve all been so worried. You can’t hide this, especially from Flynn. She’d never forgive either of us for keeping it from her.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be fine. It won’t be like last time. I’ll make sure of it.” He responded.</p><p> </p><p>“How?” They both knew he didn’t have an answer to that. There was no guarantee, no way to promise that everything would be okay. So, he just lay there quietly and eventually Julie fell asleep against him. He followed shortly after.</p><p> </p><p>She helped him clean up in the morning, sweeping up shattered glass and throwing out empty bottles. They both pretended that Alice hadn’t passed out on the couch clutching a bottle of whiskey. After that night she kept a closer watch on him. She didn’t tell anyone and the longer it went on the guiltier she felt. If something happened to Reggie, it’d be her fault for listening to his pleas.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Caleb Covington was standing in front of them, offering the very thing they’d been working towards. Sure, they’d all thought it would take more work, more time, more years to mature before a record deal was offered to them, but here he was, looking exactly how Carrie had described.</p><p> </p><p>Luke clutched the business card in his hand, crumpling it in the process. The look on his face said it all. He was about to curse this man out and possibly get them black listed in the process. Thankfully, Trevor Wilson chose that moment to show up.</p><p> </p><p>“Caleb. I’m shocked to see you here. Didn’t think The Orpheum was your scene.” Trevor said as he placed himself between the kids and Caleb’s greedy stare, his voice dripping with sarcasm. </p><p> </p><p>“Trevor. Always a displeasure.” Caleb answered, his own disdain clear. “Just thought I’d check out this up and coming talent.” He waved in the direction of the band, a false smile plastered on his face as he looked them over. Julie cringed as his eyes passed over her.</p><p> </p><p>Flynn, Carrie, Willie and Nick had made their way backstage to congratulate them but stopped short when they saw the looks on the adults' faces.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys, why don’t we go relax in the dressing room, they’ll be right behind us in a minute.” Ray said as he ushered all eight of them through the door. He followed them in and closed the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Trevor, Rose, and Robert stayed out in the cramped hallway with Caleb.</p><p> </p><p>“Were you going to tell them that you’d be signed as a fifth member of the band? That you’d get the highest percentage of them all? Or that you’d own all of their masters if they signed on? No, somehow I don’t think so.” Trevor spat at the purple clad man.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d never let them sign that. I’d go through that contract with a fine tooth comb.” Robert added.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I’m sorry, I haven’t introduced myself, I’m Robert Ryder, Esq. Of Ryder, Pasternak, and Goldstein.” Robert smiled, icy and mean. He pulled out a business card in the process and held it out to Caleb. He looked at it as if it was diseased, his face the very picture of disgust and ignored the offered card.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d never do that. They’d have every right to look over the contract before signing.” He answered.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure the fact that they’re minors and right on the edge of their dreams coming true had nothing to do with your eagerness to have them sign onto Covington Records. It’s why you tried to corner them back here, without their parents present. Just like I’m sure what happened to JoJo was just a misunderstanding too, right?” Rose snarled at him. </p><p> </p><p>She was fully aware of what kind of predators inhabited the music industry. What happened to young artists too eager to realize their dreams to read through contracts, without parents who understood the ins and outs. </p><p> </p><p>JoJo had been one of them. A beautiful song writer and an amazing talent who was screwed over by the man in front of her so thoroughly that it took her a decade to be able to make a comeback, she still didn’t have the rights to any of the songs that had kick started her career. </p><p> </p><p>Well, her kids had parents who knew what to look for. Adults who were willing to go to the wall for them. He’d have a hell of a time getting his greedy hands on them.</p><p> </p><p>“You know as well as I that the media is full of half truths and inaccuracies. Can’t believe everything you read.” Caleb responded. His smirk was still firmly in place, smiling at Rose. She cringed, the mad was slimier than any snake she’d ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t need to read anything, I happened to work with her on her new album. The point is, you won’t get anywhere with them so I suggest you leave.” Rose was done. She wanted to go see her kids and this asshole was quickly ruining whatever excitement had been pumping through her. Robert and Trever were smirking on either side of her.</p><p> </p><p>“It should be their decision, shouldn’t it? It’s their dream, their lives.” Caleb needled.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re barely sixteen, they won’t be signing anything without their parents and an attorney present. I’m pretty sure we’ve already made that clear. It’s a no, by the way, in case you didn’t understand the first two times. From all of their parents. Please leave before I get security to make you.” Robert replied.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you all are prepared to explain to them why their first chance at a record deal was ripped away. Most record labels would refuse to work with an act whose families are so… overbearing. This industry is not kind to stage parents. Wouldn’t want that getting out, would you?” Caleb threatened.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, well then it’s a good thing Second Chance Records is fully invested in signing Sunset Curve. We don’t mind <em> overbearing </em>parents either.” Trevor said. “This conversation is over, I’d appreciate it if you went and fucked yourself, Caleb.” Trevor finished. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ll regret this.” Caleb said before stalking off towards the back exit. Trevor held up his middle finger over his shoulder in answer as he turned back to the door of the dressing room. He opened it and ushered Rose and Robert in. They found the kids seated on the couch excitedly discussing the performance. </p><p> </p><p>Nick was talking to Luke and Reggie about their ad libbed riffs, asking for advice. Carrie, Flynn, and Julie were fawning over Flynn’s inspired wardrobe choices. Willie and Alex were in the back laughing and sipping on the complementary sparkling cider. They all looked up when the sounds from outside became louder through the open door.</p><p> </p><p>“We have twenty minutes before Panic! take the stage. I know you guys want to be there for that so I’ll make this quick.” Trevor pulled out a few business cards and handed them out to the parents.</p><p> </p><p>“My assistant will be reaching out to you to schedule a meeting. Like I told Caleb, Second Chance Records is interested in you.” Trevor spoke. Carrie beamed with pride and looked at her friend's faces.</p><p> </p><p>“You should tell them, dad.” Carrie said. They all turned to her in confusion and then back to Trevor, expectantly. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p> </p><p>“When I was just starting out, a little older than you guys, I was at an open mic night. Caleb happened to be in the audience. I had just turned eighteen, and looking back on it now, I think he knew it at the time.” Trevor started.</p><p> </p><p>“He approached me after my set. Promised me everything but the sky and the sea. I was young and stupid and so excited to have my big break standing right in front of me that I didn’t even blink when he pulled the contract out right then and there.” His face contorted in disappointment at his younger self.</p><p> </p><p>“I basically signed away my soul. I didn’t read it, didn’t even talk to my parents first. He was written into the contract as the second half of my act. He’d get sixty percent of all earnings. He’d own the masters to all of my songs for three consecutive albums. Everyone knows the first two albums make the artist. By the time the contract expired I was spent. I had nothing left to give, no music left in me. It was a really dark time in my life.” The rest of them listened intently, Ray placing a comforting hand on Trevor’s shoulder as he continued the story.</p><p> </p><p>“I spent a while locked away in my house. Bobby and Carrie were too young to remember. I barely left the house at all. Then one day I heard Bobby messing around with my guitar and Carrie trying to sing along to the song and I knew I had to do something. I hired a team of lawyers, vicious men and women who made a living destroying men like Caleb. They found loopholes in the contract and when we took him to court, he had to pay out almost everything he’d stolen from me. Unfortunately he still got to keep the masters for my music though, so he’s still making money on that.” He continued.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could finish his story, a knock sounded on the door informing them that Panic was going on in five. He told them he’d continue the conversation when they set up the meeting and the group of twelve made their way back to the VIP section.</p><p> </p><p>When they got there, the lights were low, the Pattersons along with Leia and Jason were toasting, another shot of tequila for the bands successful performance.</p><p> </p><p>Panic went on a minute later and it was explosive. The way they played their instruments and Brendon Urie’s voice blended to create literal perfection. He hit notes that Luke would try to emulate later and never be able to touch, it just wasn’t in his range. His band vibrated to the music. Saxophones, guitar, drums, and keyboard ringing out, blending perfectly to create a masterpiece.</p><p> </p><p>The crowd was getting rowdy, jumping up and down and blocking the view for the shortest members of Sunset Curve and friends. Luke was the first to bend down so that Julie could climb on his shoulders. Reggie followed next for Flynn and Nick did the same for Carrie. The band stopped playing to allow the crowd to sing along in the silence that remained. </p><p> </p><p>There was something about hundreds of people all singing together, knowing every word to the song that sent chills across the room, including the band on stage if the looks on their faces was anything to go by. Brendon Urie was giggling, bending over and clutching his knees as if he wasn’t used to this reaction from their fans. As if he hadn’t been performing to sold out crowds for longer than they’d been alive.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy Shit!” Brendon exclaimed as he smiled watching the audience. His eyes swooped over to their section where he could just make out the boys heads singing along. He smiled at the sight of the girls on their shoulders reaching out towards the stage.</p><p> </p><p>Their set finished about an hour later and the band bowed. He brought the mic up to his lips for a final speech.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you all so much for coming out tonight! LA never fails to bring the energy!” The crowd erupted once more. “Big round of applause for Sunset Curve, who we can only expect to be headlining their own show one day very soon.” The crowd went wild yet again, the same signs flying up into the air. Their section cheered the loudest.</p><p> </p><p>“Brendon Urie just shouted out our band...What is happening?” Luke asked. Not to anyone in particular but seven others enveloped him in a giant group hug. All smiles and teary eyes as they absorbed the enormity of this moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Our new album, Pray for the Wicked, is out next month! Tickets for the tour go on sale at the same time! Maybe you’ll get to see Sunset Curve again.” He winked at the group of huddled teenagers before turning back to the crowd who started screaming again. “We’ll see you all again in 2020!” He bowed low and the lights cut off, letting the band exit the stage. </p><p> </p><p>“What?! What did he just say?” Julie screeched out. </p><p> </p><p>“I think...I think he said...What the hell did he say?!” Luke was spluttering. Unable to form coherent sentences.</p><p> </p><p>“Did he just imply that we’d be on tour with them?” Alex had his hands in his hair, his voice climbing up to a pitch only dogs should be able to hear. He pulled at it until Willie took his hands in his to stop him from an anxiety spiral.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I think he did.” Reggie answered. Flynn was screaming next to him, in absolute raptures at the turn the night had taken.</p><p> </p><p>Before they could even process what had happened, a tall woman with curly hair and dressed more for a business meeting than a night at a club came over to their section. Brendon Urie was right behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello. I’m Andi Parker of Destiny management. Are these your parents?” She asked as she smiled at the assembled crowd of parents and teenagers.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we are. Nice to meet you. I’m Rose Molina, Julie’s mother.” She continued introducing the adults at the table. Andi’s eyebrow went up when Reggie’s mother was the only one missing. “I’ll be answering for Reggie as well.” She added at the look Andi shot to Reggie. </p><p> </p><p>Reggie smiled at Rose in response as Julie wrapped her arms around his arm and scrunched her nose as she smiled up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I was just talking to Andi about getting you guys on tour with us as an opener.” Brendon added.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d love to discuss management as well. I assume you don’t have one yet?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, We already have a manager. None of this would have been possible without her.” Luke said as he pulled Flynn forward to stand directly in front of Andi and Brendon.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow! How old are you?” Andi asked. It was a simple question but Flynn bristled just the same. Like her age somehow impeded her from being able to manage a band. A band that happened to be made up of her very best friends in the world.</p><p> </p><p>“Fifteen.” She answered. Her tone was dry and slightly cold. Andi seemed unaffected though and continued on.</p><p> </p><p>“Fifteen! And you’re responsible for all of this?” She waved her arm in the band's direction as if encompassing everything that they’d achieved so far.</p><p> </p><p>“You all must be so proud! The talent here is just...insane!” Brendon said, interrupting whatever Andi was going to say.</p><p> </p><p>“So listen” Andi clapped her hands, turning back to the parents. “ I would love to set up a meeting. Both for management and to maybe set up an internship for Flynn here. Destiny would be lucky to have someone like her on our team. We’d allow you to continue working with Sunset Curve, they’d be your client only but you’d have myself right beyond you for any help you’d need.” She turned back to Flynn who’s mouth had dropped open. Reggie placed a finger under her chin, pushing up and laughing as he did so.</p><p> </p><p>Brendon and Andi stayed at the table to continue discussions with their parents. The table had become extremely cramped so the kids left to go dance to the DJ who was currently playing. Once in a while being stopped to ask for a selfie from random people in the crowd. </p><p> </p><p>It was one of the best nights of their lives and all of them thought they’d never come down from this high. They made it home passed one in the morning and Rose insisted that they all stay over. They had ordered a bigger bed for Julie and all six of them fit on it comfortably.</p><p> </p><p>The next day they had performed for their halloween dance at Los Feliz. The band dressed in a group outfit. All of them painted as skeletons, in ripped up suits and top hats, Julie wearing striped stockings, combat boots, and a poofy black dress that made her look like a zombie bride. Flynn and Carrie had designed the looks and Willie had done the body painting for all of them. </p><p> </p><p>Flynn had gone as scary spice, complete with space buns and leopard print bodysuit. Carrie had gone as baby spice, pink mini dress and platform sneakers completed her look. Nick had gone as Troy Bolten from Highschool Musical, a fact which all of them had laughed at. It wasn’t even a costume, he just wore his letterman jacket. </p><p> </p><p>The next day had been Reggie and Julie’s joint birthdays. Where they ate amazing food prepared by her aunt Victoria. Received gifts they had no idea what to do with. The parents had set up meetings with both Trevor Wilson and Andi Parker for the following week. Over all it had been only three days but it felt as if a lifetime had passed and all their dreams had come true.</p><p> </p><p>It continued on like this for months after. They had signed with Second Chance records after Trevor had explained that the goal of the company was to do right by it’s artists and his attorney’s worked hard to try and free those that had already signed onto Covington Records. </p><p> </p><p>Andi had created an entire internship position within Destiny management to accommodate Flynn, who the band refused to work without. They would remain Flynn’s first and only clients, she would have control over everything with Andi right there to help along the way. It was a way for both Flynn to build experience and for Andi to see what Flynn had to work with.</p><p> </p><p>The band had agreed to go on tour with Panic! At The Disco, starting right after the last day of school. The contract had been signed and the compensation agreed upon. Even principal Lessa had gone out of her way to create a curriculum they could work on while on tour since they’d only be back in January of 2021, the middle of their Junior year. Ray would be going with them, to chaperone and because Panic! Had hired him as their personal videographer on the tour.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>By the Christmas holiday though, it had all come crashing down. Luke had stopped answering any one of them on Christmas eve and when they had gathered to go to his house, they found it empty. The lights were off and the house eerily quiet. </p><p> </p><p>They had been calling and texting him non stop for the last three hours but the messages remained unread and the calls sent directly to voicemail. </p><p> </p><p>“He wouldn’t ignore us like this. It has to be bad, guys.” Julie said as they stood huddled on the Patterson’s porch as a thunder storm loomed above them, the clouds dark and foreboding.</p><p> </p><p>“Is he sharing his location with anyone?” Alex asked. They all pulled out their phones to check. He wasn’t. Willie put his arm around Alex's waist.</p><p> </p><p>“No, he’s not. Who spoke to him last?” Reggie asked. Flynn took his hand when his voice cracked.</p><p> </p><p>“I did. We spoke last night and he sounded fine. He said he was going to write for a while before he went to sleep.” Julie answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe he forgot his phone? He could be out with his parents. It is Christmas.” Willie supplied.</p><p> </p><p>“He has a point.” Flynn added.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I have a really bad feeling. Let’s go back to my house. Maybe my mom can get in touch with Emily and Mitch.”</p><p> </p><p>They arrived back at her house within a few minutes. Rose was placing cut up chicken and potatoes in front of Carlos and Ray was sipping on coffee in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, kids. Are you hungry? We’ve got lunch ready.” Ray asked. None of them answered, Julie shook her head in denial at the question.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you guys know if the Patterson’s went somewhere today?” Rose and Ray exchanged confused glances.</p><p> </p><p>“No… Is something wrong?” Rose asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Luke’s not answering any of us and he’s never left this phone at home before, and we all just have a really bad feeling.”  Reggie blurted out. Somehow he’d ended up in a hug from Rose who squeezed him to her and kissed his temple. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, don’t panic. Let me call Emily. They probably just went out for lunch or something.” Ray answered. A loud crash of thunder punctuated his words bringing with it and ominous and suffocating energy into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Carlos started getting fussy in response to the tense atmosphere. Willie picked him up and bounced him around trying to get him to laugh. Hoping to at least spare the kid from the heaviness in the air.</p><p> </p><p>Ray let the phone ring until it went to voicemail, looking back up at the kids when he ended the call. The look on his face did nothing to quell their worry. They had gravitated to each other, Carlos squeezed between them like some kind of shield against whatever horrible news they were anticipating.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll try Mitch. Don’t start panicking yet.” Ray said as he dialed his phone again. This time it rang once before Mitch picked up.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Mitch, is everything okay? The kids are worried, they can’t reach Luke. Did he leave his phone at ho-” He was cut off by the response on the other end of the line.</p><p> </p><p>They all watched as Ray’s face crumpled and he looked up at them. His eyes flicking from Julie to Reggie to the rest of them. Back and forth as he listened to whatever Mitch was telling him.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll be there as soon as we can.” Ray said as Rose picked up her own phone, calling Victoria to come stay with Carlos.</p><p> </p><p>He ushered them all outside into the van, they were too quiet and Julie’s fear spiked because of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to tell us what's wrong?” Julie snapped and then instantly regretted it. Her parents looked just as worried. Ray let out a heavy sigh and looked to Rose who nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Emily. They couldn’t wake her up this morning. She’s in the hospital, it’s not looking good. The doctors say she had an aneurysm overnight.”  He explained.</p><p> </p><p>There were gasps and sobs from the back. It was impossible to match the sound to the person. Flynn reached over and grabbed Julie’s hand. Alex and Willie teared silently from the far back. Reggie leaned forward and put his arms around both girls.</p><p> </p><p>When they pulled up to the hospital Julie hesitated before entering. Rose stopped in front of her and hugged her, leaning her head down so that her lips were right by her daughter's ear.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you don’t want to go back in there but, mija, he needs you. All of you.” Rose whispered and Julie nodded, took her mother’s hand and then Flynn’s and marched in.</p><p> </p><p>They got to the waiting room where they found Mitch who had his arm around Luke on the same couch Julie had sat on so many months ago. Luke was curled in on himself, his knees pulled up and his face hidden in his pyjama pants. He’d never looked so small and all of their hearts broke at the same time at the sight of him.</p><p> </p><p>Ray and Rose went to Mitch who had stood up to make room for the kids. Luke hadn’t spoken a word to him since they’d called the ambulance and he hoped with everything in him that his son would at least talk to his friends.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t. He didn’t even lift his head when Julie wrapped herself around him. Nor when Reggie had shoved himself on his other side, resting his head on top of Luke’s. No words for Alex who had knelt in front of him and rested his head against Luke’s shins. Flynn arranged herself in front of Reggie, her hand curled around Luke’s ankle. Willie did the same from Alex’s other side.</p><p> </p><p>No, he did not speak or acknowledge them in any way but when all five of them were touching him, he broke down. His sobs were strong and sounded like they tore at his throat on their way up. He tried and failed to keep them contained, the harder he tried, though, the more forcefully they came up. </p><p> </p><p>Julie took his hand and held on, trying to lend as much support as she could, trying to make him feel less alone. He still hadn’t spoken, he didn’t need to. They felt his pain, they hurt right along with him. Their hearts broke with his, their tears fell in tandem with his. </p><p> </p><p>Rose and Ray watched, their own tears falling from their eyes, Mitch held between them like they could keep him together in the face of losing his wife.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Patterson?” The doctor came out, calling to him. Luke finally looked up then, watching as his father walked to where the doctor stood. They couldn’t hear the words he said, they didn’t need to. When Mitch collapsed to his knees and the Doctor followed him down, when Rose and Ray braced him from either side, there was no other prognosis the doctor could have given.</p><p> </p><p>Emily would not survive this. Mitch would lose his wife. Luke would lose his mother. Not one of them could do a thing to make this better. None of them had the power to help so when Luke’s sobs got louder and his shoulders shook harder, the rest of them tightened around him and cried with him.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Three days later, after she had lain in a coma during that time, Emily passed away peacefully. Rose and Ray had appointed themselves as Mitch’s right hands. Helping to plan the funeral. Cooking for them, helping to clean their house and generally doing anything they could to lighten the load.</p><p> </p><p>The kids had spent every waking moment at Luke’s house. He still had not spoken but he appreciated their company all the same. At least he wasn’t alone. Julie and Alex had cleaned his room. Flynn had ironed and hung up his suit for the funeral. Reggie and Willie had forced him to get up and shower, they helped style his hair after. They did everything they could to help carry his burden. They tried so hard to put the pieces of his broken heart back together.</p><p> </p><p>On the day of the funeral, the sun was shining bright, the temperature unseasonably warm for December in LA. It was closer to a summer day than what it should have been and Julie silently raged that the weather did not reflect the gravity of what today meant.</p><p> </p><p>Luke and Mitch sat in the front row as the pastor spoke. Julie was seated directly behind him, their friends spread out in the second row. All of them had their hands on him but he only held Julie’s. </p><p> </p><p>Luke didn’t hear a word of the speech, his ears filled with buzzing, his head felt stuffed full of cotton. His thoughts were slow, ending in the middle of one and picking up in the middle of another. The thoughts made no sense and he didn’t waste time trying to figure them out. </p><p> </p><p>He watched as his mother’s casket was lowered into the ground, watched as the pallbearer shoveled the first scoop of dirt into the hole. All the while the only coherent thought that got through the fog was <em> I wish it was me in there. </em>He didn’t voice it but it was loud. Louder than all of the broken fragments before it. </p><p> </p><p>Julie’s hand squeezed his shoulder again and his tears fell as he squeezed his eyes shut. He didn’t think he’d be able to bounce back from this. The thought of continuing on with his dreams made him physically ill. He’d leave the band, he didn’t want to hold them back when everything was lining up for them.</p><p> </p><p>He’d have to figure out a way to do it. He just couldn’t see himself ever picking up his guitar again. His music died the moment the machine tracking his mothers heart had flat lined. It hadn’t been physical but he had died in that moment too. He wouldn’t make his best friends suffer that same fate. He’d made his choice. </p><p> </p><p><em> Music means nothing to me anymore. </em>He wasn't sure anything could be important to him after this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry!! Don't hate me! Things are going to get DARK for a bit after this chapter.</p><p>Random Facts:<br/>The way Caleb would have screwed them over, the way he screwed over Trevor, is the exact same way both Backstreet Boys and NSYNC among other artists were screwed over by their manager. If you want more info, I suggest watching either Show Em What You're Made Of (BSB Documentary- Free on Amazon Prime) or The Boy Band Con on YouTube (Free with commercials) Lou Pearlman was a terrible human being and I hope he's burning in whatever version of hell exists.</p><p>JoJo had a similar story with her own management and record label. Stream her music and give her the love she deserves because she absolutely deserves it. (I'm also fully aware that I'm showing my age with these references lol)</p><p>Bredon Urie's quotes and description of the performance is from their live performance of High Hopes from Rock in Rio 2019. The part of the concert where the band stops to let the audience sing along is always my favorite part and the way I described in the story is the exact way I feel every time I'm lucky enough to witness that moment live.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Sign of The Times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wasted time. All for what? Because she had wanted something better for him than she’d had? He had chosen music over the woman who had given him life more times than he could count. She was dead though and now music was just despair. If he was being honest with himself, he’d admit that he was punishing himself for something he could not control.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Song - Sign of the Times by Harry Styles<br/>A Little on the nose? Yeah but I love this song and it got me through my own father's passing so I wanted it to do the same for Luke.</p><p>Psst, this is the longest chapter yet!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Two days after Emily’s funeral Luke had locked himself away. All five of them would come over to see him, to try and be there for him, but they had no luck. His door remained locked and he remained silent behind it. He wouldn’t answer when they begged him to open up. Mitch simply shook his head sadly and closed himself in his own bedroom as the kids arranged themselves around the doorframe. He heard their sniffles echoing his own as he went through Emily’s things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reggie had had the idea to go through his window if he refused to open his bedroom door. At first it was all five of them, Luke had anticipated this though and had locked it. They would tap on the glass, talk to him through it, sang for him but nothing would move him from his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the fourth day of them gathering at the window, Alex had suggested that it might be unsafe to have all five of them sitting on the porch roof outside in case it couldn’t hold their collective weight. Then they’d taken turns, instead. Julie had come every night, and the rest of them would switch out. Flynn the first night, Reggie the second, Alex the third, Willie the fourth and over again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke started closing his curtains. The urge to let them in was too strong to resist so if he couldn’t see them, he couldn’t give in. They refused to give up. Just like clockwork, they’d show up right after dinner and stay all through the night. Sometimes even doing their homework there as he listened to them bicker over word problems and science facts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew it must have been hard for them to stay up all night outside of his window and then go to school in the morning. Unfortunately, he could not bring himself to open up. Neither the door, the window, or his heart. It wasn’t their burden to carry and he wouldn’t place it on their shoulders either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first time Alex had accompanied Julie to his window, she had started singing. He knew the song. Rose had written it when she had just started the chemotherapy. Alex had sang along with her, their voices shaky and cracking with the effort of stifling their tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>And you use your pain, cause it makes you you. Though I wish I could hold you through it.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Julie sang and Luke cried harder. The words hitting him straight through into his soul.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I know it’s not the same, you got living to do, and I just want you to do it.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alex finished the verse. Luke pulled the blanket up over his head in response, positioning his pillow over his ears. He balled himself up and continued to cry, his arms wrapped around his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next night was Willie’s turn. He sat with Julie, curled up under a blanket outside of Luke’s window. He told them stories of ancient warriors and gods who were beaten by mortals whose only power was love. How everyone had the power and their group had the most of it. How Luke was such an integral part that having him gone weakened them. Luke listened but never opened the window, he absorbed the words though, and that was enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flynn was next. She sat outside the window with Julie discussing their future, the dreams that were coming true for them all. The talent that lay curled up behind the window they sat in front of. How much the world needed his voice and his words. “Sunset Curve Saved my life.” Remember? Those were your words that saved that girl's life.” Luke appreciated the sentiment but just thinking about getting back on stage? It made him want to throw up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reggie came the following night. He spoke to them both about what had been going on at home. How hard it was getting, hiding his mothers drinking. How much he appreciated having them in his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you can hear us, you don’t have to answer but I just want you to know. Both of you, how important you are to me. All of you are. I don’t know where I’d be if it wasn’t for you guys. Luke, it’s the same for you. All we want is to be with you through this.” Reggie spoke in the direction of the window behind him. Julie sniffled and tightened her hold on his arm. A quiet sob echoed out to them, confirming that their friend heard their words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It went on like this for a while. Changing shifts, knocking on doors and windows. Going to school with purple stains under their eyes, bloodshot and puffy. They’d continue on though, Luke was too important to all of them to give up on.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been two weeks since Emily passed. He had two days, a full weekend before he’d have to go back to school. He dreaded it. He dreaded the pitying looks, the mandatory meetings with the counselor. He dreaded seeing his friends, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his soulmates </span>
  </em>
  <span>because he knew he wouldn’t be able to escape them. They’d probably be on his porch waiting for him come Monday morning. Who was he kidding? They’d be sitting on the roof outside of his window within the hour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke hadn’t seen his friends since the funeral. Twelve days, the longest he'd ever gone without them. The previous record had been eighteen hours when Julie had gotten the flu. It had been for nothing, because they’d all climbed through her window and promptly gotten sick too. They ended up all staying at her house as they recovered. Rose had quarantined Julie’s room for a week as the five of them recovered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kept his door locked when they’d come over every day. They’d take turns sitting outside of his door while his father brought them drinks or food. He remained silent when they’d talk to him and begged through tears to be let in. When it was Julie who was begging, he had to physically grip the mattress to stop himself from running to pull the door or window open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d be damned if he placed any of this on her shoulders. She had enough to deal with, enough fear to last a lifetime in the last year with her mom's cancer and remission and the constant worry of a relapse. The last thing she needed was him emotionally bleeding all over her. The same went for Reggie and Alex. The last year had been an upheaval for them all. They didn’t need his problems on top of everything else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to see any of them. He didn’t want to talk to them or lean on them. He wanted to be alone. He wanted to think about all the things he’d done wrong, all the time he spent fighting with his mother, time that should have been spent telling her how much he loved her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wasted time. </span>
  </em>
  <span>All for what? Because she had wanted something better for him than she’d had? He had chosen music over the woman who had given him life more times than he could count. She was dead though and now music was just despair. If he was being honest with himself, he’d admit that he was punishing himself for something he could not control. But he wasn’t ready to be honest, he wanted to punish himself so that’s what he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had taken the hint but that didn’t stop them from trying to reach out. His phone would light up at all hours and when they got tired of waiting on a response that never came, they’d climb up the trellis right outside his window and sit on the cold shingles of the porch roof. They hoped he’d come over and unlock the window. He never did. They came every night, anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes all five of them, then taking turns in pairs of two. They slept out there every night since. Heads resting on shoulders, blankets wrapped around themselves, they never gave up on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kept his back to the window and cried silently as they knocked and tried to pry it open. He curled in on himself, bringing the blanket up over his head to block out the sound. After the second night of them doing this, he started leaving his curtains closed. He knew it wouldn’t stop them. Deep down he didn’t want them to stop, didn’t want to think about what that would mean for him if they did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t slept more than a couple of hours each night, his mind was crammed full with lyrics. He couldn’t quiet them no matter how much he tried and he refused to write them down. He clutched at his song book when the urge became too much and the words lashing around his mind were giving him a migraine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He picked up a pen and stared at it then threw it against the wall along with his notebook. He went to his desk and ripped the full ones out of the drawers. He tore pages out making them rain around him like some kind of depressing confetti. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Songs they’d already performed, songs he had written but hadn’t shared yet, songs upon songs. All of them equally important, all of them equally painful. They weren’t important anymore, none of it was. How could it be? His mother was dead and the words on the papers were meaningless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needed something. Anything that would stop the words that flashed in his brain like a neon sign blaring out all the words he didn’t want to let out. Lyrics were twisting themselves around his mind like a tornado, kicking up dust and debris. Destroying any semblance of peace he had managed to build for himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He threw the last book he had ripped apart on the floor by his bed and made his way downstairs. He had an idea of what would quiet his mind. He knew what would help him finally get more than a couple of hours of sleep. He made his way over to the liquor cabinet where his parents had kept the liquor saved for parties. They’d never needed to keep track because Luke wasn’t that kind of kid. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We all change, I guess. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought to himself snidely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed a bottle of some kind of dark liquor he didn’t bother to read the label of and made his way back up to his room locking the door. He took a long swig and coughed as the liquid burned it’s way down his throat. It served its purpose though. The more he drank the quieter the voices in his head got.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time his mind was completely blank, he was barely able to get himself into his bed. The half full bottle stood abandoned on the side of his bed, pushed under to hide it in case his father came in. He spent the last two days drunk and sometimes with his head in the toilet. Julie and Flyn sat behind the closed curtains, oblivious to it all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mitch wasn’t faring any better but he had to stay strong. He had a kid to raise, a kid to pull out of the depths he’d sunk into. He had no idea where to start though, so he stayed up all night researching therapists that specialized in grief in adolescents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke would never agree to it, he knew. Mitch wouldn’t have agreed to something like that at Luke’s age either but he hoped if he admitted to needing help too, that Luke would take pity on him and go. He would, for the sake of his father, but he wouldn’t talk. The therapist would turn out to be a waste because if he couldn’t even talk to his friends, a stranger would not fare any better.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>On the Saturday evening before he’d have to go back to school, in his drunken state, he’d tripped over a ripped up notebook on his way to the window and fell flat on his face. He groaned and turned over, staring at the ceiling. His mother’s face flashed behind his eyelids. He started tearing up again as she smiled at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, mom.” he spoke to whoever was listening, hopefully it was Emily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luke? Please open the window.” Apparently it was Reggie who was listening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luke, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Julie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed heavily and got back up, the bottle still clutched in his hands. He shoved the curtains open too hard, ripping a few of the rings in the process. Julie and Reggie’s crumpled and teary faces stared back at him. Julie put her hand up to the window, palm facing him. A silent request to let her in. He put his palm up, touching hers through the glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brought his arm up to wipe at his face on the sleeve of his flannel, giving them a clear view of the whiskey clutched in his hand, the bottle almost empty. Reggie tapped his fingernail against the glass to spur him forward. Luke fumbled a bit but finally managed to unlatch the window. He didn’t wait for them, instead he went back to his bed and curled up, his back to them once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julie climbed through first, the relief at finally being able to touch him, hold him, feel him, forced a relieved breath through her lips. She came up behind him, laying down and wrapping her arms around him. The big spoon to his little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reggie followed her in, the disappointment of seeing the bottle in his best friend’s hand palpable around him. He took the bottle from Luke’s hand and left the room with it. Luke didn’t put up a fight. His heart was breaking all over again and having Julie wrapped around him just forced the emotions up with more force than he’d anticipated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reggie came back in and laid down in front of him, sandwiching him between them. Luke’s hands clutched in his. It was quiet for a while as they held him. He shook harder, burying his face in his pillow to hide the sight of his tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Here's one thing I want you to know. You got some place to go. Life's a test, yes, but you go toe-to-toe You don't give up, no, you grow” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Julie sang to him again, quietly and into the shell of his ear. Hoping that she could bring some kind of comfort to him with her voice and her mother’s words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And you use your pain 'Cause it makes you you. Though I wish I could hold you through it I know it's not the same You got living to do And I just want you to do it” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Reggie brought in the chorus, just as quietly, just as powerfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So get up, get out, relight that spark You know the rest by heart. Wake up, wake up if it's all you do. Look out, look inside of you. It's not what you lost. It's what you'll gain raising your voice in the rain” </span>
  </em>
  <span>They sang together this time Their voices blending and helping to stifle the raw pain that shot through Luke at the sound of the song.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wake up your dream and make it true. Look out, look inside of you. It's not what you lost. Relight that spark, time to come out of the dark. Wake up, wake up.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Julie finished, the lyrics disappearing into the darkness. Luke couldn’t hold it together anymore so he let it out. He buried his face in Reggie’s chest, the soft material of his hoodie helping to muffle the cries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julie moved closer to him, her arms tightening around his waist while she ran her fingers through his hair with the other. She pressed kisses to the back of his head and whispered meaningless words to remind him that he wasn’t alone. Never alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so, they laid like that until finally he fell asleep, fingers curled in Reggie’s hoodie. His other hand clutching at Julie’s wrist, on his stomach. Everytime he exhaled it brought another memory back for Reggie who couldn’t stomach the smell of alcohol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do we do?” Julie whispered when they were sure he was deep asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We take care of him, be there for him. Bring him out of this. There’s nothing else we can do.” Reggie answered. He pulled out his phone and shot a quick text to let the group know that Luke had finally let them in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julie sighed and got up, making her way around the room, Luke’s soft snores giving their own sort of background music. She walked around picking up the papers and ripped up notebooks, putting them together neatly. She ran her fingers over the cover of one, silently crying as Reggie watched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s going to regret that later. Put them in your bag, I’ll start putting it together tonight while you’re here with Alex.” Julie nodded and put it all together, slipping it all into her book bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made their way around the room, cleaning everything, picking up laundry that had been strewn around every available surface. Reggie got Luke’s book bag ready for school on Monday and then put away his six string, the gift from his parents, in the protective case where it wouldn’t be damaged if Luke had another urge to throw his things around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took about an hour but when everything was finally clean, the sun had just started rising. Luke was still deeply asleep in his bed so they laid back down with him so that he wouldn’t wake up alone. At around six in the morning, Mitch had opened the door to check on Luke, finding it thankfully unlocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes went from the open window to the three bodies curled up in the bed. He smiled to himself, a small weight lifting off of his heart at the sight of his son and his friends. It almost felt normal and if he had let them in then he must be close to talking to them, talking to </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Luke woke up the next morning, he was hot. The sun was beaming onto his face and he squeezed his eyes shut against it and the sharp pain that shot through his head. He groaned and tried to turn away from the sun, finding his way blocked by a body on either side of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his again to find Julie’s peaceful face tilted up towards him, a small smile on her lips as she buried her face in his shoulder, letting out a sound that bordered on kitten-like. The sound filled him up and made him smile for the first time since christmas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his head to see who was on his right. Reggie was already awake and watching him with a sad smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning. How are you feeling?” Reggie asked. Instead of voicing his answer though, he just shook his head and brought his free hand up to rub at his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well your dad and Ray are making breakfast so that should make you feel better.” He turned to the night stand and grabbed the glass of water that stood there along with two aspirin. “Take these.” He handed over the pills and water to Luke who took it without complaint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie was curt and slightly cold with him. It was a new sensation, to have Reggie look at him like that and he found that he hated it. The disappointment in his eyes was enough to make Luke sift through what he could remember from last night. Trying to figure out what he’d done to put that look on his best friends face.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit! The bottle. I was drunk last night. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luke remembered and looked up to Reggie in a panic, about to apologize. Reggie held up a hand and shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to hear it. You know better, you know </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I won’t watch you do that to yourself too. Next time I tell your dad and the Molina’s. Got it?” Luke nodded and stood up to hug Reggie. Julie groaned at the loss of him next to her but continued to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You owe her an apology, by the way. She’s been running herself ragged trying to keep up with school and coming here every day. She’s been running practices, too. We know you need time, we know, okay? But Luke, you have to meet us at least a quarter of the way. Please.” Reggie’s hands were on his shoulders and he was whispering but the seriousness of his words rang true for Luke. He nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d never thought it through. The toll it would take on his friends, ignoring them for so long. It created an uncomfortable itch in his muscles, like his skin was too tight for his body when he didn’t see them for too long. It must have been worse for them. Worrying about him for two weeks while he drowned in his misery, while they were locked out and unable to help him, to be with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke woke Julie to come down for breakfast at his father’s call. He still didn’t speak but brushed his knuckles across her cheek until she woke up on her own. His throat felt tight, like his voice wouldn’t come out even if he did try to speak. Reggie shot him one more look and then pointedly shot one at Julie. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Apologize to her. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It seemed to say, and then he went downstairs leaving them alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julie opened her eyes slowly and when she saw his face, her smile lit up the room. It took her a moment to remember why they were here and when she did, her smile fell. She reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him back onto the bed. She wrapped her arms around him, like if she hugged him tight enough she could imprint herself into his skin, leaving behind an armor that would protect him when she obviously couldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” His voice was weak and raspy. Two weeks without speaking a word to anyone had taken its toll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what? You didn’t do anything wrong.” He shook his head at her question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For shoving everything onto your shoulders when that was exactly what I was trying </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do. I owe all of you guys an apology.” He responded. The longer he spoke, the stronger his voice became. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky, Luke Patterson. I’d smack you right now if it was any other situation.” She responded by pinching his elbow instead. He smiled again, against his will. The unused muscles in his face screamed with the movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your door better be unlocked tonight. Reggie had to beg for everyone else to stay away last night. They won’t agree to it again. Flynn and Willie had to physically stop Alex from coming over here.” She said. Luke nodded in response. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am so lucky. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna tell me about the song books?” Julie asked. She looked over to her bag where the torn papers lay, like a beacon calling out to him, he looked at the bag too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really.” Julie nodded and left it alone. She got up and took his hand, leading him out to have breakfast.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The Sunday night before he’d be going back to school, all five of his best friends trooped through his door. Alex and Reggie forced him out of the bed and into the shower. They kept him company in the bathroom while Mitch brought clean sheets and a blanket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything’s better with clean sheets.” She said to the room. So while Reggie and Alex made sure Luke took a long shower, Flynn, Julie, and Willie made his bed and made sure Luke had everything he needed for school the next morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came back into the room, Reggie and Alex flanking him. They let him make himself comfortable on the bed, a years old habit, and then they positioned themselves around him. His arm around Julie from the left, who curled into him and laid her head on his chest. Flynn did the same from the right. Reggie spooned Flynn, his hand resting above hers on Luke’s stomach. Alex did the same from behind Julie and Willie positioned himself at the head, letting Luke rest his head on his stomach in place of a pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke laid in the silence surrounded by his best friends and for the first time in two weeks, he felt peaceful. Flynn and Julie had fallen asleep already, their steady slow breaths lulling him into a deeper sense of comfort, like he was floating on clouds instead of various body parts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willie’s heartbeat was slow and relaxed under Luke’s head, and he tried to match his breathing to the boy behind him, trying to find that same relaxation that always radiated off of him. Alex was biting at the skin around his thumb nail, a sure sign of his own anxiety.. Reggie was thinking, Luke could practically hear his mind working. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry I put you guys through this.” Luke whispered into the air. The girls were asleep but he owed them an apology too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put us through what?” Alex asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, leading psychologists say that there is no correct grief response. However you choose to grieve is right. We get that, you know? We just wanted to be with you. You don’t have to apologize.” Willie said. Reggie snorted but didn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t told anyone that Luke had spent lord knew how long on the inside of a bottle, it seemed that Julie had kept it to herself as well. Luke squeezed Reggie’s hand in response. His own personal apology for triggering memories Luke knew Reggie would rather forget.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They laid there in silence for a little longer. Alex drifted off to sleep right after Willie. Luke and Reggie remained awake. Emily’s face flashed in Luke’s mind again and he groaned, bringing tears to his eyes yet again. He was surprised his eyeballs hadn’t disintegrated with the amount of crying he’d been doing. Reggie’s hold tightened on his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just stop your crying, it’s a sign of the times. </span>
  </em>
  <span>These same words had been flickering in and out of his head and it was starting to drive him crazy. He brought the heels of his hands up to his eyes, rubbing and pressing hard, to the point of pain. It made little bursts of light flash behind his eyelids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke felt the bed dip and Reggie got up and walked over to Julie’s bag. He pulled out the brand new notebook that had yet to be filled, grabbed a pen from Luke’s desk and brought it over to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Write it down. You know it won't leave you alone if you don’t.” Reggie passed over the pen and notebook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke stared at the empty page, the pen hovering above it but his hand refused to move. Everytime he thought about writing out some of the lyrics in his head, his heart would break all over again and his mind would remind him of all the time he wasted fighting his mother over this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie took the book out of his hand and positioned the pen over the paper, waiting for Luke to speak the words aloud. He sniffled instead and groaned, his headache was getting worse as the words begged to spill out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t.” He said. Reggie looked at him and back to the paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can. Otherwise it would have all been for nothing.” He didn’t have to elaborate. Luke understood what he was saying but he still couldn’t bring himself to voice the words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m quitting the band.” Luke said in response. Reggie snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay. Well, you go ahead and tell Julie and Flynn.” Reggie said, knowing they’d kill him for even thinking about it. They’d just signed a record deal, they’d signed another deal to tour with Panic. He knew Luke would be able to get out of it but somehow, Reggie knew he didn’t really want to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even think about it.” Flynn responded sleepily from his side. She spoke in her sleep, Luke words working themselves into her dream. Reggie beamed beside her and wiggled his eyebrows at Luke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to tell Julie anything, I’m just going to pretend I heard nothing of this conversation. I’m going to go back to sleep and in the morning, you’re going to fully delete the idea from your brain.” Julie said sleepily and then proceeded to fall back asleep like she’d never woken up in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So obnoxious.” Reggie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right?!” Luke answered. It was silent again after that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’d never want you to quit. You know that right? All she ever wanted was for you to live your dreams, even if she went about it wrong sometimes.” Reggie said, he was talking about Emily now. Luke nodded. He knew, that didn’t mean it was any easier to continue on like he hadn’t just lost the most important person in his world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was unfair, that their world would continue spinning. The opportunities kept coming, their dreams kept floating within reach even though an integral part of it was gone. It should stop, everything should cease to exist just like his mother had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke took the notebook and pen back, propping it up in his bent knees. Reggie situated himself again and watched Luke bring the pen down on the paper, hesitate, and then start scribbling. He wrote for a while until he’d spent his soul onto the pages. By the time he had finished, Reggie had fallen asleep too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke clutched the book to his chest and relaxed back into the pile of limbs surrounding him. Their steady breaths and slow heartbeats eased him into the first peaceful sleep he’d had in two weeks. He wasn’t ready for it but his alarm sounded anyway, what seemed like minutes later, waking them all up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose had come over earlier, knowing the kids were all there. She helped Mitch prepare breakfast for the six hungry mouths that were going to make their way down the stairs any minute. It was an hour before they had to be at school and she was going to drive them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke was the first to come down and before he could even greet the two adults in his kitchen, Rose had enveloped him in a hug. Pouring all of her worry and love into him through the contact. Mitch smiled at the sight, the thought that even though his own mother was gone, he still had this amazing woman who had adopted all of these kids without a second thought filled him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi mijo, I’ve missed seeing your face around the house. Carlos too. He’s all skin and bones now that his favorite person hasn’t been helping him eat.” Luke chuckled at her words and nodded, promising he’d be there after school to help fatten the kid up. She nodded and smiled, letting him go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went over to his father who was wiping a tear away and threw his arms around him. In his painful, self imposed solitude Luke had forgotten about the one person who knew exactly how he felt. His father had lost his wife, his best friend, the mother of his child. Luke hated himself for neglecting the pain his father must have been in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, dad.” Luke whispered in his ear as he hugged him. Mitch just squeezed him tighter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No need for apologies. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The contact said. Mitch patted his cheeks and let him go to sit at the table with his friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ate and Luke laughed for the first time at one of Willie’s useless facts that he seemed full of. The laugh startled him and he brought his hand up to his mouth, as if the unfamiliar sound would leave a physical stain on his fingers if he pressed hard enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mitch laughed at the sound of his son's laughter. The sound melted some of the weight off his soul. He wasn’t okay yet, but he would be and he had the people gathered around this table to thank for that. Emily was gone, the gaping hole she left behind would never be filled but these people had placed themselves so deeply into their hearts that it was full regardless of the nagging emptiness.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Before they knew it, they were making their way into the lunchroom. Luke had thought coming back to school would be a nightmare. That the teachers would shoot him pitying looks, that he would have to stomach condolences and sad smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t though. His friends had kept a tight circle of protection around him. It helped that he shared classes with at least two of them at all times. They even went as far as interrupting the teachers before they could get a word out to apologize about his mother. Sure, the teachers understood but some of them shot dirty looks at his friends who seemed unphased by it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one was allowed to speak to him without his approval. Julie had full on snarled at Bobby when he’d passed them in the hallway, opening his mouth to make some sort of comment. The sound that came out of her startled him though and he scurried away after that. Carrie and Nick had approached then and they tightened around him again. A look of hurt flashed in her eyes before it cleared and she smiled at them. They eased up after that, letting her into their inner circle more than just physically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I expect great things from you. The best artists draw from their pain and you, Luke Patterson, are the best artist I know.” Carrie said as she pulled him into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julie’s heart filled up at her words and she looped her arm through hers, her other through Flynn’s taking the helm of the protective circle they’d formed around Luke. Alex and Willie flanked him and Nick and Reggie brought up the back. It was a statement, one that screamed to the rest of the school that they’d fight tooth and nail to protect the boy they surrounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat down after waiting in line for their food. The conversation flowed smoothly, no one bringing up Emily or how sorry they were. He knew. He felt it in everything they did and he was so grateful to them all for it. Unfortunately, they were too absorbed in each other to notice Bobby making his way over to the table, flanked by his usual goons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look who’s back. Here I thought you’d stay away longer. Sucks for us I guess. Now we have to stomach your dumbass face again.” Luke tensed up at Bobby’s words but didn’t react. Reggie and Willie stood up though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off, Bobby.” Carrie spat from behind Reggie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because you’re slumming it, doesn’t mean the rest of us should be forced to.” He answered her. Nick got up at his words though and stood between Reggie and Willie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should really leave, asshole.” Nick said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! How cute. Poor baby can’t fight his own battles. What’s wrong? Missing mommy too much?” Too far. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Too far. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Too. far.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>None of them had a chance to react. Honestly, none of them had anticipated the visceral reaction that would come from the other boys' words. He’d been a pain in the ass for so long that they blocked him out most of the time. Unfortunately, Luke had been hanging on by a thread the entire day and that thread had just snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke lunged from the table and pushed his way through both Reggie and Nick, forcing them to the side and almost knocking them into the girls seated behind them. Luke barreled into Bobby, causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards. Luke was on top of him in less than a second. One hand curled into Bobby’s shirt, lifting him up and the other swung down across his jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke stood up, pulling Bobby with him. He swung again, this time into the boy's stomach, making him double over as the breath was literally knocked out of him. Bobby got back up and pivoted out of Luke’s hold, landing his own hit against Luke’s cheek. Luke grabbed his shirt again and pushed him until his back landed hard against the wall. His face inches away from Bobby’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say it again. Say one more fucking word, Bobby.” Luke growled in his face. Bobby didn’t answer but instead spit in his face. Luke saw red, he lost all semblance of control in that moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure how many times he had landed a hit before he was pulled off of him. All he knew was this his knuckles throbbed along with his head. That there was too much blood on his knuckles for it to belong only to him. He didn’t know who was holding him back nor did he care. He shoved the person (Alex) off and grabbed his bookbag, storming through the emergency exit in the lunchroom causing a shrill alarm to blare. None of them reacted, they were still in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby stood up, wiping his face and glaring at their table. “I hope he enjoys expulsion.” He spat at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Because from where the eight of us are sitting, it looked like you started the fight, Bobby.” Carrie spoke up. “Hm, eight witnesses, all with matching stories, against just your word?” I don’t think so. Though I’m sure dad is going to be so pissed to learn you got yourself suspended and how! I can’t wait to tell him. His newest band and here you are ruining all the work he’s done.” She tsked and let out a little giggle that dripped disdain and arched an eyebrow. Daring him to say another word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her with disgust but couldn’t hold himself back from digging a little deeper under their skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell your little friend this isn’t over.” He wiped his mouth again and turned to walk away but Willie walked up and shoved him up against the wall again as hard as he could, causing Bobby's head to bounce off of the hard plaster behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you know what's good for you, this will be the last time you even breathe in our direction. I promise you, you don’t want to push me on this.” Willie hated being violent. He hated how much it reminded him of his own father but for Luke, for his friends? He’d channel the part of himself he never wanted to let out. He slammed Bobby against the wall one last time before he gathered his stuff and ushered the rest of them out through the same exit that was still blaring through the lunchroom.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>He’d be in so much shit for this. His dad would be so upset. Fighting in school the first day he’d been back? As if the man didn’t have enough to deal with. And his friends, he’d left them behind to clean up his mess. He just couldn’t think straight. Bobby’s words had triggered an animal like response in him, he had no control over himself when his words had registered in his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at his knuckles as he opened the gate to the Molina’s back yard. The split skin and dried blood there made his stomach roll. He was hoping that no one would be home and he’d be able to lock himself away in the studio to try and work on the song he’d written earlier that morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No such luck. Rose looked up at the sound of the gate, Carlos running circles around her, chasing the bubbles she was blowing for him. She took one look at the bruise that was quickly turning purple on his cheek and his bloody knuckles and stood up, bringing Carlos with her. The kid was still giggling trying to reach for the last bubble before it popped and almost tossing himself out of her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked up to him and gently placed her fingers under the bruise, lifting his jaw to the light of the sun so she could see it better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some ice should make that feel better.” She picked up his right hand and looked at the knuckles. “Some bandages too, I think.” She didn’t ask any questions, just turned and walked into the house, expecting him to follow. He did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was quiet as she placed Carlos in his high chair. The kid scrunched up his face and reached towards Luke. “Luke, up! I wanna go up!” He said as he made grabby hands in Luke’s direction. Luke moved to pick him up and hissed when the scabs on his knuckles opened up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose came back and moved Luke so he’d sit in the chair and brought Carlos to him, placing the toddler in Luke’s lap. Luke placed his nose in the kids hair, the smell of baby shampoo both comforting and helping to clear the throbbing from his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose moved around the kitchen, pulling out the first aid kit and the ice tray. She filled a ziploc bag with ice, bringing it over to Luke and holding it up to his cheek. He brought his good hand up to hold it there. The damaged one was wrapped around Carlos’ waist, holding the kid on his lap. Rose pulled the hand forward closer to her and Carlos saw the blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-oh! Luke has booboo! Mommy, make it better!” Carlos demanded and Luke laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She always does, little man.” Carlos nodded, too serious for an almost four year old. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched his mother work. Watching every movement like a doctor watching a nurse in training. It made them both laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was Bobby. I know I shouldn’t let him get to me and usually I don’t but today was just...too much. He went too far.” Rose nodded in understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you taught him a lesson.” Was all she said. He hoped so too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you have anything planned or were you going to just hide away here until everyone else hunted you down?” Rose asked. From anyone else, the words would have made Luke bristle but from her, spoken with a small smile as she gently bandaged his hand, it only soothed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to work on a song I wrote last night but it doesn’t look like I’ll be able to play.” He held up his hand as if to emphasize his point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I guess it’s lucky for you that I can, huh?” God he loved this woman so much, was so thankful to have her in his life, that he felt it like a physical presence beside him every time he was in her vicinity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They moved to the studio where Rose placed Carlos on the couch with his iPad to keep him busy. Luke grabbed his notebook and opened it to the page.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it have a name yet?” Rose asked while she positioned herself at the piano bench, tracing her fingers over the cool ivory keys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's called Sign of the Times.” He answered. She nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, start me off. What kind of melody did you envision?” He explained the way he wanted the song to flow. That he wanted to encompass all of the pain he felt at losing his mother. He wanted the instruments to cry with him as he sang the song. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded along like his crazy words made sense to her and when she started playing he was surprised that he was surprised at all. She, just like her daughter, bled music. Understood it on a chemical level. All he’d ever had to tell Julie was the emotions he wanted the songs to portray and she would find the perfect melody. It seemed that gift had been inherited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finished the instrumental and turned back to him for approval. He nodded, open mouthed and she started from the beginning, setting the metronome going to count the timing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she played, he sang. His eyes were closed, his back facing the doors to the studio so he didn’t see his friends gathering outside of it. Reggie with one arm around Flynn, the other around Julie. Alex on her other side, his arm around her too, Willie’s around his waist. Carrie and Nick stood to their right, Nick's arm around her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just stop your crying, it’s a sign of the times</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Welcome to the final show</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope you’re wearing your best clothes</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can’t bribe the door on your way to the sky</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You looked pretty good down here</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But you ain’t really good</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He sang to his mother, who he’d never see again. Who he hoped was still with him. He wasn’t sure what he believed in. Whether there was a god or if any of the god’s they’d lit candles for looked out for them, for him. He didn’t know but he liked to hope so.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If we never learn, we been here before</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why are we always stuck and running from</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The bullets?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The bullets</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We never learn, we been here before</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why are we always stuck and running from</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The bullets?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The bullets</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice hit a note he’d never thought to try but he liked the way it sounded against the melody Rose made. He never thought he’d be able to hit that note. Maybe Bobby’s hit had knocked something loose. Either way, it was good to know that two weeks of not using it at all, had made his voice better. Vocal rest, duh.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just stop your crying</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's a sign of the times</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We gotta get away from here</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We gotta get away from here</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just stop your crying</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It'll be alright</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They told me that the end is near</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We gotta get away from here</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought about how bad he’d wanted to get away from the hospital when he sat there for hours waiting, waiting, waiting. How much he wished he could change it all as he sat in the ambulance and watched the EMT’s try and fail to bring his mother back to consciousness. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just stop your crying</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Have the time of your life</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Breaking through the atmosphere</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And things are pretty good from here</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Remember everything will be alright</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We can meet again somewhere</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Somewhere far away from here</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He so hoped he’d see her again some day. He hoped he could apologize for every painful word he’d hurled at her. He hoped she was somewhere out there now listening to him sing because he was singing for her. Distantly he thought about where he’d add drums and bass to complete the sound but mostly he just thought about his mother and he cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We don't talk enough</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We should open up</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Before it's all too much</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Will we ever learn?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We've been here before</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's just what we know</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His pain dripped from the words he sang and unknown to him, there was not a dry eye in the studio. His eyes were still closed, he hadn’t opened them yet, instead he imagined his mother sitting in front of him. Smiling at his music, nodding along to the melody. He imagined how proud she was when they’d signed the record deal. How ecstatic she had been to learn he was going on tour. Reggie was right, she’d never want him to quit. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stop your crying, it’s a sign of the times</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He brought the song to a close. His voice cracked with the emotion of it, making him light headed. The notebook was clutched in his hands so hard that the blood was seeping through the bandage, the knuckles on his other hand white from the force of his grip. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see Rose’s face in case it was pitying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead he was ambushed. Arms flung around him tears and sniffles and beating hearts surrounding him from every available angle. He didn’t know who was who, didn’t really care because in that moment he felt so loved, so complete that it took the air out of his lungs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, no one would ever fill the void his mother had left behind but these people? They did a damn good job of fitting themselves around it, a shield to protect him from being swallowed whole by it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I put a little bit (a lot) of my own experience in here. Those two weeks Luke spent punishing himself and drinking away his sorrows? Exactly how I spent the first month after my father's death. Writing this felt extremely cathartic though so I guess it was good for me personally to write this out.</p><p>The rest of the story is fully outlined and I just need to type it up so we're going to have 19 chapters and an epilogue, so 20 total. Update schedule will continue to be Tuesdays and Fridays.</p><p>I hope you like this and that it didn't hurt too much. Once again, thank you so much for reading ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. I'll Stand by You -Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Title: I'll Stand by You- The Pretenders</p><p>We start off adorable and fluffy but we end with...Well just read the TW's.</p><p>TW's: Violence, Alcohol Abuse, Blood</p><p>This chapter is a little bit of a playlist on it's own. So there will be a lot of songs mentioned, I'll include a list in the end notes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julie and Reggie spent a week putting Luke’s song books back together. Flynn would help, sometimes Alex, but mostly it was the two of them, taping the pages back together. Julie had bought a brand new notebook, specifically designed for music and had rewritten every song, color coded the verses and the accompaniment.</p><p> </p><p> Purple for herself, blue for Luke, red for Reggie, and pink for Alex. She had given the book to Willie so that he could paint their logo on the cover. They presented it to Luke the day after they’d finished. He’d burst into tears, unsurprisingly and clutched it to his chest like it was the most precious thing he owned. (It was.)</p><p> </p><p>In the days since Luke’s first day back to school he had been assigned a guidance counselor to meet with. It was that or face suspension for the fight between himself and Bobby. He had reluctantly agreed, the stories he told of his meetings made the kids believe the man should have never been allowed to be a counselor in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>The man was condescending, he blamed Luke for the fight and when Luke tried to explain how the situation escalated to the point of physical violence, Mr. Twitchell cut him off and told him to stop making excuses for his lack of control. Luke had come home after the second meeting with him and told his dad everything.</p><p> </p><p>Mitch had called the school, he was livid, he told them that either they would take care of the guidance counselor or Mitch would come down there and show him exactly what a lack of control looked like. Rose and Ray had been over for dinner with Julie and Carlos at the time and expressed their interest in accompanying him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never been good with <em> control </em>anyway.” Rose had said while handing a french fry to Carlos. Julie and Luke had snorted and beamed at each other. Ray sighed heavily and nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>Principal Lessa had been lenient with Luke, understanding that the loss of a parent was hard in general but harder still for a sixteen year old. Not so much with Bobby. He had been suspended, only avoiding expulsion with the promise of therapy from Trevor. After all, they had a zero tolerance policy for fighting.</p><p> </p><p>Carrie had sat in the kitchen, sipping on her ice coffee as she watched her father lay into Bobby. A smug smile on her face as she texted the group chat every few minutes with updates.</p><p> </p><p><b>Carrie to Sunset Soulmates:</b> Dad is PISSED. One more screw up and Bobby’s going to boarding school.</p><p><b>Nick:</b> Good riddance.</p><p><b>Alex:</b> Can you sneak a pic? I need to see his face, for a friend...</p><p><b>Willie:</b> Me. I’m the friend.</p><p><b>Reggie:</b> LOLOLOL Amazing!</p><p><b>Julie:</b> Fingers crossed </p><p><b>Flynn:</b> Best news I’ve gotten this week</p><p><b>Carrie:</b> Bobby’s slamming doors now. He’s yelling about moving out LOL. Dad’s laughing now.</p><p>This idiot has never even had a job. Idk how he thinks that’ll work.</p><p><b>Julie</b>: Maybe he’ll move to the east coast. </p><p><b>Nick:</b> They don’t want him either, I promise you</p><p> </p><p>It escaped no one's notice that Luke had not responded. They understood why. He had been trying hard to forget his loss of control. No one brought it up, they never discussed after the day that they had found Rose and Luke in the studio. </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the week, after that Monday, passed without any more incident. The kids were at Luke’s every night and when he couldn’t stand to be in his house, they’d move to whichever house had been offered up first. The Molina’s, The Ryder’s, The Wilsons, the Evans’, and Mitch all enjoyed having all of them there at once. </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately or fortunately, depending how you looked at it. Due to the growth of their friend group by two made it impossible to fit them all on one bed so instead, the air mattresses had been pulled out of storage in each house and were set up, taking up the entire floor of every room. It made it much easier to cuddle up that way though, so no one complained. </p><p> </p><p>Carrie secretly loved it. She’d never really had any real friends, the girls of Dirty Candi were more acquaintances than anyone she’d trust with the deepest parts of her. She regretted all the time she wasted hating these people just because she wanted to be like her older brother. It had been a struggle for Carrie to open up. To trust six new people but they’d never given her a reason to doubt them, she didn’t think they ever would. She’d never experienced a cuddle pile before them but now she thought she’d never be able to fall asleep without being a part of one. </p><p> </p><p>Nick had friends, but they were distant. Teammates, they had to get along but they weren’t true. The only person he trusted was Carrie and the only person she trusted was Nick. They’d grown up together as next door neighbors. The transition from friend to more was easy but having six other people who wore their hearts on their sleeves adopt the both of them into their inner circle? That had been the best part of the whole year. He thought the fact that they were all in relationships with each other would skew the dynamic but that wasn’t the case. </p><p> </p><p>Saturdays were set aside for date days/nights. Where Julie and Luke, Willie and Alex, Flynn and Reggie, and Carrie and Nick would separate from the group to spend time alone. Every other day of the week was spent in the studio, hanging out or practicing, even doing homework when they weren’t too distracting to each other. The nights were spent in whichever house they’d ended up at. </p><p> </p><p>The one time they’d been at Carries, Trevor had spoken to Bobby, whatever he said must have gotten through because he didn’t leave his room the entire night. Nick’s moms loved the group and had given them the den for the night where they stayed up watching movies, laughing. And throwing popcorn at each other. Nick couldn’t help it, he was pretty sure that he’d have these people for life and it was the most comforting thought he’d had since he realized Carrie was going to be there just as long.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The second Saturday in March was their date day. The parents, knowing this, decided to all go out for dinner and drinks to give the kids some time alone. Rose had forced Mitch out of the house too, to get some fresh air and destress just a little bit. The Molina’s, The Ryder’s, Mitch, Leia, and Trevor all went out to the city.</p><p> </p><p>Alex and Willie had retreated to Willie’s house where they hung a white sheet off of the side of the porch, set up his projector, and laid out a blanket on the sand, another one to cuddle under. They watched movies all night, binged on snacks, and maybe missed a few scenes from every movie due to being a little distracted.</p><p> </p><p>Carrie and Nick had decided on going to Skates &amp; Bass. A roller rink that also had live performances every weekend. Tonight there was a Backstreet Boys cover band performing that made her cringe. She couldn’t wait to tell Luke about it, he’d die laughing at the thought. She happened to have a copy of the Sunset Curve demo with her with Flynn’s number and email written out on the inside cover. If a gig happened to come from it? Well that was the point wasn’t it? She placed it in the managers hand while whispering in her ear. </p><p> </p><p>“Trevor Wilson’s newest band. It’d be great  for business if you could get them on your stage before they hit it big, wouldn’t it?” Carrie smiled wide at the shell shocked woman, grabbed Nick’s hand and skated back to the rink. </p><p> </p><p>Flynn and Reggie had ordered taco’s and decided to watch Dirty Dancing (Flynn’s Favorite and only request whenever it was her turn to pick a movie for movie night. All of them had seen it over a dozen times.)</p><p> </p><p>They watched Baby and Johnny fall in love throughout the movie and when it came to </p><p>the final scene, Reggie stood up from the couch where Flynn had been curled up almost on his lap and held out his hand to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Nobody puts Baby in a corner.” He imitated Johnny’s words. Flynn burst out laughing but grabbed his hand anyway. He spun her into his chest as Time of my Life started.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Now I’ve had the time of my life, no I’ve never felt this way before. Yes I swear, it’s the truth, and I owe it all to you.” </em>Reggie sang, his deep voice matching Bill Medley as he dipped her slowly. She giggled as the ends of her braids swept over the rug.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Cause I’ve had the time of my life and I owe it all to you.” </em>She sang back, her arm above her head and around his neck. His arm trailed down the length of it and she burst out laughing again. It tickled and she understood why Baby hadn’t been able to keep a straight face either.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I’ve been waiting for so long now I finally found someone to stand by me </em>.” Reggie responded as the beat kicked in and they copied Johnny and Baby on the TV. They’d done this dance so many times that it was muscle memory at this point.</p><p> </p><p><em> “We saw the writing on the walls as we felt this magical fantasy.” </em> She answered. As they continued to dance across the living room, bodies flush against each other.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Now with passion in our eyes There’s no way we could disguise it secretly.” </em>They sang together as he twirled her out yet again. Bring his hands down to her hips to hold her steady as she swayed, he thought, for just a moment, he might actually be stupidly in love with her.</p><p> </p><p><em> “You’re the one thing, I can’t get enough of. So I’ll tell you something...This could be love.” </em> They sang to each other. Flynn didn’t miss the way his eyes widened, nor the way his breath caught. The tightening of his fingers in hers had the same effect as a loudspeaker.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Because I’ve had the time of my life. No I never felt this way before, this I swear. It’s the truth, and I owe it all to you.” </em> When Reggie pulled her back in, mirroring the way Johnny had looked at Baby, Flynn leaned in to kiss him. The way Baby should have done. </p><p> </p><p><em> “With my body and soul, I want you more than you’ll ever know.” </em>She sang to him when they pulled away to catch their breath.</p><p> </p><p><em> “So we’ll just let it go, don’t be afraid to lose control.” </em>Reggie's voice perfectly mirrored the voice coming from the TV. </p><p> </p><p>While Johnny was dancing down the aisle, his dancers were with him. Reggie backed up and swung his hips in an exact imitation of Patrick Swayze, snapping his fingers along to the beat. Flynn backed up too, almost to the front door. She nodded at him when Baby nodded at Johnny.</p><p> </p><p>Flynn ran down the length of the living room, Reggie on his knees waiting for the moment he’d lift her up. She jumped just enough to feed the momentum and he lifted her in an exact imitation of Baby and Johnny on screen. He held her up for a few seconds before lowering her slowly. </p><p> </p><p>They spent the rest of the song swaying gently, soft kisses and gentle caresses, the only movement in the room. They continued singing to each other until the credits rolled. When the TV returned to the menu screen Flynn let go and went to the fridge, pulling out two beers.</p><p> </p><p>“Thirsty?” She asked as she handed over the glass bottle.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe.” He answered as he grabbed the bottle and set it down on the counter. He hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her forward. She squeaked at the sudden movement but he swallowed the sound as he pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down so that she wouldn’t have to stand on her tiptoes the whole time.</p><p> </p><p>It was getting really hard for her, not to just blurt out how much she loved him. She used to think that Luke and Julie had sped a little too fast towards the “L” word but she understood them now. </p><p> </p><p>She felt it every day she’d get a good morning or good night text from him. The words pushed their way out of her throat everytime he ran the tips of his fingers over her skin and goosebumps would trail in the wake of their progress. </p><p> </p><p>The words pushed against her clenched teeth when he would lay with her in the silence of his bedroom, flinching every time a crash came from downstairs. She’d hug him tighter and think the words so hard that she half thought he’d hear her screaming them in his own mind.</p><p> </p><p>She nudged him away from her and opened both bottles, passing one to him. She took a long swig and put her hand on his chest, pushing him back towards the couch. She was feeling brave and the way he’d been looking at her since they’d started dancing had made her feel beautiful and if she was honest, powerful too.</p><p> </p><p>“Alexa, play Black Velvet” She said out loud instead of speaking the words on the tip of her tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Reggie raised one eyebrow. He knew she loved this song, her dads played it all the time. He took a swig from his bottle and watched as her hips swayed to the opening notes of the song. She danced around him, crouching down in front of him as Allanah Myles began to sing.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell Jimmie Rodgers on the Victrola up high Mama's dancin' with baby on her shoulder The sun is settin' like molasses in the sky.” </em>She sang. This time though, she was actually trying and Reggie had to do a double take.</p><p> </p><p>Her voice was like butter, soft and sleek but with an underlying rasp that was so sensual that Reggie had to bring one of the decorative pillows onto his lap. <em>Guess Luke isn’t the only one with a singer kink. </em>He thought to himself. Flynn didn’t miss the movement, she smirked at him, her confidence shooting through the roof at his reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>The boy could sing, knew how to move ev'rything Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for Black velvet and that little boy smile Black velvet with that slow southern style A new religion that'll bring you to your knees Black velvet if you please” </em>She continued to sing, he voice rasping the louder she sang.</p><p> </p><p>Reggie was having the hardest time keeping his own proclamation of love stifled in the back of his throat. He watched her move behind the couch, her arms came around his shoulders, her hands resting on his stomach and moving up as she sang in his ear. Her breath on the shell of his ear was sending shivers down his spine.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Up in Memphis the music's like a heat wave White Lightnin' bound to drive you wild </em>
</p><p><em> Mama's baby's in the heart of ev'ry school girl Love Me Tender" leaves 'em cryin' in the aisle The way he moved, it was a sin, so sweet and true Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for” </em>She continued to dance around him. </p><p> </p><p>When the song got to the final chorus, she shoved the pillow off of him and straddled him. He brought his hands up, one on the small of her back and the other on the side of her neck. They kissed for a while. Roaming hands and heavy breathes filling the silence of the room. Before it could get hotter than it already was, Flynn pulled away and sat on the couch next to him, her legs still in his lap.</p><p> </p><p>This totally wasn’t fair, she’d thoroughly seduced him and payback was a bitch. He knew the way to her heart and he planned to use it now that she’d almost killed him. He grabbed his bottle, finishing what was left. He got up and smirked at her and winked. </p><p> </p><p>Reggie walked over to the coat rack to put on his leather jacket and ran his fingers through his hair trying to get it to lay the same way Patrick Swayze’s hair had looked in the movie. It wouldn’t stay and instead the strands kept falling over his eyes. Whatever, she’d get it anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Alexa, Play Hungry Eyes.” He said and laughed as Flynn’s eyebrows shot up and her cheeks darkened. He popped the collar of his jacket and pointed at her.</p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t.” She said but she was smiling, her eyes shining with happiness. Instead of answering her, Reggie began to sing.</p><p> </p><p><em> “I've been meaning to tell you I've got this feelin' that won't subside I look at you and I fantasize. </em><em>You're mine tonight Now I've got you in my sights” </em>He pitched his voice to match that of Eric Carmen and pulled her up to dance with him.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>With these hungry eyes One look at you and I can't disguise I've got hungry eyes. I feel the magic between you and I” </em>He Pulled her close, his palm on the small of her back as they danced, their steps perfectly in tune.</p><p> </p><p>Flynn let out a burst of laughter as her hips met his. “Talk about <em> Dirty Dancing” </em>She said as he twirled her out and back into his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I wanna hold you so hear me out I wanna show you what love's all about Darlin' tonight Now I've got you in my sights” </em>He continued to sing, his smile getting wider the louder her laughter became.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Now I've got you in my sights With these hungry eyes Now did I take you by surprise </em><em>I need you to see This love was meant to be.” </em>The song ended on those words and both of them froze for a second.  Their smiles faded and the room took on a charged energy. They both wanted so bad to say it, the only question was who would be first.</p><p> </p><p>They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity as the next song started. It could have been hours or minutes, neither knew, neither cared.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.” They spoke at the same time. They both laughed and then they were kissing again. This time it was aggressive. Flynn had his bottom lip between her teeth and Reggie was making noises into her mouth that sent her stomach swooping as if the ground had been torn out from under her.</p><p> </p><p><em> I want you to show me, I wanna feel what love is. I better read between the lines In case I need it when I'm older. </em>The beginning of the song rang out through the room but they were too busy to notice how perfectly the words fit.</p><p> </p><p>They spent the rest of the night alternating between kissing and talking quietly. Her dads had a strict “no boys in her room when they weren’t home” rule so they stayed curled up on the couch. They talked about Luke, how happy they were that he finally seemed to be coming back to himself at least a little.</p><p> </p><p>They talked about Reggie’s mom. About how Flynn didn’t have to be there every night and she scoffed and waived him away as if the very idea was ridiculous. They talked about school and he mentioned that she had a great voice. She explained that music wasn’t her passion the way it was theirs. That she’d rather watch and help bands and artists like them make their dreams come true.</p><p> </p><p>It was a perfect night, a perfect date, with the perfect boy. If Flynn called Julie at one in the morning when Reggie had gone home to gush, well that’s what girlfriends are for, right?</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Once Ray and Rose had left for dinner with the Soulmates Seniors as the kids had started calling them when these weekly dinners started happening. Julie and Luke had gone into the studio. Luke had told her earlier that he didn’t feel up for writing tonight. That he just wanted to relax tonight. </p><p> </p><p>Julie had the perfect idea. They had no gigs coming up and they were waiting on Trevor to give them a schedule to record their first album. They had nothing pressing in school and so she would make sure this night would be completely stress free. If she happened to shrink the cloud of grief that’s been hanging over Luke’s head in the process, then this night would be an absolute success.</p><p> </p><p>She went over to where they had made their little alter to all of the various deities of music and lit the candles there. Luke sat on the couch waiting for her to come sit with him but she walked over to the piano instead. </p><p> </p><p>True, Luke had been smiling more recently but his smiles rarely lasted more than a few seconds. His laughs were few and far between and never full laughs. She sat down, looked over at him and smiled as she brought her fingers to the keys.</p><p> </p><p>It was his guilty pleasure song. The only people who knew how much he loved it was Julie and his mother. It had been Emily’s very favorite song ever. It was always playing when she was working around the house. They’d used to dance and sing along to it when he’d been small enough for her to hold him in her arms as she danced. </p><p> </p><p>The memory of sunlight streaming through the windows as cookies baked in the oven, the smell of them filling the house and making his six year old mouth water. She picked him up and took his arm as the song started, waltzing them around the kitchen. He’d laughed so hard that day, that he’d gotten dizzy from the feeling. Emily smiled and laughed with him as his giggles became infectious. Just as fast as it came, the memory faded the next time he blinked.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> I've been cheated by you since I don't know when. Though I made up my mind, it must come to an end” </em>Julie jumped up from behind the piano, grabbing her mic that was not on and danced around him as she sang.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Look at me now, will I ever learn? I don't know how, but I suddenly lose control.There's a fire within my soul” </em> She climbed up on the coffee table in front of him and spun. Her hair flew wildly around her head and Luke smiled. <em> Progress. </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “Just one look and I can hear a bell ring. One more look and I forget everything, oh” </em>She brought the mic to his lips, inviting him to join in but he shook his head, still smiling. She jumped down and started doing old disco moves. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Mamma Mia!, here I go again. My, my, how can I resist you? Mamma Mia!, does it show again? </em>
</p><p><em> My, my, just how much I've missed you” </em>She pinched her nose and shimmied down, the mic in her outstretched hand.</p><p> </p><p>Luke let out a full belly laugh at the sight and her heart grew about four sizes. He grabbed the mic out of her hand and she ran back to the piano and started up the chords again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yes, I've been broken hearted Blue since the day we parted. Why? Why? Did I ever let you go? </em>
</p><p><em> Mamma Mia!, now I really know. My, my, I could never let you go” </em>He belted into the mic, dancing around the piano and then jumping up to sit on it cross legged, facing her as she played and sang along.</p><p> </p><p><em> “I've been angry and sad about things that you do. I can't count all the times that I've told you we're through. And when you go, when you slam the door I think you know, That you won't be away too long. You know that I'm not that strong.” </em>Luke continued to sing, shaking his head and a beaming smile on full display. </p><p> </p><p>He stood up on the piano and danced up there and Julie played for all she was worth, looking up at him with shining eyes full of happy tears as she watched him fully let loose for the first time in a long while.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Just one look and I can hear a bell ring, One more look and I forget everything, oh” </em> She sang back to him from where she had stood up to get closer to his face. He came down onto his knees and they sang the last three chorus’ together. Both of them dancing, both of them laughing, both of them completely lost in the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Grab my guitar, I got a song for you. You’ll know it when you hear it.” Luke said as he picked up Alex’s drumsticks and situated himself behind the set.</p><p> </p><p>Julie smiled and turned on her own mic as he did his. She put the guitar strap over her head and it took her a few seconds to adjust it to her size. When she was ready she gave him a happy little nod and he smiled at her again, another one that reached his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He started banging out the beat and Julie knew exactly what song this was. It was Ray’s favorite, the one that got him pumped the second it came on. They’d watched her dad headbang to this song enough times that it became the first memory to pop up whenever they heard it.</p><p> </p><p>Julie strummed right on time and Luke started singing into the mic. It was hard not to head bang, honestly. This song was so addictive, the beat so electric that Julie found herself emulating the movements from the music video.</p><p> </p><p><em> “We're not gonna take it, Oh no, we ain't gonna take it. We're not gonna take it anymore” </em>Luke </p><p>screamed into the mic. His smile had not left his face, neither had Julie’s as they watched each other play.</p><p> </p><p><em> “We've got the right to choose it. There ain't no way we'll lose it. This is our life, this is our song” </em>Julie belted out after him. </p><p> </p><p>She hopped over to the drum kit where she leant back and strummed the guitar in his direction. She watched as his cheeks turned pink and his pupils dilated. <em> He’s so easy. </em>She thought to herself. He smirked at her this time, continuing to beat out the rhythm on the drums.</p><p> </p><p><em> “We'll fight the powers that be just Don't pick our destiny 'cause You don't know us, you don't belong” </em>Distantly, Luke thought they’d have to play this for Ray because if they sounded this good with just the two of them, he couldn’t begin to imagine if Reggie and Alex were here too.</p><p> </p><p>Julie was practically vibrating with energy as she tried and mostly succeeded in hitting the guitar solo note for note, missing only a few minor ones. Luke thanked the gods that he was sitting down and blocked by the drumset. The effect of Julie wailing on his guitar was completely unexpected, but welcome all the same.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Oh, you're so condescending Your gall is never ending. We don't want nothin', not a thing from you. Your life is trite and jaded. Boring and confiscated. If that's your best, your best won't do” </em>They belted out together and their voices blending together, on this particular song, sent goosebumps over both of their bodies. Luke’s smile hadn’t left his face since she’d started singing to him so she counted it as a win.</p><p> </p><p>They continued singing and jamming out until the song ended and they were both sweaty and out of breath. Luke came out from behind the drums and put his arms around her, basking in the physical comfort of her and the smell of her coconut shampoo.</p><p> </p><p>“Drinks?” Julie asked into  his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“God, yes!” He replied. They made their way into the house where Julie pulled two bottles of water out of the ridge. She handed one to him and then moved to the counter where she hopped up to sit.</p><p> </p><p>Luke was still smiling at her, the corners of his eyes still crinkled and she smiled back. <em> Thank you, I needed that. </em> His eyes said. <em> I love you. </em>Hers replied. He moved over to stand between her legs, placing his hands on her hips and moving her forward so that they were flush against each other. The height of the counter she sat on making her almost his height.</p><p> </p><p>He brought his left hand up to caress her cheek and pull her in for a kiss. His right hand tangled in the curls at the base of her neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist in response, her arms coming up to wrap around his neck, resting on his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>The kiss started out hot and heavy but quickly became slow and meaningful. His hands were back on either side of her face and hers were clutching at the fabric of his cut off. They stayed that way for a while, kissing and nipping. Peppering sweet kisses along necks and jawlines until Luke pulled away and looked at her more seriously than he’d ever had.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish I had enough words to describe…” He cut himself off, searching for those elusive words. “Just everything. How much you mean to me. How much I love you. Just... ugh!” He waived his arms in a circle to encompass all of her.</p><p> </p><p>Julie laughed and then pulled him back to her by his shirt. Kissing his cheeks, his eyes, his forehead, and finally his lips before she pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>“You say it every day. Every moment I’m with you I can feel it. I can hear it. I know. I love you 3000, too.” He laughed at the reference to his favorite movie and if he thought about it? Yeah, those words said it all.</p><p> </p><p>They left the kitchen and went to the living room where they cuddled on the couch and binged a few episodes of Umbrella Academy before her parents came home at midnight and Luke left to go home.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Reggie was unlocking his door, the lights were off and he couldn’t believe his luck. His mom was asleep and he’d be able to get a full night's rest, finally. No such luck unfortunately, as soon as he quietly closed the door, the living room lights clicked on. </p><p> </p><p>“And where have you been?” He looked over to his mother who was sitting in one of the arm chairs, a half empty bottle next to her. Years of practice was the only reason he was able to understand her slurred words.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you, I was on a date with Flynn.” He answered. He kept his voice calm and quiet, hoping to stave off whatever mood she was in.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Flynn.” </em>She mocked. Her face contorted and she sneered at him. “That girl is no good for you. None of those kids are.” The longer she spoke the worse her slur became but he understood it anyway, unfortunately.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t talk about her like that. They’re all damn sure better than you.” He knew he shouldn’t have but this woman was barely a mother, she barely passed for human most days. The nerve of her to say anything negative about his family.</p><p> </p><p>She stood up quick, swaying as her head spun from the sudden movement. She grabbed the bottle next to her and took a swig. She walked up to him, tried to get directly in his face but failed since he was about six inches taller than her now. </p><p> </p><p>“You little shit, who do you think you are, talking to me like that?” he knew she wasn’t looking for an answer but he gave her one anyway. He should have just ignored her and went up to his room.</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately, I’m your son. Though I really wish I wasn’t. If there was a god, Rose would be my mother and you’d be some drunk on the street.” It was vicious, he knew it. </p><p> </p><p>He was just so sick and so tired of having to take care of her, of having to clean up after her, of having to hide this bullshit from his friends. He was done. He’d pack his bags and beg the Molina’s to let him come back.</p><p> </p><p>He should have been expecting it, really. But he was too distracted by the smell of alcohol on her breath and Luke’s face flashing in his mind the night he’d finally let them into his room to see it coming.</p><p> </p><p>Alice brought the bottle up and swung, full force into his head. She hit right on target and the bottle shattered against his skull. It knocked him down, his head was spinning and there was a wet stickiness spilling from his forehead and covering his right eye, blocking his vision. It stung, sharp and venomous as the alcohol from the bottle splashed over the cut from the shattered glass.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at that! You wasted the last of it! Go get me more!” Her slurring was getting so bad, he barely processed the words through the dizziness and nausea rolling in his stomach. He got up, clutching at the doorway and leaving a red stain where his hand had rested.</p><p> </p><p>He brought his hand back up to his head and when he brought it down, there was blood there. It didn’t seem to be slowing at all and the dizziness was getting worse. He ran out of the front door, tripping on the last step as he made his way back to Julie’s.</p><p> </p><p>Rose had told him to come back no matter what if things got bad, well this was as bad as he thought it could get. He started feeling faint when he got to the path that led up to their front door but forced himself to stay upright and awake at least until he could get their attention.</p><p> </p><p>He brought his hand up to knock. His strength was draining and he had to work twice as hard to knock loud enough to be heard.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ray and Rose had come home stumbling and giggling as if they were sixteen and not their thirty seven years. Julie had smiled at them and shook her head, exchanging a cute little look with Luke as he said good night and left. Julie went to bed, leaving her parents to be drunken fools by themselves.</p><p> </p><p>Ray had made coffee to sober them up a little bit before heading to bed themselves. Instead they ended up sipping the coffee and listening to the radio that played quietly in the kitchen. Stevie Wonder’s voice echoed out of the speakers.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> I just called to say I love you, I just called to say how much I care ,I just called to say I love you </em></p><p><em> And I mean it from the bottom of my heart” </em>Ray sang to Rose who continued to giggle as he held out his hand to her.</p><p> </p><p>They were dancing around the kitchen, exaggerated steps and dips when they heard a faint knock on the door. The second time it was louder, urgent against the wood. Ray walked over to answer it, wondering who’d be at their door so late at night.</p><p> </p><p>If either one of them were still drunk, the sight when they opened up the door sobered them up completely. </p><p> </p><p>“Reggie!” Rose gasped. He was swaying, the effort of standing upright draining him further. There was a gash above his right eye that was gushing blood. He looked at them but didn’t seem to register that they were standing in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>He swayed harder and his eyes rolled back in his head. Ray surged forward to catch him before he hit the floor. Rose sobbed into her hands and ran to grab her phone and paper towels to try and staunch the blood.</p><p> </p><p>“Call an ambulance.” Ray said. Rose nodded and dialed.</p><p> </p><p>“Julie!” Ray yelled up the stairs. They’d be in for a long night.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to kill her, Ray. I’m going to fucking kill her.” Rose hissed from the floor next to him as Julie thundered down the stairs, falling to her knees next to Reggie.  Her phone forgotten but still clutched tight in her hands, She didn’t need to ask what happened. This had been her biggest fear since she’d found out his mother had started drinking again.</p><p> </p><p>“Reggie!” Julie screamed at the sight in front of her. Her phone echoed back, under the commotion. Flynn's voice yelling for Julie to answer her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rose is PISSED and Alice has no idea the shit storm coming her way.</p><p>The songs mentioned in this chapter are part of my own playlist that I might listen to a little too much, that I listened to while writing this chapter. So if anyone wants a link, I'll be happy to post it. I like to think that Flynn can sing too but it's not where her career goals lay. LOL, my love for Backstreet Boys have made another appearance. I'm Sorry!</p><p>Songs:<br/>Black Velvet By Alannah Myles<br/>Time of my Life by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes<br/>Hungry Eyes by Eric Carmen<br/>I Wanna Know What Love Is by Foreigner<br/>Mama Mia by ABBA (Ya'll know where this one came from ;D)<br/>I'll Stand by You by The Pretenders<br/>We're Not Gonna Take It by Twisted Sister<br/>Just Called To Say I Love You by Stevie Wonder</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. I'll Stand By You - Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Title- I'll Stand by You by The Pretenders</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Flynn was just finishing up telling Julie about Reggie’s adorable and super hot rendition of Hungry Eyes when she heard Ray’s scream for Julie. It was all shuffling and thumping as Julie ran down the stairs, the only thing she could make out was Julie’s panicked scream of “Reggie!” before the line clicked off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flynn’s stomach sank, she thundered down the stairs banging on Alex’s door on the way down. He stepped out into the hallway, confused, his hair sticking up in every direction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” He asked sleepily. “It’s Reg.” She answered. The sight of Flynn rushing past and down the stairs was answer enough. He followed her down as she threw the front door open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stood in the doorway for a second so that they could just make out the Molina’s open door, the light spilling out onto the porch. Rose, Ray and Julie crouched around an unmoving body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Reg!” Flynn screamed and ran across the street. Alex followed in her wake, neither one of them had bothered to put on shoes. Robert and Jason had woken up in the commotion of their daughters screams and a minute later had joined them. They passed two pairs of slides over to Flynn and Alex.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rose had stood up while Flynn practically shoved Ray out of the way and cradled Reggie’s head tenderly, using the towel to staunch the flow of blood that had yet to slow since Rose had pressed it to his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Julie was clutching Reggie’s right hand, Alex his left. His hands were limp and his face paler than they’d ever seen it, their worry grew because of it. Alex reached out for Flynn’s hand, Julie took her other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To anyone who happened to be passing by the house at this hour, it would have looked like some kind of witchy ritual. Three kids forming a circle of held hands around an unconscious boy, all of their eyes closed. Yeah, definitely looked like a bunch of hocus pocus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The adults had moved a little away to wait for the ambulance and Julie could just make out her mother’s angry hisses as she spoke to Robert.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to bury her, Robert. I want full custody. Jacob hasn’t even checked up on him since the divorce. How do we do this?” She asked, Ray’s hand clutched in hers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It shouldn’t be too hard. You need to take pictures before he gets to the hospital. They’ll record proof as well, it’ll be good to have the evidence before and after. File a police report. I can help you file charges against her.” Robert explained. He had his phone out, typing up a checklist of things they’d need to give custody to Rose and Ray.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not going to want that.” Flynn called from behind them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mija</span>
  </em>
  <span>. At this point, I don’t really care. She’s not coming anywhere near him as long as I’m around.” Rose answered and turned back to Robert. Flynn cracked a smile at that, it was short lived but at least it was there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A minute later Victoria pulled up and slammed her breaks, leaving her green Prius haphazardly parked almost in the middle of the street. She was in her pajamas and bathrobe, only her phone and wallet clutched in her hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cariño</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Victoria said as she came up on the porch, bending over to run her fingers lightly over Reggie’s face. Before anyone could explain, the ambulance pulled up and the EMT’s ushered the kids away from Reggie’s unconscious body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alice?” Victoria asked as she stood next to Rose. “Alice.” Rose hissed in answer. Victoria’s eyes narrowed and she looked over to Ray who was watching his wife with worry evident in his gaze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Vasquez women had fire in their blood. An aggressive streak that was sometimes terrifying but most times warranted. They were downright scary, though, when someone they loved was threatened. Ray knew, no matter how much he tried to stop her, Rose was going to make Alice pay. From the look on Victoria’s face, he’d have a hell of a time trying to stop them both.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d get a reprieve tonight because they would not leave Reggie’s side but when the doctor’s released him and Reggie was safe in their house? Ray would have to watch them like a hawk to make sure Victoria and Rose didn’t sneak off to the Peters house. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed that the rule of three applied quite literally. Bad things always happened in threes and their group was no exception. The fact that each of the three times had landed them in the waiting room of the hospital was besides the point. First Julie, then Luke, and now Reggie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex thought if he never entered a hospital again in his life, it would be too soon. The EMT’s had rolled Reggie into the operating room as soon as they’d arrived. He needed stitches, about thirty to be exact, and he most likely had a concussion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All things considered, it was better than they’d initially thought when they found Reggie bleeding on the Molina’s porch. He’d make a full recovery but they were keeping him for twenty four hours for observation anyway. He’d be released Monday morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rose, Ray, Robert, and Jason were talking to a social worker. Rose had demanded she speak to one as soon as they arrived at the hospital. She gave over their insurance information and stated clearly and aggressively that Reggie was their adopted son and that they’d be covering his medical bills.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were huddled in the corner, heads bent as they watched the woman write out every detail of the night while looking at a picture on Rose’s phone. The woman shook her head sadly and made another note before speaking to Robert. He nodded in answer and pulled out a business card, handing it over. Rose pulled out another paper from the pocket of Ray’s jacket and handed it over. The woman nodded again, patted Rose on the arm and excused herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flynn, Julie, and Alex sat huddled on the same godforsaken couch they sat in every single time. Flynn was pressed between them, her knees pulled up to her chest and her chin resting on her knees. She was staring at the wall opposite them, her eyes glazed over. Julie and Alex pressed closer to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should let the others know.” Alex said as he pulled out his phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Alex to Sunset Soulmates: </b>
  <span>We’re at the hospital. Reggie’s hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Julie</b>
  <span>: Wake up!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After all, it was nearing half past two in the morning so it made sense that they’d all be asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Luke:</b>
  <span> I’ll be there in 10, ordering an uber now. Dad’s coming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Willie:</b>
  <span> I’m gonna order one too</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Carrie:</b>
  <span> I’m ready, Dad’s driving me, We’ll pick up Nick and Willie</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nick:</b>
  <span> I’m at the end of my driveway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Willie:</b>
  <span> I’m outside, mom wants to come with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Twenty minutes later seven people stormed through the waiting room doors. Carrie, Nick, Willie, and Luke beelined for the other three huddled on the couch. Carrie came up behind Flynn and wrapped her arms around her. Nick, Willie, and Luke situated themselves on the floor in front of the couch. Luke taking Flynn’s hand, Willie wrapping his hand around her ankle, Nick took her other hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leia, Trevor, and Mitch walked to the rest of the adults to find out what happened. By The end of the explanation, Trevor had offered up his lawyers to help get custody of Reggie. Robert politely declined stating that he had been building a case against Alice for years. His best friend, who happened to be a prosecutor, could get the adoption fast tracked as long as they collected irrefutable evidence, the same way he’d done for the Ryder’s and Alex.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leia had teared up and taken Rose’s hand, squeezing it in support. The entire situation was too close to home. It might not have been her own mother that landed her in the hospital all those years ago but the memories were close just the same. She’d even had the same injury once. She looked over to Willie who had his head resting against Flynn’s shin, Alex’s free hand running his fingers through her son's hair. At least the kids seemed to be handling it as well as they could. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mitch was watching all of this silently. He wasn’t ready to be back in this hospital so soon after Emily’s death but Rose had situated herself next to him, Ray on his other side. Their presence helping to steady him as he looked over at Luke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His son was pressed up against Julie’s legs, his knuckles white with the hold he had on her hand. His eyes were wide and he looked like he was ready to bolt at the slightest movement. Julie leaned down and whispered something in his ear and Luke’s shoulders relaxed, his head fell back against Julie’s knees, her free hand scratched at his scalp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trevor was pissed. Scratch that, pissed didn’t even begin to cover it. He was furious. The sight of his kid and her friends all huddled up, and exhausted. A weariness on their faces way beyond their years, was enough to make his fists clench at his sides. He never spoke about it, not even Bobby and Carrie knew the full truth about their own missing mother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had told them that she just hadn’t been ready to be a mother and so when Carrie had been born a year after Bobby, she had packed her bags and taken off. That wasn’t the full truth, though. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michelle had left, yes. But Trevor had forced her out. She enjoyed the glitz and the glamour too much. She had spent Trevor's money on drugs instead of on their kids. The first time he had caught her high, while Carrie screamed in her crib and Bobby cried silently next to her, was the last. He’d divorced her, made sure she wouldn’t get a penny from it, and gotten full custody of his kids. They’d never seen her again after that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So standing there now, under the fluorescent lights of the waiting room, Trevor tried his hardest to stifle his anger at yet another mother. Another woman who had brought a child into the world and did nothing but neglect them, hurt them, traumatize them. When she should have been their single biggest supporter. He picked up his phone and called his lawyer anyway. They’d be prepared should Robert run into issues in their case for custody.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>They were all scared but seeing Flynn, usually the most unflappable of them all, curled up and small, her silence was deafening and it was enough to send them all into an anxiety spiral. No one spoke, no one had to. They all knew, no matter how much Reggie tried to hide it, that his mother had been drinking again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Julie was wracked with guilt. After all, she’d known for months but she had promised him. Pinky swore that she wouldn’t say anything to anyone. That was as good as an unbreakable vow as far as she was concerned, but she still couldn’t stop blaming herself. If she had told her parents at least then they could have gotten Reggie out of there and they wouldn’t be sitting in this cursed hospital yet again while he was getting his head stitched back together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The adults stood huddled, still talking quietly. Julie watched her parents. How worried Rose was but there was anger simmering under the surface. Ray had the same look, his anger better hidden but not enough for Julie to miss the way his brows furrowed or the way he dug his fingers into his thigh. An attempt to try and keep a lid on it. The reason for their anger wasn’t there anyway so there was no point in letting it out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Julie felt her the bones in her right hand scrape together with the force of Luke’s hold. She looked down at him and took in the way his shoulders were tensed so hard they were almost touching his ears. The way his eyes had widened with fear, like a rabbit trapped under a circling hawk. She leaned over, pulling her hand out of his and cupping his cheek instead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to see him soon. Just keep thinking about Reggie. He’s going to need all of us.” Luke nodded when she smiled down at him and his shoulders relaxed when her hand came up to scratch at his scalp. He sank back into the couch, resting his head against her knees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. and Mrs. Molina?” The doctor had come out, smiling sadly. Rose and Ray moved to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s going to be okay, he needed twenty eight stitches and he does have a concussion so we’re going to be keeping him awake until morning. There were glass shards embedded in the cut so that's why it took a little longer. You can go see him but only you two for now.” He explained. Rose and Ray nodded in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No! We need to see him!” Flynn said from behind Julie’s parents. The rest of them were huddled around her, nodding in agreement. When had they moved from the couch? Rose wondered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to let us see him. Please, doctor.” Julie said from Flynn’s left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would really appreciate it if you let them in to see him after we’re done talking to him.” Ray said, trying to convey how important it was that they all be allowed in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor cocked a brow taking in the seven worried faces in front of him and then the adults all surrounding them. Finally he smiled and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a lucky kid to have so many people who love him.” He leaned forward and winked at them, the small smile still on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s against hospital policy to have more than two people in the room at a time, but as long as you’re quiet, I think I can pull a few strings.” He winked at them and gestured for Rose and Ray to follow him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does he have a safe place to go when he’s released on Monday?” The doctor asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, we’re building a case for full custody, until then he’ll be staying with us.” Rose answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. That’s good. Try not to stress him out too much. He has a headache, even if he declined a mild painkiller.” They nodded as they entered the room he was in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rose clutched Ray’s hand. The sight of Reggie in the large bed, in the hospital gown made him look so small. She walked over to the left side of his bed and trailed her hand over his cheek. He leaned into her hand like a kicked puppy getting love for the first time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mijo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. How are you feeling?” She asked. He teared up and pushed his face harder into her hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Better now.” He said. Ray walked up to the other side, taking his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need you to listen to me, hear me on this.” Rose started, Reggie nodded for her to continue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to be adopting you, legally and officially. We’ve been collecting every scrap of evidence and Robert is confident that the judge will side with us. The thing is, Reg, is that you’re going to need to talk to the judge. It’s only going to be us and Robert there. Alice might be there too.” She finished. His eyes widened and he started shaking his head but stopped when a wave of nausea rolled through his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not going back to that house and we’re not letting her near you. Tonight could have been so much worse. Do you understand?” Ray explained. Reggie nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. We’re going to make sure you’re safe and taken care of okay?” Ray continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” Reggie repeated. Rose smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead, next to the bandage. He teared up at the contact. He hadn’t been lying when he told his mother that if the world was fair, Rose and Ray would have been his parents.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. We’re going to leave and let the kids come in before they storm the doors.” She smiled at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All of them?” Reggie asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All seven of them.” Ray responded. Reggie’s eyes widened but he smiled and nodded.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>They let Flynn walk in first and she bolted for the bed, throwing herself down next to him. She hugged him close and buried her face in his neck. Reggie reached out and ran his hand down the length of her braids, basking in the comfort of having her there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were three chairs lined up against the wall and Julie, Luke, and Alex grabbed them to pull them towards the bed, situating them around it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t the most comfortable but at least they’d all be able to be close to him. Luke sat down and pulled Julie onto his lap, scooting closer to the bed. Alex did the same with Willie, and Nick with Carrie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie had a moment where he was blown away at the sight of Carrie and Nick. Just a few months ago they were hurling ugly words at each other and now Carrie sat at the side of his hospital bed, looking just as worried as the rest of his friends. It made his head spin, how much things could change in such a short time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie turned to Julie then. There were dried tear tracks on her face, her hair had frizzed up so bad with the stress of the night that her scrunchie stood no chance of containing it. She looked destroyed and Reggie was racked with guilt at the sight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Jules.” He whispered it but all of them heard it. They turn to her as one at his words, hoping for an explanation. Flynn’s watching her too, still quiet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter. You’re coming home.” She responds and leans her head against Luke’s. Reggie’s hand still clutched tightly in hers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of them are still looking between Reggie and Julie, still waiting on an explanation so Reggie turns back to them and explains everything. How Julie was the first to know that Alice had started drinking again. How she had been there to help him clean up in the morning. The way he had begged and pleaded and made her promise that she wouldn’t tell anyone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to Flynn then. Explaining that he was most worried about her and wanted to spare her the stress of worrying about him and his situation. Her brows furrowed at this, her lips pressed together as she tried to suppress her anger at this boy who stressed more about their feelings than his own life or death situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Next time, let me decide what I can and can’t handle. Okay?” She asked and he nodded in agreement. Flynn put her head back on his shoulder and kissed his neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed curled around his bed, talking and keeping him awake along with themselves. Luke’s legs had gone numb after an hour. Alex’s had started vibrating with pins and needles but he kept Willie securely on his lap anyway. Nick was pretty sure he’d collapse if he tried to stand up at this point. His hand stayed curled around Carrie’s waist anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor came in at seven to let Reggie know that he could go to sleep now. The kids got up after kisses and hugs and promises of seeing him later that day. Reggie fell asleep before the last of them had left the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their parents were still in the waiting room. Rose asleep against Ray’s shoulder. Mitch was asleep in the chair between Ray and Trevor who was typing away furiously on his phone. Leia sat on Rose’s other side, her head on the other woman’s shoulder, asleep as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason and Robert were awake and whispering to each other about what Robert’s prosecutor friend is saying. The others wake up when the kids come out, gathering themselves and leaving so everyone can get some sleep before they come back later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rose has everyone come to their house where Ray orders breakfast for all of them, no energy left for cooking. The kids go up to Julies room and cuddle up on the air mattresses on the floor that had never been put away. The parents sip their coffee and wish for once that it was possible to hook up an IV full of caffeine instead of having to drink it and wait for it to wake them up.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>At eleven Rose grabs Victoria's hand and pulls her out of the house. Ray is distracted by the kids piling in to eat and Robert’s papers spread out around him. Adoption applications and their foster license. Police reports and restraining orders that he had emailed to him from Jason’s detective friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Victoria was still clad in her pajamas as she followed Rose to the studio where her sister pulled out four large duffle bags. Handing two over to Victoria before heading to Victoria’s car, still parked crookedly in the street. Rose hands over the keys she’d snatched from the key hook by the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to get Reggie’s things. I want to have his room ready before he gets home.” Rose explains as she throws the duffle bags in the back seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And Alice?” Victoria asks. Rose smirks in response but doesn’t answer. Victoria nods and gets into the driver’s side. They pull away from the house and head up the block to Alice’s house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rose is knocking on the door before Victoria can even put the car in park. There’s shuffling and the sound of broken glass tinkering on the other side rings in her ears. Rose clenches her hands into fists. Victoria comes up next to her just as Alice opens the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rose shoves her out of the way, paying no mind to the way the woman is clutching at her head and rubbing her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell, Rose?” She shrieks and then cringes at the volume of her own voice. Rose turns to Victoria instead of answering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vicky, his room is the second door on the left. Pack everything you can.” Her voice is quiet, controlled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Victoria nods and goes up the stairs smiling to herself. Her sister was vicious and that was saying something since all the women in her family were dangerous in their own ways. She left the door open as she packed his things, listening in case Rose needed help.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck are you doing here?” Alice asks again, this time louder and angrier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just grabbing Reggie’s things. He won’t be coming back here, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Oh and we’ve filed a restraining order so don’t even think about showing up at my house.” Rose answered, throwing an envelope at the woman's feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She walked around the lower floor taking in the shattered glass and the hand print on the doorway of the living room, the blood had dried turning it a dark brown instead of the bright red it had been. Rose took out her phone and snapped a few pictures of the broken glass and the droplets of blood littering the floor before turning back and taking another of the handprint.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you out of your mind? I’m his mother! What makes you think you can keep my kid away from me?” Rose looked back to her, one eyebrow arched in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That.” she said as she gestured to the blood and the broken glass. Alice looked around, seeming to take it in for the first time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should mind your own business. Keep your nose in your own house. Don’t worry about what goes on in mine.” Alice snarled. “And get the fuck out of my home.” Alice added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Reggie is my business, Alice. And trust me, this isn’t a home. It’s barely a house, thanks to you and your failure of a husband.” Rose hissed into her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alice inhaled sharply and tried to push Rose through the open door but Rose was sober, and stronger so she pushed back, forcing the other woman back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, put your hands on me again. It’ll make my entire year.” Rose snarled at her. She’d thought ahead and bundled her hair into a tight bun in case the situation escalated. She refused to admit that she came here hoping that it would.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alice stared her down, her eyes almost glowing with anger. “You can’t keep my son from me.” she says again and Rose laughs, sarcastic and mean.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I sure the fuck can. You put him in the hospital. Twenty eight stitches and a concussion. I can only thank whatever guardian angel was watching over him for getting him to our house before he passed out in the middle of the street.” Alice flinched back like she’d been hit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re done. Do whatever you want with your pathetic life but you won’t ruin Reggie’s ever again.” Alice reared back and slapped Rose across the face. It wasn’t so much that it hurt her but more that it made her blood boil and her fingers tingle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rose shoved her back against the wall, grabbing the hair at the base of Alice’s neck and forcing her head back so hard, it slammed against the plaster. Flashes of Reggie’s face raced through Rose’s mind as she looked down at the woman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thirteen and so small climbing through Julie’s window with a nasty purple bruise blooming across his jaw. Purple bags under his eyes more often than not when he’d stayed up listening to Alice and Jacob scream at each other. Open cuts and gushing blood as he collapses in their doorway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Any control Rose was grasping on to had disappeared and now she was all fury and hate. She slammed her head against the wall again. She was so close to Alice’s face that their noses almost touched.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you ever, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>come near Reggie again, or any one of those kids. I’ll kill you. Trust me on this. I have ways of making a body disappear. No one will ever know and I’ll sleep just as peacefully as I do now.” Rose hissed in Alice’s ear. She slammed her head against the wall once more for good measure before letting go and backing away as Victoria came down the stairs dragging four filled duffle bags.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All good?” Victoria asked as she stared Alice down. Rose nodded and backed towards the open door. She grabbed two of the duffle bags from Victoria and turned to walk out before turning back to Alice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I meant what I said. Stay away from him.” Rose said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They loaded the car and drove back to their house. When they walked in, Ray was pacing on the porch. He took in the duffle bags they carried and the red hand print spreading over Rose’s cheek and sighed heavily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please tell me you didn’t.” He said as he took the bags from Rose and Victoria.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t what?” Rose asked innocently. He sighed again and looked to Victoria who gave nothing up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Rose.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He said, exasperated. “We can’t do anything to jeopardize the custody case.” He explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And we didn’t. Don’t worry so much, Ray. We just went over there to get Reggie’s things before he gets home.” Victoria explained. She took Rose’s hand and led her in, snapping her fingers for Ray to follow and bring everything up to Reggie’s room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed again and followed them up. He should have kept a closer eye on them but it was too late now so all he could do is hope that Alice got what she deserved. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Reggie came home Monday morning. The house was quiet since everyone was at school. Rose and Ray brought him into his room and he noticed that his posters hung here now. His clothes were folded neatly in the drawers and the bed was made and ready for him to collapse in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned around and pulled both of them into a hug. He’d thanked them so many times, cried into their hugs more than he could count. He’d caused them massive trouble and mountains of paperwork and yet here they stood. Still at his back, still taking care of him. He wasn’t sure how he’d gotten so lucky or what work of the universe had been looking out for him but he was so thankful to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They pulled him closer and enveloped him in a hug. “I’m never letting you go again, okay?” Rose whispered in his ear. He nodded, hiding his flushed and teary face in her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re home now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mijo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Go relax, maybe try to get some sleep before everyone gets home and rushes you.” Reggie nodded and pulled back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, for everything.” He said to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Family doesn’t thank each other for doing what family is </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do.” Rose said and he didn’t miss the double meaning in her words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie decided to take a shower after getting a shower cap to cover the bandage over the stitches and then he passed out in his new comfortable bed. Safe and quiet in the home he’d wished he had for years that was finally, officially about to be his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he woke up again it was dark outside and there were bodies pressed up against him. Flynn’s braids tickled his nose from where her face was buried into his neck. Julie’s arm was thrown over his stomach from the other side, her head on his chest. Luke was behind her, his arm thrown over Julie and his hand on Reggie’s chest. Alex was behind Flynn and his hand was on Reggie’s shoulder. Willie cross legged next to Alex, his head resting on his arms on the mattress. Carries and Nick were next to him in the same position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>Their soft breathing filled the room. Everyone was asleep and he didn’t dare move, didn’t dare disturb the peace in the room. Being surrounded by them again was like coming home and hadn’t today been just that? He’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>come home. His breaths came easier than they had in a very long time.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's going to be a time jump after this. We're going on tour, guys!</p>
<p>See you Friday &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. High Hopes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Hello, New York!” Julie said into her mic. Her voice echoed around them. The audience erupted with cheers yet again.</p>
<p>“We’re Sunset Curve! Welcome to the show!” He paused to let the crowd applaud. “This is Bright.” Luke spoke into his mic and once again the cheers exploded all around them.</p>
<p>Julie brought them in on the keyboard and the audience hung on every word. Flynn watched Ray in front of her recording the band with pride shining from every pore. When The boys crashed in, Flynn and Willie were absolutely lost in the music, dancing and singing along.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so FINALLY we get to the song that inspired this entire fic. A fic that was supposed to be at most eight chapters but is now 20. Thank you, to all of you who have been reading and commenting. You’re all freaking amazing &lt;3</p>
<p>Chapter Song: High Hopes - Panic! At The Disco</p>
<p>I’m so sorry for the delay. My home computer was not in the mood for posting and I ended up getting snowed in and couldn’t get to my work computer and then the chapter just did not want to come out. Anyway, better late than never right? I’m not happy with it but after rereading it like eight times, I can’t figure out how to make it better so I apologize in advance.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It seemed that in the time since Reggie came home from the hospital, the universe had pressed fast forward on their lives. Alice had been arrested for endangering the welfare of a child and child abuse. The restraining order had been extended. She was not allowed contact with him until he turned eighteen and even then, Reggie would have to initiate contact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>Their court date had been the last day of March. The judge had taken one look at the assembled bodies in the courtroom. Seven teenagers, seven worried adults.</span> <span>Reggie sat between Ray and Rose. Robert sat on Ray’s right. Jason had supplied all of the evidence as the lead detective.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kids sat lined up in the first row. Alex, Willie, Flynn, Julie, Luke, Carrie, Nick. Trevor, Mitch, and Leia sat in the row behind them. The social worker from the hospital sat next to Mitch. The courtroom was empty otherwise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jacob had not shown up even after multiple summonses from the court, calls and texts from both Robert and Rose. Alice had been arrested and charged, she was awaiting trial. Reggie had requested that she not be there during his testimony.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Judge stripped both Alice and Jacob Peters of their parental rights and awarded them temporarily to Ray and Rose Molina with a loud bang of his gavel. It became official a week later when his adoption papers came in the mail. They had thrown a party to celebrate the newest addition to their family.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie had taken Rose, Ray, and Julie aside and hugged them all close. He cried on their shoulders and thanked them for always looking out for him. Ray had clapped him on the shoulder and told him didn’t want to hear anymore thank you’s. He only wanted to see him thrive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rose had hugged him tight and just held him as he cried through his acceptance of the fact that he’d never have to be scared again. Julie had smiled and took his hand, leading him back to their friends.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>In the blink of an eye it was the last day of school and they were leaving on tour the next day. They’d be joining Panic! at the first stop on the North American leg of the tour. They were starting in New York, and after that they were going to be stopping at forty eight states, finishing in LA’s Staples Center. The same stage they’d watched the Backstreet Boys perform on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ray was going with them as he’d been hired by the band to be their videographer for a documentary airing on Netflix the following year. Flynn and Willie were joining them for the summer before coming back for the start of the new school year.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’d flown into JFK the morning of June 22nd, the day after Luke’s sixteenth birthday. His first without Emily. He had been quiet the entire flight, clutching Julie’s hand and staring out of the window. She’d laid her head on his shoulder and breathed as deeply and calmly as she could, eventually his breathing evened out and matched hers as she’d fallen asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex sat with Willie and clutched his hand for an entirely different reason. He’d never flown before and was terrified of heights. Willie tried to calm him with statistics but only succeeded in making it worse when Alex would list off every downed and missing flight he could remember from the hours he’d spent googling it all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They never found that flight from Malaysia, what if we disappear? What if we’re never found.” Alex asked him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright we;re going to have to work on this because you’re going to spend just as much time in the air as on stage. Somehow I doubt Panic! Is about the tour bus life.” Willie answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex whimpered in response, he hadn’t thought about that. About being on a plane every few days. How hadn’t he thought about that? His breathing was starting to speed up again so Willie distracted him the only way he knew to. He kissed him and kept kissing him until a flight attendant cleared her throat with a smile and offered a drink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex had sat the rest of the flight with his fingertips against his lips and his face flushed bright red. Willie mentally patted himself on the back for a job well done and if his smile happened to be a bit cocky? Well, he was allowed that, wasn’t he?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie and Flynn spent the five hours of the flight talking about all of the things they wanted to do in New York. She had talked to him about concepts for their album cover art and Willie had turned to talk to them when Alex had finally, blessedly fallen asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their flight landed and there was a limo there waiting, courtesy of Trevor Wilson to take them to their hotel. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The New Yorker. </span>
  </em>
  <span>One of the best hotels in NYC. They’d be getting the penthouse suite. They felt like celebrities as the chauffeur opened the door for them, packed their luggage away in the trunk, and offered them all refreshments. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bellhops at the hotel waited on them the same way, bringing them upstairs as they unlocked the room they’d be staying for the next week. Reggie had taken great pride in slipping two twenty dollar bills into the bellhops hand as he shook it. “Like a real pro.” he’d said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had a show tomorrow night and would be spending the day in sound check and wardrobe. Thankfully they landed early enough that they had the rest of the day to enjoy the sights. So Ray had taken them out to some of his favorites that were less tourist attractions and more real New York. Thankfully, his memories of his college years had served him well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke had chosen to stay behind. He wasn’t in the mood to walk all over the city and when Julie had tried to stay behind with him, he’d urged her to go. It was all of their first time in New York City and just because he didn’t want to leave the suite didn’t mean he had to hold any of them back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex had noticed his mood and put his arm around Julie, leading her out of the room. She had looked back at him with a sad smile, eyes full of understanding. He wanted to be alone, he wanted to work on music, to try and get these lyrics out of his head and down on paper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the quiet of the suite settled in, he sat on the couch in front of the floor to ceiling windows and stared down at the lyrics he’d written down a few months ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Be something greater</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Go make a legacy</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Manifest destiny</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He read and reread them, letting the tears fall as he remembered his mother’s words. The memories of their fights took over and he flung the book onto the floor. He paced back and forth mumbling to himself, fragments of lyrics and answers to questions no one could answer because the subject of the questions was dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No. Nope. I’m not doing this again. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luke thought to himself as he picked up the book and tossed himself on the couch again. He spent the next few hours writing and rewriting. Crossing out the lines that didn’t flow and adding ones that did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Luke had finished the song, it was an anthem. He had started out wanting it to be a ballad, something to keep his mother’s memory alive but in the end it had become words to live by for all of them and anyone else who’d been told their dreams were too grand to come true. It wasn’t what he planned but it was everything he didn’t know to want.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>At eight in the morning the next day they were all ushered out of the room by an overwhelmed Ray lugging his camera equipment while the kids lugged their wardrobes. They literally ran the two blocks to Madison Square Garden. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they got there, the band was already on stage and Brendon was instructing the stage hands in the way he wanted the instruments to be set up. He beamed when he saw them approach the front row. Ray had gone back stage to set up his camera equipment and meet with the interviewer for the documentary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey guys! Glad you here, I just had an idea and I wanted to run it by you.” He said to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of them froze on the spot. The fact that Brendon Urie was asking to run his ideas by them as if this wasn’t his headlining show left them mind blown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Julie squeaked out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, well we’re going to save Ma, I made it for the encore and I think it would be awesome if you guys performed with us. I was actually waiting for you guys so we could try playing it together a few times so we can get the flow going. What do you think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ye-Yeah. That sounds good. Where do you want us?” Luke stuttered out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made their way to the stage following Brendon and he placed them around the stage so that they blended in with the entire band instead of it feeling like two separate entities. They played through the song three times before it felt cohesive. Then they played it once more to make sure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray had recorded the entire thing because the producer wanted shots of their opening band as well. A window into Panics soul and how much they thrived on helping up and coming artists step into the spotlight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke had an idea during the soundcheck and approached Brendon with it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I just wanted to talk to you about something. I’d love to thank Flynn somehow for everything she’s done for us. She plays trumpet pretty damn good and I was wondering if we could bring her up for the encore too?” Luke had his hand on the back of his neck, rubbing. A nervous gesture he’d never outgrown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? That’d be awesome. Bring her up here and let’s get her the music.” Brendon walked over to his trumpet players and informed them that they’d be helping Flynn learn the song.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke ran down from the stage and stopped in front of Flynn who was sitting next to Julie. He grabbed her hand, winked at Julie who let out a loud giggle, and dragged Flynn up to the sax and trumpet players.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke, what the hell? I have to go talk to the tech guys.” She said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Later. You’re going on stage with us tonight for the encore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me? I’m what?” Her eyebrows had shot up into her hairline and her voice had raised at least four octaves at this news.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You deserve some applause for everything you’ve done for us. Why not twenty thousand people? That seems like enough, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Twenty what now?” Flynn was having a hard time processing what he was saying to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Twenty thousand.” Reggie whispered in her ear from behind. She jumped up, startled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no I can’t.” She started backing away from them, her arms raised in denial.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you can. And you will.” Julie said as she came up next to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, if anyone can do it, it’s you.” Alex said. “Plus, our first stadium show? You have to be on stage with us.” Alex added on. Willie whooped and clapped his agreement from the front row directly in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I only learned for fun. I never actually imagined playing. In a band. In front of </span>
  <em>
    <span>twenty thousand people.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she started hyperventilating at which point Reggie had hugged her tight and whispered in her ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be right there with you. You won’t be alone. Our dreams are coming true, Flynn. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Our </span>
  </em>
  <span>dreams. Which includes you. Why shouldn’t you be soaking up the applause with us. We wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you.” She nodded at his words. Letting them soak into her brain as she took a deep breath to calm her racing heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flynn ended up reluctantly agreeing and by the time they had ran through the song with her trumpet added, it sounded amazing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After they had finished practicing for the encore, they watched Panics soundcheck and were blown away yet again. They sang to every word, Luke and Reggie had stood up on the chairs to rock out as hard they could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Reggie slipped and his knee got caught in the gap between the seat and the back they all fell over each other laughing. When the tech had to come over and unscrew the seat to get his leg out, Flynn had placed him in a chair and commanded him not to move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The last thing we need is you getting hurt hours before the show, Reg.” She said and then she went over to the tech booth to go over the staging and the lights for their five song set.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The show was set to start at eight. It was 7:45 and they could hear the cheers and the volume of the crowd from their dressing room. Ray was with Panic! Recording them getting ready for the show. Alex and Flynn were racing each other in their pacing back and forth. Willie and Julie were watching them. Luke and Reggie, both being used to nerves before a performance took selfies and pictures of everyone around them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten minutes before they were set to go on, Reggie reached out and snagged Flynn’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to be great. We’re all going to be with you up there. Take a deep breath.” Reggie coached.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good one more time.” Flynn’s heart rate was starting to slow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Five minute call for Sunset Curve.” The stage hand called through the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, you got the prime seats for the show.” Reggie said as he pulled her forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flynn was going to be seated in the front row of Madison Square Garden, right up against the stage with Willie. Ray was going to be there too but he would be busy working and so that left Willie to try and enjoy the show and also help to try and calm Flynn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turns out he didn’t really have to because as soon as Sunset Curve took the stage the crowd erupted and the energy zipped through the stadium. It affected everyone there, front of the crew to the audience, to the bands and back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It fed them all, in through one person, out of another, around and around it went until it felt like the entire place was buzzing with electricity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, New York!” Julie said into her mic. Her voice echoed around them. The audience erupted with cheers yet again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re Sunset Curve! Welcome to the show!” He paused to let the crowd applaud. “This is Bright.” Luke spoke into his mic and once again the cheers exploded all around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julie brought them in on the keyboard and the audience hung on every word. Flynn watched Ray in front of her recording the band with pride shining from every pore. When The boys crashed in, Flynn and Willie were absolutely lost in the music, dancing and singing along. She forgot to be terrified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They continued into Finally Free, followed by Teenagers, then they transitioned into Secret Crowds, and finally they finished their set with Edge of Great. The audience absolutely loved it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve been Sunset Curve!” Alex said into his mic, his smile almost lighting up the stage. Willie was beaming at him and Alex only had eyes for him in turn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell your friends!” Reggie said to the crowd. Willie and Flynn got up and headed back stage to congratulate them on an amazing show.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give it up for Panic! At the Disco!” Julie said to the crowd and they ran off stage. The sound of the crowds applause followed the band off stage</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys were amazing!” Willie said as he threw himself into Alex’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolute rockstars!” Flynn said, launching herself into Reggie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julie and Juke were hugging too, all of them were smiling wide and buzzing with post show energy. Flynn pulled out her phone, holding it up to her face. She’d been curious to see how their first stadium show would affect their following.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um..Guys? Look!” She held her phone out, facing the rest of them, they all crowded around it, looking at their follower count climb. It was sitting at 100k now but the way the notification count kept going up was a sign of much more to come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before they could say anything though Panic! had taken the stage. “One more time for Sunset Curve! How great were they?” Brendon spoke to the audience who erupted yet again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all ran to the entrance of the stage to watch the show. They danced and sang along, Brendon’s voice sent chills down Luke’s spine and he found himself hoping that one day he could have their audience as entranced as they were now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, well imagine</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I can't help but to hear</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the sound of Julie’s absolute favorite song, she was lost. Singing along and jumping around the backstage area. When the band stopped playing in the middle of the song to let the audience sing instead it was like sorcery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twenty thousand voices singing together. All as one, Luke would later describe it as the closest he’d ever come to a religious experience. The band performed for two hours before they were called back on stage to perform with them for the encore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, New York! How about we welcome back Sunset Curve?” Brendon said into his mic and then laughed as the place exploded with sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the five of them walked onto the stage and took their places, the venue was hushed and silent. Like everyone was holding their breath. Flynn was, literally though and Julie had to pinch her elbow to get her back to the here and now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got this! Just look at us if you get nervous okay?” Flynn nodded at Julie’s words and took a deep breath, bringing the trumpet up to her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“All my life, been hustling And tonight is my appraisal. 'Cause I'm a hooker sellin' songs And my pimp's a record label” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Brendons sang to the audience.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“This world is full of demons. Stocks and bonds and bible traders. So I do the deed, get up and leave A climber and a sadist, yeah” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Julie took over the next verse. Her voice filled the empty air around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you ready for the sequel? Ain't you ready for the latest? In the garden of evil I'm gonna be the greatest. In a golden cathedral I'll be praying for the faithless. And if you lose, boo-hoo” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Brendon took over, his voice silky and smooth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey look ma, I made it. Hey look ma, I made it. Everything's comin' up aces, aces. If it's a dream, don't wake me, don't wake me. I said hey look ma, I made it'' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luke wasn’t sure if it was a coincidence or something more that had him singing this particular part of the song but he belted the words out like Emily was standing directly in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Friends are happy for me or they're honey-suckle phonies. Then they celebrate my medals or they wanna take my trophies. Some are loyal soldiers while these other thorns are rosy. And if you never know who you can trust then trust me you'll be lonely, oh” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Reggie belted with more power in his voice then there’d ever been before. It was the audience, his friends, Flynn beside him playing the trumpet for all she was worth that fed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you ready for the sequel? Ain't you ready for the latest? In the garden of evil I'm gonna be the greatest In a golden cathedral I'll be praying for the faithless And if you lose, boo-hoo” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alex thought it had to be some kind of cosmic joke that this was the verse he’d been given. He loved it anyway, the words sending goosebumps over his skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked over to where Willie was sitting alone. Ray was circling the stage and both of them had matching expressions. All pride and love and Alex realized then, as he stared at Willie who was mouthing the words but only looking at Alex even though one of the most gorgeous men in the industry was directly in front of him, that he was completely in love. He beamed at Willie who must have seen something in Alex’s eyes because his widened and then he was smiling at Alex, softer than he’d ever done before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey look ma, I made it. Hey look ma, I made it. Everything's comin' up aces, aces. If it's a dream, don't wake me, don't wake me. I said hey look ma, I made it, I made it. I said hey look ma, I made it, I made it. I see it, I want it, I take it, take it. If it's a dream, don't wake me, don't wake me” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Brendon finished out the song and then they were lined up at the head of the stage bowing to the audience.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been amazing, New York! Thank you all for coming out!” The lights went down and the band ran backstage to help pack away everything. They had a fight to catch in the next two hours.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Countless flights, sleepless nights, and running purely on adrenaline, Sunset Curve was at their final soundcheck of the tour. It had been a long eight months. More work than they’d ever experienced and they weren’t done yet. In two days they were expected at the recording studio to start on their debut album.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was so tiring, so draining but they wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. Their dreams had come true and now all they had to do was put in the work to maintain it. Vocal rest was the name of the game, their texting had shot up along with the follower count which now sat at a healthy 600k.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flynn and Willie had flown home after their stop in Hawaii, which ended up being their favorite part. They’d spent four days there. Two in Maui and two in Oahu. They had performed in the street, a free show for the locals, refusing any tips they tried to give.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>School was starting in a week and if they were honest, Willie and Flynn missed their families. Robert and Leia had picked them up from the airport and when they got back to Flynn’s house Carrie, Nick, Rose, Trevor and Jason were all there to greet them. They’d spent hours watching videos Flynn and Willie had recorded. Looked at pictures they’d taken and told stories from the road. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed like they’d blinked and it was February 7th. Flynns 16th birthday and the last stop on the tour. They’d all gotten tickets, all front row, taking up almost the entire aisle. At eight on the dot, Luke, Julie, Alex, and Reggie made their way on stage to massive applause and screaming cheers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their biggest following was in their home town and it became obvious when signs went up all over the venue. Comments had been pouring in on their socials.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t even care about PATD, I just want to see Sunset Curve live.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” and “</span>
  <em>
    <span>When is Sunset Curve headlining? I need a two hour show!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” flooded the comment sections.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Los Angeles! How are we feeling?” Reggie asked. The crowd cheered, their emotions bleeding out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s so good to be home! We’ve missed you!” Julie said and the crowd went wild.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to start you off with something new. You’re all here for the live premiere of High Hopes!” Luke said. The audience hushed. The idea of being the first to hear their new song made them all clam up with anticipation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We hope you love it as much as we do.” Alex said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give it up for our best friend and manager, Flynn Ryder!” Alex finished. She walked out, dressed head to toe in gold, matching the rest of them, carrying her trumpet. She waved sheepishly to the crowd and took her place next to Julie on the keys.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had borrowed Panic’s sax players for this and had invited Flynn back onstage with them for this part as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Had to have high, high hopes for a living</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Always had high, high hopes</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Had to have high, high hopes for a living</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Didn't know how but I always had a feeling</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I was gonna be that one in a million</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Always had high, high hopes</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke started them off, his voice had changed, become deeper and slightly raspy. It fit the song and made Julie shiver with the sound of it. The song talked about everything they’d always felt. How sometimes it had felt like their ‘High Hopes’ were the only things keeping them afloat. How Luke’s dreams had felt a million miles away until suddenly they weren’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mama said</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fulfill the prophecy</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Be something greater</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Go make a legacy</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Manifest destiny</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Back in the days</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We wanted everything, wanted everything</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mothers words rang through the arena on Julie’s voice and it brought everything back to Luke. His eyes filled with tears as he continued to play and sing back up for Julie. He could almost see her, Emily. In the corner of the stage. She was smiling at him, at all of them. She looked younger than he’d ever seen her and her eyes shone with pride but when he blinked she was gone and he chalked it up to a trick of the light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mama said</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Burn your biographies</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Rewrite your history</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Light up your wildest dreams</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Museum victories, everyday</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We wanted everything, wanted everything</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mama said don't give up, it's a little complicated</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All tied up, no more love and I'd hate to see you waiting</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And they did. They wanted it all. The Grammy’s, the platinum records, the recognition but most of all they wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>this. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They wanted this connection to the audience. Twenty thousand faces staring up at them, hanging on every word, every chord, every melody. It was charged and it was exactly what they’d dreamed of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Had to have high, high hopes for a living</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Always had high, high hopes</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Had to have high, high hopes for a living</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Didn't know how but I always had a feeling</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I was gonna be that one in a million</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Always had high, high hopes (high, high hopes)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While they sang, Julie thought back to the nights they’d stayed up late talking about where they’d be in five, ten, twenty years. She still hung on to the idea that they’d win their first Grammy by 2023. Three years, that was doable. Especially if the audience reaction was anything to go by. They’d always shot for the stars and they’d yet to hit the ground. It was a miracle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mama said</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's uphill for oddities</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Stranger crusaders</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ain't ever wannabes</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The weird and the novelties</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't ever change</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We wanted everything, wanted everything</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was Alex’s favorite part of the song. He’d always felt like an oddity, a novelty and knowing Luke, he’d written this part with Alex in mind. He didn’t know where he’d be if it wasn’t for the people that loved him, surrounded him with love, his found family. The one he had chosen. So as he sang, he sang it to them, lined up in the front row and cheering so loud he could make out their voices if he focused hard enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Stay up on that rise</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Stay up on that rise and never come down, oh</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Stay up on that rise</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Stay up on that rise and never come down</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mama said don't give up, it's a little complicated</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All tied up, no more love and I'd hate to see you waiting</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They say it's all been done but they haven't seen the best of me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So I got one more run and it's gonna be a sight to see</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie put his whole heart into it as he sang, he had eyes only for Flynn who was next to him, playing her trumpet with all she was worth. When she wasn’t playing she was singing along and mouthing “I love you” to Reggie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he looked around to the rest of them, all smiles and shiny eyes. Full of pride and energy, he sent a silent thank you to whatever higher power had been watching over them and making their dreams come true. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s probably Apollo </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought to himself. He was the first god they’d put up in their studio and the one they’d always thought of as theirs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lights were blinding and they were sweating under them as they brought the song to a close. The audience went wild and the stage shook with their stomping feet and clapping hands. Flynn ran off the stage and back to the front row as soon as the song was over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They went with Bright next, they’d decided beforehand, even though it was a risk, to let the audience sing instead of them for the chorus. It wasn’t a guarantee that they’d know the words but Luke had had a good feeling about it and so they followed his lead and let it happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And rise through the night, you and I</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We will fight to shine together, bright forever</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And rise through the night, you and I</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We will fight to shine together, bright forever</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twenty thousand people all knew the words. They sang them from their souls and as they did, Alex, Luke, Julie, and Reggie exchanged looks. They were all teary and trying so hard not to let their voices crack as they came back in for the bridge. Luke failed but that endeared him even more to the people as his voice cracked and he bent over, clutching at his knees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The screen behind them showed his face, wonderstruck and in awe. He mouth ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>wow’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>and then sang like all the weight of the world had lifted off of his shoulders. Magic was right. They all felt it, their fingers tingled with it, their heads throbbed with it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magic. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Magic. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Magic.</em>
  </b>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry if it sucked, but I really did not want to keep you guys waiting. I hope that after this chapter that fought me the whole way, we'll be back on track for updates.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Believer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We’re in the final stretch! 4 more chapters to go before the end and I cannot believe it. Just a quick thank you to all of you who have read, left kudos, commented, and shared. You’ve kept me going and my will to write has blossomed because of you all. Thank you again! This is my first soon-to-be completed *longfic* and I could not have done it without the love I’ve received from all of you!</p><p>Chapter Song: Believer by Imagine Dragons</p><p>This one's short and a bit of a filler. A little slice of their life as the bands momentum kicks up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After eight months on the road, they were so happy to be home. They’d all gotten homesick after the first month. By the second, they’d been video calling their parents every day. Mitch absolutely loved it, he’d gotten closer to his son in the months since Emily’s death than he had been in the first fifteen years of his life. It broke his heart that Emily wasn’t there to experience it too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least now though, Luke had opened up to him completely. About his music, Julie, his never ending sadness over Emily’s death. It was as if he’d gained a best friend in his son and that was a gift he’d never thought to ask for, and one he’d never return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In turn, Mitch had opened up to Luke about his own feelings and grief. About his thoughts on Luke pursuing music, and most of all, how proud he was of his son and how proud he was sure Emily was. He explained to Luke that he always felt her presence even though she was gone. How he smelled her perfume all the time, and heard her voice in the moments between wakefulness and sleep. That it brought him more comfort than anything else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robert and Jason were so proud of both of their kids. Flynn who had decided at eight that she was going to be the driving force behind her best friend's success. Who never took no for an answer and never stopped going until she got what she wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had exceeded all of their dreams for her, including her own. Being the youngest ever member of the Destiny management team, having a position created just for her because her friends were so loyal that they refused to grow without her. Friends who had brought her on stage and created a space for her where there was none only to be able to experience it all together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex, who had come to them a little over a year ago and had absolutely blossomed in his self confidence. He was secure and proud of who he was, proud of the blossoming relationship with his boyfriend. That was all they had wanted for him and boy had they got what they wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He no longer hid his relationship, and had to be told about the no closed door policy multiple times while Willie was over. Flynn hadn’t fared much better in that respect either. Alex was a regular teenager with enough confidence and trust in Robert and Jason to test their resolve on all the different rules of their family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was as Robert was teaching him the proper way to do laundry that he had called him dad for the first time. When Jason was discovering that Alex had a talent for cooking and he had asked “Dad, can you pass the flour?” all in the space of a day that they realized exactly how monumental the moment was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Molina’s had experienced a similar moment with Reggie. He was sixteen and so Rose and Ray never even thought about the possibility that he’d come to see them as his parents too. They’d been mistaken, as the night of their final show as an opening act Reggie sat them down as a family for a conversation that had been long overdue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to talk to all of you for a second. I’ll tell Carlos about it in the morning.” Reggie said with a smile. The five year old was down for the night but Reggie suspected he’d be extremely happy, if his tendency to reach for Reggie regardless of who was in the room was anything to go by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat on the coffee table, facing the couch where Julie sat between Rose and Ray, their arms around her and their others on each of Reggie’s knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mijo. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anything you need.” Ray said and Reggie smiled wider.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So this is going to sound a little...weird? But it’s how I feel and I just want you all to know.” He took a deep breath and continued on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, I’ve kind of thought of you guys as my family since, well, forever. I’ve been calling you Mom and Dad in my head since I was like ten. I always kind of wished you’d been my parents instead so I guess my question here is would it be okay if I called you that, like outside of my head?” Reggie’s voice got quieter as he spoke, his shoulders slumped and curved inward towards his body. He looked back up to Julie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jules, would that be okay with you?” He asked. Julie had teared up while he was talking but launched herself into his arms as she nodded and hugged him close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve always considered you my brother, now it’s official. Hell yeah it’s okay with me!” She giggled into his ear and then pulled back to give her parents the time to answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reggie…’ Rose’s voice was soft, her eyes full of tears as she reached out and took his hand. She pulled him forward so he was closer to her and reached up to cup his cheeks, looking him in the eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve always considered you my son. I would absolutely love it if you called me mom.”  She tugged him forward and into her arms. Reggie swore he felt his heart grow three sizes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mijo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, have we ever done anything that would lead you to believe that we’d ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>want that?” Ray asked gently, his hand squeezing Reggie’s knee, he shook his head in answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now all four of them were crying and clutching each other. The beginning of a new family made all the better because Rose and Ray had always considered Reggie their own. He went to sleep that night feeling more secure in his family than he’d ever felt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While he laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling, with a wide smile stretching his face, that he’d make it his mission to make his new family's life that much easier. He started that morning when he printed a form from the LA county courthouse. A petition to legally change his name.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The day after they arrived home, the kids were seated around the Molina’s kitchen table. Ray was holding an envelope in his hand. Robert, Jason, and Mitch were seated on one side while the kids sat on the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is the check for the tour. Brendon arranged for you to get five percent of the ticket sales. We haven’t looked at it yet and before we do there are decisions that need to be made.” Ray started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For example, how you're going to be splitting the profits and how much your manager is going to get. In this case it would be split between Flynn and Destiny management. The usual agreement is ten percent of gross income for the manager.” Robert stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we actually already talked about it. We all decided that we want Flynn to get twenty percent. The four of us will split the rest evenly. Can we give ten percent to Destiny and twenty to Flynn? We also want to pay Willie for all of his help as well, so ten percent for him too.” Luke spoke for all of them, a conversation they’d spent hours having already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flynn gasped next to them and shot out of her chair to wrap her arms around the four members of Sunset Curve. The usual payment for a manager was ten percent. Instead they were giving that ten percent to Destiny management and another twenty to her. She didn’t even know how she’d handle that. What she’d even do with money like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very good. That makes my job easier. So when you signed on with Destiny, the ten percent was already included in the contract so that’s a given. We’ve already opened accounts in all of your names. We’ll deposit the check today. These are for you.” Robert pulled out five cards from his pocket and handed them out. One for each of the members of Sunset Curve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you guys ready for your first check?” Rose asked as she sntached the envelope out of Ray’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They nodded eagerly and watched as Rose tore it open. She pulled it out and her eyes went wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” She said as she tilted the rectangular paper in Ray’s direction for him to see. They watched as his eyes went wide too, he took it out of her hand and turned it towards Robert who chuckled and shook his head, he was in disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello! We’re dying here!” Julie shouted from her place under Flynn’s arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robert laughed and then turned it around so they could make out the six digits staring them in the face. Check payable to: Ray Molina. In the amount of: Five Hundred Thousand Dollars. Memo: To be paid to the members of Sunset Curve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit!” Reggie screeched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s- What? That’s…” Luke had his hands clutching his hair, his face getting steadily redder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re rich!” Julie giggled and shot out of her chair, grabbing Flynn’s hands as they danced around the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not rich but totally getting there.” Alex said. He took his phone to text Willie a picture of the check. Informing him that there would be an account setup for him as well for his percentage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They went to the bank shortly after where Ray opened another account for Willie and had the check deposited into everyone's accounts. It was the first time any of them would have their own money to spend. Of course the parents would be monitoring the accounts but otherwise, they were allowed to make their own choices with it. They’d decided that aside from small purchases, they’d let the money sit.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two days after coming home, Trevor picked the kids up for their first day in the studio. It took three cars to get the five adults and eight kids to the studio. Everyone wanted to be there to watch them record their debut album.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a culmination of all of their struggles. They poured every ounce of their souls, their pain, their trauma, into the songs that would be included on the album, titled </span>
  <em>
    <span>100 Bad Days. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A name chosen by Flynn and Willie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It sums up the story of the album pretty well.” Willie had said and they had wholeheartedly agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flynn then positioned herself and Willie at a table in the far corner when she laid out samples of album covers she loved and he presented the ones he did. By the end of it, they had a pretty great concept. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willie would help Flynn create the Jacket Julie would wear. Leather and bedazzled all over with the Sunset Curve logo made up entirely of crystals in the back. It would fade from yellow to orange to red creating an actual sunset. Underneath she’d be wearing one of Rose’s original designs. Bright purple and poofy enough to be a prom dress but tasteful enough to be considered couture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys would be dressed in fitted suits with a rockstar edge. Luke in navy blue and studded throughout. Reggie would be in a red suit with black butterflies stitched intermittently throughout. Finally, Alex would be in a powder pink and black suit. She’d gotten everything from a local thrift shop and with Willie’s artistic eye, she was confident they’d be able to make it look amazing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julie would be front and center, her jacket facing the camera where the logo would be in place of pride and her face turned towards the camera. Luke, Alex, and Reggie would be behind her, jumping up and clutching their instruments and in Alex’s case, his drum sticks. She’d have Willie draw up a promo image to get their approval but she was pretty sure they’d love it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Julie, Luke, Reggie, and Alex went into the recording booth and situated themselves around their instruments, everyone else sat one the couches to watch Trevor and the producers work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten songs would be included on the album, telling a story as the listener went through the songs:</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ol>
<li><span>It Ends Tonight</span></li>
<li><span>Still Into You</span></li>
<li><span>Teenagers</span></li>
<li><span>Born To Run</span></li>
<li><span>Bright</span></li>
<li><span>Edge of Great</span></li>
<li><span>Secret Crowds</span></li>
<li><span>High Hopes</span></li>
<li><span>Finally Free</span></li>
</ol><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last track was a surprise for everyone assembled. It was written on tour by all four of them, practiced in secret soundproofed rooms. No one except Trevor knew about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flynn recorded five second videos to post to the Sunset Curve instagram, a teaser for their fans of what was to come. If their reactions were anything to go by, they might end up going platinum soon after release. Flynn wouldn’t be surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While they recorded and re-recorded snippets and sound bites, Rose would step in and give them tips and advice on the way they should tweak their runs, or their instruments. She ended up doing it for the entire album and therefore earned herself a producer credit.</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, it was time for the final song after Trevor and everyone else signed off on the rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So none of you have heard this song yet. We kind of wanted it that way, so...Surprise?” Reggie spoke to the gathered crowd behind the soundproof glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone held up matching thumbs up and happy smiles so he turned back to the band and nodded to Alex to count them in. Alex’s drums brought them in with Reggie’s bass cushioning it. Finally Luke joined in on the guitar and Julie took over the first verse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>First things first</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'ma say all the words inside my head</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh-ooh</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The way that things have been, oh-ooh</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt aggressive, like a badass who took no shit from anyone. This song made her feel powerful and the fact that it was written by all four of them fed into that feeling. Her lip curled as she sang into the mic, her voice rasping and hitting the high notes like that was exactly what she was meant to do. And it was, it was exactly everything she ever wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Second thing second</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't you tell me what you think that I could be</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh-ooh</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The master of my sea, oh-ooh</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reggie took over for his verse and these lyrics, the ones that he felt came directly from the essence of his soul, made him feel like a god. He had no one telling him what he should or could be. Instead, as he sang, he looked over to Ray and Rose who were beaming with pride and nodding along to the beat. He had felt like humpty dumpty when they’d taken him for the first time and somehow they’d taken his broken pieces and put them back together and now they fit better than they ever had before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I was broken from a young age</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Taking my sulking to the masses</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Writing my poems for the few</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That look at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Singing from heartache from the pain</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Taking my message from the veins</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Speaking my lesson from the brain</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seeing the beauty through the…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Singing this particular verse felt like blood letting to Luke. Like he’d sliced himself open and let his entire being bleed out. He was exposing himself more than he’d ever done and that was saying something, seeing as most of his songs were that way. It lifted a weight off of him though, to put these words to paper and then to the studio. He hoped his words would do the same for everyone who’d be listening to this album.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pain!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You made me a, you made me a believer, believer</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pain!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You break me down and build me up, believer, believer</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pain!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, let the bullets fly, oh, let them rain</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My life, my love, my drive, it came from...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pain!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You made me a, you made me a believer, believer</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All four of them took over for the chorus and as their voices blended, ebbing and flowing with the beat, it connected them. More than they’d ever thought they were. If they’d considered each other soulmates before, it was proven now. Luke could almost make out a faint glow around them, a trick of the light, surely, but there just the same. When his eyes passed over to where his dad was standing, for a split second, he saw his mother standing next to him. Smiling as wide as he’d ever seen. When he blinked, she was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://genius.com/Imagine-dragons-believer-lyrics#note-11301414">
    <em>
      <span>Third things third</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://genius.com/Imagine-dragons-believer-lyrics#note-11301414">
    <em>
      <span>Send a prayer to the ones up above</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://genius.com/Imagine-dragons-believer-lyrics#note-11301414">
    <em>
      <span>All the hate that you've heard</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://genius.com/Imagine-dragons-believer-lyrics#note-11301414">
    <em>
      <span>Has turned your spirit to a dove, oh-ooh</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://genius.com/Imagine-dragons-believer-lyrics#note-11301414">
    <em>
      <span>Your spirit up above, oh-ooh</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex brought the bridge in and as he sang his own lyrics into the mic it hit him. This was it. They’d made it, their dreams were laid out for them to touch and it felt as freeing as it did when he walked out of his parents house for the last time. He made eye contact with Willie who was just about bursting with pride. Everything he needed, all of the people he loved were right behind the glass and in the room with him. He’d never felt safer in his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://genius.com/Imagine-dragons-believer-lyrics#note-13797896">
    <em>
      <span>I was chokin' in the crowd</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://genius.com/Imagine-dragons-believer-lyrics#note-13797896">
    <em>
      <span>Building my rain up in the cloud</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://genius.com/Imagine-dragons-believer-lyrics#note-13797896">
    <em>
      <span>Falling like ashes to the ground</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://genius.com/Imagine-dragons-believer-lyrics#note-12195156">
    <em>
      <span>Hoping my feelings, they would drown</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://genius.com/Imagine-dragons-believer-lyrics#note-12195156">
    <em>
      <span>But they never did, ever lived, ebbin' and flowin'</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://genius.com/Imagine-dragons-believer-lyrics#note-12195156">
    <em>
      <span>Inhibited, limited 'til it broke open and rained down</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://genius.com/Imagine-dragons-believer-lyrics#note-12195156">
    <em>
      <span>It rained down, like…</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julie brought in the next verse, the symmetry of her both beginning and ending the song felt predestined. It was a beautiful moment, one she’d look back on over the years of her life as the moment it all fell into place. Her purpose, their purpose. The talent they’d been given as a whole. It all felt like magic and she knew down in her bones, that this would be the song that connected them to their fans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://genius.com/Imagine-dragons-believer-lyrics#note-19194076">
    <em>
      <span>Last things last</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://genius.com/Imagine-dragons-believer-lyrics#note-19194076">
    <em>
      <span>By the grace of the fire and the flames</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://genius.com/Imagine-dragons-believer-lyrics#note-19194076">
    <em>
      <span>You're the face of the future</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://genius.com/Imagine-dragons-believer-lyrics#note-19194076">
    <em>
      <span>The blood in my veins, oh-ooh</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://genius.com/Imagine-dragons-believer-lyrics#note-19194076">
    <em>
      <span>The blood in my veins, oh-ooh</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex took over and let his voice reach a new note that it hadn’t before making the rest of them turn to look at him with a note of wonder on their faces before they broke into giant smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <a href="https://genius.com/Imagine-dragons-believer-lyrics#note-13727298">
      <span>But they never did, ever lived, ebbin' and flowin'</span>
    </a>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <a href="https://genius.com/Imagine-dragons-believer-lyrics#note-13727298">
      <span>Inhibited, limited 'til it broke open and rained down</span>
    </a>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <a href="https://genius.com/Imagine-dragons-believer-lyrics#note-13727298">
      <span>It rained down, like…</span>
    </a>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke finished the final verse and then all four of them crashed in to repeat the chorus twice before the song faded out on a final </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh-ooh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>All in their high head voices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twelve hours later, exhausted, sweaty, and with sore throats they exited the studio and made their way to a diner across the street where thirteen loud and boisterous people sat around a table and ate greasy fried food and toasted with almost flat soda to their future Grammy nominations.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another time jump next chapter and no it won't be 25 years. (LOL see what I did there?) Okay, I'll see myself out.</p><p>Album title: 100 Bad Days by AJR</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Great Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I cannot believe we are three chapters away from the end. This fic is my crowning achievement (for lack of a better term) It’s my first long fic, first completed multi-chap, first 100k, first many things. Thank you all for coming on this journey with me, it’s been a wild ride that I could not have completed if it wasn’t for you all.</p>
<p>Chapter Song: The Great Escape by Boys Like Girls</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Their lives had hit warp speed following the recording of their album. There were photoshoots, video shoots, album editing and re-recordings. All the while they were still in school and expected to keep their grades up lest the parents pull the plug. They wouldn’t and couldn’t at this point but the kids respected them enough to make them proud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was lucky though that most of their teachers were lenient with them. After all, Los Feliz was an arts school. What better way to promote the school than to give their current shining stars as much room to grow as possible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was two months before their highschool graduation that Miss Harrison approached them after class. She’d asked them to stay behind and when the bell rang she came out from behind her desk and walked over to where Julie, Luke, Alex, Reggie, and Flynn sat in a semicircle. Principal Lessa walked in right before the bell and now both women were smiling at the assembled group.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you guys must be very busy now that the momentum has kicked up for Sunset Curve but I had an idea and I was hoping you would say yes. Every year, we have the seniors perform for graduation. We’d be honored if Sunset Curve would write and perform an original song for this year's ceremony.” Principal Lessa started.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You would write the song, obviously. I could help you with anything you might need. You’d have full use of the music room outside of classes. I would just have to okay the final song, you know, to make sure it’s school friendly.” Miss Harrison finished and then both women were smiling widely at them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flynn reached into her bag and pulled out her phone and planner. Once she’d received her working papers, Andi had arranged for her to be officially hired. She had signed on as Sunset Curves only manager and they had put in their contract with her that she would get twenty percent of gross income. She still held the title of youngest manager in Destiny’s history.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we did leave the week of graduation clear. Aside from the album launch party and the Hot Ones interview you have the next two months pretty much free. Yeah, I think it’ll work.” Flynn said as she flipped to the dates she needed and started penciling in with one hand and typing on her phone with the other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie was watching her with a note of disbelief in his eyes. Luke was beaming at her and skimming the exposed page of her planner. Alex and Julie were discussing lyrics before Julie turned back to Mrs. Harrison and Principal Lessa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there something specific you want in the song? A feeling or lyrics?” Julie asked her. Alex had a pen poised over his notebook ready to take notes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. Aside from having Mrs. Harrison approve the song, you’ll have full control over it.” The kids nodded. Alex had already started scratching out ideas for lyrics. They had two months to work it out, plenty of time for them.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>They had the song worked out and approved by Mrs. Harrison but before they were able to perform and celebrate the end of their highschool careers, they had an album to release. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Thursday morning, May 31st. The album was dropping at midnight and if the buzz was anything to go by, it was highly anticipated. </span>
  <em>
    <span>100 Bad Days </span>
  </em>
  <span>was already trending on both twitter and Tumblr. Trevor had leaked a thirty second snippet of Believer and their fans were going absolutely crazy with it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both Trevor and Flynn were anticipating it hitting number one over night and though Sunset Curve barely believed it, they couldn’t help but get their hopes up. It was hard not to when their follow count had hit 3 million. Or when they couldn’t read their comments and messages fast enough, or when youtube had sent them a platinum badge for hitting 20 million views overall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trevor had invited all of them over to his house where they’d stay up to watch the streaming numbers climb. It was like a New Years countdown but better because it was their music and everything they’d worked so hard for was finally paying off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Julie, Reggie and her parents were the first to arrive at the Wilson’s house. A butler met them at the door, handing them flutes of champagne before leading them to the dining room where a huge table had been set up. Carrie and Nick were already there, Bobby was noticeably absent. Trevor welcomed them in and told them to take whatever seats they wanted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The doorbell rang and Trevor left to bring in the next guests. It was Alex, Flynn, Jason and Robert. They walked into the kitchen carrying their own flutes and hugging each other in greeting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready to break the internet?” Flynn asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure it won’t be that big of a deal.” Reggie said as he came up to kiss her hello.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The way my phone has not stopped going off all day? Yeah, I think you all should prepare yourselves.” She said, coming up to hug Ray and Rose who were beaming proudly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Prepare ourselves for what?” Luke asked as he walked in with his dad, sipping from his champagne.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For the fastest climb to number one in history.” Willie said from right behind him. Holding up his phone to show a Billboard article. The headline read “Sunset Curve’s debut album eyes No. 1 spot.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke snatched the phone from his hand and read it out loud. Willie ignored him and walked over to put his arm around Alex, squeezing him close. Leia followed to walk over to Ray and Rose, clinking her glass with theirs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Breakout band Sunset Curve’s highly anticipated debut album is dropping tonight. If the outpouring of love from both fans and celebrities alike is anything to go by then it’s shaping up to be one of the biggest drops of the decade. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The album boasts ten songs, all written by the band's own members. Among the producer credits are Grammy award winning artist Trevor Wilson and Grammy award winning songwriter Rose Molina. It’s shaping up to be a historical record premiere.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This journalist would not be surprised to someday find the band compared to the likes of Queen, Taylor Swift, or The Beatles among all of the other great songwriters. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Stay tuned, readers. Only six hours to go before 100 Bad Days drops, Are you staying up for the world premiere? You should, I know I am.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Julie had walked over to him as he read because his voice had started cracking. She took the phone out of his hand and hugged him close. Mitch came up behind him and clapped him on the shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s real, Luke. It’s happening and no one deserves it more than the four of you.” He said to his son. Julie beamed at Mitch in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dinner is served.” Six caterers came out carrying dishes, placing them on the place settings. Everyone took their seats.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinner was a boisterous affair. Lots of laughing and toasting congratulations all around. At ten minutes to midnight Trevor ushered them all out to the den where a giant screen was set up. There was a countdown in the top left corner. Streams and sales sat at zero for now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Preorders, however, were already at ten thousand and climbing fast. Reggie, Luke, Julie, and Alex sat down directly in front of the screen. Flynn sat next to Reggie, Willie next to Alex. Carrie and Nick next to Willie. The parents sat at the bar behind the large couch. The champagne was still flowing and when the countdown got to ten seconds, they counted down in cheery loud voices. If some of the voices slurred, well, could you really blame them?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once it hit midnight, the numbers started climbing. Fifty minutes later, suspiciously the length of the entire album, Flynn’s phone started going off and was not stopping. By the time they tried to turn in for the night, at around three in the morning, the streams were nearing six million, sales at 300k. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks like you guys are going to hit gold tonight. I wouldn’t be surprised if it went platinum by next week.” Carrie said as they climbed the stairs up to the guest rooms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really think so?” Reggie asked from behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Duh, did you see how fast the numbers were climbing?” Nick said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re dating bonafide rockstars, Flynn. Does that make us famous by association?” Willie asked and she burst out laughing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Something like that.” She answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t wait to watch you crash and burn.” Bobby’s voice came from the right where he was leaning up against the doorway to his room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway, The launch party is next week and I think it would be good for you guys to perform for the investors and the press. Thoughts?” Flynn said. She turned her back on Bobby, flicking her braids over her shoulder and hoping they hit him in the face. She completely ignored his words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll get yours. Don’t you worry.” Bobby sneered. He chuckled darkly and narrowed his eyes, turning back into his room and locking the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, ignore him. He’s been channeling Dr. Doom recently.” Carrie said as they walked into her bedroom which was more like a suite. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a bunch of ideas for a set if you guys want, I can draw something up tomorrow.” Willie said and Flynn nodded in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was decorated in pale pinks and whites and there were air mattresses laid out all over the floor. Pillows and cozy blankets littered all over the place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look what I got my hands on. You know we gotta celebrate.” Nick held up a bottle of champagne in one hand and a bottle of vodka in the other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They kids spent the rest of the night swigging from the vodka while Reggie and Julie stuck to the champagne, claiming the responsible friends excuse. They sat around and watched as their best friends got progressively more drunk and belligerent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully the parents were on the other side of the house and therefore could not hear the music nor the shouts coming from Carrie’s room. They never went to sleep that night, instead they creeped out to the backyard and laid around watching the sun come up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Guys?” Flynn called for their attention, when they all turned to look at her she looked back to her phone and then back to them. The sun was coming up now and it’s rays were just beginning to reach them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations, you’re officially certified gold and heading straight for platinum. You’re also number one on the pop/rock charts. We’re gonna have to wait until next week for the top 100 but it’s looking like you might hit the top ten there too.” Flynn read off of her phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their screams and shouts woke up the entire house and when the parents came out to see what the commotion was, it turned into an impromptu pool party that lasted the rest of the day. No one noticed Bobby, snapping pictures from his window. The smile on his face was sinister and foreboding.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The launch party was being held at the Wilson’s house. Trevor preferred to have his artists under his wing, literally. He wanted to make sure that both the parents and himself were there. The kids were eighteen now but there was no shortage of people just looking to take advantage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The investors, label executives, and certain members of the press were there. They’d also invited friends from school as well as Principal Lessa and Mrs. Harrison. Both of which were holding champagne and beaming with pride as the kids, nine days shy of graduation, gushed about how much the women meant to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mrs. Harrison suspiciously wiped a tear away as Julie informed her that aside from their parents, she was the one to nurture their dreams. Principal Lessa bumped her shoulder and clinked her glass against Miss Harrison’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While they were toasting, a loud clinking came from the speakers. They all turned to the stage that had been set up to find Trevor smiling wide and hitting a knife against his champagne flute.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good evening, everyone!” He spoke into the mic. Everyone around them turned their attention to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>100 Bad Days </span>
  </em>
  <span>launch party. Sunset Curve, Second Chance Record’s top selling artist in only ten days, is about to take the stage but before they do I would like to say a few words. It’s been an absolute honor to watch them grow, to watch them fully embrace their talents, and to watch the rest of the world see what I saw that night at the Orpheum. Please put your hands together for Sunset Curve!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room erupted into loud cheers and whistles as the four of them took the stage. They bowed before taking their places at their instruments.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sometimes I think I’m falling down. I wanna cry, I’m calling out. For one more try to feel alive. And when I feel lost and alone, I know that I can make it home. Fight through the dark and find the spark.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Julie’s voice brought them in with only the piano there to accompany her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they played, they watched the audience. Their parents were rocking out. Ray was singing along at the top of his lungs. Willie right next to him, his hair flying wildly as he nodded along to the beat. Carrie and Nick were front and center, Nick was mouthing along to the words, his hands in the air as Carrie danced next to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The record executives had huge smiles on their faces and were shaking hands as if congratulating each other on the success of their newest act. Some of them had brought along their own kids, ranging from preteens to adults. Everyone seemed to be having a great time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hearts on fire, we’re no liars so we say what we wanna say. I’m awakened, no more faking. So we push all our fears away. Don’t know if I’ll make cause I’m falling under, close my eyes and feel my chest beating like thunder and I wanna fly, come alive, watch me shine.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” They started off the next song as the energy in the room reached a fever pitch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The men in their stuffy suits with the ties that looked like they were a centimeter from choking them were dancing. The press that was usually stoic and only there for the stories were filming and singing along.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I got a spark in me</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Julie was so close to him now, Luke could make out the faint freckles that littered her nose. She tipped the mic towards him</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I got a spark in me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He echoed back to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>And you’re a part of me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She looked him straight in the eyes as she sang. As if the hundred or so people surrounding the stage weren’t even there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>And you’re a part of me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He echoed back, meaning the words with every fiber of his being.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now til eternity</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She sang, her vocal fry so much more prominent than it had ever been.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now til eternity</span>
  </em>
  <span>” His voice matched hers, deeper but just as loving as it caressed her ears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Been so long and now we’re finally free</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” They could just see Andi and Flynn towards the back where they were watching. Flynn with a soft smile as she watched her best friends and her boyfriend absolutely rock the house. Andi was smiling too but her eyes were almost flashing dollar signs like a cartoon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Running from the past, tripping on the now. What is lost can be found, it’s obvious. And like a rubber ball, we come bouncing back. We all got a second act inside of us.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” When the boys crashed in, everyone lost it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We all make mistakes but they’re just stepping stones to take us where we wanna go, it’s never straight, no</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Luke sang out to the crowd and the lights turned to them on stage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex was banging away on the drums, lost in the rhythm and the audience's energy. Willie had moved up to dance with Carrie and Nick and all three were beaming and singing along. Up on stage, Julie, Luke, Reggie, and Alex simultaneously had the same thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <span>As long as we have each other, nothing else matters. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And it was the truth. They could lose everything before it even began, but they’d be alright as long as their parents and friends were there in the aftermath.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The party was in full swing at this point. The harder liquor had been brought out for the adults and more champagne for the band and their friends. While the band and their friends were giggling and singing along off key to their songs, the adults were toasting to a parental job well done.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rose and Trevor had been interviewed as part of the producers for the most anticipated album of the year. Jessica Lang from Entertainment Tonight was the last reporter left, hanging around in order to get a few questions in from the band. When they finally came in from outside, she cornered them. Flynn had stepped up, about to give the woman a hard no, when Julie smiled and placed her hand on Flynn’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright. I think one question for each of us should be okay.” Julie looked over to Luke, Alex, and Reggie who smiled and nodded in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No personal questions. Stick to the music, please.” Flynn told the reporter and then stepped to the side so that the camera man could get the angle he wanted. Flynn stood next to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Jessica Lang at the album release party for up and coming band, Sunset Curve. How are you guys feeling tonight?” She asked and then moved the mic toward Julie to allow her to answer first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It hasn’t really sunk in yet, you know? That all of our dreams are coming true. I’ll let you know when it feels real.” Julie answered. Jessica smiled and nodded, moving the mic towards Alex.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Surreal. This was always the dream but it’s one thing to imagine it and a whole different thing to live it.” He said and Jessica beamed at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can only imagine. How about you?” She moved her mic towards Reggie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I always knew we’d make it. I mean, c’mon! The best songwriter to ever do it birthed our lead singer. There was never any doubt.” Reggie said. Luke and Julie burst out laughing. Alex and Flynn rolled their eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And Sunset Curve’s lyricist, how are you feeling?” She moved her mic towards Luke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“Well we write the songs together most of the time, I just happen to write</span><em><span> all</span></em> <em><span>the time</span></em><span>. But this feels… like fate. Everything from our friendship to the way the cards fell over the years, it’s all kind of felt like fate. Like the universe has a grand plan for us and we’re just along for the ride.” He answered. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Julie stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek, her eyes soft and her smile wide. Alex and Reggie clapped him on his shoulders as Jessica thanked them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you so much for taking the time to talk to us. We’ll be watching your success, that’s for sure.” Jessica smiled at them and when the camera shut off she turned back to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just want you all to know that I am a huge fan. I haven’t stopped streaming the album since it came out. I almost have all the words memorized.” She smiled and winked at them, a note of pride in her voice. She turned to walk away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, tell your bosses if they want exclusives,  we request you.” Alex said and winked at her, the rest of them nodded in agreement. Flynn handed over a business card so that they would contact her next time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she walked away Willie, Carrie, and Nick stepped up to join them. Carrie looped her arms through Julie and Flynn’s and led them to the stairs, the boys followed behind. On the way to Carrie’s room they heard voices coming from Trevor’s office. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No one should be up there, the adults were busy celebrating and schmoozing with the guests. The only other person in the house was Bobby and he refused to leave his room if the band was there. It was worrying because their contracts, masters, and song books were kept in Trevor’s safe. They didn’t know if Bobby knew the combination but if he was the only one in there, then who was he talking to?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on, I think I know the combination. Give me a second.” They heard Bobby speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have all day, kid. If you want the money, you better get it open.” The other voice answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna fucking kill him.” Luke hissed from behind Flynn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh!” Flynn said. She kept them behind her but poked her head around the doorway to see what was going on in there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby stood in front of a painting that had been swung out to reveal a large safe built into the wall. He was fiddling with the lock while another man stood to his left, his arms crossed and his foot tapping impatiently against the hardwood. His back was to Flynn but she knew exactly who he was. She pulled back and took her phone out, opening the camera and hitting record, she put her arm out enough to get them in frame.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Covington. Carrie, go get your dad. Maybe have him bring mine and Ray too.” She said. Carrie's eyes widened and she ran down the stairs, Nick right behind her. Flynn had a plan to deal with his but sadly, Luke never did like plans so he stepped out and into the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, Bobby? You’re going for jail time now?” Luke said from the doorway. Willie, Alex, and Reggie moved to block the rest of it and the girls stood behind them, peeking into the room between their heads.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if it isn’t Sunset Curve.” Caleb clapped his hands together and a wide smile slipped over his face. It was anything but welcoming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Robert here was just showing me around this beautiful house.” Bobby cringed at his full name but moved to block the exposed safe from their view.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, and he just happened to be showing you the room our songs are kept in?” Alex sniped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Super believable.” Reggie added, holding up his hand to show the ‘ok’ symbol. The sarcasm in their tones was obvious enough to everyone in the room but Caleb literally waved it away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are they? Who knew.” His smile never waivered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My son knew, unfortunately.” Trevor’s voice came from behind them and they moved to the side to allow him, Robert, Jason, and Ray to step into the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have them on video trying to get into the safe, dad.” Flynn said, holding up her phone to show Jason.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s my girl.” He beamed at her and then looked back into the office, his smile falling rapidly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your room, now. I’ll deal with you later.” Trevor said to Bobby. He looked like he was going to protest but left without a word. The thought of being embarrassed in front of people he hated most moved him faster than the thought of the ten grand that Caleb had promised him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it looks like I’m not welcome here. So, I’ll just be going.” Caleb said as he moved to leave. Ray , Robert, and Trevor blocked the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No shit. How about you stay for a little while, though?” Trevor said as he walked further into the room, causing Caleb to back up a few steps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have a seat, Mr. Covington. You’re not going anywhere.” Jason said as he stepped up to stand behind Trevor who had taken a seat behind his desk. Ray stayed by the door, Luke Alex and Willie moved back to the doorway, in case Caleb tried to make a run for it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I’m thinking trespassing, breaking and entering, and attempted robbery, possibly bribery as well. To start at least.” Jason said while he typed away on his phone from the side of Trevor’s desk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe emotional distress too. Poor Carrie, walking in here to find her brother being manipulated by a grown man.” Robert said, turning to look at Carrie who had caught on quick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had already made herself cry, had her arms wrapped around her middle, leaning into Nick’s side. Luke looked at her and turned back to the room. If Dirty Candi didn’t work out, she had a promising career as an actress to look forward to, that was for sure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My own brother trying to sabotage my best friends. I can’t believe it. Oh, my heart can’t take it.” She pulled her hand up to rest against her forehead, the tears still flowing down her cheeks as leaned more of her weight on Nick who made a show of stumbling under it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look what you’ve done to my family, Caleb. Tsk tsk tsk, you should have thought this through.” Trevor said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, this little act won’t get you anywhere.” Caleb said, examining his fingernails. At that moment Ray had turned towards the stairs</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for coming so fast.” He spoke to someone outside of the view of the office.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, no one says no when Detective Ryder calls.” The man answered as he stepped into the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who can tell me what happened here?” Officer Gorski asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They ended up staying in the office for over an hour, each one of them giving statements and then having Flynn upload the video into her dad’s phone. He wouldn’t be allowed to work the case (conflict of interest) but Officer Gorski was capable, and good at his job. He was especially hard on cases that involved kids and though they were eighteen now, they would always be kids in their parents eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robert had recommended his partner at the firm to take on the case against Covington records. It would last about a year but at then end of it all Caleb would lose everything and the artists he had managed to take advantage of would get reparations and an offer from Second Chance Records. Caleb was led away, handcuffed, out of the back door in order to avoid scandal and keep the case under wraps for as long as possible.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>June 17th rolled around, dawning bright and already eighty degrees at seven in the morning. Graduation was at eleven but they had to be there at nine thirty for rehearsal. Everyone had slept over the Molina’s house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’d stayed out in the studio the night before. Carlos had been invited to join and after a few moments of deliberation, Alex had helped Nicole convince her parents that she’d be sleeping over her best friend's house and staying there the rest of the day so that she could watch her big brother graduate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos had fallen asleep first after they finished Moana (His favorite movie) Nicole had gone to sleep after the second movie (Frozen). The rest of them had stayed up until three watching The Avengers films but passed out in the middle of Infinity War.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They woke up tangled up in each other. Carlos had his feet in Reggie’s face, his big toe up his nose. Carlos’ head rested on Luke's chest, just under his chin. Nicole was hanging off of the couch, her left hand clutching her big brother’s, her right in Willie’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone else had arms and legs thrown over each other. It was hard to tell where one body ended and the other began.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rise and shine, graduates!” Rose clapped from the doorway of the studio.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Breakfast is served.” Ray said as he walked up and picked up a groggy Carlos who groaned in protest and tried to get back to his very comfortable human mattress.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, daddy put me back.” He said. Ray chuckled and started walking towards the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Reggie, Luke! Come!” He commanded. Both boys got up quickly and followed him out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, if only we could get them to move that fast.” Flynn said to Julie as they got up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good luck. You might need chubby cheeks for that.” Carrie said, Nick laughed from beside her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, it’s the big sad eyes.” He said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s just say it’s a package deal and leave it at that. I’m starving, let’s go.” Willie said, taking Nicole’s and Alex’s hand and leading them out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They ate breakfast as fast as possible and then it was a mad rush to the bathrooms. There were only two but eight kids who needed to get ready. They decided to divide the boys and girls into each bathroom. The boys argued that that wasn’t fair because there were only three girls and they were five boys.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girls responded that they needed more space to work where all the boys needed was the shower and the sink. After much bickering, the girls won and were allowed to take over the master bath. Nicole had watched the whole thing, memorizing the way the girls manipulated the boys into thinking it was the boys idea to begin with. She knew it’d come in handy in the future.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trevor had sent a limo for them all and would be meeting them at the school. Willie had graduated the year before but wouldn’t miss his best friends and boyfriend walking across the stage for the world.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they pulled up to the school Trevor was already there and had taken over an entire row of seats, the first row behind the graduating class. By eleven, they’d all put on their burgundy caps and gowns. Everyone except Sunset Curve who were getting ready to perform.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome, students, faculty, and families, to the Los Feliz graduation ceremony for the class of 2023! Give it up for Sunset Curve!” Principal Lessa spoke into the mic and waved behind her where the band had set up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Los Feliz class of 2023! How are you feeling?” Luke yelled into his mic. The student body erupted in loud cheers and whistles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good! That’s exactly what we wanna hear!” Julie yelled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re Sunset Curve and this is The Great Escape.” Reggie said. The crowd went wild again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This song is for all of you. We’re finally free!” Alex spoke. Luke and Reggie brought them in on the electric and the bass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Paper bags and plastic hearts</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All our belongings in shopping carts</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's goodbye, but we got one more night</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Let's get drunk and ride around</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And make peace with an empty town</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We can make it right</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke started off the song and let it take him away from the stage and the football field behind the school. He felt like he was drifting up, up, up into the sky and nothing would ever bring him down. Everyone was out of their seats cheering and rocking out to their new song.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Throw it away, forget yesterday</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We'll make the great escape</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And we won't hear a word they say</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They don't know us anyway</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Watch it burn, let it die</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Cause we are finally free, tonight</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie brought in the next verse and was almost in tears at the reaction to the song. This one had been written mostly by Alex and himself with input from Julie, Luke, and Rose. Luke had insisted that the credit for the song would go to Reggie and Alex regardless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tonight will change our lives</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's so good to be by your side</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We'll cry, but we won't give up the fight</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And they'll think it's just 'cause we're young</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But we'll feel so alive</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Julie took over for this part and she was in absolute euphoria. She danced across the stage as she sang, taking a moment with each of her boys. Basking in the togetherness of it all. She felt them in her soul. They were connected and boy, had she been right when she’d claimed them as her soulmates all those years ago. She danced back to Luke and tipped the mic towards him for the next chorus. They all sang together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Throw it away, forget yesterday</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We'll make the great escape</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And we won't hear a word they say</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They don't know us anyway</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Watch it burn, let it die</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Cause we are finally free, tonight</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke was on his knees now, playing it up for the audience, his guitar strumming as powerful as the rest of their voices. Reggie was jumping off of the stand where Alex’s drum kit stood. Julie was dancing across the stage again, looking at her parents who were teary and beaming with pride.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All of the wasted time, the</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hours that we've left behind, the</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Answers that we'll never find</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They don't mean a thing, tonight</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex took over the final bridge, his voice deep and raspy as he looked over at Willie who was holding up his hands in the shape of a heart. He was jumping up and down, his eyes never leaving Alex’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Reggie brought in the final chorus he looked to Flynn who sat in the back with the rest of the R’s. Her phone was out and recording them, probably for the band's various social media but she only had eyes for Reggie who was winking at her and blowing kisses when he wasn’t strumming his bass.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Nicholas Danforth” Principal Lessa called out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They went wild as Nick walked across the stage. He bowed dramatically and flipped his tassel to the other side. He went back to his seat clutching his diploma. They watched their classmates walk across the stage one by one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alexander Mercer.” She beamed as he walked towards her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His face turned beet red as his friends and family exploded with loud whistles. A faint “That’s my man!” could be heard from the direction of their families. When he looked over Willie was laughing and Rose and Ray were wiping tears out of their eyes. Robert and Jason were too busy snapping pictures from their respective phones to notice the look on Alex's face. Nicole was under Willie’s arm, trying and failing to hide the fact that she was crying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Julie Molina.” Came next and it was just as loud. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as embarrassing because Victoria was screaming the loudest, Carlos on Ray’s shoulders trying to match her volume and surprisingly succeeding. Rose had her hands cupped around her mouth screaming “That’s my baby!” into the boisterous crowd. “That’s my sister!” Carlos screamed. Julie curtsied like a princess with a giggle and ran off stage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucas Patterson.” Was next. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mitch was the loudest this time but not by much. They were all family and all of them cheered with pride for him. Luke clutched the blue rabbit’s foot that used to belong to Emily, she never left the house without it. A piece of her he’d always carry with him. He was heartbroken that she wasn’t there and when he looked to the left of his dad, he saw her, just for a second but it was enough to give him a little bit of comfort. Hallucination or ghost, it didn’t really matter to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Reginald Peters.” Reggie cringed at the sound of his full name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walked up the short staircase to get to the stage and promptly tripped over his own feet. The crowd gasped and then laughed when he popped up like nothing had happened, a wide smile stretched across his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s my baby!” Rose screamed out and Reggie’s smile got impossibly wider. Brighter than the sun that was currently trying to suffocate them. “That’s my brother!” Carlos followed up and the audience giggled at the kid. Reggie waved at them as he jumped off the stage, completely ignoring the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Flynn Ryder.” Came next.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! Go boss lady!” Luke screamed. The rest of them whooped as she walked across the stage. She walked with poise and grace, making it look easy in her five inch heels. She bowed low and flung the tassel over. She blew a bunch of kisses into the crowd as she walked off the stage. Jason and Robert were still snapping pictures and she was sure they’d get a ‘Not enough storage’ message any second. The applause was just as loud for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Carolina Wilson.” Closed out their group.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trevor was screaming the loudest this time. He was trying to hide his face but it was obvious that he was in tears as he watched his daughter walk across the stage and then be enveloped by her friends when she made it down to the grass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ladies and gentlemen, the class of 2023!” Principal Lessa said. The cheers were deafening this time as hundreds of caps flew into the air marking the end of their high school careers and the beginning of the rest of their lives.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>Carrie to Sunset Soulmates 11:53PM:</b>
  <span> 911, my house ASAP! Bring the parents!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Flynn:</b>
  <span> She said what she said! Get moving!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alex:</b>
  <span> Do we have to?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nick:</b>
  <span> 911 means 911!!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Willie:</b>
  <span> Uber? ordered, mother? awoken, hotel? trivago</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Luke:</b>
  <span> Lmao Willie. But seriously, does sleep not exist in your worlds?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Julie:</b>
  <span> You’re in on this with my mom aren’t you? She’s herding us out of the house already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Reggie:</b>
  <span> Sleep is good. Sleep is your friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Julie: </b>
  <span>We’re gonna leave you if you don’t come downstairs right now, Reg.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they pulled up to the Wilson’s they were all ushered inside and told to sit down in front of the TV. It was off right now but Trevor clutched the remote, his knuckles white with the force of his grip. Rose, Flynn, Carrie, and Nick were all beaming at them, they knew something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I suggest you guys sit down.” Nick said as Carrie nodded eagerly from his side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suspicious, they all moved to sit. Each one sitting with their parents. Alex’s stomach was sinking, he lived by “Hope for the best but expect the worst.” and no matter how much everyone tried to break him of that, his anxiety sometimes won out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke was holding his dad’s hand, Rose had her arms around him and Julie. Ray had his arm around Reggie. Flynn was standing next to Trevor, behind the couch, showing him something in her phone, her smile as wide as ever. Willie and Leia were pressed up against Alex who was next to Robert, hand in hand. Jason had his arm around Robert’s shoulders, his hand resting on Alex’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’ll turn your attention to the TV please.” Trevor said, holding out the remote. They all turned, staring at the black screen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The picture flared to life. It was a recording of Olivia Rodrigo sitting in front of a fireplace. A Golden Grammy sat on the mantle behind her. She was the 2022 Best New Artist winner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Olivia Rodrigo, last year's Best New Artist Grammy winner. It’s my pleasure to inform you, Sunset Curve, that you’ve been nominated for Best New Artist and Best Pop/Rock album for the 2023 Grammys. Congratulations!” The video cut out and there was dead silence in the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rose, Flynn, Carrie and Trevor exchanged confused looks. They’d expected a much bigger reaction. Hell, any reaction but the band simply sat silent, still staring at the screen. They hadn’t moved yet and Rose was pretty sure they weren’t breathing either.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew it! I told you!” Julie jumped up, grabbing Luke’s hands and pulling him up with her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Best New Artist 2023!” Reggie shouted, he grabbed Alex and the four of them hugged each other and continued to jump around as they celebrated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie pulled away and walked over to Flynn who was watching them with a fond smile on her face. He took her hand and pulled her into the hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No one slept that night and once again Trevor had a full house of amazing people to celebrate with. It was quickly becoming his favorite occurrence.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you've watched Sense8, you'll get the little reference I threw in there lol</p>
<p>Next chapter is going to be a little different but it is so much fun to write and I hope you have just as much fun reading it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Keep Building Up Impossible Hopes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Surprise!!! New chapter a day early!!</p>
<p>Chapter title: Impossible - Whitney Houston &amp; Brandy (From Cinderella 1997) - The best Cinderella movie ever made.</p>
<p>Did I watch the movie last night? Yes. Has this song been stuck in my head all day? Also yes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They’re seated around the TV, once again at the Wilson’s. Everyone is there to watch their first real interview. Everyone except for Bobby who’s been sent to military school. It was either that or get cut off. So he’d be gone for the next four years learning discipline and respect for others. College credits with a military twist. It was less than he deserved but ultimately exactly what he needed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sunset Curve’s Hot Ones interview was premiering today, their first real interview and the first real chance for their fans to get to know them on a human level, outside of their music. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carrie pressed play on the video and it opened up to a montage of Luke, Julie, and Alex unable to talk, sweaty, red faced, and panting while Reggie looked at them with a smug smile, no reaction whatsoever. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, what’s going on everyone. I’m Sean Evans for First We Feast and this is Hot Ones. The show with hot questions and even hotter wings. Today we’re joined by Sunset Curve. If you haven’t heard of them, it’s time to come out from under that rock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’ve taken the music industry by storm. The youngest band to be nominated for a Grammy in the history of the awards, and the most followed account on YouTube. Their new album, 100 bad days just dropped, hitting number one overnight. They’re going on their headlining tour next month. Make sure you get your tickets, they’re selling fast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Welcome to the show. Alex, Julie, Luke, and Reggie. It’s a pleasure having you here.” Sean introduces them, listing off everything they’ve already achieved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a pleasure to be here! We’re huge fans of the show!” Julie says, smiling wide.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I cannot wait to try these out.” Reggie is staring at the ten different hot sauces laid out on the table, set in a line between the band and Sean.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re actually our first real interview. I don’t know if you knew that.” Luke says. He reaches over to examine “Da Bomb” sauce which he’s already dreading.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I really? That’s so great! Well thank you for choosing Hot Ones for your first time.” Sean says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, we’ve been watching you for years. It felt right to come here first.” Alex explains.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m honored, really. Do you guys enjoy spicy foods or should we have EMT’s standing by.” The band laughs at the picture that paints but they shake their heads simultaneously. A voice comes from behind the camera.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should probably have EMT’s on standby.” It says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Flynn. Your faith in us has always been the foundation of our friendship.” Alex says sarcastically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s life without a little spice?” Julie asks with a giggle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bland. And we’re anything but.” Reggie answers her question. Sean and the band cracks up. Another voice comes at her question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>Spicy.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Willie stresses the word and winks at Alex. No one but the band and Sean can see it and they all laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be Flynn Ryder, your manager and Willie Watts the CEO of Envior-</span>
  <em>
    <span>mental</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the newest company exploring renewable and clean energy, is that right?” Sean asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s also our Art and Concept designer when he has the time for us. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And, he’s Alex’s boyfriend.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Reggie stage whispers the last part. Alex’s face rapidly turns bright read and he reaches over to punch Reggie in the shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are they here for moral support?” Sean asks the band and Willie and Flynn burst out laughing out of frame.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“More like they want to watch us suffer.” Luke says. He shoots a wide grin over at Flynn and Willie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I personally don’t think it’s too bad but we’ll see how it goes.” Sean says and Julie’s eyes widen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you do this, what? Every few days? You’re probably immune by now.” She says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“About once a week but yeah, It’s still painful though.” Sean answers her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, so we’re going to do things a little differently for this episode. The first four questions will be for each of you individually. You’ll still have to eat the wing, even if it isn’t your turn. After that we’ll be doing group questions. Good? They all nod in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s get started with the classic. Nice and mild.” Sean says as they all reach for their first wing. All of them take enthusiastic bites, nodding at the smokey flavor of the sauce.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>So, Luke. First questions for you. I did a little research and I found out that it was your first guitar that sparked Sunset Curve. Is that true and can you elaborate on that?  I also remember reading somewhere that you learned the drums in a month?” Luke is nodding, his eyes widened at the fact that not many people outside of his friends and family know about that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie laughs and claps a hand on Luke’s shoulder. “He’s a musical prodigy, even though he likes to deny it. Luke rolls his eyes but his blush remains. He turns back to Sean.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s true. So when we were eight, we were digging through Julie’s dad’s old tapes trying to find the video of Julie’s fifth birthday party. We had dared Reggie to eat the entire cake, and he did-” Reggie interrupts him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My crowning achievement. Triple chocolate, three tiers. I ate it all.”He says, a proud smile plastered on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And promptly threw it up into Rose’s dahlias.” Alex adds and the rest of them snort.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway, we were looking for the tape because Flynn didn’t believe us. Instead we found an old tape from the 90’s. It was Rose and the Petal Pushers at the Orpheum. Julie’s mom was the lead singer and Willie’s mom was actually the guitarist and I just fell in love with it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She spoke through it, you know? I felt everything she wanted me to feel and I just wanted to be capable of that too. I wanted to connect people, make them feel good when they felt bad, loved when they felt like they weren’t.” Luke finishes. The band scoots closer to him. Everyone touches him on the arm, the back of his neck, his thigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And the drums? Well, Alex is the pro there but he wrote one of our early songs and it was so good, we couldn’t imagine him taking lead while being hidden behind the drum set. So I learned in order to have him front and center when we perform </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mama</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I just process music differently, I guess. Instruments, lyrics, chords, it all just makes sense, I’m not sure how to explain it.” He finishes his answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sean is smiling wide and nodding. “I know this is going to make me sound ancient but I was just getting into the club scene back then. Rose and the Petal Pushers were a pretty big deal. I guess talent is genetic, huh?” He turns to Julie who’s blushing now and smiling bashfully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In the Molina family? For sure.” Reggie adds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Which is the perfect segway to Julie’s question.” Sean adds. They all pick up the next wing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Hot N Saucy Garlic N Pepperoncini Hot Sauce'' Luke reads off. “That sounds delicious.” He says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ohmygod </span>
  </em>
  <span>it is!” Alex moans, his eyes roll back for a moment. The rest of them nod in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s one of my favorites, and only 3,900 on the scoville scale.” Sean says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So </span>
  <span>Julie this one’s for you. What’s it been like going from relatively unknown to an almost overnight sensation. I mean, I’ve been scrolling through instagram and there are kids cosplaying as you, recording your music, trying to hit your notes. My little sister has been driving my mom crazy to curl her hair like yours. What’s that been like? To see yourself become a role model?” Julie tucks a stray curl behind her ear, ducking down before she looks up to answer Sean’s question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>It’s incredible. I can picture my little self looking up at the TV and kind of seeing Zendaya for the first time and being like, ‘Wow she looks just like me,’ and ‘Look at her. She’s doing these incredible things,’” she says. “Being able to be a role model for the next generation is crazy — knowing that there’s going to be little girls, and little boys as well, looking up at me and just being like, ‘Wow, she did it. I just want them all to know that they can achieve their dreams too.” Luke, Reggie, and Alex all look at her with pride. Luke throws an arm around her and kisses her temple. A sure fire way to send their fans into a frenzy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s beautiful, if anyone deserves it, it’s you.” Sean says. The camera focuses on the four of them. Reggie is sucking the rest of the meat off of the bones. Julie is licking remnants of the sauce off her fingers. Luke is watching her, slightly dazed. Alex is examining the next bottle of hot sauce.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, this next one hits 15,500 on the scoville rating. Slightly higher than the last.” Sean introduces the hot sauce. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mark's Barbados Style Hot Sauce. Yeah, only </span>
  <em>
    <span>slightly </span>
  </em>
  <span>higher.” Alex’s voice raises in pitch as his cheeks flush red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is where it gets painful, I’m assuming?” Luke asks as he looks over to the bright orange bottle still clutched in Alex’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think it’s that bad but I guess we’ll see.” Sean’s smile is slightly sinister and Luke gulps and groans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So Alex, this next one’s yours. </span>
  <span>Alex, you’ve mentioned before that you’re adopted in some of your lives. Would you mind talking about that? What it’s been like, are your adoptive parents supportive of your career choice?” Sean asks the question and Alex’s face lights up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I can’t really talk about that without first talking about how it all happened. When I was fifteen, my parents found out I’m gay. They kicked me out and for a little while I kind of panicked and ran away.” Alex laughs at the memory of how dramatic he had been that day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It still hurts, you know? But then Flynn-” He points off camera and smiles wide. “Calls her dads and then drags me to her house where Jason and Robert pretty much adopted me on the spot. Robert Ryder is an attorney so he fast tracked my adoption. I never looked back after that and if it wasn’t for these three-” He waves his arms to encompass Luke, Julie, and Reggie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Willie and Flynn too. I’m not sure where I’d be or if I’d even be alive now. So I guess I’ll take this moment to thank all of them, including Jason and Robert for saving my life.” Alex bites into the wing before continuing, he chews and then chokes on the heat of the spice before continuing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In terms of my career choice? I think we’ve all been pretty lucky in the parental figure department. They’re all extremely supportive and most of them are very involved in helping us grow. Rose produces and helps us write. Ray, Julie’s dad, shoots our videos and does most of our photoshoots. He says it’s because he doesn’t trust anyone else to capture his kids the way he can but I think he just wants to be close to us, we prefer it that way.” Alex looks at the camera and winks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your secret is out Ray.” Luke says and the band laughs along with Sean. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Robert is our lawyer. He’s saved us a lot of headaches by catching loopholes and fine print we’d never see. Jason is a detective but he helped raise our manager so I think that’s the best support we can get anyway. Plus there’s a very special girl in my life who I can’t really talk about for… reasons but she knows who she is. I love you, booger.” They all laugh knowing Nicole is going to kill him for announcing his nickname for her so publicly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s gonna kill you.” Julie laughs and Alex shrugs and winks at the camera.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re all extremely lucky to have the families and friends we have.” Reggie says. The conversation moves on after that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Julie is fanning her face, it’s not the spiciest thing she’s ever eaten but it’s not exactly comfortable. Luke is already sweating and Alex is using a clean napkin to wipe at his tongue. A futile attempt to lessen the heat. Reggie is still sucking the meat off the bones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s amazing! You guys have such a great relationship with each other and your families. It’s refreshing to see.” Sean says and then moves on to the next question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, this might be my favorite, aesthetically speaking. </span>
  <a href="https://www.saucemania.com.au/hellfire-devils-blend-hot-sauce-148ml/">
    <span>Hellfire Devil's Blend Hot Sauce</span>
  </a>
  <span>.” Luke is looking over the bottle then shows it to Julie who nods and turns it over to read the label.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Carolina reaper? That doesn’t sound foreboding at all.” Julie says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only 42,000 on the scoville scale.” Sean informs them and Alex visibly blanches. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Only.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alex repeats, his voice weak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Reggie, it’s your turn. You’ve kind of become this teen heartthrob in the year since you guys crashed onto the music scene, what’s that been like?” Reggie laughs awkwardly, his hand on the back of his neck, rubbing away the discomfort.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s weird because I never considered myself a heartthrob.” Reggie cringes at the term. “There’s only one person who’s heart I’d really wanna make throb” They all cringe now. Julie bursts out laughing and looks off camera. “and she’s standing right over there.” He points off camera too, where Flynn is standing. The camera turns to her for a moment as she laughs and blows him a kiss. Willie takes the opportunity to draw a heart in the air in front of him causing Alex to blush furiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m sure there's going to be a few broken hearts when this airs. At least your fans will love the confirmation of the relationship they’ve been speculating on for the last year.” Sean says and Reggie’s eyebrows climb up his forehead with the realization that he’d inadvertently outed them. Flynn’s giggle sounds from out of frame.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, moving on to the group questions. We’re going with </span>
  <span>Hot Ones Los Calientes Rojo Hot Sauce. Our own brand. Slightly higher at 49,000 scovilles.” His smile is slightly smug making the band cringe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I know that you’re extremely hands on in the studio and that you all wrote and co-wrote all of your songs. I was looking over the credits and Rose Molina comes up a lot on the producer credits. Which, you’ve mentioned, Luke.  A grammy winning songwriter herself. What are some of the elements that she was able to bring out in your sound?” They bite into the wing and as soon as it touches Alex’s tongue he’s chugging the milk at his side. Julie is mimicking labor breathing techniques, trying and failing to cool her tongue. Luke is coughing and Reggie is licking his fingers clean.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, usually when we come up with a song, with me it’s usually lyrics first. I’ll get a thought or a verse or a line and then either I’ll be able to write out the song or all four of us will work it out together.” Luke chokes as he’s talking, the hot sauce causing a delayed effect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With Rose, just like Julie, they work on the emotion of the song. ‘What is this supposed to make your audience feel?’ Is always her first question and then she works off of that. If the song in its original form doesn’t evoke that feeling for her then she’ll tweak the sound until it does. She’s never failed us. She actually did the entire instrumental for Sign of the Times.” Luke finishes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s also the first one of all of our parents that really nurtured our gifts. I’ve been playing piano since I could walk and when Luke got his guitar, she started working with him. When the rest of us chose our instruments, she and my dad converted our garage into a studio. It ended up becoming more of a home than our actual homes.” Julie adds on. Alex and Reggie nod in agreement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Branching off of that. I heard something about you having an altar of sorts in your studio.” Sean says. Luke’s eyes go wide.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you know about that? Wow, we’ve never mentioned that.” Luke’s surprise is evident in his tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I actually noticed it in one of your rehearsal videos.” Sean explains.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When you said you do your research, you weren't kidding, huh?” Alex intejects and Sean nods. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It started out with a poster of Apollo when we were fourteen. Luke hung it in the studio because he’s the god of music, among other things. He was meant to look out for us.” Julie starts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then, Julie added Saint Cecilia, the patron saint of music. The statue was a gift from her grandma when Rose started up her band.” Luke continues.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“After that, Flynn got Luke a statue of Bragi, the norse god of poetry and music, for his birthday. It’s just became our thing after that. Plus, Julie keeps adding prayer candles and I think that just amplifies their power.” Alex finishes. Reggie is too busy pouring more hot sauce over what’s left of his wing to chime in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s pretty cool. I think it worked, obviously. I mean look at everything you’ve accomplished so far, and you’re only eighteen. It’s mind blowing.” Sean praises them. The screen flashes with the next sauce.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <a href="https://www.saucemania.com.au/high-river-sauces-tears-of-the-sun-private-reserve-hot-sauce-236ml/">
    <span>High River Sauces Tears of the Sun Private Reserve Hot Sauce</span>
  </a>
  <span>. 69,000 scovilles.” Sean introduces.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tears of the sun?!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alex is almost crying, he’s fully regretting agreeing to this interview.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tears of Alex, more like.” Reggie says as he looks over at him, he’s smiling like the asshole he is and Alex reaches over to smack the back of Reggie’s head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“From watching your lives and your youtube videos, all of you have mentioned multiple times how important it is that your fans feel connected to your music. Luke, I’ve heard you say that if they never see your face but feel your music that would be enough for you. Can you expand on that?” Seans asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The band bites into their wings. Alex is whimpering, taking the smallest bite possible to qualify as fair but suffering as if he took a big one anyway. He drops the wing and is chugging his milk. Julie holds her breath because every inhale feels like fire on her tongue, her cheeks are puffed out and her eyes are watering. It’s taking everything in her not to touch her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke is trying to talk himself into taking the bite because they’ve all done it already but what if it fries his vocal chords? What if it melts his taste buds? He goes for it anyway and regrets it instantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like to request those EMT’s please.” He says through pained breaths. Reggie laughs at him, still eating his wing with no problem. Luke is starting to think Reggie’s completely immune.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I’ve always thought of music as its own entity. We’re kind of the antennae that broadcasts it but the sound, the emotion, everything about it is like...a deity, for lack of a better term.” Alex says, taking breaks in between to try and stop the lava that’s sitting firm on his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As long as people can hear us, then we’re living our dreams. Personally I think the Gorillaz had the right idea. We listen to their music but still have no idea what they look like. That’s the point. Let the music speak for itself.” Reggie adds. Completely at ease while the rest of them are trying hard not to combust.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Our music comes from our souls. We write from experience, from pain and love and trauma. If even one person can listen to our music and find common ground with us, then it’s served its purpose.” Julie continues.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s actually one moment that I think will stay with me for the rest of my life. It was the night we opened for Panic! At the Disco. There were a lot of signs in the audience that night and we loved them all, but one of them I’ll never forget. It said “Sunset Curve saved my life.” I don’t know who that person is, I’d love for them to get in touch with us. But that’s the point. Our music resonated so much with someone that it stopped them from making that choice? </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s what it’s all about.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Luke finishes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re the person with the sign, Sunset Curve wants to meet you!” Sean speaks directly to the camera and then turns back to the band.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to say, I have never heard anyone talk about their craft like you guys do. It’s honestly beautiful to hear.” All four of them smile bashfully, ducking their heads as their cheeks turn redder still.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The next sauce, three questions to go, Are you guys ready?” Alex whimpers in reply. Luke nods in agreement but his face screams for help. Julie exhales heavily and picks up the next wing. Reggie is beaming, checking out the next bottle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Torchbearer Sauces Honey Badger Hot Sauce” He reads off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“99,000 scovilles on that one.” Sean smiles at the looks on their faces.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Honey badger don’t care.” Reggie sings out and dances in his seat. Alex looks at him in disgust. Luke and Julie roll their eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>So I know that Brendon Urie was a big part of your introduction to the world. Can you tell me about that?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god! Yes! He was. So we had performed at a local place known for being a hot spot for up and coming acts. Eats &amp; Beats had live streamed our set and the promoter at The Orpheum saw it.” Julie starts off the story.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So Panic needed a band to open. I mean...it’s Panic they can’t open their own show, right?” Reggie interjects.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And the promoter emailed Flynn about having us perform. It’s always been our dream to play the Orpheum. We just never thought it’d happen so soon.” Luke adds on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So we go out for the sound check, and the lights are blinding. We can’t see anything aside from each other and the stage.” Alex says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“By the time we’re done there’s Brendon, just standing there clapping for us like he’s not the lead singer of one of the most legendary bands to ever do it.” Luke continues the story. He’s wiping drool from the corner of his lips, his saliva trying to suffocate the flames in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then Alex trips over his drums, right in front of Brendon freaking Urie.” Reggie says, laughing loud at the memory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate you with my whole being.” Alex looks over at Reggie who still hasn’t so much as winced at the hot sauce. Reggie simply beams at him in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We go on, completely kill it and then we go back out to watch Panic! They finish their set and Brendon just announces to the audience that “Maybe they’ll see us again”...on tour...with them! Julie continues for Luke as she watches with a fond smile while he pats at his tongue with the napkin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then he comes up to our table with their manager Andi Parker. Flynn was hired on the spot because we refused to sign on with anyone but her. The rest is history.” Alex finishes the story.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a pretty epic come up story, I have to say.” Sean responds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Almost sounds too good to be true, right?” Reggie puts in and they all nod. Their entire lives have always felt that way, why wouldn’t their big break?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god, no. I don’t wanna.” Alex wines as he stares down at the next bottle of hot sauce. The one that brings everyone to their knees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke stares at the short, dark green labeled bottle, willing it to burst into flame. At least this one will make Reggie react. At least he hopes it will.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <a href="https://www.saucemania.com.au/da-bomb-beyond-insanity-hot-sauce-113g/">
    <span>Da' Bomb Beyond Insanity Hot Sauce</span>
  </a>
  <span>. 135,600 scovilles.” Sean introduces the sauce and the camera zooms in on each face </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know there’s been some drama surrounding Covington Records. Caleb has come out multiple times claiming you’ve stolen songs from his lesser known artists. Now as a fan myself, I know this to be...let's just say v</span>
  <em>
    <span>ery not true</span>
  </em>
  <span>? I can’t curse on the show-” Sean laughs in response to his words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there anything you can tell us regarding the situation there?” Before any of them can answer Flynn interrupts the question. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The case is still ongoing and we can’t discuss anything about it at this time. You’ll be the first to know once everything is done and settled.” She says. The band nods and Reggie mimes zipping his lips</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “I’ll remember that for the next time we have you guys on.” He laughs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, so a different question then. I’ve actually been wondering about this. In a lot of your posts the caption mentions soulmates. You guys use that term a lot in reference to each other. Where did that come from?” Sean asks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s all Julie. We’ve known each other all our lives. The four of us grew upon the same street. Then when we were eight, Flynn moved in. We kind of adopted her and that day Julie declared us all soulmates.” Luke answers. He starts breathing hard as the sauce hits the back of his throat. Every breath fans the flames and now he’s actually crying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we met Willie at the end of ninth grade and his...energy just felt right. Like we’d always known him. So there were six of us now.” Alex continues. His words are coming harder, he has to stop every few syllables because his taste buds are literally melting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A couple of years ago we added two more. Carrie Wilson and Nick. No last name for him because some of you guys are a little...intense.” Luke says looking into the camera, speaking to their fans. The rest nod in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re eight pieces of the same soul.” Julie states calmly and clearly in spite of the pain in her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re telling me we’ve been horcruxes this whole time?” Reggie jokes. He’s completely fine. They all groan in response to his joke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just want to point out that JK Rowling is trash and we do not support her. I just have a hard time letting go of my childhood.”  Reggie adds. Still no reaction, Luke is looking at him like he has three heads.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, it has to be true right? It explains everything. These people have always felt like family more so than my own ever did.” Reggie says. Completely nonchalant but the rest of them turn their attention to him anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s kind of this feeling? Like we’re never safer or more loved than we are in the confines of our group.” Alex adds. He’s sucking on an ice cube now and it's not helping at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re connected. Always have been, always will be. It’s as simple as that.” Julie finishes. She ignores the tears now falling down her face as she chugs the milk. It's all futile, the fire rages anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you like, not human?” Julie asks Sean who's completely calm and collected. Listening eagerly to their answers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, I always thought I was but it seems Reggie might not be.” Sean points at him and they look at him. He’s not sweaty or crying. Instead he’s sucking the rest of the sauce off the wing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This one’s not as good. Like it just has no taste. All the other ones at least tasted good.” Reggie says. As if they were asking for a critique and not blown away at the fact that he’s just vibing with the chicken wings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This sauce would be a great way to interrogate someone. Even the thought of ever putting this in my mouth again… I’m going to have PTSD after this.” Alex says and they all laugh. Except Reggie, he’s just staring blankly at Alex, like he doesn’t understand why they’re having so much trouble.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex is sweating profusely. It’s dripping down his temples and his hair is soaked and sticking to his forehead. Julie’s curls are twice the size now, frizzing at the ends and she’s having trouble sitting still. Luke has his head down and his shoulders are shaking. He’s mumbling incoherently to himself and Julie perks up, swearing that he’s praying which he’s never done.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Hot Ones Eye of the Scorpion Hot Sauce. 676,000 Scovilles.” Sean says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s something worse than that?!” Alex screeches. Luke’s sweating harder now and Julie is whimpering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been told that the last two are nothing compared to Da Bomb. If that helps.” Sean says and laughs when there’s a chorus of “It doesn’t” from three of the four band members.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>So, your album has been out for a week and it’s already hit number one on the itunes and spotify charts. Your fans can’t seem to find a consensus for their favorite song. I know what mine is, Finally Free...but what is yours?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re all important, they all represent a different stage in our lives. I think mine would be Bright, though. It was our first song. The first we ever wrote, the first we filmed a video for, the beginning of everything I think.” Luke answers first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think mine would be Born To Run. I wrote it at a very big turning point in my life. It’s the first time it came from a place of love and pure happiness. I’d never felt more secure or loved than at that moment in time. Everytime I hear it, it brings that feeling back.” Alex goes second and they all coo and aww at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“High Hopes. No contest. That song is all of us combined and the woman who inspired it was one of our biggest fans. We miss her everyday, hearing the song brings her memory back, makes it feel like she’s with us.” Julie explains. Luke looks over to her as if he’d never seen her before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to go with Secret Crowds. It speaks on everything we feel when we perform or write or even just rehearse. It just feels like an outward manifestation of our music.” Reggie is the last to answer. Still perfectly fine while everyone else is slowly dying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow. I’ve never met people like you, that’s for sure.” Sean says. He’s smiling wide at them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So now we move on to the final, and my personal favorite, segment of the show. Explain that gram. Where I show you a picture and you explain what’s happening in it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s time for the last dab and you can put as much or as little as you want. This one is called </span>
  <span>Hot Ones The Last Dab Apollo Hot Sauce, two million plus scoville units.” Alex groans the loudest this time. Luke and Julie are holding on to each other, leaning against the other to hold up their weight. Reggie is smiling serenely, waiting for Sean to turn the laptop so they can see the first picture.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turns the computer in their direction to show a picture </span>
  <span>of Julie on Luke’s back, giant smiles split their faces. Reggie and Alex are screaming and hugging each other at a bus stop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So that’s actually a screen grab from a video. The day we found out we’d be opening for Panic! At the Disco. We’re fifteen there and that’s pretty much our reaction to the news.” Julie explains, a soft smile taking over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? I didn’t see the video when I was checking out your instagram.” Sean says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We removed it. We wanted to keep that as a private memory. That screen grab replaced it.” Luke explains.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next picture is the four of them belting into a karaoke mic. Julie’s in a sparkly grey dress, the boys are in matching suits. The screen in the back reads “You are my fire”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god! That’s mine and Julie’s sixteenth birthday party. We’re singing karaoke to I want it that way by the Backstreet Boys. We’re all matching because Flynn thought it’d make us look like a more cohesive unit. I personally think we look like a 90s teeny bopper band.” An incredulous squeak comes from behind the camera at this statement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, babe. You’ve evolved by leaps and bounds in the fashion department.” Reggie responds. They can’t see it but Flynn’s eyes narrow and Julie laughs at the look on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s pretty epic, I have to say.” Sean adds with a happy smile. “How about this last one?” He hits the arrow button and the picture changes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s the five of them, so tiny, so young. All of them have white sheets thrown over them. It’s obvious who’s who. Flynn has a rainbow bucket hat on and her ever present lock necklace around her neck. Alex has a snap back on and a fanny pack across his chest, his drumsticks clutched in his sheet covered hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie had forced his arms through his still too big at the time, leather jacket, looking absolutely ridiculous but also adorable. His bass that was also too big for his body slung across his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke had his orange beanie pulled over the top of the sheet and his too big guitar in his arms, looking like he was going to fall over from the weight of it. Julie’s was the most colorful of all, she had doodled all over her sheet. Butterflies and little ghosts littered the whole thing. The band burst out laughing as they took in the picture.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god! I forgot we posted that!” Julie squeals.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So we’re like...what nine or ten there? We were still trying to come up with a name for the band. At the time Flynn stood by the fact that boys were icky.” Luke starts off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, she said we were dirty creatures who were infected with cooties and couldn’t be trusted not to spread them around. Gotta be accurate in your story telling” Alex adds on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway, she decided we should be called Julie and the Phantoms. Because, as a girl Julie should be in charge.” Reggie continues.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, she wasn’t wrong. You guys make some questionable decisions when left alone.” Julie says. Luke rolls his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cough- street dogs- cough” Julie fake coughs into her hand. The boys cringe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway, we went by that for a few months before we came up with Sunset Curve.”  Alex finishes the story, not wanting to dwell on their food poisoning any longer than they needed to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was a lot of information I’m really glad I got. Well, that’s the end of the show. Now it’s time for you to tell us about what comes next for Sunset Curve.” Sean leads into the final minutes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tickets for our tour are on sale now. We’re working on our next album and about to film the video for Edge of Great.” Luke announces, no doubt sending their fans into a tailspin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And we’ll be seeing you at the Grammy’s next month. Make sure you Tune in! August 15th at six PM, Pacific time.” Alex finishes and the camera cuts out flashing the Hot Ones symbol.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Julie's answer to the Hot One's question is taken directly from Madison's interview with Yahoo Entertainment.</p>
<p>I have Da Bomb sauce in my fridge right now. That shit is poison and should never be sold to anyone. Their reactions are completely accurate to what it's actually like eating that radioactive garbage. It's terrorism in a bottle, if you're curious. Don't be, you don't want to experience it.</p>
<p>We're going to the Grammy's next week!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Fingertips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Song- Fingertips by Tom Gregory</p><p>So...this is the official last chapter before the epilogue. Pretty much...The end. Thank you all so much for going on this ride with me. There was a lot of firsts achieved for me personally here. First long fic, first completed fic, first novel length fic... I'm sad to be done but so happy to work on my next WIP. I love you all and would have never done it without all of you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn’t seem real at all. That tonight, at 6 PM they’d be walking the red carpet at the Grammy awards. It all felt like a dream, one that Luke was sure he’d be waking up from as soon as his alarm went off.</p><p> </p><p>Four years ago, Julie had held him tight after one of the worst fights he’d ever had with his parents and convinced him that they’d win a Grammy by the time they were eighteen. It was easy to believe her when they hadn’t been signed, recorded an album, or got their name out there. What mattered is that she had written it down and placed it in her dream box, that was always enough to make her dreams come true. Had been since Rose had gifted her the box when she was five.</p><p> </p><p>Laying in bed now, at eighteen, with a Grammy nominated album already under their belt and two million people following them, waiting for updates and new music, he found it hard to believe that Julie might have known back then exactly how their lives would play out.</p><p> </p><p>She’d made it sound like a joke, a pipe dream, but again, they were walking the red carpet tonight. He looked over to the clothing rack that held the boys suits and the girls dresses. His suit hung in a bright red garment bag. </p><p> </p><p><em> With Sleeves. </em>Because Flynn had threatened his life and then informed him that Nick was a pretty great guitarist and should Luke decide to mess with the suit in any way, she would replace him. He really wanted to call her bluff, but this was Flynn and Flynn didn’t play games.</p><p> </p><p>Luke groaned to himself and tried to turn over but found his right side blocked by a head of curly hair. Upon turning to the left he found Reggie’s snoring face an inch away from his. Talk about <em> death breath. </em>Luke thought to himself as he cringed. Above him was Willie. Flynn was behind Reggie, Alex behind Willie. Carrie and Nick were on her bed since Carrie refused to sleep on the floor with them. Flynn’s hand was curled around Carries as it hung off the bed. Nick's arm was wrapped around Carrie’s waist, his hand resting on top of Flynn’s.</p><p> </p><p>They had stayed at the Wilson’s the night before. The parents were all meeting there at three but the kids had to be there early. Trevor had hired stylists, make up artists, and hairdressers to get them ready. While the kids were handling their pre show photoshoot (Of course Ray was the photographer.) the parents would be getting ready. </p><p> </p><p>It was still early and so everyone was asleep except Luke. He pulled his phone up to his face to check the time, finding it was barely seven in the morning. Unbelievable, he hadn’t been able to get to sleep until five am and now he was awake and absolutely buzzing with energy. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t move though, not without waking at least three others, so he stayed where he was and tried his hardest to lie still so that at least everyone else wouldn’t look like a zombie on the red carpet.</p><hr/><p>“Get out! You can’t see us yet!” Carrie screeched as she pushed the door closed in Nick’s face. The boys stood behind him, Alex burst out laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Did someone forget to tell us this was a wedding?” He asked, his voice dripping sarcasm.</p><p> </p><p>“No but it has to be a surprise. We look too good for your reaction to be wasted without a camera present.” Flynn replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Luke, I swear to Apollo if I come down there and your arms are bare, you’re fired.” She added.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate sleeves but no worries, boss. They’re suffocating me as we speak, unfortunately.” Luke grumbled through the closed door.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, come on! You guys always look good! Let us in.” Reggie wined. Willie’s laughter followed the request.</p><p> </p><p>“Brownie points for the smooth reply but no. Go downstairs, we’ll be down in a minute.” Julie commanded. Their groans and retreating footsteps echoed around the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Boys are the worst.” Flynn said as she checked herself over one more time. </p><p> </p><p>The make-up artists had done an amazing job. She had accentuated all of Flynn’s best features. Her cheekbones reached to the sky. Her lips painted dark burgundy, a couple of shades darker than her dress. Her braids had been done up onto a faux-hawk. The sides were slicked back and the braids hung down her back. She looked like she ate souls for breakfast, and to be honest, she loved it.</p><p> </p><p>Her dress, which made her feel like a queen, was fitted with sharp shoulders and a train that flared out around the hips and trailed behind her. The sheer nude material matched her skin tone perfectly. The lace accents which covered her everywhere she needed to be covered but left enough to tantalize were a dark red that matched Reggie’s suit perfectly. The dress was long and covered her feet so she decided on bedazzled red converses because she refused to put her feet through that when she didn’t need to. She did one more little turn to make sure everything was in its place before she stepped away to allow Julie to check herself.</p><p> </p><p>Julie stepped up and smiled at herself. She looked exactly how she’d always pictured when they made it big. Her hair was made up into space buns with curls left out to frame her face. Her lips a pale pink and her eyes glittery gold. She was wearing a solid gold choker to match, one pendant hung from it, a music note. It had been a gift from Trevor for their Grammy nom.</p><p> </p><p>Her dress was girly but funky, everything she was. Strapless and nude, the bodice clung tightly to her torso, bright purple lace accents wrapped around intermittently, giving the effect that her torso was longer than it actually was. The skirt flared out with multiple layers, puffing out and resting right above her knees. Blue, pink, and yellow butterflies had been lovingly stitched into the black lace of the skirt climbing up as if they were flying around her. Strappy black high heels finished off the look. She blew herself a kiss and stepped away to allow Carrie to check herself out.</p><p> </p><p>Carrie stepped up after buckling her pale pink heels. She spun around, fully enjoying how the layers of tulle spun out with her. She felt like a princess. The dress was pale pink, the bodice dipped low and was done up with crystals that threw rainbows all over the room as the afternoon sun hit them. The skirt of the dress was layered so that it looked like the three tiers of a very delicious cake. It came with a pink silk throw that flared out through the arms.</p><p> </p><p>Her make up was done in a way that made her look more fae than human. Her eyes were done up in rose gold and her lips painted a sheer pink. Her hair was slicked back and pinned in place. She looked otherworldly. She couldn’t wait for Nick’s reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, ladies. Are we ready?” Flynn asked. She was already by the door. Her hand curled around the knob.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I feel like I’m gonna throw up.” Julie answered. Carrie cringed next to her and took a step back.</p><p> </p><p>“Well aim away from the dress.” Flynn answered waving in the direction of said dress.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon. You’ll be fine. We’re all going to be there.” Carrie said. Flynn nodded in agreement and walked up to Julie to wrap her arm around Julie’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay…” She said, she took a step forward and stopped.</p><p> </p><p>“What if we win?” Julie asked. Her voice cracked and her hands were shaking now.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, isn’t that what we’re all hoping for?” Carrie asked, exchanging a confused look with Flynn.</p><p> </p><p>“What if I trip and fall on the way to the stage?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Then you get up, dust yourself off, smile at the camera, and keep going.” Carrie tried to convince her, hoping she’d move.</p><p> </p><p>“What if-” Julie started.</p><p> </p><p>“What if, What if, What if? You know better than to what if yourself. One step at a time. You got this, you’re not alone. We’re all here, we’re all right behind you.” Flynn answered and finally they were moving, the door was open, they were coming down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Julie was still shaking but it was getting easier to walk.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Shit.” </em>Reggie hissed as he caught sight of first Flynn, then Carrie, and finally Julie. </p><p>Alex whistled as he took them in. They looked like royalty, carried themselves that way. He almost had the urge to bow but stifled it. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow! You guys look...wow.” Willie said as they reached the landing closest to them.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like I should bow or something. Should I bow?” Nick asked, he turned to look at Rose who laughed and shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>Luke was the only one who hadn’t responded yet and one look at his face explained why. His mouth hung open, his eyes firmly glued on Julie who giggled nervously. Her hands clutched at the skirt of her dress. Distantly he heard the clicking of a camera but it didn’t register because <em> Julie.  </em></p><p> </p><p>She was beautiful, always had been, but tonight she was absolutely radiant. Her skin glowed and her eyes shined with excitement. If he was able to speak he was sure he’d blurt out a marriage proposal. Thank the universe that the ability had been taken from him.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” She asked as she stood in front of him. She reached up to smooth down the lapel of his suit jacket and he caught her hands in his, resting them against his chest as he locked eyes with hers.</p><p> </p><p>He tried to answer but his throat was dry and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to string words together enough to make sense in this moment so he just nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Nervous?” She asked, mistaking his silence for nerves when it was wonder at the woman standing in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“No, not really. You just stunned me for a second.” He watched as her cheeks reddened in response and she ducked her head with a nervous giggle.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re pretty stunning yourself.” Julie said. She stepped back to take him in. </p><p> </p><p>His suit was fitted and accentuated his muscles in all the right places. Charcoal grey with black pinstripes, the crisp white shirt underneath almost glowed in contrast to the black tie and dark colors throughout. The pin, a gold guitar connected on a chain from the lapels of the jacket to a music note pinned just under his pocket square, his gift from Trevor, was the perfect finishing touch. His hair was left down, the strands framing his eyes. He’d refused to have his hair styled and Flynn had let it go, not having the energy to fight him after she’d won the sleeve battle.</p><p> </p><p>“What are those?!” Flynn gasped as she looked down at Luke’s feet. The black and white Vans disappeared behind Julie as Luke ducked out of view.</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely not! Get upstairs and put on the ones we picked out.” Flynn crossed her arms and stared him down until he groaned and rolled his eyes, running back upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re wearing converse! How are Vans any different?” He yelled as he climbed the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t see mine! That’s the difference.” Flynn answered.</p><p> </p><p>Julie laughed and then looked around at the boys. They all looked so handsome. Reggie was wearing a burgundy suit that matched Flynn’s dress. His gold tie pin, in the shape of a bass, glowed against the black of his shirt and tie, Trevor’s gift to Reggie. His red suede loafers matched perfectly. His hair was slicked back and he had applied eyeliner as well. A statement, he’d said, that men were allowed to wear make-up if they felt like it. Julie thought it suited him really well.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes moved to Willie and Alex who stood together. They didn’t match at all, not in the style of their suits nor their outward appearance. But that made them fit so much more. Willie’s hair had been done up into a bun, a french braid leading into the bun on the back of his head. A few strands framed his face. Julie took in his suit, deep black with golden floral accents on the pants and jacket. No tie and just a bright white shirt under it. </p><p> </p><p>Alex's suit was cobalt blue, fitted in all the right places. His hair had been freshly cut and shaved on the sides, the blonde strands slicked back. The suit brought out his eyes making him look like he was hiding some kind of supernatural abilities. He wore no jewelry except a golden chain with a drum pendant hanging off of it, sitting perfectly in the unbuttoned area of his shirt, resting against his skin. He completed the look with blue suede shoes. She’d heard Luke singing the Elvis song all day and that explained why.</p><p> </p><p>She looked over at Nick who hadn’t stopped staring at Carrie. Julie understood why, she looked like a fairy. All she was missing was wings. Nick had his arm around her waist, his suit a perfect match to her dress. It was dusty blue grey complete with a waistcoat and pocket square. He’d accentuated the suit with a brown belt, brown suede shoes, and a brown fedora with an owl feather in it.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright! Let’s go before he tries to rip the sleeves off.” Flynn clapped her hands together before looping her arm through Reggie’s leading the march out of the house. Luke grumbled but came to Julie’s side. His black leather loafers looked much better than the Vans had.</p><p> </p><p>Sunset Curve had gotten their own limo. Since Julie and Luke were going together they’d used their plus two’s for Rose, Ray, and Mitch. Willie was Alex’s date, the other going to Robert. Flynn was Reggie’s date so he used his for Jason. So the band and their dates were in one, having to be the ones to walk the carpet, it was just easier that way.</p><p> </p><p>The parents, Trevor, Carrie, and Nick were in the second car. As they loaded up and the limo pulled away to the Staples Center Julie grabbed the bottle of Cristal and started handing out glasses.</p><p> </p><p>“To Flynn, without whom none of this would have happened.” Julie held up her glass.</p><p> </p><p>“To Flynn!” They all shouted, clinking their glasses together. They drank the sparkling champagne and Flynn refilled them.</p><p> </p><p>“To the four of you. For never giving up. For never taking no for an answer. For always being unapologetically you.” She said, holding up her own glass.</p><p> </p><p>“Hear hear!” Willie yelled as they clinked their glasses together.</p><hr/><p>“For the last fifty one years, the Best New Artist Grammy has gone to artists who spoke to and for their generations. Artists who have gone on to create some of the most beautiful music we’ve ever had the pleasure of listening to. Artists who never stopped, never gave up, and never folded under the pressure of this industry. It is my honor to announce the nominees for Best New Artist of 2023.” Olivia Rodrigo, last year's winner stood up on the stage. The teleprompter fed her the names of the nominated artists.</p><p> </p><p>“The nominees are Dua Lipa.” She paused to let the audience applaud. “Tom Gregory, AJR, Lewis Capaldi, Bars and Melody, Ava Max, The Royal Concept, and last but not least, Sunset Curve.” The audience went wild.</p><p> </p><p>The cameras zoomed in on the nominees faces where they sat surrounded by their families and friends. Ray was trying to wipe away tears out of the camera’s view. He was caught anyway. Rose was trying to applaud while hugging Mitch who looked severely star struck. Jason and Robert were holding hands, their knuckles white with their grip as they held their breath and looked up to the stage. Trevor was beaming with pride already banking on his newest band winning the Grammy.</p><p> </p><p>Carrie and Nick were leaning over to hold hands with Flynn and Reggie. Willie had his arm wrapped around Alex’s, whispering in his ear. Alex nodded at whatever he was saying. Luke and Julie were stoic and silent, scared to move in case something they did would turn the tide of the already counted votes.</p><p> </p><p>“The best new artist Grammy goes to….” She let the silence hang a moment, building up the tension until it felt like the arena would explode.</p><p> </p><p>“Sunset Curve!” She shouted into the mic. The camera’s caught the reaction of the band. All four of them had burst into tears at the same time. Behind them Ray, Rose, and Mitch clutched at each other as they too cried. Jason and Robert were whooping and screaming their joy as they clutched Flynn’s shoulders in front of them. Everyone was emotional to the point that Flynn had to nudge them to get up and accept their award.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow! Thank you so much! This is completely unexpected. Thank you to our fans who made this all possible! This ones for all of you!” Julie said into the mic, clutching the little golden gramophone, holding it up. She passed it over to Luke who stepped up to the mic.</p><p> </p><p>“We want to thank our parents for never wavering in their support. Rose and Ray Molina. Mitch Patterson. And Emily Patterson, this one’s for you. Wherever you are, we always carry you with us.” Luke finished, handing off the award to Reggie.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you to Trevor Wilson for believing in us enough to sign us. Andi Parker of Destiny Management for making room for our Boss Lady to grow into the amazing woman she is. And thank you, Flynn Ryder for always pushing us to be the best version of Sunset Curve we could be. Also, for being the best girlfriend ever.” Reggie finished to applause and laughter from the audience. Flynn blew him a kiss from the third row. Reggie passed the statue to Alex.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you to Jason and Robert for seeing the best in me when I couldn’t. For adopting me when you didn’t have to and for helping me learn what family is supposed to mean. This is for you. Thank you, Willie. For never wavering in your support and for not running for the hills when you met all of the... <em> characters </em> in my life. Download the Envior- <em> mental </em> app for great tips and life hacks to help save our planet. It’s one step towards a much greater global goal.” Alex finished and they waived at the cheering crowd as they stepped off the stage.</p><p> </p><p>They lost the Best pop/rock Grammy to 5SOS which wasn’t too bad considering they were all huge fans of the band. Plus they’d won the award they’d been dreaming of so all in all, the night was a massive success.</p><hr/><p>
  <b> <em>November 19th, 2026 - Three Years Later</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Luke knocked on the back door before letting himself in. He’d woken up early and snuck out of their apartment while Julie was still asleep. He needed to talk to Rose and Ray before he did what he’d been wanting to do for years.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Mijo. Is everything okay?” Rose asked as she came up to hug him and place a kiss on his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Why wouldn’t it be?” His voice pitched higher for a moment before returning to normal.</p><p> </p><p>“Because it’s seven thirty, you’re here and not drooling all over your pillow.” Carlos said from his place at the table. He took a bite of his waffle and smiled at Luke.</p><p> </p><p>“What he said.” Ray said, pointing at his youngest son while sipping on his coffee.</p><p>“Reggie’s still asleep but help yourself to breakfast while you wait.” Rose said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m actually here to talk to the both of you.” Luke said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box, placing it on the island between himself and Julie’s parents.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Dios Mio! Is that what I think it is?” Rose asked as she snatched up the box.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here to ask for your blessing. I wanna do this right.” Luke wouldn’t look at them, the irrational fear that they’d kick him out taking over. That they’d finally see the truth he’d seen since he was fourteen. That he wasn’t good enough for Julie and never had been.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you have our blessing! I’m honestly more surprised that you waited this long.” Ray snorted into his mug.</p><p> </p><p>“So like… you’re officially gonna be my brother?” Carlos asked as he shot up out of his chair to look into the box Rose had finally opened.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve always been your brother, little man.” Carlos stuck his tongue out at Luke and blew a raspberry.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m almost as tall as you now.” Carlos punched him in the shoulder and Luke laughed before looking at Rose and Ray.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve always had our blessing, mijo. But I’m so glad you asked anyway. Tell me how you’re planning on doing it.” She said. Rose sat down and rested her head on her hands, her eyes were wide and happy as he told her his plan.</p><hr/><p>
  <b> <em>November 30th, 2026</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>“</b>Hello, LA! How are we feeling?” Julie said into her mic, seated at the piano like she had been for the last 126 shows. This was the last stop on their world tour. Here where it all began, at the Orpheum.</p><p> </p><p>The audience exploded in screams and cheers. There were signs everywhere but one caught her eye so she walked over to Luke and pointed it out.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Sunset Curve saved my life.” </em>The same butterflies, the same crudely drawn logo in the corner. The same sign they’d seen all those years ago.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you enjoying the show?” Alex asked into his mic, an effort to distract the audience while Luke went backstage to talk to Flynn. He pointed out the sign and asked her to bring the person backstage.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I know we always finish the show with Bright, but we’re going to do it a little differently tonight.” Luke spoke to the audience who had hushed in their anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>Julie turned sharply to stare at Luke. She’d known nothing about this but one look at Reggie and Alex confirmed that they knew more than she did. They were beaming, looking between her and Luke. This must be why they’d been sneaking around without her. </p><p> </p><p>How many times she’d caught them practicing a song she’d never heard and stopping as soon as they caught sight of her. For a moment she’d allowed her thoughts to spiral with imaginings of them going off on their own and leaving her behind. It was a silly worry but it was still there.</p><p> </p><p>“Julie, we need you to give the keys over to Reggie.” Julie looked at him confused but got up anyway. A stagehand was already running out with a stool for her to sit on instead.</p><p> </p><p>She walked over to it slowly, her eyes wide and questioning but Luke simply smiled and took her hand, walking her over to the stool at the center of the stage. A spotlight moved to shine on her directly. The bright purple suit she’s wearing glows under it.</p><p> </p><p>“So this is a new song. I wrote it with the help of Julie’s mom, the boys here helped me get it just right.” Luke looks at Julie but she’s looking into the VIP section to the right of the stage. </p><p> </p><p>Her mother is tearing and Ray looks like he’s bursting with pride. Mitch is wiping tears away and Rose is hugging his arm with Ray’s thrown over her shoulders. All three of them are holding Peonies, Emily’s favorite flower. Whatever this was, it was a big deal.</p><p> </p><p>Flynn has her arms linked through Willie’s and Carries, Nick’s arm through Carrie’s other. They’re smiling and jumping up and down in their excitement. Trevor is off to the side, the closest to the stage. Flynn’s phone is in his hand and he’s recording.</p><p> </p><p>The audience explodes, cheering, screaming, stomping. The anticipation in the room is stifling causing the energy to build to the point that the band on stage is vibrating with it.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s called Fingertips. It won’t be released so if you’re here tonight, you’ve got the exclusive.” Luke said into his mic and the audience loses it all over again.</p><p> </p><p>Reggie starts off on the keyboard and Julie looks back to Luke. Her heart rate kicks up at the words he sings to her, at the love shining in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Many years ago is when it all began </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You found a home in the palm of my hands </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The minute I held you to my chest, I knew I found </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The only one for me, such a beautiful sound </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And that’s when the pieces clicked for Julie. She gasped, unheard by anyone, and brought her hand to her mouth. If this was what she thought it was...well the word ‘<em> Yes’ </em> was already bubbling up and ready to burst from her lips. She was barely able to contain it enough to listen to him sing to her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sing for me my darling, won't you sing it for me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Let my fingertips keep playing your sweet melody </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sing for me my darling, don't need no symphony </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Let my fingertips keep playing your sweet melody </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Whoa, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Whoa, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His voice carried through the venue and the audience was completely quiet. Camera lights were all she saw as she looked out over the crowd. It was a sea of stars forming constellations behind her eyelids as she blinked. Luke sang from the heart and only for her, even if they were surrounded by hundreds of people.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You help me write a song when I've nothing to say </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When I need you most, oh, you're not far away </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The minute I held you to my chest, I knew I'd found </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The only one for me, such a beautiful sound </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He’d never been good at speaking his feelings out loud but put a pen and paper in his hand and he creates masterpieces like this. It was magic and she felt it through her body as he walked around her, strumming his guitar and singing into his mic piece. His smile never faltered, his voice never wavered; he was as confident now as he had been the day he’d admitted his feelings for her on the beach.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sing for me my darling, won't you sing it for me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Let my fingertips keep playing your sweet melody </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sing for me my darling, don't need no symphony </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Let my fingertips keep playing your sweet melody </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He was still moving around her where she was seated, rooted to the spot but he stopped in front of her. Something clutched tightly in his hand. She couldn’t make it out but she knew, deep in her soul, exactly what was coming. He stopped singing, Alex taking over the vocals as he spoke to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Julie Molina. The love of my life, my best friend, my bandmate, my soulmate. Most of our family would say this is a long time coming. Maybe they're right but it never felt perfect to me. There were things we needed to accomplish first. Like a Best New Artist Grammy, An album or two...or three. Expectations I wanted to live up to before I ever felt worthy of you. A couple of weeks ago I came to a realization. That I’d never live up to them, never convince myself I was good enough but I would damn sure like to spend the rest of my life trying to be.”</p><p> </p><p>He got down on one knee, in front of her. In front of their friends and families, their fans and everyone who mattered most.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you please do me the honor of being my wife?” Luke asked as he opened the box.</p><p> </p><p>Julie gasped as she looked down at the ring. So absolutely, perfectly her. It was rose gold. The band molded to look like a stem of a flower, complete with leaves that branched out from the stem, leading up to a diamond that sat nestled between rose gold flower petals.</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely!” Julie jumped up and into his arms as he twirled her around. The audience exploded in cheers. There were whoops and aww’s all around as he slipped the ring onto her finger. </p><p> </p><p>Their lives had been a collection of extremes. Trauma’s they’d carry with them forever, happiness that lifted their souls. Life, death and everything in between. Here they stood though, the last show of their second international tour. Their third album dropping in a week. They’re still together, still soulmates with a bond so much stronger than it had ever been.</p><hr/><p>
  <b> <em>November 27th, 2026</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Lukesorangebeanie: </b>If you weren’t at the orpheum last night, I feel bad for you, son. I got 99 problems but missing last night's show isn’t one.</p><p> </p><p><b>Alexthedrummerboy: </b>I won’t be posting the video until they make the announcement but boy do you wish you were there!</p><p> </p><p><b>Cmon-reginald: </b>Best show I’ve ever watched, and I’ve been to ALL of the SC shows. Stick around for video of the performance once SC makes the announcement.</p><p> </p><p><b>Ask-leadsingerjulie:</b> I’m still SCREAMINGGGGG. Get you a man like the one I saw on stage last night.</p><p> </p><p><b>Phantom-sunset: </b>Sunset Curve saved my life. They are the nicest people I’ve ever met. If you consider them your heroes… You chose really well. #FanForLife</p><p> </p><p><b>Sinsetcurve: </b>One of the best shows of my life. SING FOR ME MY DARLING! I’ll be singing this song for days! #Goals</p><p> </p><p>“So when should we make the announcement?” Luke asked as he scrolled through the comments under their latest post. A picture of the four of them on stage, belting into their mics, the Orpheum sign glowing bright behind them.</p><p> </p><p>“Give it a little while. I want this to be just ours for a little bit longer.” Julie answered, staring down at her left hand where the diamond glinted in the early morning sun. Luke walked up and wrapped his arms around her waist, basking in the glow of their happiness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was originally supposed to be a completely different song but then this one came up on my Spotify discover and it was just too perfect for the scene. I hope you all enjoyed it and I was able to do the ending justice because that's always the hardest part for me. I'll see you all on Friday for the epilogue &lt;3</p><p>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4vV6jnLYXMA7QoxutaMR13?si=9c38b0f83fa54f47  - Link to the Spotify Playlist for this fic.</p><p>Don't judge me on the nominee choices...I rarely listen to anything that's new. I never left the 90s and early 00's behind that's where my music lies.</p><p>All the stan accounts listed are real accounts I follow on tumblr. Go check them out! They're all awesome!!!<br/>Alexthedrummerboy.tumblr.com (You'll remember her from the Instagram mock up she did for chapter 5)<br/>lukesorangebeanie.tumblr.com<br/>cmon-reginald.tumblr.com<br/>ask-leadsingerjulie.tumblr.com<br/>sinsetcurve.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 100 Bad Days (Made 100 Good Stories)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Implied self harm &amp; attempted suicide in this chapter. Proceed with caution. This is pulled directly from personal experience, I tried to make it as vague as possible. If you would like to skip the scene, scroll down to the first page break. It’s all fluff and happy endings from that point forward.</p>
<p>Before you scroll passed this note, I just want a moment to thank you for making this fic possible. If it wasn't for the response to the first few chapters, I don't think I would have had the drive to finish this fic. I mean, shit, I've never finished one before. I've always lost interest or given up because my writing felt amateur. This fandom has been a gift and I'm so glad I've joined it. I've discovered some amazing people (all of you), talented artists, and such beautiful writers. I'm sad to be done with this one but so excited to finish my next fic. I hope you guys enjoy this last little glimpse into the lives of Sunset Curve &amp; Co. I know I loved writing this epilogue.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>November 26th, 2026</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claire watched with hyper focus as her favorite band in the world answered questions on one of the most watched interview series on YouTube. Their answers were everything she had expected from them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even with twenty million streams, a number one album, and a Grammy nomination under their belts already, only a year after crashing onto the scene. They were still humble, still down to earth. So much so that she could actually picture herself being friends with these people. Her mind went back to the months before she had discovered their music.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Flashback</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When her friends had dropped her like she never even mattered. When her parents had informed her that they were getting a divorce, expecting her to choose who she wanted to live with. Neither was the answer but she was fifteen and didn’t really have a choice so she chose the lesser of the two evils. Her indifferent mother as opposed to her abusive father.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>One night, when her soul felt particularly weighed down by the trials of her very short life, she locked herself in the bathroom and pulled a small box out from the loose floorboard under the sink. There was nothing in there except a few blades she’d pulled out of a razor. It was her only comfort in a world where she felt completely alone. Of all the pain forced on her over the years, this was one instance where she was in control. She could make it hurt as much or as little as possible and it made her feel powerful.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Once her wrist was bandaged and her sleeves were pulled down until her hands disappeared in the fabric the pain felt less life or death and more like a dull throbbing. She decided then that she’d browse YouTube for a distraction from the guilt. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The thumbnail caught her eye first, right there at the number on spot of the trending page. The LA skyline during sunset, a beautiful girl in a puffy purple dress, Latina, just like Claire, belting into a mic with confidence she wished she could possess. For a second she felt like the world held just as many possibilities for her as it did for this band.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The song wasn’t anything special to her at first, having been absorbed by the imagery enough that the lyrics didn’t register. By the third replay though, she actually heard them, let them in.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes I think I’m falling down. I wanna cry, I’m calling out, for one more try to feel alive. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Those lyrics hit her hard. Hadn’t she been trying to feel alive this whole time? Hadn’t she wanted that more than anything? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And when I feel lost and alone, I know that I can make it home. Fight through the dark and find the spark.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Claire had always loved music, loved it so much that it held a power over her more than any other aspect of her life. It swayed her moods, spoke to her soul, formed a bond between herself and the artist whose voice was blaring in her earbuds.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In times that I doubted myself I felt like I needed somе help, Stuck in my head with nothing left. I feel somеthing around me now so unclear, lifting me out. I found the ground I'm marching on. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’d doubted herself a lot, to the point that she’d allowed her darker thoughts to win. There was a reason, though, that she’d swallowed the pills on the one day her mother was home early from work. Deep down, she wanted to live. She’d found the ground and she was marching on.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>End Flashback</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So when Luke Patterson, lead guitarist and lyrical mastermind, spoke about her sign, the one that she’d thrown together, not expecting any one of them to notice it, she broke down. She’d gotten the ticket last minute, thrown the sign together that day, and marched out alone to the Orpheum where she’d attend her first ever concert watching a band that spoke directly to the deepest parts of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“There’s actually one moment that I think will stay with me for the rest of my life. It was the night we opened for Panic! At the Disco. There were a lot of signs in the audience that night and we loved them all, but one of them I’ll never forget. It said “Sunset Curve saved my life.” I don’t know who that person is, I’d love for them to get in touch with us. But that’s the point. Our music resonated so much with someone that it stopped them from making that choice? That’s what it’s all about.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d gone to every show since then. Tracked their progress and followed all news of Sunset Curve religiously, her room had been littered with posters of Julie alone and those of the whole band. She’d even kept a box full of interviews clipped from magazines to come back to whenever she was feeling low. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The night of their final show of the Stand Tall tour they had come back to where it had all started for her. The Orpheum. And so, she’d pushed past the fear, the possibility of meeting her heroes only to find them lacking. She grabbed the sign that had been shoved in the back of her closet for years and made her way to the venue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d watched the entire show before a woman approached her. Short and petite, older now than what Claire remembered from Sunset Curve’s earliest posts, but just as beautiful. Flynn Ryder walked up to her and tapped Claire on the shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come with me. The band would like to meet you.” She’d said into her ear and looped her arm through Claire’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Flynn.” She said into her ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” Claire smiled and leaned in. “I’m Claire.” Flynn beamed at her and pulled her forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s with me.” Flynn said to the bouncer. A man taller than most trees and wider than any human had the right to be. The man grunted and pulled the velvet rope to the side to let them pass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Help yourself to anything you’d like. You can watch the show from over there. They’ll come back here after the next song. I have to go but you enjoy yourself, okay?” Claire nodded because her brain wasn’t connected to her mouth at the moment. Flynn beamed at her and ran back out to the VIP section.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claire grabbed a beer (because she was 21 now), popped it open, and moved to stage right where she could watch them perform. They were so close that she could see the sweat beading on Luke’s forehead, make out each individual crystal that adorned Julie’s badass purple suit. She could see the color of Reggie’s guitar pick and see the post it notes on the inside of Alex’s drum kit with the drum outlines for each song.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched, teary eyed, as Luke sang an exclusive song written for the woman whose voice had pulled Claire out of her darkest moments. The lyrics were beautiful, personal, and so heartfelt that her own heart stuttered when he sang to Julie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stumbled backstage, shaking with adrenaline, sweaty and riding the high of performing for a sold out crowd. Claire stepped back to allow them to pass to the refreshment table. All four of them grabbed two bottles of water each and gulped them down as if they’d been lost in the desert for months.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Did Flynn bring you backstage?” Julie asked her as she came up to stand in front of her. Julie placed her hand on Claire’s arm. She nodded, her voice still not working.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so glad to finally meet you! We haven’t stopped thinking about you since that night.” Julie said. Before Claire could speak Reggie came up to stand next to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi! I’m Reggie. I’m really glad you’re here.” He said one thing but she knew his words meant something else completely. It was the shift in octave that made it clear. He leaned in and gave her a hug like he’d known her all his life. It was comforting, more so than any hug she’d received from people she’d known most of her life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad I’m here too. Thanks to you guys.” Julie’s nose scrunched at her words, her emotions reading clear on her face. She leaned in and hugged Claire too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you the person with the sign?” Luke asked, appearing in front of her as if he’d poofed there from the other side of the backstage area. Again, Claire nodded in confirmation, holding up the poster board. It was wrinkled and ripped in the corners but it was still there after six years spent shoved in the back of her closet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of speaking, he gathered her up in a hug. He was sweaty and smelled musky but it didn’t really matter because wow. Her actual heroes were embracing her like a friend. Like she meant something to these people who won Grammys, sold out shows, who she’d watched grow from unknown kids to full blown superstars.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this her?” It must have been Alex who asked because the rest of them were hugging her too. She felt someone step behind her and then she was enveloped in a group hug, the poster board squished between herself and Luke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You matter. Please always remember that.” Julie whispered in her ear. The rest of them must have heard too now that the venue had emptied and they were alone backstage because all five of them were crying now. Happy tears, of course, because Claire had met her heroes and they had exceeded all of her expectations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>1 Year Later</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claire came home from work, tired but fulfilled. She’d always loved music in all of its many forms and now she was blessed enough to be working as a producer. Granted she'd gotten the opportunity because of her friendship with the best selling band of the decade but her work spoke for itself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had become Trevor Wilson’s go to music producer quickly after being introduced to him. She was even lucky enough to produce a track for Carrie Wilson when she’d left Dirty Candi and decided to go solo. It had been a great move because she was now number two on the Billboard Hot 100, right under Fingertips which the band had been forced to release after the news broke of Luke and Julie’s engagement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the announcement was made and the videos of the proposal went viral, their fans spent an entire month tweeting #ReleaseFingertips to the point that it was number one trending for a week. Luke had given in and now the song was sitting pretty at number one in anticipation of “The Wedding of the Year.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claire pulled out her mail expecting bills which were of course present and accounted for but then she felt a thick, stiff envelope buried between the rest of her mail. She quickly pulled it out and squealed right there in her lobby. She ripped it open to pull out a simple cream white card. She’d expected something extravagant from two people so rich and famous but the invitation was exactly what the two of them embodied. Simple, humble, perfectly them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>Mr. &amp; Mrs. Molina</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>Along with Mr. Patterson</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>Joyfully invite you to the wedding of their children</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>Julie Molina</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>and</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>Lucas Patterson</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>Saturday, January 14th, 2028</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>Five PM at Ashton Gardens</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>89 Ocean Hill Drive, Beverly Hills, CA 90210</b>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>January 14th, 2028</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if she leaves me at the altar?” Luke asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mitch snorts but ignores the question and continues tying Luke’s bowtie while his son fidgets. Alex rolls his eyes and holds still so Willie can tie his. Reggie’s sipping on a whiskey neat and rolling his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s as likely to leave you at the altar as you are to leave her.” Reggie answers, clinking his glass against Nick’s who nods in agreement. Reggie steps out of the room, making his way to the brides quarters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can’t stomach Luke’s nerves when his own are running rampant. He goes looking for his sister for comfort. He also wants a glimpse of her in her dress before everyone else just to rub it in Luke’s face that he’d seen the bride before the groom had. His best man duties can wait a little bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if she realizes she can do better?” Ray is watching the father and son with a soft smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He remembers his own wedding. How sure he’d been that Rose would make a break for it and he’d be left behind to pick up the pieces of his broken heart. Twenty five years later and he was about to walk his daughter down the aisle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d think after twenty years together this wouldn’t even be an issue.” Ray says, clinking his glass against Mitch’s when the other man holds up his glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hear there’s some nerves in here running rampant.” Rose says, shutting the door behind her. Her lavender dress hung to the floor. Made of silk and simply cut, leaving her back exposed, she looked absolutely radiant and way too young to be the mother of the bride.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come with me.” Rose takes Luke’s hand and pulls him away from his father and out onto the terrace of the country club the wedding was to be held at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s standing in front of her, brows furrowed, foot tapping and hands shaking. He’s a grown man now, taller than her but still she sees the little boy who kicked Anthony Burnes for calling Julie a freak in first grade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know Emily knew we’d end up here before anyone else.” That brings him up short and he stops his squirming for a moment to look at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’d been calling us in-laws for years before you and Julie got together. It was always a joke until one day it was just another fact we knew to be true.” Rose says it like he should know it as well, like she couldn't believe he’d even be worried about something as silly as this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My point is, mijo, that soulmates are real. All kinds and if the years have taught me anything, it’s that you two are the very definition of the term.” Rose pats his cheek and pulls him in for a hug which he returns enthusiastically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shudders into her shoulder, trying and failing to keep the tears at bay. “I wish she was here.” He whispers. It’s not meant for Rose to hear, he’s speaking to himself but his words drifted to her ears anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is! She always has been. She’s been with you through everything. And she’s here today, I have no doubt in my mind.” A soft breeze flits between them, ruffling Luke’s hair that he had begrudgingly allowed to be styled, carrying the scent of peonies in the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Signs, Luke. They’re always there for you to find.” Rose inhales deeply and wraps her arm around his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lets go get you married, yeah?” Luke leans into her and laughs as they walk back into the room where Mitch is waiting, holding up the crisp black tuxedo jacket.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to be married.” Julie says while Rose is busy zipping up her dress. The layers of lace fan out around her like a waterfall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flynn stands in front of her, placing little purple flowers intermittently throughout Julie’s loose fishtail braid. Carrie is off to the side, applying make-up to Nicole’s face. All of them are wearing matching lavender bridesmaids dresses. Flynn’s is slightly different due to her role as maid of honor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicole had been a welcome addition in the last year when she had turned eighteen and promptly informed her parents in a very no nonsense way that she way gay. Not only was she gay but she was moving out, effective immediatley and in with her brother who she’d never cut contact with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Mercer’s had been livid and had trash talked both of their children to anyone who would listen. Fortunately, no one would tolerate it in their neighborhood as the kids had and would always be the town darlings. They’d been forced to sell their house and move shortly after the fight with their daughter after the neighbors refused to have anything to do with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The icing on the cake had been Alex buying the house as soon as it went up for sale. He moved Willie and Nicole in and now it was back where it belonged. One of three houses that hosted barbeques, pool parties, and impromptu block party concerts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone go get Julie’s man. He’s spiraling.” Reggie says as he walks into the bridal suite and throws himself bodily into an armchair. Rose checks Julie over one last time before leaving to take care of her nervous son in law.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello to you too, Reg.” Julie smiles at him through the reflection in the mirror. For a moment Reggie forgets that two of his best friends are getting married. He forgets all the things as he looks her over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s absolutely glowing, her smile is bright and seems to come from deep inside of her. Reggie stands up and walks over to stand in front of her, he looks her up and down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look beautiful.” He’s tearing now and Julie’s eyes are filling with tears too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare cry, Jules. We don’t have time to reapply the make-up.” Carrie says. Nicole giggles but remains still as Carrie puts the finishing touches on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you cry, I cry and that's a whole other problem. So Reg, keep a lid on the emotions.” Flynn says from his right but she’s smiling and her eyes are suspiciously shiny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe our babies are all grown up and getting married.” Reggie dramatically clutches at his neck like he’s clutching a string of pearls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re the first, but definitely not the last.” Julie looks at Reggie pointedly. Message received. He backs away and picks up his drink, taking another sip. He looks to his watch and back up to Julie and Flynn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T minus twenty minus to take off.” Flynn walks over to him and hugs him from behind, leaning down to kiss his temple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did I ever fall for such a nerd?” She asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My stunning good looks and disarming charm.” Reggie responds and now they’re all laughing.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The bridal march rings out and everyone stands. Three hundred people all gathered to watch Luke marry the love of his life. They had allowed only one reporter and no photographer. They’d release their own pictures in time but for now Jessica Lang from Entertainment Weekly was seated in the back taking notes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shaking had eased up but his fingers still tingled as he watched the door at the back of the aisle. His boys stood behind him, lined up and eager to get to the ceremony. Alex had money on Luke crying first. Reggie’s money was on Julie. Willie thought it’d be Luke, too. Nick and Carrie had also thrown their money on Julie. Nicole and Flynn had gone in for Luke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girls lined up in front of him giggling and whispering excitedly to each other. He had no idea what to expect, all he knew was that he hadn't seen Julie in over twenty four hours and that skin-too-tight feeling was almost suffocating him now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doors swung open and there she was, walking towards him with her arm looped through Ray’s. She clutched a beautiful bouquet of peonies, her way of ensuring Emily’s presence. Luke’s mouth went dry instantly and his breathing stopped completely. His lungs burned but he couldn’t remember how he was supposed to make that feeling go away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he had to choose a word to describe her in this moment it would be ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Magic</span>
  </em>
  <span>’. She floated down the aisle, the train of her dress trailing behind her. Her dark hair was tossed over her shoulder, braided intricately and dusted with purple flowers. She looked like a fairy queen and Luke was absolutely ready to be of service to Her Majesty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, she was standing in front of him. Her breathing was just as shallow because she’d never seen him in a tux and all of the sudden she’d discovered something new she loved about him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome family, friends, and loved ones. We gather here today to celebrate the wedding of Julie and Luke. You have all come here to share in this moment, to offer your love and support to this union, and to allow Julie and Luke to start their lives together surrounded by those that mean the most to them.” Willie’s voice rings out around the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d chosen him to officiate since neither one of them were particularly religious. They’d both decided it would mean so much more if one of their best friends was the one to marry them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marriage is perhaps the most challenging and yet the most exhilarating adventure in human relationships. So before we get this show on the road-” Willie winks at them. “The bride and groom have prepared vows. Luke, you go first.” Willie finishes and takes a step back to allow the attention to be solely focused on them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jules.” It comes out on an exhale. Like the name itself was a prayer. “I’m not the best with words, you know this. My talents lie in lyrics and music but when it comes to you, they’ve never come easier. I know everyone in this room would say this is a long time coming but to me it feels like it all just happened yesterday. Last week you shoved Cassie Sharp into a puddle of mud for stealing my lunch. A few days ago you told me you liked me. Just yesterday you told me you loved me. It all feels like the blink of an eye but at the same time, like a lifetime. You used to say that music was my only love and while it might be true that it was my first, you, Julie, are my last. You and music have always been one and the same to me. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> the music. I promise to spend all the years of our life together loving you, lifting you up, and most importantly being the rock you can always lean on because you make me better, Julie. I want to spend the rest of my life being the best version of myself that I can be, because you deserve it.” Luke finishes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s not a dry eye in the house, including Julie who's already planning on running to the bathroom before the reception to get her make-up fixed. She’s smiling up at Luke like he’s the first sight of the sun she’d gotten after a lifetime in the dark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke. My bandmate, my best friend, my soulmate.” She repeats his words from the proposal. “Sometimes, when I think about or lives, I wonder how I ever got so lucky. How it’s possible that through the pain and the low points in my life, twenty three years of it, that you’ve never waivered. Not in your passion, your drive, nor your love for me and then the answer comes, just like always. We were written in the stars, you and I. Fate, destiny, predestination… whatever you want to call it. That’s us. And then I wonder if anyone else will ever be as lucky in love as I’ve been. The answer is, I hope so. Because it’s been and will always be my most cherished gift. I promise to always put us first. To always help build us up higher than the limits we set for ourselves. To try and make you as happy as you’ve made me for my entire life. We make each other better. You asked me once if I was sure about you, if I was sure that I’d never want anyone but you. So here’s a question for you; How could I ever look for anything else when perfection was placed in front of me when a little boy asked me if I wanted a carrot stick?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willie sniffled and used a handkerchief he pulled out of the pocket of his pale lavender jacket to wipe at his nose before he cleared his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you Luke take Julie to be your lawfully wedded-” Luke interrupts, his eyes full of tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do!” Luke slips the gold band onto her ring finger. Willie chuckles and continues on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you Julie take Luke to be your lawfully wedded husband?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do!” Julie repeats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I pronounce you husband and wife! Now seal it with a kiss!” Willie exclaims.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julie pulls Luke to her lips with more force than she’d ever used, their lips clash together and it feels like the first kiss all over again. It’s soft and languid and everything they’d always been and would always be. It was perfect.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Attention! Hello! It’s time for the speeches.” Carlos is yelling into the mic but everyone around them is too busy toasting and talking to pay any mind to the kid on stage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Shut Up! It’s time for speeches!” Luke bursts out laughing and Julie is trying to hide her own giggles behind her hand. Rose and Ray both have their heads down but Rose is still laughing while Ray looks on, accepting the fact that his kid inherited his mothers mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flynn walks up to the stage and takes the mic out of Carlos’ hand before he starts cursing the guests out. The bride and groom are seated at their own table behind the mic stand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome everyone, to the wedding of the year. I cannot believe that we are here celebrating two of my best friends getting married.” She pauses for the guests to applaud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember when I first moved into the neighborhood, that first day while unpacking my room, I heard screaming outside and when I looked out the window there were four little delinquents running up the block spraying everyone they came across with water guns. I remember thinking you’d get in so much trouble for that but instead Mrs. Benson came outside with a plate of cookies, Mr. Benson a pitcher of lemonade and you sprayed them up but they just laughed and had cookies with you. I remember wanting so bad to be part of your group too because everything about you guys was real and authentic. I saw you again at school that Monday and all four of you took me in like I’d grown up right along with you. It’s been years of insane highs and terrible lows but through it all there was always one constant: Luke and Julie, Julie and Luke. It was and always will be a forever thing. I’m so happy to be here today to see the culmination of twenty one years of lives lived together. Here’s to one hundred more!” Flynn held up her glass in the direction of Luke and Julie who raised their own glasses in a toast before pulling Flynn in for a hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flynn stepped off the stage and handed the mic to Reggie who kissed her temple and swung his arm around her, pulling her in and keeping her in place. She looks to him questioningly but he ignores it and brings the mic to his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was beautiful, Flynn. I’m not sure I can top that.” She laughs and shakes her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best man</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be chosen best man ever in history, it’s only right that I close out the speech portion of the party, right?” The guests laugh, except for Alex who rolls his eyes but smiles anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m honestly shocked that a woman like Julie would choose a man like Luke Patterson. I mean come on, the man is allergic to sleeves and if Flynn would have allowed it, he would have worn sneakers to his own wedding.” Luke’s laughing now and shaking his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julie though, is whispering in his ear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Were you actually going to wear sneakers? Come on Jules, you know I hate dress shoes, they pinch my toes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She chose though. Chose so long ago I don’t think even she remembers. It was obvious to the rest of us though, right? Flynn? Alex?” They nod in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was obvious from the way she always chose to sit next to Luke. It was obvious in the way Luke would only ever show his songs to Julie first, so that she would okay them before we could see them. It was most obvious, though, in the way they moved around each other. Like magnets, always attracting the other, always mirroring each other's movements, always within reach of each other. Sure, there were times when one would pull away from the other, but they always found their way back. To us, to each other, to Sunset Curve. So that’s why, with your blessing-” He raises his glass to Luke and Julie who are teary eyed and nodding enthusiastically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like to create my own version of Juke couple goals.” He leads Flynn over to take Julie’s seat when she gets up and grabs a second mic. Julie comes to stand next to Reggie, her white dress flowing behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now I’ve had the time of my life, No I never felt like this before. Yes I swear, it’s the truth. And I owe it all to you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Reggie starts off while moving to stand behind Flynn. Luke’s laughing even harder now that he gets a clear look at her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cause I’ve had the time of my life. And I owe it all to you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Julie holds the note, coming around to Flynn’s other side as she sings to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The music plays and Reggie holds his hand out to Flynn who hesitates before taking it. “Nobody puts Baby in the corner.” He says and the audience cheers in delight while he leads her to the dance floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I've been waiting for so long now I've finally found someone to stand by me” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Reggie’s deep voice sounds almost exactly the same as the original song. He’s spinning Flynn out and she’s laughing loud and deep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We saw the writing on the wall as we felt this magical fantasy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Julie sings. Reggie and Flynn are twirling around the dance floor and Julie watches them from the stage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now with passion in our eyes there's no way we could disguise it secretly. So we take each other's hand 'cause we seem to understand the urgency” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Julie and Reggie sing together, their voices harmonizing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just remember you're the one thing I can't get enough of. So I'll tell you something this could be love, because I’ve had the time of my life.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Reggie spins Flynn out one more time before bringing her back in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Reginald Peters! I am not doing the lift in this dress!” Flynn shrieks into his chest but it echoes around the venue because his mic is clutched to his chest right next to her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guests clap at their performance. Everyone is laughing and having the time of their lives, literally. Reggie </span>
  <span>reaches into the inner pocket of his jacket and pulls out a little red velvet box.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flynn is frozen in place, her eyes wide as she looks between Luke and Julie who are absolutely beaming with happiness and Reggie who’s cheeks have turned a dark pink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Flynn. I’m not even sure where to start or how to even go about this. I’ve never been good with words other than lyrics and even those I need help with most of the time. I’m going to keep this short and sweet, just like you.” Flynn cracks up even as her eyes fill with tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie lowers himself down to one knee and opens the little box, lifting it up so she can see it. “I love you. Marry me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” The venue erupts into applause, whistles, and cheers as he slides the beautiful white gold solitaire into her finger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Same time next year?” Julie says into her mic. Flynn looks up, shakes her head, and grabs the mic from Reggie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I prefer a summer wedding.” She says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think we can plan a wedding in six months?” Reggie asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With Carrie, Nicole, and Julie? We can get it done in one.” She replies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to come up with something better than </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fleggie </span>
  </em>
  <span>though.” Reggie cringes and nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely.” He responds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>THE END</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Was it a good ending?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on Tumblr: phantom-sunset.tumblr.com for updates!</p><p>**This fic is only posted on Ao3 or FF. net. If anyone sees this fic posted anywhere else and under any other name besides this one or my pseud, please let me know**</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>